El año que vendra
by kathy86
Summary: El amor no se llamaria amor si no nos hace sufrir un poco. Pero hasta que punto estan dispuestos a sufrir nuestros amigos para saber si su amor es verdadero. Sorato, Takari y en este episodio un poco de Kenyako.
1. Un dia en piscina

__

_**Hola como estan , debo decir que soy nueva en estos de los fic, a pesasr que este no es mio, muchas pesonas ya lo conoceran , pero debido a fuerza mayores que no tenian nada que ver conmigo no segui con la continuacion en las otras paginas , asi que la comienzo aqui, solo tengan un poco de paciencia y abran el final.**_

**_Como ya lo dige el fic no me pertence fue escrito por Imi una chica italiana con un gran talento para escribir, es por eso que decidi traducirlo para que otras personas lean su trabajo._**

**_Espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos._**

__

_**En año que vendra**_

escrita por Imi(inspirada a Digimon)

Son los primeros dias de un caloroso septiembre ; nuestros amigos han pasado unas meritadas vacaciones con sus respectivas familias disfrutando del descanso y de la tranquilidad despuès de los largos meses de escuela y sobretodo despuès del susto que se llevaron al casi perder a Sora y del inmenso poder que encierra el emblema del amor. Las cosas entre Tai, Matt y Sora han ido mejorando. Las vacaciones empezaron un mes despues de que hicieran las paces; Sora se fue de vacaciones a la montaña a la casa de la abuela, Tai y Matt en cambio se quedaron en la ciudad hasta los comienzos de agostos dandose la oportunidada de verse mas seguido y su amistad se ha ido restaurando completamente. No que Tai no piense a Sora... . Los diversos lugares a los que han ido nuestros amigos de vacaciones no les ha permitido de verse por dos meses; asi que Sora el primer dia que regreso a la ciudad organiza una reunión para el día siguiente en la piscina. Todos estan contentos por la propuesta y nadie se niega, lo que nos dice que el grupo ha recuperado el equilibrio ...pero a pesar de esto un imprevisto va a cambiar la situación.

_**Primera Parte "Un d**__**í**__**a en la picina"**_

El panorama d apertura nos muestra una piscina: el sol esplende en el cielo azul lo que nos da a entender que hace un calor bestial. Encontramos gente que viene y va, que se lanza a la piscina, que nada, que toma el sol o que esta bajo la sombra fresca de los arboles. De los camerinos vemos que sale un grupo de chicos que conocemos muy bien.

Davis esta adelante de todos con su traje de baño color fuego y con todas las intenciones de echarse un clavado; detras de èl esta Joe, Codi y Ken que hablan de un nuevo juego para computadoras , Izzi y TK que miran para todos los lados buscando el lugar donde se encuentran la chicas; Matt y Tai atras de todos bromeando entre ellos y mirando a las chicas que toman el sol con sus trajes de baño.

Ven a las chicas? –pegunta Izzi-, se suponia que no veiamos en aquel lugar, pero no veo a nadie!!

Eso es obvio Izzi – responde Matt – despues de todo son chicas ; pero de todas formas aqui hay tantas chicas!!! - dice Tai siguiendole el juego a Matt – mira a esa Matt …..la del traje azul … - ; Guaoooooooo!!!!- responde Matt con la baba que le cola de la boca.

Dónde, dónde??????- preguntan Izzi y TK de forma desesperada.

En ningun lugar – responde Matt – ustedes son "muy" pequeños para ciertas cosas!!!.;y la vimos primero nosotros ¡

A decir la verdad la vi yo primero... - reclama Tai - ; y además Matt nosotros seremos "muy" pequeños pero tu esta "demasiado" de novio... asi que deja ver a nosotros que podemos!!! – lo molesta TK.

Ante aquel comentario Matt se sonroja al maximo , lo que provoca una carcajada general de todos los chicos.

Solo Davis se ha quedado serio ;Uffa!! A mi no me inetresa ver a esa de ahi...donde esta Kari??(los ojos le brillan a la sola idea de ver a kari ) . Nunca la he viste en traje de baño...se debe ver hermosa!!

Que has dicho Davis??- pregunta Tai (con una severidad nunca ántes vista) – otra palabra y no la miras nunca más porque te cierro los ojos con dos puños!!!.

Davis sabe de haber cometido un error imperdonable ya que Tai es demasiado protectivo con su hermana.

Esta bien Tai , no digo nada estoy callado! – responde algo asustado Davis .

Pero a lo lejos alcanza a ver Kari y no puede controlarse.

Mirala!. Esperame Kari tesoro mio!!!!! y corre para irle incontro a su amada.

Davis!!!!!! – le grita Tai – dejando caer todo lo que tenia en las manos (que matt recoje inmediatamente) y comienza a perseguir a Davis que corre como un loco sin mirar para adelante ; lo que provoca que se choque con el salvavidas; Tai que no pudo detenerse a tiempo choca con los dos y todos tres caen al agua.

Ya fuera de la piscina los chicos se disculpan con el salvavidas como si este fuera un dios azteca ; los otros chicos (y demás personas) se rien por el espectaculo apenas dado.

Hubiese sido imposible si Davis no hacia una de las suyas!! - comenta Yolei .

Y a tiempo de record – concluye Kari – Y si Tai no estaba metido en el lio eso era un milagro!! – se rie divertida Kari mientras hace el comentario - ; pero se puede saber porque Tai estaba persiguiendo a Davis?? – pregunta Kari a sus amigos.

Risas entre los chicos que deciden mejor quedarse callados. Solo Joe que no ha entendido nada comienza a hablar.

Bueno, ustedes saben no! Se hacia un comentario acerca de una chica que habian visto Matt y Tai , pero Davis dijo que al solo interesa K...mkhduygkjcbey – todos en un segundo estan encima de Joe tapandole la boca para que no pueda hablar y meter en problemas a Davis y hacer sentir mal a Kari.

Ehmmm...Davis se tropezo con una viejita y esta se enojo ¡!!! – responde rapidamente TK con una gotita en la frente y con una sonrisa forzada. Kari lo mira algo dudosa por la respuesta pero después sonrie ella tambien.

Tai y Davis no cambiaran nunca – responde Kari.

Todos los chicos suspira y piensan "salvados por un pelo".

Sora se acerca a Matt sonriendo y con un tono de amenaza le susurra a Matt – no pensaras que me creo esa historia ...después me explicas que sucedio realmente!!

Es imposible engañarla – piensa Matt , despues responde – esta bien , esta bien!!

Ah! y otra cosa...- Sora de forma discreta le da un tirón de orejas - no se miran a otras chicas!!

Pero quien ha mirado a otra chica!!! – responde sonriendo Matt esperando que Sora le crea .

Si como no!! – dice Sora mirando al cielo – aqui tenemos a un santo!! ; pero que hay de malo – continua Matt – en ver a otras chicas; Ok!! tienes razón ...pero recuerda que lo has dicho tú...-responde Sora con algo de picardia - ; que quieres decir con eso ...Sora – pregunta Matt con mucha cuirosidad – pero esta vez no recibe respuesta ya que Sora se alejado para ir con el resto del grupo.

Tai va junto con Davis que muestra un enorme chichón en la cabeza gracias a un golpe de Tai.

No se que hariamo sin ustedes – comienza a molestar TK – que nos hacen divertir tanto.

Matt puedo pegarle a tu hermano?? – pregunta Tai de forma enojada pero divertida al mismo tiempo ; dejamelo a mi Tai – concluye Davis – yo me encargo de èl! – amenaza Davis.

Y comienza a perseguir a TK el cual rapidamente se lanza en la piscina seguido por Davis y dan inicio a una pelea lanzando agua por todos los lados .

Muchachos basta ¡! – intenta calmarlos Kari .

A la vista de esta Davis se distrae por un momento, momento que aprovecha TK para empujar al amigo debajo del agua, para despues emerger rapidamente y halar a Kari por un brazo haciendola caer en la piscina.

TKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Kari mientras cae.

Una vez en la piscina es la misma Kari que quiere venganza y comienza a perseguir a TK para "ahogarlo" .

TK! Estas acabado...deja que te atrape y sera tu fin!!! – grita Kari mientras lo persigue; yo te ayudo Kari – dice Davis.

TK se aleja sonriendo y pensando" que ilusos que son...eh...h...este año tome un curso de natacion que ya nadie puede alcanzarme...!!!

Mientras ellos siguen peleando los otros tambien comienzan a entrar al agua, asi que asistimas a un desfile de tufos ; el primero en echarse es Tai a modo de bomba, Matt se tira de cabeza y Joe de pansa(¡) , Izzi y Codi con un tufo simultaneo, y Yolei empuja a Ken y los dos caen el la piscina.

Entonces Sora! Te apuras! - dice Tai acercandonse al borde de la piscina – el agua esta fresquisima ¡ Quitate esa ropa y echate!!

Ya voy , ya voy – respnde Sora mientras acomoda sus cosas. Después de unos minutos se quita la camiseta y la falda quedandose solo con el traje de baño de dos piezas que le queda de maravilla bajo la piel broncada . Tai se queda enlelado viendolo, Matt que en ese momento se daba la vuelta la ve y casi se muere ahogadoya que por un momento no respiea. Sora se suelta el cabello y se hace un tufo perfecto, resiviendo los aplausos de Yolei y llamando la atencion del salvavidas...

Después de una hora nuestras amigos estan hablando o estan juando a cartas.

Que mala suerte que Mimi no este con nosotros! – comenta Sora algo triste.

Si! Es verdad! Nos hubieramos divertido tanto, es una lastima que este tan lejos – le sigue Yolei.

Sora comienza a mirar a Kari; la chica esta perdida en sus pensmientos mirando a lo lejos dejando ver un velo de tristesa en sus ojos.

Kari...estas bien? – pregunta Sora.

No, no! Todo esta bien ¡ De verad! - responde Kari con una sonrisa forzada – voy a dar una vuelta!

Yo tambien voy!!!!!! – grita Davis . a lo lejos.

Pero como pudo escuchar ¿?????? – se pregunta Yolei.

Davis corre y se pone a lado de Kari y junto a ella camina por los bordes de la piscina hablando tranquilamente.

Debajo de los arboles TK los mira alejarse; Matt que esta jugando cartas con èl lo mira un rato antes de comenzar a hablar.

TK... – dice Matt.

Ah...si...me toca a mi – responde TK volviendo a la realidad.

No me referia al juego – continua Matt.

TK lo mira fijamente sin entender a lo que se refiere.

Porque no fuiste con ellos , visto que te da tanto fastidio que esten juntos – replica Matt – y sobretodo solos? ; p...pero que dices Matt – respnde TK ; OH por favor no te hagas el tonto ingenuo conmigo!! Soy tu hermano!! Y se perfectamente que Kari te gusta y no trates de negarlo ¡!(TK no se mueve , solo se sonroja) , Davis es demasiado explicito en sus intenciones, pero tu eres demasiado exagerado en ocultarlos! No crees que deberias sacudirte un poco? Mostrar mas tus sentimientos?? ; miren de quien viene la leccion... – responde TK - ; TK!!...esta bien, tienes razon, yo noy un ejemplo a seguir, pero no lo digo por mi! Yo no gano nada! Es solo un consejo...y creo que harias bien en seguirlo! ; juega Matt , es tu turno – dice TK dandole la espalda al hermano; de acuerdo como quieras – responde Matt dando un suspiro y siguen jugando.

"Se que tienes razn Matt...pero no estan fácil! No lo es para nada! Pero el tiempo es mi amigo...tarde o temprano le dire todo lo que siento por ella" – piensa TK.

Mientras tanto Davis y Kari se han alejando del grupo . Se sientan bajo unos arboles para estar a la sombra. Ya no hablan; Kari mira al lo lejos , al vacio y Davis entiende que hay algo que la preocupa.

Entonces me lo vas a decir? – pregunta Davis; que cosa? – alcanza a decir Kari .

Que cosa te tiene tan triste!! – continua Davis – a pesar de que tratas de estar bien , se ve claro que hay algo que no esta bien!

No soy buena actriz...verdad?! – responde Kari toda triste - ...de todas formas ya habia planeado de decirtelo..solo que queria que pase un poco mas de tiempo...

Tal vez si hablamos ahora , despues vaya mejor... – sigue Davis.

No creo Davis – responde con la misma mirada .

Kari...me asustas ¡ Que te pasa? Estas enferma? – prgunt Davis todo asustado , temiendo una respuesta negativa.

No, no, yo estoy bien...no te preocupes – responde Kari sonriendo.

Se queda callada un momento viendo un pedazo de monte que ha sacado con la manos , Davis espera que la chica diga algo, y al final Kari comienza a hablar.

Se trata solo que...que ...dentro de dos semanas...me voy...Voy a Paris a estudiar...por un año ...; Silencio total el mundo cae a los pies del pobre de Davis que no sabe que decri por unos segundos mientras un nudo se le forma en la garganta. Es como si le estuvieran quitando el alma.

Un ...un año?! – pregunta Davis con las lagrimas en los ojos , respira rapidamente y continua – pero es tanto tiempo! Cuando lo decidiste?.

Meses atrás – responde Kari con la mirada baja - ...me ha gustado mucho el frances y este es el año mejor para hacerlo...si quiero estudiar.

Vaya ... que noticia! – sigue hablando Davis tratando de asimilar lo que ha escuchado , mientras la mira con una infinita tristeza – yo..yo no lo sabia...es decir nunca me lo hubiese imaginado ...pero es algo bueno...una gran experiencia ...estoy feliz por ti – termina de hablar Davis mientras en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa (forzada) .

Sabes ...tome la desicion de no decirlo antes...porque después...despedirme de ustedes en tan dificil... – dice Kari ; te entiendo... – una lagrima cae de los ojos de Davis , el cual trata de borrarla con el dorso de la mano , pero es tarde Kari ya la ha vista. Vamos Davis ..no te pongas asi – ella tambien comienza a llorar – hay tanto tiempo y ademas...un año no es tanto tiempo...y si sigues asi...me voy a poner a llorar tambien! . Disculpame Kari...yo no queria...es solo que no pude contenerme...me haras tanta falta , sabes? – la mira con una tristeza, mientras comienza a llorar perdidamente. Tu tambien me haras tanta falta – lo consuela Kari, se acerca a dabis y lo abraza fuerte; el chico esta confunido...era lo que esperaba desde hace años y ahora que se ha realizado sabe que esta por perderla. Se deja llevar por el abrazo cerrando los ojos y olvidando por un minuto la noticia apenas recibida ; sentir la piel sueave de Kari es algo especial. Pero sabe que no durera.

"Davis...estupido...que haces?? debes ayudarla y en cambio te pone a llorar como una niña de jardin! Tendra un año para llorarla ...pero ahora no es el momento!" – piensa Davis.

No, vamos...no nos pongamos asi..acaso es un funeral ¡! En cambio es una cosa hermosa, conoceras nueva gente, lugares nuevos y nosotros pobres mortales estaremos aquie ne este puesto...!

Si tienes razon – responde Kari, ya mas tranquila y mentalmente agradece a Davis por haber reaccionado – pero solo una cosa no lo digas a nadie por favor...eres el primero que lo sabe, aprate mi hermano obviamente...quiero yo dar la noticia a cada uno...

El pri...primero?? – pregunta Davis sorprendido- no lo sabe ni siquiera TK?

No...ni siquiera TK... – responde Kari mirando a lo lejos.

Fin de la primera parte.


	2. El patatrack

**Aqui les dejo con la segunda parte del fic. Espero les guste esta interesante.**

**Gracias a Fiorella Takaishi y Lulyua por los reviews que dejaron. Por lo del Takari es una sorpresa. Espero lo sigan leyendo.**

**Recuerdo que el fic no me pertenece solo lo estoy traduciendo. Este fic fue escrito por Imi.**

_**Segunda Parte "El pata.track"**_

Escrita por Imi (inspirada a digimon)

Despues del domingo pasado en piscina, Izzi aprovechando que no estan sus padres ha invitado a los chicos a su casa par controlar la situción en el digimundo. A pesar que el chico a controlado todo antes y sabe que no hay nada de que preocuparse es una buena excusa para estar todos reunidos , pasar la tarde juntos y tal vez comenrse un helado en la heladeria que en frente de la casa de Izzi. En el cuarto del chico las ventanas estan abiertas para dejar entrar la brisa fresca que esta haciendo y los chicos que ya han llegado estan hablando de varias cosas, la puerta se abre y entra Joe.

Hola muchachos!! – saluda Joe.

Ah eres tu! Hola Joe! – responde Davis que en realidad esperaba a Kari.

Davis...como siempre maleducado!!! – lo reta Yolei – Hola Joe ( con toda la felicidad del mundo)

Chicos...ustedes...ustedes ya lo saben!? – pregunta Joe con algunas dudas. Los otros chicos se miran confundidos entre si ,pero despues se dan cuenta de que habla Joe.

Te refieres a...a Kari ? – pregunta Ken. Si – afirma Joe – me lo dijo ayer en la tarde y casi me da un infarto!!.

No me lo digas a mi – comenta Yolei toda triste – estoy destrozada!. Entonces lo saben todos – pregunta Codi. Asi parece - responde Davis.

Como es valiente nuestra Kari ...de ella no me lo eperaba nunca.

Mientras tano en la casa de Tai y Kari.

Tai!!!! – grita Kari – Date prisa!!! Muevete! Somos siempre los ultimos en llegar!!. Kari no me molestes – responde Tai – no es culpa mia si nunca encuentro la ropa que quiero!! Con la puerta semiabierta vemos a Tai que se esta poniendo una camiseta, coge los zapatos y sale del cuarto arregalndose los cabellos con la mano libre que tiene.

Y además no es necesario que me esperes – agrega Tai – Anda no?! . Kari que ya esta lista y lo esta esperando en la puerta de ingreso ya sin paciencia – Si como no! Responde sarcastica – voy sola como una tonta ¡!. Hay cuantas historia haces!! . Porque no dijiste a TK que te viniera a ver?

Kari no da respuesta alguna , cae un silencio entre los dos hermanos , Tai se da cuenta que dijo algo malo.

No les has dicho nada todavia – pregunta acusador Tai. Kari afirma mirando al suelo. Pero que esperas para decirselo ¡?. Kari mira al hermano con ojos suplicantes – se lo voy a decir... solo que no he encontrado el momento justo para hacerlo – replica Kari . Pero si ya lo saben todos – continua Tai , mientras se termina de atar los zapatos – Y además te vas en una semana! No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo ? No te entiendo!! Se lo dices esta tarde, ok? Me lo prometes? Esta bien!! – responde Kari. Bien!! Estoy listo hermanita , vamonos!. Y salen de la casa.

De camino a casa de Izzi encontramos Matt, Sora y TK . Los dos enamorados estan dicutiendo sobre una pelicula que ambos han visto y Tk se esta cansando!

OK tortugas! Yo me adelanto porque si seguimos asi no llegamos nunca!! Nos vemos – dice TK y se aleja corriendo, hoy en particular se siente de buen humor y lleno de energia ¡ Matt lo mira preocupado alejarse, al mismo tiempo Sora observa a Matt.

No lo sabe todavia , verdad? - pregunta Sora .

No...

Una vez que TK llega a la casa de Izzi , este entra ya que la puerta esta abiero , visto que Joe fue el ultimo en entrar y no la cerro bien. TK que conoce perfectamente la casa entra y se refugia en la casa lejos del sol. En el corredor se escuchas las voces de sus amigos y a medida que TK se acerca comienza a reconocer las voces y lo que estan hablando. "Ya habran llegado todos!!" – piensa TK contento.

Chicos, tengo una idea ¡ - dice Yolei – yo creo que tenemos que hacerlo una fiesta de despedida! Se lo merece, no?. TK entra al cuarto curioso y saluda a los amigos con la mano- Fiesta de despedida?! .

SI! – reponde Yolei contentisima – No crees que es el mejor modo para despedirnos de Kari?

TK se queda pensando y por un momento no pronuncia palabra tratando de entender de que diablos habla Yolei; Davis que se habia levantado para hacer señas a Yolei de estar callada se queda con los brazos alzados, el desastre ya esta hecho!

Que significa? Donde tiene que ir Kari?? – pregunta TK preocupado.

Ya todos se han dado cuenta que TK no sabe nada, pero es deamsiado tarde! Yolei se pone roja-morada , Joe mira para todos los lados tratando de buscar una respuesta y Izzi se se escapa un : TK, no lo sabias!!

TK comienza a ponerse nervioso, ya nadie habla , nadie lo mira a la cara y ese misterio sobre Kari no lo puede soportar y comienza a tener una mala sensacion.

Entonces?? Me quieren explicar si o no de que cosa se trata? Que tengo que saber? Y que tiene que ver Kari en esta historia? . Davis comienza a hablar, tal vez es la persona menos indicada , pero TK es su amigo y le toca a èl darle la noticia.

Porque no te sientas un momento TK – le propone Davis . Yo no me siento! QUE DIABLOS TENGO QUE SABER?? – res ponde TK sin un minimo de control. TK...Kari ha decidido de irse a estudiar un año al exterior, a Paris . Se ve dentro de dos semanas.

Fram! EL mundo caluroso y feliz de TK se rompe en mil pedazos , su imagen como si estubiera reflejada en un espejo se rompe en mil pedazos . Todo se pone negro alrededor de èl , el chico se siente mal y se ve obligado a apoyarse a la pared ; por un momento cre que se va a desmallar . Los otros se acercan para sostenerlo .

Atras! No se me acerquen! – grita TK. Tiembla y suda al mismo tiempo, la cabeza le duele y sus pemsamiemtos son extraños. "No! No puede ser! Kari...un año...a Paris y ...y.Y NO ME HA DICHO NADA!! SOY EL UNICO, EL UNICO QUE NO SABE NADA ."

Y antes de que Davis lo pueda detener TK sale corriendo del cuarto., el amigo lo llama inutilmente . En la entrada de la casa se encuentra con Tia y kari que se han unido a Sora y Matt . TK se ve obligado a deternerse por un momento, un solo segundo; solo un segundo para que su mirada se cruze con la de Kari. Las imagenes pasan lentamente: primero vemos los ojos de TK, duros, llenos de lagrimas y de odio, despues vemos la mirada de Kari que en segundo entiende que esta pasando. Despues el tiempo comienza a correr normalmente : Davis sigue llamando al amigo, pero ya es tarde, TK corre llorando por la calle. Kari se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a llorar lagrimas amargas.

Después de quince minutos Sora logra reunir a todos en la sala de la casa de Izzi , nadia habla , Kari llora desesperada abrazada a Tai , Yolei llora recojida en el mueble mientras Ken la mira sin saber que hacer; Davis esta apoyado a la pared ,con los puños cerrados ,mirando impotente a Kari; Izzi , Codi y Joe miran alrededor perdidos; Matt esta en la puerta mira a lo lejos pensando al hermano; Sora esta al centro del cuarto ; Joe le ha explicado como se dieron las cosas y ella sabe que tiene que hacer algo . Toma aire , se pone las mano en la cintura y comienza a dar ordenes.

Izzi, Codi y Joe al cuarto(señala el cuarto de Izzi) ; Yolei a la cocina ; Matt y Kari se quedan aqui ; Davis y Tai en el estudio; Ken quedate conmigo ¡ Marsch! Caminen ya!!. Todos obedecen sin oponerse tener que hacer algo al improviso los hace sentir mejor. Cuando todos estan en sus puestos Sora se acerca a Ken.

Ken , Yolei esta muy triste – dice Sora - ... cree que es la responsable por haber herido a TK y haber metido en problemas Kari que es su mejor amiga . Lo que necesita es que alguien la consuele! Ve donde ella y hazle entender que no es culpa suya ...y ...Ken? (el chico que ya estaba camindo se da la vuelta, Sora le sonrie) abrazala! (le giña el ojo y se va al cuarto de Izzi ,dejando a Ken confundido y rojisimo a un paso de la cocina.) . Sora entra al cuarto de Izzi para dar nuevas ordenes, es necesario tener empeñados a los chicos para botar esa atmosferoa de tristeza que se ha formanos porque si no Kari no se recuperara nunca!

Entonces , chicos – comineza Sora – necesito de su ayuda ¡ . Todo lo qu quieras – responde Izzi – despues del desastre que hicimos! . No es culpa de ustedes chicos – continua Sora – ya dejen de sentirse culpables ¡ Se trato solo de mala suerte! Ahora les aseguro que todo se arreglara! Pero necesito de su colaboracion para orgnizar la fiesta que estaban planeando ; no tenemos mucho tiempo ¡ Vamos hombre, a trabajar.

Que buena idea!!– responde Joe. Nos metemos enseguida al trabajo .! – continua Codi.

Muy bien...dentro de poco vendran mas refuerzos – conclude Sora y sale toda contenta del cuarto . "Ahora es el turno de Davis."

Entra en el estudio y encuentra Tai y Davis abrazados y llorando desesperadamente ¡

Pero que diablos suscede aqui?? – pregunat Sora – Tai ¡ Te habia dicho que hablaras con Davis a no sentirse culpable ¡!!!!. Lo se – responde Tai mientras se seca las lagrimas - ...pero entiende un poco Sora!! Mi hermanita se va dentro de poco...me abandona! Y estara sola en un lugar desconocido...le podria suceder cualquier cosa!!!!.

Se llama "crecer" – responde dulcemente Sora – y es algo que todos hacemos . Kari se esta transformando en mariposa y tu tienes que dejaral ir! . Tai mira as Sora emcantado de las palabras que ha dicho . Ustedes dos son la energia del grupo , la fuente de nustro buen humor ¡ - continua Sora – Lo que tienen que hacer para ayudar a Kari es sr fuerte y no dejarse ver tristes ...solo asi pueden ayudarla de verdad!

Los dos chicos la miran mas tranquilas , pero Davis todavis tiene algunas dudas .

Es colpa mia ¡ - dice Davis – no pude detener a Yolei...sabia que TK no estaba al corriente de las cosas .

Sora lo mira con comprnsion – Davis ¡ Tu lo sabes que no es culpa tuya ni de nadie! Es una cuestion entre TK y Kari ...nadie es responsable por lo que sucedio! Vamos , Davis!

Tal vez tengas razon!!! . Sora siempre tiene razon – agrega Tai. Ahora vayan al cuarto de Izzi ...hay una fiesta que organizar – responde sonriendo Sora .

Sora sale del estudio y se dirije a al cocina ; entreabre la puerta sin mirar adentro para no ser indiscreta. Chicos ...cuando esten mas contentas...vayan al cuarto de Izzi , hay que organizar una fiesta ¡! Y se aleja para ir a la sala , donde la espera el trabajo mas duro; " ahora Kari...no se que hacer por ella ..." y entra. Nosotros pero hacemos un paso hacia atras ; Matt y Kari han entrado a la sala , despues que Sora lo ha dejado ahi a esperar nuevas ordener. Kari tiene las manos en la cara y sigue llorando; Matt esta sentado de frente a ella y se siente incomodo porque no sabe que hacer, ya que no tiene mucha confianza con Kari . "Que hago???No puedo verla llorar asi! Si solo TK estuviera aqui ...estoy seguro que sabria que hacer ¡!!Por lo menos esperemos que Sora no se demore ...no se que hacer! Piensa Matt...que haria Sora si estuviera aqui?" busca algo en su mente; despues busca las palabras para establecer un contacto "Uf!! Soy la persona menos indicada para ayudarla...pero solo estoy yo aqui y no puedo verla asi...parece tan desesperada..." . Kari...Kari...ya no llores...!. Kari tiembla un poco pero la situacion no cambia.Vamos...no hagas una tragedia ...no es culpa tuya...veras que TK entendera ...

Esta vez Kari alza la mirada y mira a Matt – d...de verdad lo crees...crees que TK entendera. Claro que si...- le responde Matt sonriendole – como puedes dudarlo? Ustedes son amigos desde hace tanto tiempo ...y ademas...be, tal vez no se todo de èl, pero soy siempre su hermano y estoy seguro que te quiere mucho ¡ . Pero ...cuando se fue ...tenia una mirada tan ...(no pude terminar la palabra que comienza a llorar nuevamente) .

Kari!...no te pongas asi ¡ Es normal que TK estuviera dolio y tal vez enojado! Pero estoy segura que hablando con el se solucionaran las cosas!!

Kari se quita las manos de la cara – y tu no estas enojado conmigo?? . Matt le sonrie y le responde de no con la cabeza. Kari suspora algo calmada , pero todavia se siente mall. Nuevos pensamientos invaden su mente.

Fui tan estupida...tan estupida... - y se pone a llorar nuevamente buscando refugio instintivamente en los brazos de Matt que la abraza dulcemente, despues de unos segundos de panico en el cual su personalidad timida le dice de escapar.

Todos nos equivocamos Kari...pero todo estara bien... Le acaricia despacio la espalda para tranquilizarla. "Ahora entiendo porque TK esta tan enamorado...es una niña tan dulce!" . Despues sonrie para si mismo " si TK viera que la estoy abrazando me daria dis puños, sin pensarlo". Mientras Kari se esta calmando y Matt esta perdido en sus pensamientos, Sora entra a la sala y ve a los dos chicos abrazados por unos segundos un velo de celos se forma en su mirada, pero pasa rapidamente y su mirada se relaja. Se acerca y se arrodilla adelante de los dos chicos.

Estas mejor , Kari? – pregunta Sora.

Kari que no la habia escuchado entrar se levanta asustada . Sora ...! - (mira a Matt con culpa) – disculpame pero ...yo no queria ...

Esta bien – la tranquiliza Sora – no te preocupes... no has hecho nada de malo ¡ Matt estaba aqui para ayudarte! Como estas?

Algo mejor – responde mas tranquila Kari – tu...tu tambien crees que TK me va a perdonar. Si, yo tambien lo creo – responde Sora mientras mira a Matt – pero ahora sonrie! Muy bien , ve a llamar a los otros y diles que vamos por un helado ok? Ah...toca antes de entrar!

Kari comienza a caminar , pero antes de entrar al corredor se detiene. Gracias...muchas gracias Matt... - y se aleja corriendo. Matt se pone como un tomate y Sora se burla de el.

No se que hiciste , pero ha funcionado – dice Sora – yo no sabia que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor! . En...realidad pense a lo que harias tu! Los dos chicos sonrien complices. Eres increible Sora? Encuentras siempre una solucion a todo, aun cuando no hay esperanza!

Sora se sonroja y evita la mirada de Matt . Vamos Matt – dice Sora. Matt se levanta ,la abrza y la besa. No se que hariamos sin ti! Vamos! Y le da la mano para y se dirjen al cuarto de Izzi donde todos los estan esperando. Todos se ven mas serenos y tranquilos.

Ya en la tarde despues de el helado los chicos se despiden y se citan para otro dia. Tai , Sora , Matt y Kari se van juntos a la casa de Matt; ya que lo mas probable es que TK este ahi y Kari tiene que hablar con èl. Tai la acompaña para el estar e mas al seguro, no se siente tranquilo y no hubo forma de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Una vez que han llegado a la casa suben las escaleras , Matt se pone adelante de todos y abre la puerta. Kari esta pensando si entrar o no; y Sora le da la mano para ayudarla. Vamos Kari,...todo estara bien...despues te sentiras mejor – la anima Sora.

Matt que ya se ha informado comunica . TK esta en la casa , llego hace una ora...y se encerro en el cuarto y no ha salido para nada ...(mira a Matt) . Sabes donde en su cuarto ...ve donde èl...

Kari comienza a caminar pero esta palidisima . Atras de Kari , Tai y los otros dos la miran preocupados .

Ustedes creen que sera tan facil? – pregunta Tai. No lo se Tai... – responde Matt – TK se enoja raramente, muy raramente; pero cuando lo hace...no hay nadie que lo haga entrar en razon! Pero de una cosa estoy seguro , èl quiere a Kari...

Pero tenia una mirada tan cruel – continua Tai – cuando lo vimos!. Si! – responde Sora – Be...y como no darle la razon?...se que es dificil...pero su amistad esta a la prueba; y si la superan nada los va separar nunca!.

Esperemos que las cosas se soluciones...agrega Tai seria algo feo si terminan asi...ya que Kari se va por un año! . Esperemos – dice Matt – o TK sufrira tanto, es muy sensible!(suspira). Y por cierto Tai descubriste porque Kari no le habia dicho nada a TK? . No! Nunca habia pensado tanto en mi vida , pero no encintre una solucion!!. Incluso le sugeri que lo hiciera...y ella respondia que lo haria...y en cambia mira que desastre!

Sora atras de los chicos se pone a reir. No es posible que ustedes no hayan entendido nada? – pregunta Sora.

No me digas que tu sabes porque Kari no le habia dicho nada a TK ¡!! – dice Tai.

Claro que si! Es tan logico – responde Sora – pero usteds son chicos ...no podran entender nunca el corazon de nosotras chicas! Levanta los hombres y se va a la cocina a saludar a la mama de Matt. Los dos chicos la ven alejarse con sorpresa; ellos no han entendido nada!

Mah! Chicas! – dicen Matt y Tai al mismo tiempo.

Dejemos a los dos chicos con su dilema y seguimos a Kari que ha llegado a la puerta del cuarto de TK. Respira profundamente, se toma de valor y entra despacio al cuarto.

TK esta acostado en la cama sin camiseta ya que hace tanto calor , los brazos cruzados detras de la cabeza, mira a lo lejos con amargura; en este momento no llora pero se ven claramente las huellas que han dejado las lagrimas. Cuando Kari entra al cuarto , Tk ni se mueve ; ha escuchado al hermano y a los amigo y la estaba esperando.

Cuanto tiempo te has tomado para entrar! – habla TK durisimo – Bien...ya entraste y ya te puedes ir...no quiero hablar contigo.

TK..yo...por favor, tienes que escu... TK se sienta en la cama de forma brusca y mira a Kari con dos ojos que hechan fuego.

Quizas no has escuchado lo que te dije? Eh? Andate? Desaparece!!Fuera de aqui!. Por un momento reina el silencio, Kari no se mueve. TK que no ha dicho nada desde que salio de la casa de Izz , siente la necesidad de hablar , sabe perfectamente que asi lastimara a Kari y a èl mismo , pero no se puede tener todo dentro, necesita respuestas, porque Kari se iba , poruqe el no sabia nada. Nada! Porque?? No le importaba nada de lo que habia entre ellos? Como podia sucedr algo asi? Porque a èl...porque???

Con que derecho vienesa pretender que te escuche , me lo explicas?? Poruqe te tengo que escuchar?? ANTES te hubiese escuchado ...tenia el derecho a hacerlo, mientras tu me contabas que habias decidido de hacer con tu vida...pero ahora...(comirnza a llorar) poruqe...porque Kari??? Por que no habias dicho nada??( ya no hablaba con odio, era como si estuviera suplicando a Kari) yo...pensabaa que nuestra amistad significaba algo para ti...en cambio!!( ahora grita mientras llora) Y en cambio te vas por un año!! Un año y no me dices nada!!!!Que pensabas hacer , mandarme una tarjeta cuando estuvieras alla?? eh? cuado diablos ibas a decirmelo Kari?

Despues comienza a llorar mas fuerte y le da la espalda a Kari, que no se mueve .

Andate...andate Kari – continua TK . Kari que esta al centro del cuarto nnca habia visto asi a TK y saber que es culpa e ella la hace sentir peor…..quisiera escapar.

Lo siento TK, es toda culpa mia , pero...El momento de panico que tenia TK termino. El chico se acerca a Kari que deja de hablar esperando que suceda algo.

Pero? – pregunta TK con calma pero duro – como puede haber un "Pero"? Kari...esta no es una decision que tomaste de un dia para el otro , esto necesitas de meses para planearse...TU lo sabias desde hace cuantos MESES! Posible...es posible que no hayas encontrado un MINUTO para decirmelo? Dimelo! Es posible? (respondiendose el mismo) NO! No es posible...asi que la unica respuesta que encuentro es que no te importo nada de ninguna manera...porque eres una maldita egoista...poruqe no te importa nada...nada de mi!!!!

Kari esta destrozada por las palabras de TK; por un momento piensa de irse, pero algo esta sucediendo dentro de ella ; alza lentamente el brazo y sin que ella se de cuenta le da una cachetada a TK. El sonido neto del golpe se escucha por todo el cuarto. Kari no se mueve con el brazo todavia lazado; comienza a llorar y palabras van saliendo de su boca.

Eres ...eres un estupido TK! – dice Kari desesperada – No has pensado...no has pensado que si no te lo dije , a ti...que eres mi mejor amigo ...tal vez era porque no podia ...despedirme de ti? No has pensado que son meses que quiero decirtelo..es de meses que busco las palabras para decirte adios y no las encuentro...poruqe no quiero despedirme de ti...no soporto la ida de no verte por un año...un año entero! - (grita Kari) – No has pensado a esto?

Kari comienza a llorar de forma desesperada; TK se comienza a controlar y a tranquilizr mientras se tiene con la mano la mejilla en la que lo cglpio Kari .

Lo siento que tu te hayas enterado de esa forma...pero es todo culpa mia – continua a Kari - ...lo siento tanto...pero no creas que tu no me importas TK ...Ahora si quieres me puedo ir. Y se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar lentamente . Pero TK la coge por la mano, evitando de mirarla. Kari no protesta . Espera. Despues Tk con un moviente rapido la abraza sin decir nada. Kari se sonroja , y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y se deja llevar por el abrazo de TK desahogando toda la tencion acumulada . El rostro de Tk no lo vemos por un momento ; pero despues lo aza para apoyarlo a la cabeza de Kari y vemos como el tambien esta sonriendo de tranquilidad. Las mejillas han tomado color, los ojos le brillan nuevamente .

Perdoname Kari...no queria ser tan duro contigo...pero...cuando me entere me...cayo el mundo... Kari mueve la cabeza como para decir que ya no importa nada.

Perdoname...perdoname!! – dice Kari con un hilo de voz – yo queri decirtelo...yo queria de verdad! pero cada vez que probaba ...se me formava un nudo en la garganta y no sabia que hacer...

Shhhhhh, ya no importa Kari...la culpa tambien es mia ...me enoje tanto...tenia que confiar mas en ti...lo siento...

La escena tan dulce y romantica de los chicos viene interumpida por la presencia de Tai que escucho los gritos y sobretodo el sonido de un golpe se fue corriendo al cuarto despues que se libero de Matt y de Sora que no lo dejaban ir.

Todo...todo bien – pregunta Tai con algo de culpa por haberlos interumpido.

Si, ...Tai – responde algo enojada y avergonzada Kari.

Oh...menos mal!! Voy a darle la buena noticia a los otros!! . Kari y TK se miran el uno al otro pensando que deberian meterse en sus problemas y no en los de ellos. Apenas salido del cuarto Tai se da cuenta de algo ...algo particular.

TK???? – pregunta Tai con algo de enojo celos, picardia.

Si!!! – responde TK sin entender el tono de voz de Tai.

Que diablos haces sin camiseta????????. Tk se pone rojo como un tomate , y Kari lo imita.

Es que hace calor y... – responde TK con mucha preocupacion .

Calor eh???? . Kari, tu sabes algo? EH? –continua Tai.

Tai!!!!!!Que dices???????Que estas insinuando!!!!! – reclama toda roja Kari . Y comienza a perseguir al hermano por toda la casa , mientras TK se pone la bendita camiseta y se reune con los amigos en la sala.

Todo ok? – pregunta Matt.

Be...tu que crees ¿??– responde TK mientras señala a Kari que persigue a Tai.

Que las cosas han regresado a la normalidad!! - responde Matt mas tranquilo.

Matt!!!!!! TK!!!!!! Dejen de pelear!!!!! – les grita la mama desde la cocina.

Los dos se miran sonriendo ...y por primera vez no les importa ser retados por la mama.

_**Fin De La Segunda Parte.**_

**Bueno con este episodio me despido, ya que me voy de viaje el mes de julio y por los finales de este mes estare actualizando el fic. Espero me esperen . Me despido hasta el otro episodio.**


	3. La Venganza De Sora

_**El año que vendra**_

_**Tercera Parte "La venganza de Sora"**_

Escrita por Imi (Inspirada a Digimon)

Como pasan rapidamente los dias justo cuando quisieras que el tiempo se detuviera! Y para Kari los dias pasan rapidamente mientras se prepara para el gran viaje. Las maletas van hacer enviadas en anticipo para que Kari viaje ligera a Paris , donde la familia que la tendra cvomo huesped la esta esperando emocionada.

Despues de haber hecho las paces con Kari, TK ha pasado la mayoria de las noches sin dormir: como poder afrontar la separacion???.

Y despues de un largo pensar ha decidido pasar la mayoria de los dias junto con Kari, despues pensara como despedirse...

De esta forma vienen organizadas varias reuniones y momentos de encuentro con todo el grupo: Kari es invitada a cenas en las diversas casas de los amigos, o a pasar las tarder comiendo un helado o hiendo al cine.

Los chicos deciden reunirse el jueves eb la piscina de la otra vez, hay menos gente ya que las vacaciones han terminado para algunos y para suerte de Tai y Davis no esta el salvavidas que la otra vez hicieron caer ; vemos a las chicos salir de los vestidores.

Uh! Los chicos ya estan aqui!! – dice Yolei contenta – Vamos – y se aleja corriendo en direccion de los amigos.

YOLEI!!!!!!!! – grita Kari – cuando Yolei ve a Ken ...no entiende nada!!!!

Si!! – comenta Soa – pero a mi modo de ver a veces se equivoca ...una chica tiene que saber hacerse desear , no??

Si tienes razon!! – y sonrie a la amiga – pero...tal vez un año es mucho tiempo...

Sora que ha entendido las palabras de la amiga mira en direccion de TK .

No te preocupes Kari...estoy segura que te va a esperar!!

Kari deja de caminar y se sonroja completamente.

Sora...que ...que has entendido...yo...yo...

Pero Sora sigue caminando sin dar una respuesta. Kari camina lentamente analizando las palabras de la amiga y mira a TK .

TK que la esta buscando con la mirada la encuentra y le hace señas de apurarse , Kari acelera el paso y se reune con los amigos dentro de la piscina.

Una vez que ha terminado de nadar Sora sale de la piscina y se va a las duchas para quitarse el cloro del agua de la piscina. Terminada la ducha Sora controla la situacion: Matt esta todavia nadando ...no se ha dado todavioa cuenta de la ausencia de Sora , pero la buscara y esto Sora lo sabe ; el salvavidas que la otra vez habia mostrado gran interes por Sora esta de turno y se encuentra sentado en una de las bancas que estan situadas alrededor de la piscina. Sora coge una toalla y las gafas de sol y se acuesta en la banca que esta al lado del salvavidas. Detras de las gafas oscuras Sora ve con satisfaccion que el salvavidas la esta observando tratando de llamar mucho la atencion cosa que no le resulta para nada!!!

Sora se ve bien : los cabellos humedos son suaves y le acen en la espalda de modo natural , la piel bronceada que hace contrasto con el traje de dos piezas azul cielo que tiene puesto , las gotas de agua que no se han secado resbalan lentamente por el cuerpo dando un brillo particular al cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en la piscina Izzi llama a Matt que esta nadando indica con la mano el lugar donde esta Sora.

Ehi Matt – llama Izzi al amigo - ... tu que eres experto de estas cosas(sonrisa picara) que opinas de esa que esta ahi acostada en las bancas??

Donde, donde?????- pregunta Joe saliendo de la nada – vaya que...!

Matt mira a la chica indicada del amigo y la reconoce perfectamente.

Se estan burlando de mi o que?? – pregunta Matt.

Porque?? – pregunta a su vez Izzi y continuando con la conversacion – A mi parece mejor que esa de la otra vez...la del traje azul!

Matt se da vuelta ensenguida y le da un golpe en la cabeza de Izzi.

Pero que dije de malo??

Mirala bien Izzi...creo que tu la conoces ...

Izzi afina la mirada y cuando reconoce a Sora se pono rojo de la verguenza. Matt se da cuenta que ha entendido.

Y ahora sino quieres que te suceda algo peor ...cierra la boca y nada!!! (Mira a Joe) Y tu harias mejor a seguir el consejo!!!!!

Los dos chicos no hacen repetir las cosas y se alejan nadando Matt cuenta esta enojado es peligroso!!!!.

Ahora la atencion de Matt es toda para Sora.

"Que par de tontos!!!!! Siempre viendo a las chicas...si por lo menos vieran a otras!!!" mira nuevamente a Sora y su expresion cambia "EHI ¡ Que diablos esta haciendo ese de ahi??? Pensaba que a los salvavidas se les pagaba pasra ver a la gente dentro del agua , no cuando estan afuera!!!!

Como era de suponerse el famoso salvavidas estaba viendo a Sora; estab lanzando miradas focosas en pocas palabras se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Quizas estaba pensando en acercarse y hablar con ella pero antes de eso tenia que inventarse una excusa tonta o alguna frase para llamar la atencion.

Pero antes que sus sueno se puedan gacer realidad , Matt ha salido de la piscina y esta a un paso de la chica. Mira mal al povre salvavidas que no entiende nada, Sora a su vez esta despierta pero finge dormir, entoces Matt sacude la cabeza dejando caer gotas de agua fria sobre el cuerpo de Sora.

MatT!!!!!!!! – grita Sora mientras se sienta en la banca.

Que estas haciendo aqui?? – pregunta enojado Matt .

Estoy tomando el sol – responde Sora con una cara de "yo no hice nada".

Y tenias que ponerte aqui junto a ese bueno para nada del salvavidas????

Porque?? Que hay de malo?? – pregunta Sora.

No te ha dejado de ver ni un segundo...

Pero como???? – sonrie Sora triunfante que solo esperaba que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Matt – No eras TU , èl que decia que no habia nada de malo en ver a otras chicas???

Matt que no estaba preparado para eso, recuerda la conversacion que tuvo con Sora la otra vez y le da un sentido a las palabras de Sora! Mira a Sora y sonrie ya que ha sido derrotado.

Ok! Ganaste!! No eran mis intenciones haber visto a otras chicas...y te pido disculpas por eso...contenta?

SI!! – responde Sora feliz mientras despeina cariñosamente a Matt.

Te han dicho alguna vez que eres increible???

SI!!! Muchas veces!! Y a ti te han dicho alguna vez que eres un celoso de primera categoria??

Matt se sonroja y baja la mirada, quiere protestar por lo que lo estan acusando , pero se da cuenta que con Sora no tiene esperanzas de ganar!

Vamos Sora nos estan esperando!!

OK ¡! – responde Sora.

Y se van caminando juntos. Matt tiene el brazo alrededor de Sora, mira hacia atras y le lanza otra mala mirada al salvavidas que ve todos sus sueños desaparecer.

Mientras tanto los chicos que ya han terminado de nadar estan organizando un partido de futbol , aprovechando que hay poca gente y que Tai ha llevado la pelota.

Apurate Sora!!! –llama Tai a la amiga – se juega a futbol!!

Ya voy!!!! – responde Sora mientras corre en direccion del amigo .

Matt que la ve alejarse se pone una mano en la cabeza y piensa " Que suerte la mia!!!! Porque me tenia que tocar la unica chica que ama el futbol!!. Yo soy un caso perdido ...hare la parte del tonto como siempre ¡!! ".

Se agrega a los amigos evitando las miradas para poder evitar el juego .

Ya que me toca elegir a mi primero – dice Davis – eligo a Ken!

Muchas gracias Davis - dice Tai mientras respira con mas tranquilidad – por haber elegido mal!!

Pero que dices?? – recalca Davis – Ken es el mejor jugador de futbol que conozco

Te equivocas querido Davis!! – replica Tai – YOO elijo al mejor jugador del grupo...SORA!

Sora!? – dice Davis burlandose – Por favor Tai no bromees ¡ Se que juega a futbol...pero...es decir...es siempre una chica ¡!!!

Ah es asi... – lo interumpe Sora – ... tu insinuas que una chica asi sea la mejor no podra estar nunca a la altura de un chico?????? - tomando un tono de voz desfiante – Te enseño yo un par de cosas Davis!!

No me hagas reir – se burla Davis de Sora - ...te apuesto un mega helado a que no haces ni un gol!!

Trato hecho! – responde Sora .

Gracias Davis – dice Tai –ahora que le has dado un motivo para ganar no la detiene nadie ¡

Davis ignorando totalmete a Tai sigue eligiendo a los componentes de los equipo alternandose con Tai.

Izzi...conmigo – dice Davis.

TK a mi – dice Tai.

Matt en mi equipo!

Codi!

Joe!

Yolei... juega conmigo – dice Tai.

Eh, no querido yo estoy tomando el sol...asi que no juego!!!!

Ohhhh...por favor... – suplica Tai – tu eres la arquera!

La arquera??? – medita Yolei – Ok!!!! Juego!!!!

Y por ultima – continua Davis – pero no por eso menos importante nuestra jugadora de base...Kari!!

Pero si juego yo...el equipo de Tai tiene un jugador en menos ...y no es justo!!

Si ustedes quieren – dice Sora mirando Matt – le pregunta al salvavidas si quire jugar con nosotros!!

Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!!!! – dice Matt. Mientras todos los chicos se lo quedan viendo preguntandose porque esa reaccion.

Bromeaba!!! – lo tranquiliza Sora – No importa si somos menos...de todas formas vamos a ganar! No es verdad Tai??

Lo puedes jurar!! –le responde Tai – Juntos no nos detiene nadie!

Los dos se miran soriendose mientras un mar de dudas pasan por la mente de Matt.

Los dos equipos se ponen en sus respectivos puestos, la pelota se coloca en el centro de la cancha y se juega a favor de Tai ya que son inferiores en numero. Se asegura que todos esten en posicion , patea la pelota dando inizio al match.

Ken marca enseguida a Tai que pasa la pelota a Sora que esta a su derecha. Davis comienza a correr en direccion de ella para quitarke al pelota, pero Sora no se da cuenta que Tai se ha liberado y corre hacia Davis para hacerle frente.

"Sera un juego de niños - piensa Davis – Ya siento el sabor del helado."

Los dos chicos estan uno contro el otro; Sora finje moverse a la derecha pero con un rapido dribling esquiva a Davis que se queda sorprendido por la habilidada demostrada de la chica, Sora sigue la jugada esquivando a Matt que en su rol de defense debe detener a Sora o almenos eso deberia hacer, despues Sora pasa a Tai que la sigue por el lado izquierdo este esquiva a Izzi con enorme facilidad y tira hacia el arco , pero Joe tapa el tiro mandando la pelota fuera de la cancha.

Que mala suerte Tai... – dice Sora – era una jugada perfecta!!!!!

Si!!!!! – le responde Tai algo enojado – No te preocupes la proxima vez sera un gol de seguro!!

Tai le sonrie a la amiga, mientras Joe lanza la pelota a Izzi que a su vez pasa a Davis.

Ahora veran como se juega de verdad – grita Davis mientras corre al ataque.

Muchas jugadas se realizan durante los primeros diez minutos y al final del primer tiempo los equipos estan empatados 3 a 3, naturalmente la gara entre Sora y Davis esta abierta ya que ninguno de los dos ha hecho gol hasta el momento. Despues de haber descansado comienza el segundo tiempo.

Mientras se desarrolla una jugada del equipo de Davis, Ken pasa la pelota a Kari que comienza a correr para pasarla a Davis que esta desmarcado. Pero TK se le adelante a la jugada y le quita la pelota a Kari y la manda hacia la derecha donde Tai lo recupera, pero en hacer la jugada TK pierde el equilibrio y se apoya a Kari que fragil como es no soporta el peso y termina por caerse y con ella TK. Practicamente TK esta encima de Kari, los dos se sonrojan bastante y se alzan enseguida para salir de la situacion vergonzoza; y el pobre Davis que a visto toda la escena los mira con unos lagrimones a los ojos.

Davisss!!!! – lo llama Ken – no te quedes ahi como un tonto!!! Estan atacando...necesitamos una mano , apurate regresa!!

Davis se recupera y comienza a seguir a Tai.

Disculpa Kari – dice TK todo rojo.

No te preocupes – le rsponde Kari sin mirarlo y se aleja corriendo.

Mientras el juego ha seguido su camino: Tai ha esquivado a todos los adversarios y pasa a Sora que esta corriendo hacia el arco. Davis que aparece de la nada se le pone de frente y le bloca el paso, Sora y Davis comienzan a pelear por el balon; Sora con un dribling esquiva a Davis .

"No debe pasar, rayos" – piensa Davis . Y sin pensarlo dos veces hala una delas tiras del traje de baño de Sora desatando el nudo haciendo que el traje comienze a caerse. Sora que en un segundo entiende lo que le esta pasando deja de correr y se cubre con los brazos.

Los otros chicos se han quedado con la boca abierta hasta el mismisimo Davis que hizo todo inconcientemente. Despues todo sucede rapidamente

DAVISSSS!!!!!!!!! – grita Sora.

El pobre Davis se pone todo rojo como un tomate, Matt lo tira al piso insultandolo y ahorcandolo (tipo Homero con Bart), Yolei le grita de todo a Davis, Kari y TK miran sorprendidos, Izzi se da la vuelta para no ver, Codi se tapa los ojos con las manos, Joe ni se mueve y Ken se rie nervioso. Sora mira a Matt pero lo ve ocupado con Davis y llama a Tai.

Tai... – comienza a hablar Sora – por favor,me das una mano??

Tai se acerca algo temeroso.

Tienes que hacer solo el nudo – lo conforta Sora.

Tai coge las dos tiras del traje de baño y comienza a atarlos, rosando la piel de Sora , Tai siente un descarga electrica que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo: a pesar que no puede admitirlo Sora le sigue gustando...y haria cualquier cosa por ella. Matt que ha casi asesinado a Davis se alza y ve toda la escena con ojos llenos de celos.

Sora se acerca a Davis una vez que se ha arreglado completamente .

Era el unico modo que tenias para detenerme – dice mientras hace un pequeño aplauso – Felicitaciones , la pelota es tuya , has buen uso de ella...porque cuando sera nuevamente mia comenzaran tus problemas!!

Coge el balon y se lo da a Davis, el chico la cogue al vuelo y sonrie.

No fue correcto lo que hize...esta bie...incorectisimo...disculpame, hize todo sin pensarlo...pero te quivocas si crees que te dejare hacer gol!!

Pone en el suelo el balon e inizia la jugada, lo sigue Ken, Tai, Kari y la misma Sora. Ya seta cerca del arco cuando Tai le roba la pelota.

Disculpame, pero le debo un favor a una amiga! – dice Tai mientras se aleja corrriendo.

Tai pasa a Sora y esta corre hacia Davis.

Y ahora Davis...aprende como se juega! – grita Sora.

Sora comienza acorrer hacia la parte adversaria, Tai no la sigue sabe que su aga puede hacer todo sola y no se equivoca, la chica atraviesa todo el campo, esquiva Kari que quiere detenerla, dribla Ken y Davis, despues Izzi y al final Matt; hace todo con una agilidad y una habilidad antes vista, esta adelante de Joe, lo engaña tira y GOLLLLL!

Si!!!!!!! – festeja todo el equipo. Mientras Davis no sabe donde poner la cabeza.

Sora va hacia Tai y festeja junto a èl .

Perfecta!!!! – la elogia Tai.

Davis se acerca y le da la mano en señal de respeto.

Vaya!!! Tengo que comerme mis propias palabras...eres genial!!

Y tengo unas gran ganas de helado – le dice sonriente.

Si...no te preocupes...yo mantengo mis promesas – le asegura – Ah...disculpame...si ...si...es decir...(se sonroja buscando las palabras exactas).

Solo porque no paso nada de grave – lo tranquiliza Sora – pero la proxima vez te cuelgo a un arbol por tres dias!!!

Ok!! – responde y hablando con el resto del grupo – Despues de esta jugada puedo decir que el equipo de Tai...me corrijo...el equipo de Sora gana 4 a 3 .

Nadie se opone estan todos cansandos y ya es hora de regrsar a casa...pero antes un baño refrescante en la piscina! Se tiran todos al agua disfrutando de la temperatura ideal despues de haber jugado como locos!

Fin de la tercera parte


	4. Bajo la lluvia

**_El Año Que Vendra_**

**_Escrita por Imi( Inspirada a Digimon)_**

**_Cuarta Parte " Bajo la LLuvia"_**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, es muy lindo de su parte. Esperi que el fic siga siendo del agrado de ustedes._**

**_Recuerdo que el fic pertenece a Imi , yo solo me ocupo de la traduccion._**

**_Sin mas cosas de decir los dejo con el siguiente episodio._**

Del sol que habia el dia anterior solo queda el recuerdo: es viernes y grandes nubes negras cubren el cielo amenazando con una fuerte lluvia, mientras el viento helado sopla fuerte. TK perdido en sus pensamientos mira a traves de la ventana de su cuarto: el verano esta terminando y el invierno se anuncia frio y triste sin Kari. Del cuarto de a lado se escuchan las voces de Matt y Sora que estan terminando algunas cosas que se van a usar en la fiesta de despedida de mañana. Han alquilado el local donde Matt por lo general se presenta con su grupo y han invitado sin decirle nada a Kari sus compañeros de clases, desde luego a todos los digielegidos y con muchas dudas a Jun.

"Deberia de ayudarles a organizar todo, pero hoy no puedo hacelo... es muy triste!" - piensa melancolico TK.

El sonar de un telefono lo imterumpe en sus pensamientos. Escucha a Matt que responde.

Hola Tai!...no... - responde con un tono de sorprendido y a la vez - ...no, no esta aqui...y no se donde pueda estar, porque? (pausa) Vaya! Si quieres le pregunto a TK si sabe algo...espera

Matt entra al cuarto de TK: el chico sintiendo un extraña sensacion se alza inmediatamente.

TK! Es Tai al telefono - lo informa Matt - sabes por si acaso donde esta Kari?

Que cosa?? - lo mira preocupado TK y corre al teelfono.

Alo?? Tai...sucedio algo?

Hola TK...sabes donde esta Kari?

NO! QUE HA SUCEDIDO???

Tuvo una discusion con mi mama ...en la mañana era extraña y en la tarde se encerro en el cuarto nuevamente con mi mami y despues las escuche que gritaban: Kari ya no se quiere ir y mi mami se enojo tanto! Despues vi que Kari se fue corriendo...pense que estaria contigo...o almenos lo esperaba. Estoy preocupado...ya llame a Yolei, y donde ella no esta ..y ya paso una hora, esta por llover...y no se que quiere hacer!!

Tai...porque no me llamaste antes!- piensa por un segundo - OK, debemos organizar la busqueda!!

Creo que tienes razon TK...mia mama ya le fue a buscar con el carro ...yo tambien salgo.

No, espera...- lo detiene TK - ... y si llama o regresa a casa? SE necesita de alguien que se quede ahi esperandola!! Salgo yo a buscarla ...se los lugares donde por lo general va y dejo aqui a Matt por cualquie cosa.

Le pediria a Sora que se quedara aqui - dice Tai - pero no la encontre en su casa!

Esta aqui - responde TK - le digo que vaya a casa tuya ...no salgas hasta que no llegue,ok? Lleva el celular...asi nos mantenemos en contacto, esta bien?

OK Tk ...llamame si sabes algo

Juralo! Nos vemos!

TK cuelga la corneta muy preucopado; Sora que ha sido informada de la situacion actua enseguida.

Me voy donde Tai...nos vemos! - informa Sora, mientras se va corriendo.

TK...es mejor que salga yo a buscar a Kari... - propone Matt - tu quedate aqui, ok?

Ni se te ocurra! - lo sentencia Tk - Primero: tu no conoces a Kari como lo conosco yo...donde la vas a buscar? Segundo: no puedo quedarme aqui con los brazos cruzados mientras solo Dios sabe que le esta pasando a Kari! Tu te quedas aqui...por favor.

Ok! - le responde Matt sonriente.

Esta muy orgulloso de su hermano tan calmo y gentil pero al mismo tiempo tan decidido cuando se trata de cosas importantes! TK se pone la primera felpa que encuentra y sale corriendo.

Las escenas sucesivas que vemos nos muestran TK y Tai en lugares distintos, despues Sora y Matt hablando por telefono para saber cualquier novedad. La lluvia que al inicio caia debilmente ahora cae sin piedad. VEmos a TK en una cabina telefonica, mojado cpon frio, cansado por haber corrido.

Alo? - responde Sora.

Hola Sora soy TK! Alguna novedad?

NO! - responde triste Sora.

Rayos...la he buscado por todas las partes!!

Calma TK! - dice Sora - analizemos la situacion:que lugar puede elegir una persona que esta triste para poder sentirse mejor??

Una persona triste?? - repite TK y recordando algo de su pasado reacciona - tal vez...tal vez..se donde esta! te llamo despues chao!!

Y cuelga el telefono dejando a Sora al telefono.

"Esperemos!!" - piensa Sora.

Nosotros seguimos los recuerdos de TK; son los primeros dias de otoño de muchos muchos años atras; TK y Kari son todavia niños...lo mas probable es que hayan apenas regresado de su primera aventura en el digimundo. Pasan rapidamente las imagenes de una tarde increible: los juegos en la hierba, como subirse a un arbol y para terminar TK que enseña a Kari como dondolarse por si mismo en la hamaca. Las imagenes comienzan a perder velocidad y se detienen en pequeña sequenzia; el sol ya se esta comenzando a esconder lo que le da un color particular al parque.

Ya viste? - dice Kari mesiendose en la hamaca - He aprendido!!

Eres muy inteligente!! - resonde sonriente TK.

Te gusta este lugar? - pregunta Kari.

Si, tantisimo! Cuando Matt era pequeño mi mama y mi papa nos traian siempre aqui...

A mi tambien me gusta mucho! Parece el lugar ideal parece hacerte olvidar que estas triste!!

Los recuerdos se desvanecen en la sonrisa inocente de Kari niña...

La escena sucesiva nos muestra el mismo parque; la lluvia que cae fuerte en los juegos. Nos dirijimos hacia la hamaca; alguien se mece lentamente mirando al suelo, sin importale de la lluvias. Las pocas personas que pasan la miran sorprendidos, pero nosotros sabemos porque Kari esta ahi. Vemos su rostro de cerca: esta triste , muy triste! Si llora no nos damos cuenta, poruqe las lagrimas se confunden con la lluvia. Escuchamos a lo lejos el rumos de unos pasos de alguien que esta corriendo, despues detras de unos arbustos aparece TK, que se pone al lado de Kari.

Sabia... - dice mas tranquilo -...sabia que estabas aqui!

Las gotas resbalan lentamente por el cabello de TK, despeinados.

Vamonos - dice TK que le tiende la mano.

Kari la mira sin saber que hacer , pero al final la aferra, se levanta y sigue tranquila a TK.

Matt que esta nervioso camina por toda la casa cuando la puerta se abre y entran TK y Kari todos mojados y cansados por haber corrido.

Matt que esta por decir algo es callado antes de que cualquier sonido puede salir de su boca.

Kari...estas toda mojada hasta los huesos - dice TK - ...porque no vas a darte un baño caliente; usa mi toalla...es la verde. Deja la ropa mojada ahi para que se seque...cuando salgas ve a mi cuarto y busca algo en mi armario para que te pongas.

Kari, siempre sin pronunciar palabra, ni alzar la mirada se va al baño. TK la sigue con la mirada preocupado.

Matt llama a Tai por favor - pide TK - dile que Kari sta aqui y que esta bien y despues me lo pasas.

Matt hace la llamda mientras TK va a su cuarto para ponerse algo seco. Cuando regresa Matt le da el telefono a TK y este responde.

Si?

TK! De verdad la encontraste?

Si Tai, no te preocupes, esta aqui...esta bien..

Me la pasas??

Se esta bañando en estos momentos..estaba toda mojada asi que le dije que se de un baño caliente.

Hiciste bien...voy enseguida a tu casa!

Tai...no creo sea la mejor cosa de hacer...noto a Kari rara...si no te molesta quisiera hablar primero con ella...

No me molesta, habla con ella ...pero yo de todas formas voy a tu casa!! Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que esta bien!

Ok! - responde TK que entiende que no va a hacer que Tai cambie de opinion - Me pasas a Sora por favor?

Que tiene que ver Sora ?? - pregunta Matt que ha seguido la conversacion gracias al vivavoz.

Es la unica persona que puede hacer cambiar de idea a Tai - responde TK al hermano.+

Alo?? - pregunta Sora?

Hola Sora, soy yo! Tengo que pedirte un favor: Tai quiere venir enseguida aqui, pero yo pienso que es mejor que Kari este por un momento tranquila...esta extraña y...yo quisiera hablar con ella sin que nadie nos moleste para entender que le esta pasando...ella no se comporta asi...puedes entretener a Tai hasta despues de la cena??

Tramquilo!!Has elegido a la persona justa!! Me pongo a cocinar...y vas ver que de aqui no lo mueve nadie!

Gracias Sora!

Gracias a ti por haber encontrado a Kari! Chao!

Chao!.

Y yo que esperaba que esta noche Sora me cocinara ese dulce que me prometio - dice Matt resabiado.

Perdoname hermano, pero era necesario!

Tranquilo - le dice Matt sonriendo - No hay ningun problema!

Y anima al hermano dandole un "golpe" en la espalda. Mientras tanto Kari sale del baño envuelta en la toalla de Tk demasiado grande para ella y entral al cuarto de TK.

Ok! Ahora yo voy a darme un baño...y tu cuidas de ella, ok? - ordena TK.

Si señor!! - responde Matt.

Y mientras TK se encierra en el baño, Kari abre el armaeio del chico y busca algo que le quede. Toca todas las felpas del amigo, las cuales conoce bien y al final elige una que siempre le ha gustado. Se pone uno de los calentadores que Tk usa cuando juega a basquet.

Cuando TK entra al cuarto, encuentra a Kari acostada en su cama, abrazada a un peluche viejo que TK todavia conserva: verla con su ropa le causa una extraña sensacion. El chico se sienta en el piso , en silencio y la mira directo a los ojos. Tambien Kari no pronuncia palabra. Se quedan asi por unos minutos, cada uno encerrado en su silencio sin intenciones de pronunciar palabras; pero despues Kari se rinde y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Ya no me quiero ir - pronuncia Kari en un susurro - Quiero quedarme aqui!

Porque? - le pregunta TK de la misma manera.

Porque... - trata de responder Kari sorprendida de que TK no este enojado - ...no puedo hacerlo TK!Es muy dificil para mi! Y no quiero regresar a casa, porque mama me dijo que de todas maneras me sube al avion y yo no quiero!

Abraza mas fuerte al peluche y cierra los ojos tratando de alejar esas pensamientos feos.

Kari! Que dices ? Crees que tu mama haria una cosa del tipo?

Es lo que dijo! - responde Kari escondiendo la cabeza en el peluche.

Si, tal vez lo ha dicho, pero no lo haria nunca y tu lo sabes! Te quiere mucho! Y es por esta razon que quiere que tu hagas ese viaje!

Entonces ... - comienza a ver a TK de manera sospechosa - .. entonces tu tambien quieres que me vaya? - se sienta en la cama y habla con un tono herido - No quieres que me quede? Me quieres botar??

Kari!! - dice Tk en tono de sorpresa - No digas eso ni en broma! Tu sabes muy bien (baja la mirada) ...que haria cualquier cosa con tal que no te vayas! Pero no es lo que quieres tu!

NO! - responde Kari alzando la voz - Yo me quiero quedar!! Quedarme aqui!

En este momento te parece asi, pero no es la cosa justa para ti! (Kari inntenta de contradecirlo pero TK la detiene y continua) escuchame un momento por favor! (respira profundamente) Ahora tienes miedo, estas asustada, pero es una cosa normal! es una gran aventura la que estas por afrontar y te asusta! Pero no puedes decir que no ahora! Tienes que afrontar esta dificultad! Porque si no escaparas siempre de tus problemas! Y ademas...si te quedas aqui ...un dia vas a ver tu pasado y te vas a arrepentir ...poruqe tu te quieres ir ! Yo lo se! Estabas tan feliz cuando hablabas! No te dejes engañar solo por un poco de miedo!

TK la mira a los ojos Kari ha entrado en razon, pero todavia tiene tanto miedo. Se lanza a los brazos de TK y comienza a llorar.

TK!! Yo no lo puedo hacer! - repite kari - Me voy a sentir tan sola! No consco a nadie alla! Y si no encuentro amigos?? Y ademas no quiero perderme un año de nuestra amistad...no lo puedo hacer! No quiero!

Kari - dice TK acariciandole los cabellos humedos y ligeramente perfumados- No te pongas asi! Todos nosotros vamos estar junto a ti! Existen los telefonos, las cartas y los e-mail! Nos vas a perder ningun año! Y ademas...tu eres fuerte...siempre los has sido! Valiente y decidida! Si que puedes hacerlo! Y estoy segura que vas a encontrar un monton de nuevos amigos; eres tan bonita y simpatica que no vas a tener ningun problema! Estoy convencido que encontraras tantos chicos que te van hacer la corte!

Los dos chicos se quedan en silencio por un momento.

Pero ninguno - dice susurrando - sabra donde buscarme cuando escape de casa...

Entonces... - la abraza mas fuerte - ...ire yo a buscarte...

Kari se sonroja , y su corazon inica a latir mas fuerte "TK ...si solo hubiera un modo para no decirte adios...si solo tuviera la seguridad que me vas a esperar y que cuando regrese nada haya cambiado...si solo pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti..."

"Ahora, TK! Debes decirselo o no lo haras nunca mas!...pero tal vez no es el momento justo ...ella necesita que le den seguridad, no que le den mas problemas!... y si ella no te corresponde Tk, seria peor que no haberle dicho nada! Si, pero se va el domingo...cuanto tiempo te queda?..."

La voz de Matt que los llama de la sala interrumpe sus pensamientos y la atmosfera magica que se habia formado en ese momento.

TK! - llama Matt - La mama de Kari al telefono!

Kari deja de abrazar a TK !

Voy yo... - dice Kari

Espera... - la detiene - Matt! Me puedes pasar la llamada al cuarto por favor.

Alza la corneta del telefono y espera que suene el señal de conexion.

Alo? - responde TK

TK? - pregunta la mama de Kari

Si, soy yo...

Oh, querido! No se como agradecerte! ( Su voz es entrecortada...tal vez ha llorado) esta bien mi Kari?

Si señora...esta conmigo...quiere hablar con ella, se la paso.

Le da el telefono a Kari y despues quiere sali del cuarto pero Kari lo detiene , quiere que se quede con ella.

Alo? - responde Kari

Kari! Estas bien tesoro mio? Pero donde te habias ido...me has hecho preocupar!

Disculpame mama...no queria...

No, disculpame tu, pequeña! No tenia que enojarme asi! Si ya no te quieres ir no importa...no te voy a botar de la casa por eso...llamo enseguida a la compañia aerea y cancelo el viaje!

No, mama...no es necesario...he...he entendido que quiero ir, mama...voy a Paris!

Y mientras habla busca la mirada de TK ; el chico le sonrie, pero dentro de el temor de que Kari se vaya se hace cada vez mas grande.

"Eres un estupido - piensa TK - ya habia decidido que no iba a ir...tenias que convercerla de lo contrario? Solo era necesario darle la razon y ella no se hubiese marchado nunca...(baja la mirada) pero eso hubiese sido un comportamiento de egoistas...ella quiere irse TK , tu lo sabes, va a ser infeliz si se queda!

Es verdad tu vas a ser infeliz si ella se va...pero eso no tiene importancia..."

**_FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE_**


	5. La Fiesta

EL AñO QUE VENDRA

Escrita por Imi

Inspirada a Digimon

Quinta Parte "La Fiesta!"

Nos encontramos en la noche de un viernes agitado; Tai despues de la cena acompaña a Kari a casa,y ademas agradece a Tk por haber convencido a (!) Sora a cocinar para toda la familia , por este comentario se gana un mala mirada de Matt. La mañana del sabado tambien pasa rapida y en menos de lo que se piensa son las ocho de la noche. Despues de una comida rapida , en las diferentes casas de los digielegidos y de los amigos de Kari , se preparan para la fiesta: la hora del encuentro es a las 9:30 . Yolei y Sora estan en la casa de Kari, porque han decidido que esta noche es la noche de Kari y tiene que ser perfecta ! Se han preparado con maquillaje y paciencia ya que estan tratando de convercer a Kari de ponerse el vestido que le han regalado , comprado para la ocasion

Chicas...de verdad - dice Kari - es lindisimo, pero es demasiado elegante! No me voy a sentir bien !

Por favor! - la regaña Yolei - Tienes un cuerpo lindo y este vestido te lo vas a poner!

Pero Yolei...! - intenta protestar Kari.

Nada de peros! - sentencia Yolei - Te lo pones o me enojo!

Yolei no exageres! - dice Sora - Kari...es una ocasion especial...yo creo que este vestido te queda bien! En realidad no es tan elegante como crees! Por favor pruebalo!

Se lo pone adelante de Kari, la cual la coge indecidida .

Es que no estoy acostumbrada a los vestidos! - reclama Kari.

Deberias acostumbrarte en cambio... - insiste Sora - te queda de maravilla!

La imagen parte desde abajo: los pies descalzos de Kari, despues su piernas delgadas , cubiertas arriba de las rodillas por el vestido negro que le queda perfecto y concluimos con la espalda descubierta. Kari se mira al espejo.

Kari...eres una lindura ! - la elojia Yolei - Ojala yo tambien pudiera ponerme un vestido asi!

Estoy segura que a ti tambien te luce bien - la anima Sora

Eres amable Sora! - agradece Yolei.

Entonces te gusta? - pregunta Sora.

Kari se mira al espejo: en realidad el vestido le queda bien, la hace ver mas bella , pero no esta segura.

Es que tengo miedo de estar mal! - contesta Kari - No quiero ser exagerada!

Vamos! No es para nada exagerado! - continua Sora - Y ademas todos se van a vestir elegantes ! Acaso piensas que Yolei y yo vamos a ir vestidas asi. Nosotros nos cambiamos en el local

Sora le guiña el ojo a Yolei para que le siga la corriente : ya que ellas ya estan listas.

Okay! Me quedo con este vestido! - Se decide Kari.

Sora y Yolei se chocan las manos en forma de victoria.

ViVa! - Exultan Sora y Yolei - Y ahora el maquillaje!

Maquillaje? - pregunta Kari preocupada.

Claro! Confia en nosotros... - dice Yolei sonriente - ...despues de que Sora termine de maquillarte , vas a estar hecha una lindura!

Que miedo! - suspira Kari mas tranquila - Por un momento pense que ibas a ser tu quien me iba a maquillar!

Dejamos a las chicas con sus preparativos y seguimos a TK, Matt y Ken que estan en el local y estan organizando los ultimos preparativos para la fiesta. Matt cantara con su grupo la cancion de bienvenida apenas entre Kari al local: una cancion que la chica adora! Todos estaran en la oscuridad y ella creera de ser la primera en haber llegado!

Chicos...los instrumentos estan bien colegados? - pregunta Matt.

Tranquilo! - responde Ken.

Ken me ayudas con los globos - pide TK - debemos ponerlos en esa parte regados por el piso!

Un momento...estoy terminando de ordenar las canciones que se van a sonar esta noche...

Los primeros invitados comienzan a llegar.

Hola! - saluda Joe - Necesitan una mano!

Hola Joe! - dice TK - Ven aca a ayudarme!

Hola! - saluda Codi.

Hola a todos! - se une Izzi.

Hola! - responde sonriente Matt.

MAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - entra gritando Jun como una loca(se detiene al improviso encontrandoselo de frente, timidamente) - H...Hola!

Hola Jun! - responde Matt , mientras la ve como si hibiese visto a su peor enemigo.

" Se acuerda como me llamo..!" - piensa Jun con los ojitos que le brillan de la emocion.

Atras llega Davis con unos amigos.

Hola! - saluda Davis - Les traje unos jovenes! Para ayudar!

Hola chicos! - saluda TK (con los globos en las manos) - Como estan?

Bien! - responde uno de los chicos - Cuando nos la revancha a basket?

Dentro de poco Tim! - responde TK - Acomodate!

Mientras a casa de Tai...

Entonces mujeres, se apuran o no? - pregunta Tai con un tono de impaciencia.

Pero escuchalo a este! - dice kari - Por una vez en su vida que esta listo en anticipo!!!

Solo un momento Tai! - dice Sora respondiendole a Tai .

Escuchan a Tai que suspira y regresa a la cocina.

Pobre Tai...no esta acostumbrado a esperar! - continua Kari .

Una mala caracteristica en un hombre! - agrega Yolei.

Si! Pero ya estamos listas...si queremos llegar a tiempo nos conviene irnos en este momento.

Como que listas??.. - pregunta Kari - Ustedes no se tenian que cambiar??

Sora y Yolei la empujan afuera del cuarto.

No se vale!!! - protesta Kari - Sora! Me has engañado!

Si! - responde Sora - Pero era por una buena razon!

Las chicas salen riendose del cuarto. Tai que regresaba a llamarlas se detiene sorprendido.

K..Kari ! - exclama Tai - Chicas! Han hecho un milagro!

Ningun milagro. - lo regaña Sora - Tai ...la chica que ves es tu hermana! Y ha sido siempre asi ! Nosotros no hicimos nada!

Kari se sonroja: su hermano no es uno que sabe hacer alagos!

Puedo tener el honor de llevar a mi hermana a la fiesta? - pregunta Tai mientras le tiende el brazo.

Kari sonrie y coje el brazo del hermano: como nunca en estos dias siente que lo quiere.!

Mientras en el local todo esta listo; Davis esta en la puerta haciendo señas de que Kari esta llegando. Las luces se apagan y se preparan los encendedores.

Voy yo primero... - dice Tai - ...tengo que buscar el interruptor de la luz!

Y entra en el local. Sora se pone a la derecha de Kari y Yolei a su izquierda . Las tres chicas entran sin hablar : en el local oscuro no se ve nada. De repente se oyen las notas de una cancion .

"Pero que sucede?" - se pregunta a si misma Kari.

Las llamas de los encededores se cominzan a ver, mientras se escuchan diversas voces cantar una cancion . Kari esta sorprendida. Despues un cambio brusco de cancion , las luces se prenden y Kari puede ver todo el local lleno de sus amigos que gritan.

SORPRESA!

Kari sonrie , conmovida; no sabe que hacer ni que ver! Se pone la manos en la cara , sin poder esconder su mirada de sorpresa!

Gracias a ...todos! - son las unicas palabras que salen de su boca.

Abraza a Sora que esta a lado suyo , despues a Yolei y sigue con los demas!

Despues de una media hora de saludos y conversaciones, la fiesta esta encendida. Los chicos y chicas bailan sin pensar a nada, algunos con su pareja los otros en grupos y algunos solos .

Otros estan en el bar o sentados en las mesas tomando y conversando. Extrañamente Davis no esta alli! Esta en medio de todos bailando sin parar , solo TK , despues de algunas piezas bailadas esta sentado en una mesa todo solo, viendo a los otros como bailan.

Matt que esta bailando con Sora lo ve

Disculpame Sora ... - dice Matt-

Y se dirije donde esta el hermano, Sora lo mira solo hasta cuando comienza a hablar con el hermano.

Entonces? - pregunta Matt.

Entonces que? - pregunta a su vez TK.

Que haces aqui ., todo solo? - continua Matt.

Nada..estoy tomando una coca... - responde tranquilamente - No tengo tantas ganas de bailar ...tu lo sabes mañana se va Kari!

Por lo mismo...es por esa razon que hemos organizado la fiesta! - sugiere Matt - Para poder divertirnos sin pensar a cosas tristes!

Lo se..pero no puedo hacerlo! - responde TK

Si te quedas aqui solo no podras hacerlo de seguro! Kari te esta buscando..regresa a la pista. Vamos!!

Le apoya una mano en la espalda de TK y este se deja convencer , dejandonse escapar una sonrisa. Tambien Matt regresa a la pista con Sora, o almenos eso esperaba! Ya que mientras se dirije hacia Sora la ve que esta bailando con Tai y se detiene al instante, confundido; el momento de indecision es fatal para èl : Jun se le acerca a las espaldas y se le pega como chicle.

MATT!! Bailamos? - lo hala Jun.

Ehm...yo ... - Matt no sabe que decir.

Tanto tu enamorada esta bailando con otro! - dice Jun in nada de tacto.

Lo coge con la fuerza y lo lleva centro pista; y a Matt no le queda que bailar con ella! Mirando a su alrededor en buscar de una salida, mira a Davis que esta bailando con Kari.

" Querido Davis..lo siento, pero esta vez me la pagas por haberme convencido de invitar a tu hermana!"

Se va acercando poco a poco a los dos junto con Jun , y con una maniobra de mago coge a Kari por una mano, "empujando" a Jun hacia su hermano.

Te robo a la festejada , Davis! - dice Matt sarcasticamente.

Sonrie a Davis que no reacciona para nada.

Davis"Ma porcacciaaciiia!!!!!!!!!"

Tanto Jun como Davis tienen las lagrimotas a los ojosy se miran de forma triste.

Disculpame Kari.. - dice Matt - Pero tengo que recuperar a Sora y no puedo hacer el cambio con Jun! Pero si le llevo a Tai la chica mas bonita de la fiesta tal vez me devuelva a Sora.

Exagerado! - dice Kari con las mejillas encendidas.

No exagero para nada ! - sigue molestandola Matt - Estas lindisima esta noche...pero si te averguenza no lo digo mas ! Ves a tu hermano?

Si , esta a tus espaldas!

Matt esta comenzando a ir hacia ellos, cuando se comienzan a oir las notas de una cancion romantica , la cual se debe bailar con una persona especial . Tiene que recuperar a Sora inmediatamente , pero ve algo frente a el que lo hace cambiar de idea. Davis ha dejado Jun con TK. Tiene que decidir rapidamente.

Cambio de idea! - pronuncia Matt - Creo que bailero un poco mas con Jun!

Que???? - pregunta sorprendida Kari.

Lo mira como quien ve a un loco, pero Matt no se deja distraer, tiene que moverse rapidamente , antes que la cancion termine. Empuja a Kari hacia TK, se la da practicamente en los brazos y coje a Jun por la mano.

Disculpa se ti robo a la bailerina, TK::! - dice Matt de modo sarcastico.

Y se aleja rapidamente con Jun perdida en sus brazos.

De verdad... tu quieres bailar esta cancion conmigo? - pregunta Jun confundida

BeH.. yo...

Oh! entiendo! - responde Jun(baja la mirada)- Lo hacer solo por TK y Kari! Que tonta que soy...

Si... yo lo hice por ellos.. - responde Matt todo avergonzado -Pero si quieres ..podemos bailarla de todas formas...

"Matt que haces ?? te has vuelto loco!!!"

De verdad? - pregunta Jun contenta - Pero yo no se bailar bien...

Si..pero solo por esta vez!- le aclara Matt - Y no te preocupes ..sigueme !

Gracias! - responde contentisima Jun.

Y se le pega, mientras las notas se disuelven en el aire.

Ehi..despacio..no asi!

La separa un poco de èl y le hace poner la manos alrededor de su cuello.

Ecco ..asi...

Jun se deja guiar calma.

Bien y ahora solo sigue lo que yo hago!

"Matt donde esta toda tu maldad? Esta noche estas demasiado bondadoso! Dejas que Kari baile con TK ...que desde mañana los pobres no se van a ver ...pero dejas Sora con Tai... y con ESTA cancion...y ademas bailas con Jun ..estoy enloqueciendo!"

Mientras Jun esta pasando los momentos mas bellos de su vida , Matt con la mirada esta buscando a Sora y a Tai.

Los dos han bailado algunas canciones, pero al inizio de esta cancion se sentian algo incomodos : Sora con la mirada busca Matt pero no lo encuentra. Dentro de ella cree que esta incorrecto bailar esta cancion con Tai;el cual se da cuenta de la situacion ...tal vez por que el tambien lo ve algo extraño!

Si no quieres - inizia a hablar Tai - Esta la podemos saltar...

No, no estaba solo buscando a Matt! - responde rapidamente Sora - No lo veo desde hace rato!

De verdad Sora ... - la mira todo serio Tai - Si te da fastidio bailar esta cancion conmigo...no me ofendo para nada...porque te entiendo!

Para nada! - lo conforta Sora, solo para evitar la conversacion; ya que no quiere hacer sentir mal a Tai - Es solo una cancion tonta no? (sonrie forzadamente) Es solo un baile..con mi mejor amigo! No es asi?

Si es asi! - le sonrie Tai.

Toma la mano de Sora y lentamente se van acercando ; Sora apoya sus manos a la altura del pecho de Tai y baja la mirada.

Podra ser solo un estupido baile , pero esta lleno de una tension emotiva y estar tan cerca a Tai la hace sentir extraña . Tambien Tai se siente extraño , pero a diferencia de Sora èl sabe el porque: sabe que Sora no piensa en èl , pero èl no puede evitar de pensar a ella en continuacion. Y ademas se siente culpable por haberle jurado que son solos amigos , cuando el no hace que quererla cada dia mas.!

Tambien TK y Kari tienen dificultades : los dos chicos que al inizio no hacian que pensarse mutuamente, con gran sorpresa se encuentran el uno frente al otro lo cual causa que se sonrojen al mismo tiempo.

Hola TK! - lo saluda por primera vez en toda la noche - No te habia visto en toda la noche ! Donde estabas?

Be...hay tanta gente que no veias hace tiempo ...que pense que querias saludar a ellos primero! - le contesta TK.

"Como siempre" - piensa Kari - Como sea te queria agradecer...se que fue idea tuya lo de la sorpresa!

Be..no solo mia.. - le sonrie - pero estoy contento que te haya gustado!

Si , me ha gustado mucho! Y las canciones que han puesto son mis preferidas !

Si...y la que estamos bailando ...(TK baja la mirada)..tambien es bonita... que mala suerte tienes ...bailarla conmigo ..que no se mover ni un pie.. "TK..que estas diciendo , debes convercerla a bailar contigo , no hacerla escapar!"

Beh...entonces debo enojarme contigo... - le sonrie Kari y ella tambien baja la mirada - ..por hacerme desperdiciar este baile...

Todas las parejas estan formadas ; y el pobre Davis se encamina triste y solo hacia los amigos que estan sentados en una mesa.

No tienes suerte Davis! - lo molesta Joe.

Callate! Ya que no veo que esten haciendo la fila para bailar contigo. - le responde ofendido Davis

Estava solo bromeando! - se defiende Joe - Delicado!

Ehi..donde esta Izzi? - pregunta cambiando de tema Davis .

En medio de la pista.. - resonde Joe - Una compañera tuya lo ha practicamente arrastrado a la pista de baile! Pobrecito ..estaba rojo como un camaron!

Muy bien Izzi! - exlama contento Davis pero despues se pone triste nuevamente - Y yo que queria bailar con Kari..sigh!

No te pongas asi.. - lo conforta Joe - Sera para otra ocasion ! No eres el unico desilusionado!

Davis que por un segundo no entiende lo que dice Joe, pero despues lo mira divertido.

TU?? Con quien querias bailar ? - pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

"Pero porque no tengo la boca cerrada" - piensa Joe - Con nadie, nadieeeeee!

Codi que hasta unos minutos atras era desinteresado a la conversacion de los amigos se da la vuelta y comienza a preguntar.

Joe...con quien querias bailar , CONFIESA!

CONFIEZA!!!! - lo amenaza Davis.

Y le saltan encima al amigo e inician ha hacerle cosquillas .

Basta..basta..BASTAAAA!!!!!!! - suplica Joe - Se los digo..lo juro , lo juro!

Los dos se detienen y lo miran sonrientes.

Ecco yo... - baja la mirada - ...queria bailar...con...con...Sora!

SORA!!!??? - Gritan Davis y Codi - Tu tambien?

Si... - respone avergonzado Joe - Pero no tienen que decir nada!

Se perfectamente que no tengo ninguna esperanza ... aparte que ya hay una batalla entre dos interesados...y no me parece justo complicar las cosas ...pero me ha gustado siempre !

En realidad HABIA una batalla... - aclara Codi - La question se cerro hace tiempo, no?

Mira alla y dime si la cuestion se ha cerrado! - Joe indica a Tai y Sora.

Lass sensaciones extrañas que habia al comienzo han desvanecidos y gracias a la atmosfera magica que se ha creado con la musica han hecho que los movimientos torpes del inicio se trasformen suaves movimientos ...

Tambien Jun y Matt han encontrado armonia en el baile, pero se tienen a distancia.

TK y Kari en cambio estan perdidos en mundo creados solo para los dos...

La cabeza de Kari apoyada en el pecho de TK que la tiene por la cintura. Los ojos de ambos cerrados , sus corazones que baten al mismo tiempo

" Porque no puedo detener el tiempo en este momento, aqui ..con TK...no voy a olvidar nunca este momento ! Si solo estuviera segura que sientes lo mismo yo..." - pinsa Kari.

"Porque no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti , debo encontrar el momento justo para decirtelo..!" - piensa TK.

Kari..yo tengo que decirte una cosa... - dice TK - Quiero que tu sepas..que..yo...

Kari alza la mirada y mira a TK directamente a los ojos: tiene una mirada serie, pero dulce al mismo tiempo. La chica esta sorprendida, esta esperando que TK termine la frase ... esperando con todo el corazon que sea lo que ella tanto desea escuchar .

Ecco yo... - se sonroja, pero no baja la mirada - Queria que...

Pero antes que termine de decirle todo , inizia una nueva cancion movida , borrando el momento magico, todos los chicos se lanzan nuevamente a la pista incluso los que estaban sentados en las respectivas mesas y comienzan a bailar como locos, creando un caos. A TK y Kari los separan antes de que ellos mismos se den cuenta y una vez mas la cuestion queda suspendida. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan nuevamente es demasiado tarde la magia ha desvanecido.

Tambien para Tai el momento magico ha terminado y muy rapido: Sora ha reaccionado y se da cuenta que se ha dejado llevar mas de lo normal y se separa bruscamente . Matt tambien se separa de Jun y se dirije hacia Sora: la vio bailar con el amigo y no le ha gustado para nada lo que vio ! Cuando la alcanza la chica le sonrie.

Matt! Al fin ! - hablando fuerte paraq ue la pueda escuchar - No te encontraba !! Te estaba esperando?

Tenia unas cosas que hacer! - responde Matt .

Y al final de la respuesta Sora le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico olvide completamente todas las dudas que tenia.

Mientras Davis , Codi y Joe regresan a la pista, TK esta buscando la salida; una compañera lo coge por la mano y lo saluda.

Hola ANN! - responde TK.

Que haces? No bailas? - pregunta Ann.

No .. es decir necesito un poco de aire..hace calor aqui adentro!

Tienes razon! No te molesta si te acompaño?

No , como crees! Asi conversamos un poco...hace tiempo que no hablamos !

Si ! Vamos!

Coge a TK por un brazo y se hacen camino en medio de los bailerinos hasta la salida. Los dos salen con un suspiro de solievo y agradeciendo por el aire fresco.

Ah ! Aqui si se esta bien! - dice Ann.

Si! - agrega TK

Linda la fiesta ...se que la has organizado tu! - continua Ann

Beh..exactamente... no...digamos que di una mano!

Como siempre modesto!

Ehi... - TK quiere replicar pero algo lo distrae - Mira! Que espectaculo! Deben haber millones de estrellas!

Es verdad! - responde Ann alzando la mirada al cielo - Que hermoso!

Un fuerte viento mueve los cabellos negros y largos haciendola temblar.

Si es hermoso TK...

Alrededor de la medianoche la fiesta esta terminando. Los chicos comienzan a irse saludando a Kari que hace lo posible para no llorar, cuando llega el momento de Yolei las dos chica se abrazan tiernamente por varios minutos, incapaces de poder decirse adios; Davis en cambio es practicamente arrastrado por Jun. El chico llora como una fuente. Kari conmovida se le acerca y le acaricia los cabellos y le da un beso en la mejilla. Davis se inmobiliza por un momento, el cual Jun aprovecha para llevarselo a la casa ! Al final en el local vacio quedan solo Sora, Matt , TK , Tai y Kari.

Bueno , es hora de irse... - dice Tai - Kari mañana tienes un viaje largo!

Si... - dice Sora - ( piensa rapidamente en una cosa)...Pero tu y Matt me tienen que ayudar a ordenar el local. Mira a Tai el cual entiende enseguida mientras Matt es dudoso.

Pero ..como? no... - comienza a protestar Matt.

Tai lo toma por el brazo y se lo lleva a otro lugar.

No estaras pensando de escapar eh?(baja la voz solo para que escuche Matt) es solo para darle tiempo a TK y a Kari ? A veces eres un tonto!

TK.. - continua Sora - Tai tiene razon...para Kari mañana sera un dia duro ...no te molesta acompañarla tu TK ? "Deberian drame un oscar por la actuacion!!" - piensa Sora.

No hay problema... - responde TK agradeciendo con la mirada a Sora por la oportunidad que le estan dando.

Kari..tienes las llaves de la casa? - pregunta Sora

Si! - responde Kari

Bueno ..pueden irse..nos vemos mañana al aereopuerto!

Buenas noches! - se despide Sora

Buenas noche y gracias por todo! - agrega Kari

Tengan cuidado TK! - dice Tai a lo lejos

Tranquilo Tai ... - lo asegura TK

Y acompaña a Kari .

Has visto cuantas estrellas hay esta noche? - pregunta TK

Si ..son hermosas ! Te recuerdas ? El dia de la fiesta en la casa de los tios de Mimi habia un cielo igual a este!

Si! Tienes razon!

A Paris no habra las mismas estrellas... - dice Kari tristemente

Pero habra la misma luna ! (pausa) Estas triste? - pregunta TK

Un poco...pero quisiera no estar asi! He pasado una linda noche ! La fiesta estuvo estupenda y mi diverti tanto..muchas gracias!

Era el minimo que podiamos hacer! - dice TK

Los chicos caminan unos minutos sin decir nada; un viento fuerte hace temblar a Kari, que tiene solo puesto el vestido que le deja la espalda descubierta. La chica se abraza a si misma para calenterse un poco . TK se da cuenta, se detiene y se quita la felpa y se la da a Kari.

Toma..no quiero que mueras congelada!

No ...te preocupes, no..es necesario! - dice Kari ruborizada.

Tienes frio Kari! - dice TK - Lo se que no se convina con tu vestido , pero tienes que ponertela!

Pero...tu? - pregunta Kari

No te preocupes...no tengo frio! - le sonrie TK - Ademas tengo la camiseta que me cubre! Y le prometi a tu hermano que te llevaria a tu casa sana y salva ...no quieros que llegues a Paris ya con la fiebre!

Le da nuevamente la felpa , esta vez Kari la coge y se la pone.

Gracias...estoy mejor! "Oh , TK! Que dulce eres"!

Si...y ademas se ve que es tu talla! - la molesta TK.

Los dos comienzan a reir ya que la felpa es muy grande para Kari...y paso a paso llegan a la casa de Kari.

Eccolo el momento de la separacion ! Es verdad los dos se veran mañana al aereopuerto, pero saben que tiene que decirse adios aqui , en este momento. Las sonrisas se vuelven tensas , las miradas menos directas , para esconder las lagrimas que comienzan a salir.

Kari se detiene frente la puerta.

Gracias por acompañarme! - dice Kari.

Sonrie a TK ; TK le sonrie. Kari comienza a quitarse la felpa pero Tk la detiene.

NO ..no te la quitas...Tal vez un dia te de frio en Paris..

Kari lo mira sin entender las palabras.

Llevala contigo - TK baja la mirada - Kari ..asi sin un dia te da frio la utilizaras...y te acordaras de mi y de esta noche...

Pero..TK ..esta es tu felpa preferida..yo no puedo... - Kari trata de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

LLevala contigo..de verdad..dentro de un año regresaras ..y me la devolveras, esta bien?

Kari afirma ; es dificil hablar si que comienze a llorar.

Ahora..es mejor si me voy..necesitas descansar... - continua TK.

Si ..tienes razon.

Su boca pronuncia esas palabras mientras su corazon pide a gritos que Tk se quede ahi con ella.

TK ..vas a pensar en mi de vez en cuando? - pregunta Kari viendo directamente a los ojos a TK.

TK la mira, no son necesarias las palabras para responderle, sus ojos dicen todo. Kari evita la mirada.

TK...antes.. - continua Kari - en la fiesta ...me querias decir algo...

Si, Kari...yo... - responde esta vez mas tranquilo ha tomado una decision.

Mientras tanto en el local Tai,Sora y Matt juegan a cartas para pasar el tiempo , han decidido de darle media hora a los dos chicos.

Beh..digamos que media hora ya paso... - dice Tai estirandose -...yo me voy, estoy muriendome de sueño ! Cierras tu el local Matt por favor?

Noy hay ningun problema!- contesta Matt - Sora..esperame un momento y despues te acompaño a casa.

Ok! - responde Sora - Chao Tai...duerme un poco esta noche ok? Y no tengas sueños feos!

De acuerdo mammina! - contesta Tai - Nos vemos mañana, chicos...

Y sale cerrando la puerta rumorosamente. Mientras Matt esta cerca del estereo y de las luces

" Que esta haciendo??" - piensa Sora

De repente las luces se apagan y una cancion dulce se escucha por todo el local. Matt sale de la sale de control.

Visto que hace un momento no pudimos bailar ( le ofrece la mano a Sora) Señorita...me concede el honor de bailar con usted?

Sora le sonrie y le da la mano dejandose llevar a la pista. La atmosfera se transforma nuevamente magica y los dos chicos, solos , se abrazan dulcemente mirandose a los ojos , sin miedo ni verguenzas.

Matt acaricia la espalda de Sora la cual se deja llevar de los movimientos de Matt. La musica suena lenta, los dos estan cada vez mas juntos; las miradas del uno se pierden en las miradas del otro y no exista nada mas que ellos. Las notas de la cancion los encierran en una bola de jabon, que flota por todo el local . Los ojos que brillan , llenos de estrellas. Despues al mismo tiempo los labios se buscan y se tocan, en un beso diversos de los otros que habian sido inocentes, un beso largo ,dulce , profundo y delicado.

Encontramos nuevamente a Matt que abre la puerta del cuarto de TK tratando de no hacer bulla, pero el hermano esta despierto y lo escucha.

Hola Matt... - lo saluda TK.

TK! - exclama Matt sorprendido - Estas despierto todavia?

Si ...no puedo dormir! - responde Tk - AH...gracias por haber hecho que acompañe a Kari a su casa ..

No es nada!... Se lo dijiste? - pregunta curioso el hermano.

Que cosa? - pregunta encambio TK

Que la quieres ! - dice Matt

Beh ... - se sonroja TK pero no desmiente las palabras del hermano- ...Ya habia intentado decircelo, pero todas las veces algo nos interumpia ! La primera vez entro Tai, la segunda sono el telefono, despues la musica...

Si, pero esta vez estaban solos... - aclara Matt - Se lo dijiste si o no?

Ecco...

Regresamos con TK y Kari frente a la puerta de su casa justo en el momento en que los dejamos.

Dijiste que tenias que decirme algo... - dice Kari - " Te suplico dime que me quieres"

Si Kari..yo quiero que tu sepas que... - la mira seriamente - ...dentro de un año cuando regreses...yo tengo que hablar contigo... de una cosa importante...muy importante! "No puedo decirtelo ahora...pero Kari tu sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi"

Entonces tendre que regresar por fuerza.. - lo mira con las mejillas encendidas - "Esperare ese momento..pero ahora soy feliz.."

Si! - TK baja la mirada - " Esperare ese dia con ansia"

Pero tu no olvides lo que me tienes que decir - dice Kari - ..."No me olvides nunca Tk "

Tranquila! Ciertas cosas no se pueden olvidar... " No te preocupes Kari...existes solo tu en mi corazon ..yo te esperare"

Regresemos al cuarto donde TK abre los ojos regresando a la realidad.

Entonces no le has dicho nada! - dice algo desilusionado Matt.

No con palabras... - dice Tk

Pero crees que haya entendido?

No lo se Matt...tal vez si ...Tu crees en el destino?

Es una pregunta dificil!

Beh...yo si creo! No creo que se trate solo de casualidad si cada vez que intentaba decirselo algo nos interrumpia...tal vez no es justo que sepa todo solo porque se va...si se quedaba aqui, yo...no no hubiese tenido tanta prisa en decirselo!!! De todas formas si es destino sucedera...no importa cuando..esperare ; un año no es tan largo como parece , no?

Beh...si.tal vez tienes razon...de todas formas pienso que tomaste la desicion justa!

Matt... - TK mira serio al hermano - Te sucedio algo especial esta noche?

Porque? - pregunta Matt mientras cae de la nube.

No lo se tienes una cara diversa..

Debe ser el sueño... - contesta Matt rapidamente - Voy a dormir...

Y sale del cuarto , dejando a TK confundido.

"No era el mismo...era diverso! Parecia ..parecia que sus ojos tuvieran luz propia...parecia feliz!" - piensa TK.

----------------------Fin de la Quinta Parte-----------------------


	6. La Vida Despues Del Adios

**_El año que vendra (Sexta Parte)_**

**_Fanfic escrito por Imi._**

**_Inspirado a Digimon._**

"LA VIDA DESPUES DEL ADIOS"

* * *

Han pasado ya dos dias desde que Kari se fue: todos los chicos fueron a despedirse al aereopuerto. Y se dieron las mismas escenas de siempre, las promesas de escribirse todos los dias y de llamarse de seguido, las bromas para evitar la tension, las lagrimas detenidas para no hacer sentir mal a Kari, la tristeza...

Despues Kari que desaparece detras de la puerta ingresando al aerea reservada del aereopuerto.

Y como si fuera poco es el ultimo dia de libertad, a partir de mañana las clases inizian normalmente. En casa d TK y Matt este observa a TK que mira con mucha tristeza el cielo azul a traves de la ventana. Matt sin hacer ningun ruido se encierra en su cuarto, alza la corneta del telefono y llama a Sora.

Un telefono suena por un poco , despues alguien responde.

Alo? - responde Sora.

Si , Sora? - pregunta Matt

Si so yo ...hola Matt! - saluda la chica.

Como estas? - pregunta el rubio.

Todo bien, gracias!

Este..queria decirte..por lo de esta tarde... - continua Matt

A que hora nos vemos?? - pregunta contentisima Sora.

En realidad...queria preguntarte si nos podemos ver otro dia..TK esta tan triste..no hace nada , solo ve la ventana...es verdad..nos ibamos a ver...

No..no te pongas mal..es decir..me habria gustado salir contigo..pero si tienes que ocuparte de TK ...es mas urgente! Y ademas(su voz se pone dulce)es un lindo gesto el tuyo ..cuidar a tu hermano...eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Exagerada! - reclama Matt - En realidad tenia pensado de hacerlo pintar mi cuarto...asi... para tenerlo ocupado..

Si ..como no!- se rie Sora - Como sea, nosotros nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

Si , nos vemos ahi!

Vamos , no te desanimes! - lo alienta Sora.

Si tienes razon...por lo menos yo debo estar contento...porque si no quien nos aguanta!! No vemos mañana entonces ! Y gracias por comprenderme!

Chao! - se despide Sora.

Matt cuelga el telefono y se dirije al cuarto del hermano para proponerle de salir. Pero antes que pueda hablar, el telefono suena de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo suena otro telefono. La escena sucesiva propone dos imagenes distintas y simultaneas: TK y Sora, cada uno en su casa responden al telefono que suena.

Primero nos ocupamos de la llamada de Sora.

Si? - responde Sora.

Hola Sora! Como estas? - contesta Tai

Bien! Tu como estas? - le pregunta la chica.

Be...te llamo por esa razon ! Estoy enloqueciendo aqui adentro! Desde esta mañana que no hago nada , entro y salgo del cuarto de Kari! Me estoy haciendo paranoico ! Necesitaba escuchar a alguien equilibrado!!

Mmmm... yo creo que tu necesitas salir mas que nada...distraerte un poco! - lo analiza Sora - Sabes una cosa? En la tarde no tengo nada que hacer y se donde podemos ir! Alistate...dentro de un cuarto de hora..voy a tu casa!

Perfecto! Sabia que hacia bien llamandote! Solo una cosa...

Que cosa! - pregunta Sora.

Puedo ir yo a tu casa? Te digo la verdad esperaba que me dijeras que si y...

Y...??

Estoy ya listo! No soporto quince minutos!! Voy yo a tu casa!

Te espero! - y se rie para ella misma.

Sora cuelga el telefono "que tipo! No va a cambiar nunca!!" nos dices sus ojos felices.

Y mientras esto sucede ... TK en su casa tambien habla por telefono.

Si? - responde TK

Hola TK..soy Davis..eres TK verdad? - pregunta preocupado el chico

Si no te preocupes ! - lo tranquiliza TK

Menos mal...pense que era tu hermano...por telefono tienen la misma voz!!

De todas formas no es un problema! Mi hermano por lo general no muerde por telefono !

TK mira al hermano el cual sigue la conversacion detras de el.Matt lo mira sospechoso sin entender el comentario del hermano, pero no hace comentarios; finalmente ve sonrier a TK!

Eso no me lo puedes asegurar... - aclara Davis - Como sea...como estas?

Bien !

De verdad? - pregunta Davis sorprendido - Es decir ...estoy contento por ti...yo estoy mal...Kari me hace tanta falta..pienso en ella, esta tan lejos! Tu estas bien de verdad?

Be...si quieres la verdad creo que estoy igual o peor de ti... - confiensa al final TK.

Lo imaginava ! Es por esto que he organizado un minipartido a basket! Nos vemos en el parque para jugar con otros compañeros!

No lo se Davis... - TK tiene sus dudas - no creo que sea una buena idea...

Es por esa razon que tenemos que salir!! - lo anima Davis - Asi no pensamos en nada!

Si ...creo que tienes razon! - al final se deja convencer - Quienes son los otros dos?

Tim y Yuri..te los recuerdas tenemos en una gara en suspenso

De acuerdo! A que hora?

Yo me cambio y salgo.. - dice Davis - nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos..puedes?

Si que puedo!!! - contestaanimado - Y...Davis?

Si? - pregunta Davis

Preparate para perder! - lo desafia TK.

Cuelga el telefono antes que Davis reclame , la idea de jugar lo ha entusiasmado bastante! Por la primera vez en dos dias se siente mejor y contento de hacer algo! Matt tambien se da cuenta.

Yo salgo - comunica TK al hermano - Tengo que irle a dar una leccion a Davis y a Tim!!

Corre a su cuarto a cambiarse , mientras Matt suspira contento

" Mejor que sea asi! Le hara bien estar con sus amigos..tiene una expresion mas serena! En cuanto a mi..me toca llamar a Sora y ponernos de acuerdo con la hora! Y finalmente podremos pasar un poco tiempo juntos!" - piensa Matt.

Se dirije al telefono y marca el numero de antes. Pero esta vez es la mama de Sora quien responde.

Si? - contesta la mama de Sora.

Si, buenos dias señora, soy Matt!

Hola Matt...dime !

Podria hablar con Sora...

OH... lo siento Matt, pero por un pelo y la encuentras! Salio con Tai hace un minuto!

Ah..be no importa! - responde Matt sorprendido - Gracias por todo!

Cuelga el telefono preocupado; TK le pasa adelante con una ropa deportiva , sale gritandole que le diga a la mama que regresara a la hora de comer.

"Que significa que salio con Tai?? La llame quince minutos atras !! Que estuvieran de acuerdo ?? mah...una cosa es segura ...no me gusta para nada! Esta bien salgo y los buscos...si van a los mismos lugares estoy seguro que los encontrare!"

Corre a su cuarto, se pone unos jeans y una camiseta, se mira rapido al espejo , escribe una nota a la mama para informarla de la ausencia de TK y la suya y que regresaran a la hora de comer.

En Paris un nuevo dia ha comenzado. Vemos un edificio desconocido pero bien cuidado, pero nuestra atencion se concentra en uno de las habitaciones. Un rayo de sol entra en el cuarto y la ilumina , viendo el cuarto vemos a Kari que intenta despertarse.

La ragaza se soba los ojos y da vueltas en la cama. Los ojos se abren lentamente y se da cuenta donde estan. Mira a su alrededor buscando algo familiar, su mirada cae sobre una felpa, que nosotros conocemos bien. Kari sonrie preguntandose que hacen TK y los demas chicos. Mientras esta perdida en estos pensamientos una mujer simpatica y amable se asoma al cuarto desde el corredor.

Nos damos cuenta que se trata de la madre de la familia que ospita Kari.

Buenos dias Kari! Veo que ya estas despierta! El desayuno esta listo...baja a la cocina!

Si, gracios bajo ..enseguida!

Kari se levanta y se viste, le espera otro dia emocionante como los anteriores.Despues de un largo viaje fue recibida bien en la nueva familia .

" Hoy me llevan a conocer la ciudad ! No veo la hora!!!"

Y corre a la cocina preguntandose si en Francia para el desayuno comen siempre esas delicioses pansitos calientes que le han gustado tanto.

Tambien nosotros conocemos a la familia, ya toda reunida en la cocina . El padre es un hombre alto con una mirada severa ,pero en el fondo es amable con dos lindos ojos azules; despues esta la pequeña Stèphanie, un traviesa, vivaz , ingenua y tierna niña que tiene mejillas color pesca y los cabellos ondulados; y que esta siempre en compañia de Napoleone , un grande y peresozo gato de casa que ha aprendido a convivir con la niña ; al final sentado frente a Kari todavia dormido con los cabellos en desorden esta Robert, el hijo mayor, en realidad solo le lleva un año a Kari y van a ir a la misma escuela.El chico tiene el mismo caracter de la madre : es dulce, disponible y sonriente ,pero con la mirada del padre , con ojos mas grandes y luminosos; los rizos negros le caen en la frente de manera graciosa cuando todavia esta despeinado, provocando las risas de Stephanie.

Todos saludan a Kari en coro mientras entra a la cocina.

Entonces Kari, dormistes bien? - pregunta el papa de Robert.

Si gracias!

Y estas lista para dar una vuelta a la ciudad??

Si!!! - responde contentisima Kari - No veo la hora!

El padre y la madre le sonrien tiernamente, mientras Stepanie que ha terminado de jugar con su desayuno se sube a las piernas de Kari y por poco no le hace caer la taza de leche.

Cuidado!!! - exclama Kari.

Stephanie!! - la reprende la mama - Crees que ese es el modo de comportarse? No es asi que se tratan a los invitados!!Ven aqui!

Pero yo solo queria estar en brazos con Kari!! - trata de justificarse la pequeña.

Esta bien, Steph - le responde dulcemente Kari - Pero tienes que avisarme cuando quieres que te abraze , por que si no hacemos un desastre , esta bien?

Steph afirma y le sonrie a Kari.

No debes ser tan buena con ella , es un terremoto!- dice la madre de Robert - Asi que si hace algo malo no dudes en regañarla, esta bien?

Si lo hare! - responde Kari.

SIII!!!! - grita de felicidad Steph - Entonces Robert ya no me sirve! No lo quiero por que es malo y me hace muchas bromas y se burla de mi!

Una risa general se escucha entre las personas.

Ah con que esas tenemos! - reclama Robert - Me la vas a pagar!!!!!

Y se alza de la silla y comienza a perseguir a Steph lo cual la hace divertir. Kari tambien sonrie divertida de la situacion , es una familia de locos, no podia pedir nada mejor!!

Mientras Kari camina feliz por las calles de Paris , nosotros seguimos a Tai y Sora. Una vez que salieron de la casa han caminado por un poco hasta que llegan a un lugar; Sora que es la unica que sabe de uqe se trata le pide a Tai que cierre los ojos.

Ummmmmm no se si puedo confiarme... - protesta Tai

No te hagas rogar!!! - lo reta Sora - Te dije que era una sorpresa!! Portate bien!!!

Esta bien... - dice al final Tai - Pero espero que valga la pena caminar como un tonto con los ojos cerrados por la calle!!

Confia en mi!! - dice Sora

Tai cierra los ojos suspirando. Sora le coge una mano y lo guia por una largo pasillo.

La mano suave y blanca de la chica se pierde en la mano fuerte de Tai. Despues Sora lo detiene, lo conduce cuidadosamente por unas escaleras y al final lo hace sentar.

Ahora puedes abrir los ojos!

Tai abre los ojos lentamente , y se sorprende al estar en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero estamos..en el cine!! - exclama Tai sorprendido.

Si! Y en programacion hay una pelicula muy especial!! - concluye Sora.

Pero estas segura que esta abierto...estamos solo los dos aqui adentro!

Tranquilo, esta abierto!

Be ...entonces que pelicula van a dar?

Un poco de paciencia!!!

La pantalla se ilumina, pasan la publicidad,Tai es siempre mas curioso, y despues a las primeras imagenes que aparecen Tai da un semigrito de alegria, de sorpresa.

NO! Imposible!! Pero este es... - dice Tai.

Es aquella pelicula animada que veiamos de pequeños !!- dice sonriente Sora - Te lo recuerdas ? Tu tenias la peicula y lo veiamos siempre...sabiamos las frases a memoria y nos divertiamos a dirlas!! Pero un dia peleando la botamos en el aquario..

Oh Sora ... - dice Tai conmovido - Este dibujo(la mira con ojos que exprimen una gran agradecimineto) eres genial!!!!

Shhh o nos perdemos en inizio!! - dice Sora evitando la mirada de Tai.

Los dos chicos sentados en la poltronas del cine, se pierden en la pelicula y en los recuerdos de la infancia . Solos en la oscuridad del cine , los dos amigos sonrien a las varias escenas que ven y murmuran las frases de la pelicula, antes que vengan dichas.

Junto con esas imagenes , vemos a Kari conociendo Paris, TK y Davis jugando basket. En otras vemos a Matt, que gira por toda la ciudad buscando a Sora y Tai, sin poderlos encontrar.

Mientras que el sol tramonta .

TK y Davis se despiden, Matt que se rinde y regresa a casa.

En la pantalla del cine aparece la palabra FIN.

Tai y Sora se levantan de las poltronas,salen del cine y se dirijen a casa.

Vaya , que frio!! - dice Tai

Si , es mejor que nos apuremos! (alza la mirada)...mira que lindo tramonto Tai! - dice Sora

Tai alza la mirada y se queda admirado al ver el sol tramontando. La imagen le recuerda un episodio que sucedio unos meses atras, seguimos sus pensamientos y nos encontramos en la habitacion de èl : Sora que ve un album de fotos sumergida en la luz que hay al tramonto, Tai que se acerca y la besa dulcemente. El chico abre los ojos tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos.

Por cuanto se esfuerze , ultimamente ese recuerdo le viene a la mente continuamente, sus sentimientos se hacen mas fuerte y no sabe como ocultarlos. No hace que soñar con el baile que tuvo con Sora en la fiesta de Kari y sus labios humedos y tibios en la suave luz del tramonto...

Brrr...vamos! - lo apura Sora.

Lo coge por la mano y se van corriendo hasta la casa.

Entonces nos vemos en la escuela mañana! - dice Sora.

OK! Me vas a recojer a la misma hora ? - pregunta Tai.

En realidad mañana pasa a recojerme Matt en moto...

Si, disculpa..tienes razon(pausa) yo no se como agradecerte por lo de esta tarde...

No me debes nada , para eso son los amigos no!

Si ...pero! - su mirada se hace seria - Eran dos dias que estava mal y no podia hacer nada para mejorar la situacion! Contigo en cambio me basta hacer ...nada y me viene el buen humor.

No exageres... - dice avergozada Sora.

Tai la mira : Sora esta un poco avergonzada por las palabras que èl ha ha dich ,ahi en la puerta de casa y se ve lindisima!

El chico no puede detenerse, se acerca y la abraza fuerte por un minuto.

No se que haria sin ti!

Despues se suelta del abrazo y se va caminando hacia su casa, sin darse la vuelta, alza una mano para saludarla: sabe que si la mira esto lo llevaria a besarla nuevamente.

Chao Tai... - se despide Sora.

Y lo mira mientras se aleja.

**_Fin Sexta Parte_**

* * *

Ahora chicos como primera cosa les quiero desear una Feliz Navidad, que pasen junto con su familia momentos especiales, y de serenidad. Que reciben todos los regalos que han pedido , pero que tambien den algo a quienes lo necesitan. Recordamos que esa es la verdadera importancia de estos dias.

Y continuando con el fic , como ya habran leido Kari esta en Paris mientras el resto de los chicos esta en Japon, varios cambiamentos tendran los caracteres de los personajes , al igual que nuevos personas entreran a ser parte de esta trama y las cosas se complicaran al 100, no solo para TK y Kari sino tambien para los otros.

Ahora quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fic, gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo:

A lulyua: gracias por la constancia con la que lees el fic(eres una de las primeras en dejar reviews), me da mucha alegria.

A Lord Pata: un honor que alguien como tu leas el fic , ya que siempre he seguido los tuyos(pido disculpa por no haberte escrito nada, pero te sigo en tus fic), gracias por lo que dices das animo a las personas para continuar.

A sumono28: tambien a ti muchas gracias, por el entusiasmo que demuestras al leer este fic.

Gracias tambien a las demas personas y a las futuras que lo podran leer.

Espero les gusto este capitulo y que dejen por ahi un reviews para saber su opinion.

Nos vemos hasta el otro capitulo.

**Ah por cierto Feliz A_ñ_o Nuevo y que el nuevo a_ño les traiga muchas cosas buenas._**

**__**


	7. Dos Vidas Paralelas

_En año que vendra. (Septima Parte)_

_Fanfic escrito por Imi_

_Inspirada a Digimon_

_"Dos Vidas Paralelas"_

* * *

Hace un mes que comenzo la escuela y se ve el mismo va y viene de alumnos , las clases que se siguen , los libros de estudiar, deberes que hacer, y al final lo que todos esperan... el deseado fin de semana.

En la clase de TK hay un puesto vacio que es el de Kari el cual esta junto a la ventana y se lo utiliza como mesa para una planta que la profesora puso para dar mas vida al salon, que sin los carteles que hacia Kari se ve vacia .

El chico mira aburrido la planta , perdido en sus pensamientos . A lo lejos escucha la voz de Davis que esta respondiendo a las preguntas hechas por la profesora. Dentro de poco la leccion terminara y TK debera correr al gimmasio para entrenar el equipo de basket femenino.

"Pero como me meti en este problema ??" - piensa TK, mientras suspira resignado y divertido; ya porque en el fondo entrenar al equipo femenino de basquet ...no lo molesta tanto. Ya que de esa forma puede tener contacto con el deporte que mas le gusta, algo que no puede hacer desde que tuvo el accidente. Si el accidente...

TK alza el pesado brazo derecho: el yeso blanco lo cubre desde el antebrazo hasta la mano. Los doctores le informaron que tenia que tenerlo asi por dos meses y que para recuperar el uso de la mano tenia que hacer un terapia lenta y que no podia jugar a basket por un largo tiempo,el pobre Tk se puso triste y frustado, y perseguido por la mala suerte, que no tuvo el valor de pronunciar palabra hasta el dia siguiente.

Los dias sucesivos no mejoraron para nada ... fueron dias negros; su hermano y los amigos y sobretodo Sora lo habian apoyado tanto , tambien la pequeña Alicia lo habia ayudado. Asi que despues de un largo pensar tomo la decision que las cosas tenian que mejorar . El no poder utilizar el brazo derecho le daba algunos problemas ; los primeros dias no podia comer o amararse los zapatos ,ponerse los pantalones. Eso lo hacia sentir frustado ; pedir ayuda empeoraba la situacion. ! Pero poco a poco la situacion fue mejorando...

TK se lleva una mano al cuello y saca una pequeña cadena con una piedra azul. El chico la ve: un rayo de sol resplende en la piedra y la hace brillar ...como en aquel dia!

La memoria de TK retrocede; y lo vemos en medio de sus compañeros de escuela caminar en filas ordenadas por las calles de la ciudad. Davis se le acerca, pero TK no le hace caso. El chico le pone la mano adelante de los ojos de TK, el cual se da cuenta de su presencia.

Ehi! - lo llama el amigo - Duermes todavia????Planeta tierra llama a Tk...paso!

Disculpame Davis... - contesta el amigo - Pensaba en otras cosas..y no te hacia caso!

Uhn...me parece que no quieres ir al museo! - hace su analisis Davis.

Es cierto! - confirma TK - No creo que sea algo interesante! Veremos las mismas cosas!

De repente algo llama la atencion de TK.

Una mujer que cruza la calle. Cojida de su mano va una niña tranquila, brincando contenta.

En la mano de la niña algo brilla a la luz del sol. Es una cadena. La niña la mira como un tesoro. Con un movimiento la cadena se le cae de la mano.

La cadena que cae en la calle.

Un camion que se esta acercando.

La niña que se agacha para recoger la cadena sin darse cuenta del peligro.

Todo sucede en un minuto.

El chofer del camion que deseperadamente quiere frenar.

La niña que recoge la cadena.

La madre de la niña que recien se da cuenta de la situacion.

TK no pierde tiempo; es el que esta mas cerca. Corre en medio de la calle y coge a la niña y cae con ellas en brazos. El camion que se detiene a menos de un metro de donde cayeron los dos.

TK abre los ojos: la niña lo mira asustada. El chico le sonrie tratando de tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes...esta todo bien... - intentando de calmarla

Intenta ponerse de pie apoyandose al brazo que esta en el piso , pero un dolor fuerte al pulso de la mano se lo impide. TK grita, la mirada se le pone borrosa, apenas ve el perfil de las personas que se estan acercando para darles una mano.

Despues oscuridad.

La sensacion que habia tenido le venia a la mente de vez en cuando; haciendole recorrer un frio a lo largo de la espalda. El fuerte dolor al pulso le habia hecho perder los sentidos , cuando se desperto se encontraba en el hospital con el brazo enyesado. Le habian dicho que la niña que habia ayudado estaba bien, que se llamaba Alicia y que le queria dar algo.

El recuerdo de la mirada seria que le regala la cadena, hace que TK sonria. Alicia era tremenda pero a la vez adorable!Fue esta el motivo que hizo que TK cambiara idea , valia la pena renunciar a un año de basket solo por la sonrisa de Alicia.

No se habia quejado mas. Habia decidido de continuar con su vida! Despues le llego la propuesta de alenar al equipo de basket , el cual estaba apunto de disolverse ; porque ningun profesor lo queria entrenar y ninguna de las chicas podia ocupar ese lugar. El entrenador del equipo de basket masculino le habia pedido a TK de ocupar ese puesto . Al inizio se habia negado , pero despues cambio de idea . A hacerlo cambiar de idea fue Ann , asi que TK habia pensado que era una forma de tenerse ocupado y de pensar menos en sus problemas.

Al comienzo fue dificil , el equipo no habia tenido nunca un buen resultado, no se empañaba seriamente y TK tenia que encontrar una solucion. Haciendo uso de su fama de buen jugador , al pacto que habia hecho con Ann y ademas de contar con la atencion de todas las chicas que desde que lo vieron no le habian quitado la mirada de encima, encontro la forma de levantar la moral de las jugadoras .

TK estava seguro del potencial que tenia el equipo , y que solo necesitaba entrenarse màs. De esta forma habia comenzado a ejercitar los musculos , a correr todas la mañanas junto con las chicas como un buen entrenador. Asi que se mantenia en forma!

Habia iniciado a practicar los tiros usando la mano izquierda.

DRINNN!

El sonido de la campana lo hace regresar a la realidad.

El chico se estira, coge sus cuadernos , y sale del salon junto con Ann.

Lista para entrenarte? - pregunta TK.

Si señor!!! - responde Ann.

Los dos desaparecen riendo en el corredor.

La misma tarde pero en un lugar lejano encontramos Kari apoyada en la ventana de la metro. Ahi tambien habian iniciado las clases ; habia conocido nuevos compañeros de banco, todos simpaticos y amables. La chica suspira pensando al primer dia de clases. A traves de sus recuerdos la vemos nosotros tambien:

Una Kari nerviosa y con miedo parada en la puerta de su salon, cierra los ojos hace un respiro profundo, se siente incomoda y se arrepiente de no haberse quedado en Japon! No se habia dado cuenta , pero su vida habia sido siempre facil, incluso cuando fue al Digimundo, ya que era verdad habia corrido muchos peligros, pero siempre habia alguien que la ayudara.

" Debo estar tranquila..tranquila... - piensa Kari - Si como no ...es facil decirlo que hacerlo..no conozco a nadie...y si no les gusto? Si no me integro?" . El respiro se le hace mas fuerte., la tension sale. Pero un recuerdo le hace brillar los ojos, TK que le sonrie y le dice que todo ira bien.

"TK que no daria por que estuvieras aqui a mi lado..."

Hace otro profundo respiro, toca a la puerta y entra.

Las imagenes desaparecen y nosotros regresamos a la metro con Kari. Kari a llegado a su parada, baja y se dirije a la salida mirando a su alrededor.

"Mmmm veamos...la direccion me la explico Claire...es muy gentil al ayudarme...tuve mucha suerte que la hermana del mejor amigo de Robert este en mi misma clase...y sentada a lado mio fue una sorpresa inmensa...y ademas es amable ...en el salon la admiran todos...! Debe tener un caracter fuerte ...pero creo que le estoy un poco antipatica...a veces me mira extraño ...ojala seamos amigas un dia.."

Kari sube las escaleras electricas y sale en una zona central de la ciudad. Corre un viento frio el cual anuncia el inizio del otoño, las calles estrechas y oscuras. Kari se mira a su alrededor desorientada.

"Claire dijo que era sencillo encontrar el negocio ...pero aqui hay muchas calles... Be..me baje en el lugar exacto; tal vez para Claire es facil porque conoce el lugar...de todas formas no debe estar lejos; busco la direccion y sino pregunto a alguien!"

La chica se abriga mas en su chompa de jeans , se mete en una calle.

En el mismo momento en un lugar distinto, donde ya es de noche alguien escribe despacio en la computadora.

La imagen se hace mas grande y vemos a TK sentado en la silla de su escritorio, escribiendo un e-mail. Escribir usando la mano izquierda no es dificil , emplea el doble de tiempo.

El chico esta cansado a causa de los alenamentos , pero esta contento del mejoramiento que tiene el equipo y sobretodo de Ann. Ultimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ella y le esta agradecido por por la ayuda que ella le esta brindando con la escuela.

Pero en este momento esta concentrado en el monitor de la computadora: Ann y el basket esta en otro lugar.

" Debe haber un correo de Kari ...estoy seguro... le escribi uno la semana pasada...de seguro encontro un poco de tiempo para responderme ...es decir...los primeros dias entiendo que no me escriba nada ..necesitaba tiempo para ambientarse ! Pero ya paso algo de tiempo...de seguro hay un mensage de ella.."

La cuenta de correo se abre, y leemos junto con TK.

- Ningun mensaje-

TK esta completamente desilusionado; sus ojos muestran una tristeza inmensa, una sombra gris le envuelve el rostro. Con un movimiento brusc cierra la computadora.

En el mismo momento entra Matt al cuarto. Tk sorprendido no puede disimular su dolor. El hermano se da cuenta de todo,

Que te sucede TK? - pregunta preocupado el hermano

Nada, porque? - responde bruscamente TK.

Sabe que no puede hacer nada, Matt se ha dado cuenta que algo esta mal.

Si todo esta bien, por que me respondes asi? - continua Matt

Nada Matt...de verdad...dejame solo, ok? - responde mas enojado - Estoy cansado...necesito dormir...

Y hace por acostarse.

Matt(calmado , por que entiende que la situacion es grave) - TK...escucha...los dos sabemos que algo no esta bien... - trata Matt de tranquilizarlo ya que se dado cuenta que la situacion es grave - No es necesario fingir ...sabes que no puedes engañar..te conozco desde que naciste! Pero no te estoy obligando a hablar conmigo por fuerza , si quieres puedes hacerlo con uno de tus amigos o con quien tu quieras pero no te quedes con todo eso dentro...a veces es de ayuda desahogarse. El ultimo mes ha sido dificil para ti..yo lo se y...

NO! Tu no sabes nada de nada! - lo acusa injustamente TK - No ...tu no puedes imaginar lo que me ha pasado!

TK se vira hacia Matt mirandolo directamente a los ojos llenos de odio. La rabia , la tristeza, la desilucion de TK se convierten en un rio de reclamos para el hermano.

QUEE PUEDES SABER TU?? - le grita TK al hermano - PARA TI TODO FACIL !! SIMPLE Y SENCILLO , NO TIENES PROBLEMAS NI COMPLICACIONES EN TU VIDA! SIEMMPRE ESTAS OCUPADO A BESARTE CONTINUAMENTE CON SORA...COO DIABLOS PUEDES SABER TU ...COMO YO ME SIENTO? DEJAME EN PAZ Y NO SEAS HIPOCRITA!!!!

Matt se queda paralizado, esta herido en lo profundo de su corazon por todo lo que le ha dicho TK. Un dolor fragil le recorre todo el cuerpo. Las lagrimas salen de su ojos, pero no se muestran.

" TK ...yo siempre te he querido ayudar y he tratado de entenderte y estar junto a ti...yo...tal vez...tu tienes razon...soy un desastre como hermano!...No te sirvo para nada.." - piensa tristemente Matt.

Matt baja la mirada , se da la vuelta y se dirije a la puerta.

Esta bien...disculpame... - pronuncia Matt antes de salir del cuarto.

Cierra la puerta. Tk levanta la mano para deternelo, ha recuperado el control.

Mientras tanto regresamos a Paris en el mismo lugar en donde dejamos a Kari. Las imagenes muestran las calles vacias y alcanzamos a la chica que camina rapido para escapar del frio. De su mirada sabemos que se encuentra asustada .

"No pude encontrar el negocio , y me he perdido completamente en este laberinto de calles! No...no encuentro la parada de la metro y ya es tarde! "

La imagenes siguen pasando los edificios que se encuentran en esa calle se parecen todos, se ven pordioseros que caminan pidiendo ayuda , chicos con aspectos poco recomendable que se viran al ver pasar a Kari...Un sensacion de miedo antes desconocida invade a Kari y no le permite detenerse.

"TK ..porque no estas aqui?"

La chica sigue caminando tapandose con su ropa ligera. Al improviso, casi por milagro , la calle estrecha se abre en una plaza grande; y de la otra parte se ve el letrero de la metro. Para Kari esa es su salvacion ! Sin agitarse tanto cruza la calle entra en la metro, baja las escaleras y se sube en uno de los bagones de la metro.

Las puertas se cierran haciendo un ruido fuerte; la chica se sienta agotada y cierra los ojos, dejandose llevar, al seguro en la metro.

En otro lugar en el mismo momento una mano toca a una puerta cerrada.

Adelante! - responde Matt

TK entra avergonzado mirando por tierra.

Matt...lo siento..yo.. - trata de disculparse TK.

No tienes por que disculparte...dijiste solo lo que pensabas. Y tienes razon. - dice resignado Matt.

TK no dice nada: se esperaba un Matt enojado y furioso; esa expresion de resignacion en el rostro del hermano lo hace sentir malisimo.

Matt! - dice TK - Vamos...tu sabes que eso no lo pienso realmente! Como podria hacerlo?

Tienes razon tu! - insiste Matt - No soy capaz de ayudarte. No te sirvo como hermano mayor...no te he servido nunca para nada..desde que estabamos en el digimundo!

Eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes!

Matt se da la vuelta, dandole la espalda al hermano. TK lo coge por el brazo y lo obliga a virarse.

Matt! - dice TK

Los dos se miran a los ojos.

Matt..tu sabes que siempre has sido un buen hermano! - dice TK - Has estado siempre a mi lado, me has ayudado con Kari y despues del accidente...a pesar que nunca te he agradecido y no te he dicho nada, yo siempre he valorizado tu presencia ! Y se que en algunas ocasiones he sido insoportable ..como hace un momento...pero aun asi tu nunca me diste la espalda , nunca me has reclamado ..y tambien Sora ha estado siempre a mi lado ! Sin ustedes ..no se que habre hecho y lo siento...creeme, no puedes imaginar cuanto me sienta mal por haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles..no lo pensaba..

De verdad? - pregunta Matt.

TK afirma , y se deja caer en la cama del hermano y mira a lo lejos desconsolado.

Es ..que hay algunas cosas que no estan bien, desde hace un tiempo mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno , yo hago el intento de no pensar y hacer algo para mejorarla ...pero siempre caigo!

Porque no me has dicho nada? - dice Matt mientras se sienta al lado del hermano.

Orgullo Matt! Orgullo! - le responde TK - Uno piensa de poder hacer todo solo!

Si...creo de saberlo... - y una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Matt , pero despues se pone serio - Quieres hablar ahora?

Todavia me quieres escuchar? - pregunta algo preocupado TK

Que estas diciendo! Estoy aqui no?

Prometeme..prometeme que te vas a reir ?

No me voy a reir, te lo prometo !

TK lo mira pero no dice nada, no es facil hablar de sus propios problemas. Matt espera pacientemente, despues se vira y apoya su espalda a la del hermano.

Tal vez si no me miras es mas facil... - dice Matt

TK sonrie grato

Si ..creo que si... es mas facil...

Lo se! Se trata de Kari , verdad?

Si! No se como lo entendiste, pero se trata de ella! Be...no solo de ella, pero principalmente es ella la razon! Sabes, antes de que se fuera pasamos momentos increibles, magicos...entre los dos siempre ha habido un lazo, pero nunca fue tan fuerte como en esos dias ! Para mi fue importante, porque pensaba que asi su lejania iba a ser menos dolorosa...estaba seguro que Kari entendio lo que yo sentia y estaba seguro que ella sentia lo mismo que yo.

No... no tenia miedo de dejarla ir...no se si puedes entenderme...son discursos tontos...sin sentido...

Te entiendo perfectamente...en cambio...continua - dice Matt

Ecco no hay nada mas que decir! En el sentido que desde que Kari se fue , no se ha hecho viva! Parecia que estava apunto de morir estando lejos de sus amigos y en cambio...una vez que se fue nos ha olvidado...mejor dicho..me ha olvidado! Se ha olvidado completamente de mi! Yo estoy desilucionado, Matt, desilucionado y amargado y siento que me ha traicionado... pienso en ella todos los dias...

Be..tal vez tienes que dejar pasar un tiempo para que se acostumbre.. - dice algo solo por decir Matt.

Lo se Matt, le he dado tiempo, pero rayos , cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Es posible que este tan ocupada que no tenga tiempo de escribirme un e-mail? - reniega TK.

Ni el mismo Matt tiene palabras para justificar a Kari.

No lo se..yo estoy confundido! - dice TK - De una parte quiero entenderla , me imagino que le esta sucediendo un monton de cosas para justificar su comportamiento, pero de la otra no dejo de pensar que se ha olvidado de mi...que no me piensa mas. Y en los dos casos el resultado es el mismo...estoy mal... y no se como salir! Me hace tanta falta...

Un nudo se le forma en la gargante. Dos lagrimas salen silenciosas de sus ojos . Matt siente el temblar de la espalda del hermano y entiende que su dolor es verdadero.

Y como si fuera poco ... - continua TK - Se me rompio hasta el brazo...no se ... tal vez fue un bien : entrenar al equipo de basket ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que se fue Kari ! Las chicas son simpaticas y amables.

TK se seca las dos lagrimas

Si...pienso que te haga bien - dice Matt - ...pero no puedes escapar de tus problemas ...por que no le escribes a Kari y le dices tu sentimientos?

Lo he intentado...pero no puedo! Te recuerdas lo que te dije la noche de la fiesta? Si esta escrito en nuestro destino sucedera! (se entristece) quizas no es parte del destino que Kari y yo...(silencio) quizas esta separacion tenia que suceder para que nos dieramos cuenta que no somos tan inseparables como creiamos y que no debemos estar juntos...o tal vez soy solo yo que me he imaginado todo , que creia que Kari sentia algo por mi...

Pero solo pensarlo te hace sentir mal... - le dice Matt para que el hermano entienda

Si... - le da razon TK

Un momento de silencio se forma entre los dos chicos , tranquilos en el cuarto. Despues Matt rompe el silencio debe decirle a TK lo que piensa!

Escuchame TK...hablando de hombre a hombre...no se puede pensar que todo esta escrito...que todo sucede solo por que existe un diseño absoluto! Es verdad, el destino se divierte a jugar con nuestras vidas, pero en la mayoria de los casos son nuestras acciones que cambian las cosas! Aquello que decidimos hacer o no hacer , lo que decimos o no decimos...a veces es necesario hacerle frente al destino , oponerse, pelear, si se cree en una cosa firmemente. Se que es dificil porque Kari esta lejos, pero la fé reciproca que siempre se han tenido, el hilo que los ha tenido siempre unidos en todos estos años... esta bajo prueba! Y es natural que tu sufras y que tengas mil dudas, TK , pero no debes cancelar por ningun motivo la imagen que Kari ha dejado en tu corazon antes de que se fuera!

Tienes razon , Matt! - dice TK analizando las palabras profundas de Matt - Debo creer en Kari! Prometi que tendria mas confianza en ella cuando descubri porque no me habia dicho que se iba... probablemente tengas sus razones ahora! (sonrie decidido) mañana la llamo . Lo he decidido.

Bien, y ya que decidiste, - dice Matt mientras se levanta dejando caer al hermano en la cama - Te molestaria salir?? Quisiera dormir!!!

Si señor !! - dice TK sonriendole al hermano.

Se levanta, cansado , pero lleno de energia, sale del cuarto. Matt suspira al ver la puerta cerrarse.

"Esperemos que este contento por un buen tiempo...que sera lo que le esta pasando a Kari...incluso Tai me ha dicho que no llama para nada...mah! Ehi y eso que es??" - piensa Matt

Debajo de la puerta aparece una hoja doblada a la mitas. Matt lo recoje y lo abre. A traves de sus ojos leemos palabras escritas rapidamente con una marcador rojo:

Gracias Matt...eres el mejor hermano de todo el mundo!

Buenas nochos!

Matt sonrie.

Conteporaneamente a Paris una puerta se abre. Kari entra a la casa, cansada. La cabeza de Robert se ve a traves del corredor.

AH eres tu Kari ! Hola! Porque tan tarde? - pregunta Robert

Vemos como Robert comienza a caminar en direccion de Kari.

Te espere para hacer merenda...mama ha comprado unos dulces fantasticos...quieres uno?? -Y es mejor que lo aceptes porque esta noche cocino yo...mis padres comen afuera y...

Vemos el rostro de Kari todavia asustado; en el rostro de Robert se ve una mirada de preocupacion .

...Kari, pero?? que sucede? Te paso algo?? Estas mal? Que tienes? - pregunta desesperado Robert.

Kari no habla, habia decidio de no decir nada, pero todavia tiene miedo. Lagrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos. Robert se acerca mas. De repente Kari comienza a llorar fuerte, con las manos esconde su rostro.

Robert esta paralizado , no entiente nada.

K...Kari...

Se arodilla adelante de ella y le coge delicadamente una mano, quitandosela del rostro de Kari.

Robert - Ehi...no te pongas asi...vamos...dime que te sucede??

Los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Kari se pierden en los ojos azules de Robert. La chica tiene el respiro por unn segundo , un nudo se le forma en la garganta. Robert le acaricia la mano.

Ven aqui... - y la abraza dulcemente

Kari se deja llevar. Apoya su rostro en la camiseta de èl . Robert la abraza tiernamente para hacerla sentir al seguro.

Me quieres decir que te sucede? - pregunta nuevamente Robert

Yo ...se ...que mañana es tu cumpleaños - comienza hablar Kari entre lagrimas - y queria regalarte el cd de te gustaba...para hacerte una sorpresa, pero..como no tenia tiempo de pedirle a tu mama que me acompañe...le pregunte a Claire donde lo podia encontrar...y ella me dijo de un negocio y ...

Kari le cuenta todo a Robert.

No me digas que fuiste a ese lugar sola!! Kari!! ( la abraza mas fuerte) es ...es peligroso..(de un solo respiro) No lo hagas nunca mas!!

Yo...yo no sabia... - continua Kari

Tu no...pero Claire lo sabia bien! Porque te habra dicho de ir alla!

Quizas...quizas yo me equivoque y no entendi bien la direccion...debe ser asi...

Si , creo que sea asi..Claire no haria una cosa asi...pero ahora no llores mas...esta bien?

Tuve tanto miedo

Si, lo se, puedo imaginarlo! Pero no sucedera mas...no te dejare mas sola...

Gracias T... - se detiene Kari

Kari se sonroja violentamente; su mente esta desordenada y se da cuenta que el chico al que esta abrazada no es TK .

Una sencacion de dolor le comienza a recorrer todo el cuerpo.

"Que estoy haciendo...? Que me sucede? Porque estoy aqui con Robert...yo...TK ...donde estas?"

_--------------------Fin de la septima parte------------------------_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta septima parte.

Queria felicitar a LordPata, eres muy atento cuando lees, te diste cuenta de una cosa importante, bueno espero que sigas leyendo y animando.

Gracias a todas las personas por leer.

Nos vemos.


	8. Los Celos

_En año que vendra. (__Octava Parte)_

_Fanfic escrito por Imi_

_Inspirada a Digimon_

_"Los celos"_

_Varias semanas han pasado; el brazo de TK esta todavia enyesado, pero la esperanza de quitarselo dentro de poco lo tiene contento ._

_De la puerta semiabierta del cuarto de TK vemos a dos chicos estudiando._

_Bien, hemos terminado , por hoy es todo! - dice contenta Ann._

_Si! - dice TK estirando los brazos - Estaba ya cansandome!!! Esta parte de la historia es como un sonnifero!_

_Esperemos que despues de todo este tiempo estudiando mañana nos vaya bien en la prueba!_

_Tranquila...todo ira bien por fuerza! - anima TK - Por lo menos a ti! A mi me toca dar la prueba oral visto que no puedo escribir!!_

_Si, pero las preguntas son las mismas ! - le aclara Ann._

_Si, pero como hago con la prof - " No esta no me recuerdo...la respondo despues?? o tal vez " espereme un ratito que miro un momento en el libro o le pregunto a mi compañero si la sabe!"_

_Si tienes razon ese yeso debe ser un verdadero problema!_

_Puedes jurarlo!_

_Pero cuando es que te lo quitan?_

_Mañana en la tarde voy donde el doctor...pero de todas formas falta poco...yo creo que dos semanas a lo mucho!!_

_Bien ... - se contenta por el amigo -Pero ... pero no podras jugar de todas formas verdad?_

_No! - responde tristemente - Primero debo renforzar los muscolos y hacer las terapias!_

_Menos mal! - responde Ann mas tranquila_

_Como que menos mal??!! - Tk finge enojo - Te hace feliz verme sufrir?_

_Ah ...no perdona .. - dice Ann algo avergonzada por el comentario - No queria decir eso...es decir...que asi puedes entrenar al equipo .._

_Ah era eso ! Pero debes saber que cuando acepte hacerlo fue por que podia hacerlo por todo el año...no te preocupes...no las abandono! Y ademas estan mejorando bastante!_

_De verdad?_

_SI! - dice TK con entusiasmo - Dentro de poco comienza el torneo de las escuelas ...yo creo que podemos llegar lejos!_

_EHH!?? Tu crees?? Por que como equipo estamos acostumbradas a perder!!_

_Es solo por que les hace falta un poco de confianza!!.. y ..beh ...tal vez ...un poco de tecnica! Pero tenemos tiempo para mejorar!!_

_A la puerta se asoman dos cabezas._

_Hola chicos!! - saluda Matt._

_Ah...es asi que se estudia... - dice Tai con un tono picaro - Con los libros cerrados??_

_Ann se sonroja ya que la tomaron de sorpresa, y sobretodo porque no esta acostumbrada a los comentarios de Tai._

_Nosotros por lo menos tenemos los libros Tai ...tu no sabes ni que forma tienen...! - se defiende TK ._

_Ehi!! Matt!! Tu hermano con el pasar de los dias se hace mas grosero!! - reclama Tai llorando de forma dramatica - Un tiempo me respetabas!!!_

_Sora(gotita en la frente) - Vamos Tai... . lo consuela Sora con una gotita en la cabeza - No hagas una tragedia!_

_Le apoya una mano en la espalda y despues le sonrie a los dos estudiosos._

_Hola Ann! Hola TK!- y en voz baja le dice a TK - No seas malo con Tai...ultimamente esta mas sensible !!_

_No te preocupes... - le dice Matt a Ann - Se que parecemos un grupo de locos...pero no somos peligrosos...(mira a Tai)...no todos por lo menos!_

_Ann rie de gusto. Mientras Matt se acerca al hermano haciendole ver un sobre blanco._

_Adivina de quien es?!! - lo molesta Matt a TK_

_Tk se levanta rapidamente gritando - KARI!!_

_Matt no tiene tiempo de afirmar: TK ya esta de pie, ha cogido la carta y se ha ido a la cocina._

_Que modales!!_

_Ann prepara mecanicamente su maleta, colocando todo en su lugar, los libros ,los cuadernos._

_Buuuuuaaaaaa!!! - llora tragicamente Tai - A mi ni una cartita pequeña...ni si quiera dos lineas...que hermana ingrata!!!!!_

_Se apoya a Sora buscando comprension ; la chica apoya su cabeza a la del chico._

_No te preocupes de Tai - lo consuela Sora - Estoy segura que en tu casa hay una carta para ti tambien!_

_Si yo tambien creo que es asi! Vamos a la sala! - dice Matt enojado_

_Coge a Tai por la espalda y lo aleja de Sora quien sonrie divertida del gesto celoso de Matt, sin saber que para el chico la situacion es mas seria!_

_TK sale de la cocina; el rostro radioso, los ojos tienen luz propia , se siente en paz con el resto del mundo._

_Tai...tu hermana te manda muchos saludos ...su correo electronico esta bloqueado y no puede usarla...me ha dado una nueva direccion. Dice que esta bien ...y que te escribira dentro de poco!_

_Tai se pone contento inmediatamente , ya esta lleno de energia!_

_Entonces gente! - dice Tai - Mañana es viernes...es necesario pensar al fin de semana! El sabado a casa mia se come una pizza y despues todos a bailar...tengo unos pases gratuitos!_

_Perfecto! - exclama Sora_

_Bien! - dice Matt_

_Ann, vienes tu tambien con nosotros?? - pregunta Tai - Mas somos... mejor es!_

_Oh ...yo no se... - se pone nerviosa Ann - No quisiera...ser de mas...es decir...y..._

_Oh , vamos, Ann! - dice TK - Conoces a Davis y a mi, y ellos ya sabes como son...unete!_

_Esta bien! - dice Ann contenta - Yo tambien voy!! Pero no se donde vive Tai!_

_Te pasamos a recoger nosotros, ya que estas en el camino! Despues no ponemos deacuerdo? - dice TK_

_Ann afirma y abre la puerta._

_Y ahora disculpenme , pero tengo que irme! Si llego tarde a la casa mi mama me mata!_

_Ann saluda y baja las escaleras corriendo; el corazon le late a mil ...no ve la hora que sea sabado !_

_Y entonces que mas decia la carta de mi hermana?? - pregunta Tai ansioso_

_Beh...muchas cosas... - responde TK sonrojado - ...Que esta bien...ehmm que ya esta en la escuela..._

_Que mas????? - insiste Tai _

_Ehm...que ha conocido a sus compañeros... - TK no sabe que mas decir!! - Y no me recuerdo mas..._

_Visto que no te recuerdas dejamela leer! - pide Tai _

_El chico se acerca a la carta apoyada a una mesa mientras TK busca todas las formas para detenerlo; pero para la suerte de TK , Sora entiende que en la carta tiene escrito algo de personal y antes de que Tai pueda cometer alguna locura , lo coge por una oreja , TK mira agradecido a Sora._

_"Agradezco al cielo que Sora este aqui...Por un pelo!! Tai es tan curioso!!!!" - piensa TK_

_Sora!!! Me haces daño!! Ahiaa!! - reclama Tai - Que te sucede??_

_No seas curioso!! - lo reprende - Aparte que tengo que ir a la casa...debemos irnos Tai! No pretenderas que una pobre chica indefensa se vaya sola por esas calles y a esta hora??_

_Pero...si son solo las cinco de la tarde y vives aqui cerca!!_

_Esta bien...entonces me voy sola...si te fastidio...! - se finge ofendida Sora y se vira dando las espalda a Tai._

_Ehi...no...que dices! No te pongas asi! Tu sabes que te acompaño!_

_Sora todavia de espaldas, sonrie guiñandole el ojo a TK ; Tai no tiene ningun secreto con ella! TK a veces se pregunta si aquel pobre chico no se da cuenta de que Sora lo maneja a su antojo y si la chica no prueba alguna felicidad al hacerlo._

_"PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO TK!! Sora te esta dando una mano...una grande mano y no es la primera vez!!!"_

_Entonces?? enojada?? - pregunta preocupado Tai_

_NO! - le contesta Sora y le sonrie - Vamonos ahora! Chao TK , Chao Matt...nos vemos mañana!!_

_Chao hermanitos! - se despide Tai_

_Chao! - los saluda tambien TK_

_Matt que ha estado todo el tiempo callado observando la escena; alza una mano a modo de saludo a los dos chicos._

_"Bien! Asi que ahora estan dando vueltas juntos...con la romantica luz del tramonto!" - piensa Matt_

_El chico sacude la cabeza y se dirije a su cuarto. TK lo mira sin entender que le sucede...desde hace tiempo lo ve extraño!_

_" Estoy enloqueciendo Matt...teoricamente enloqueciendo! Verlos juntos me hace saltar cada uno de los nervios !! Y lo que mas odio es que en realidad no hacen nada de malo!! No tienen comportamientos extraños o ambiguos...su relacion de amistad no ha cambiado en nada! Y entonces que es lo que me hace sentir tan mal?? Que es??? Que es??...Matt CHE DIABLOS TE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!?"_

_El chico coge su guitarra suspirando e inicia a sonar una cancion lenta, un poco triste..._

_TK desde su cuarto escucha la melodia._

_"Mah?! Que sera que le sucede a Matt!" alza la espalda y se acuesta en la cama con la carta de Kari en la mano . En los ultimos dias se ha sentido triste ...pero hoy el mundo parece sonreirle y no tiene ninguna intencion de perder ni siquiera un minuto en tratar de entender al hermano._

_" Le pasara...en realidad siempre ha sido asi...y si quiere hablar yo estoy aqui, lo sabe! Seria inutil tratar de sacarle alguna palabra ...es mas cerrado que una tumba! Y si tiene algun problema tiene a Sora ...a ella le dice todo! Por un dia puedo estar tranquilo y aprovechar este momento de felicidad!"_

_Quita el papel del sobre y lee la carta de Kari._

_"Hola TK!_

_Como estas?? Espero que todo este bien! Son las 9.30 de un lunes y estoy en la escuela. Mis compañeros estan haciendo una prueba de frances. Yo he sido exonerada asi que tengo tiempo para escribirte. He intentado hacerlo otras veces pero cuando iniciaba una carta algo pasaba y tenia que detenerme! Y cuando comenzaba nuevamente lo que ya habia escrito parecia tonto y asi botava la carta!_

_Asi que disculpame si no te he escrito de seguido! Y aparte el correo electronico que usaba se ha bloqueado , por esta razon no le he escrito a nadie! Cuando me mandes la respuesta me tienes que contar todo la que ha sucedido! Dile a Tai que le escribire a el tambien me hace tanta falta...pero no le digas eso! Te digo un secreto: he encontrado la camiseta de su jugador favorito y quiero enviarsela para Navidad !_

_Tenias razon cuando me decias que Paris seria fantastica, es una ciudad maravilosa!! Y las personas son amables, sociables! Mis compañeros d clases son fantasticos y con la familia que estoy me encuntro bien!! En la mañana me viene a despertar Stephanie con su osito...no sabes lo linda que es! Sus padres son grandiosos y Robert me ha ayudado tanto en la escuela! Te mandare una foto de toda la familia!_

_Sabes, no se si a ti te sucede, pero a mi me sucede muchas veces en pesar que estaras haciendo...no se... es como si imaginara que haria si yo estuviera ahi...disculpa la carta se esta tomando otro rumbo!!!!!_

_Saludame a todo y escribeme !_

_Besos!_

_Kari_

_Ps_

_Tu felpa estaba apunto der ser destrosada por Napoleon(el gato) pero pude salvarla ...es lindo tenerla aqui conmigo..."_

_TK suspira apoyandose la carta al pecho; su mirada se pierde a lo lejos "Quisiera estar ahi contigo..."_

_DRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_La campana de la escuela suena. Todos los alunmos se sientan en sus respectivos puestos y un nueva clase inicia._

_En el salon de los chicos la profesora Mizunami se sienta en el escritorio._

_Bien chicos... - comienza su clase la maestra - ...antes de comenzar les comunico que he tomado una decision , visto que el programma de clases es largo y algunos capitulos del libro no pueden ser estudiados a fondo he decidido de divirlos a los estudiantes en grupos de tres y hacerles hacer investigaciones sobre aquellos argumentos._

_No hay ninguna pregunta... yo ya hize la lista de los grupos._

_Se quita los lentes gruesos y busca una persona en la clase._

_Querida de Sora, se que te pido una sacrifio , pero serias capaz de estar nuevamente con Taichi?_

_Siempre la misma historia!_

_" Por favor!! Y dicen que los profesores no tienen preferencias! Esa bruja me odia!" - piensa enojado Tai_

_Tu eres la unica capaz de hacerlo trabajar como se debe! - continua la profesora ._

_No...no hay ningun problema... profesora - reponde Sora avergonzada._

_Segura? - pregunta la prof - Te lo agradezco !Visto que ya solucione el problema de Taichi...pasemos a los otros grupos...ah...naturalmente querida Sora tu grupo estara compuesto solo por ustedes dos, ya que matematicamente no todos los grupos podian ser formados de tres.._

_Su voz se confunde con las voces de los alumnos que comentan..._

_" Pero debe llamarme querida ?? No soy su pariente! Y ademas porque lo molesta tanto al pobre de Tai! En todo caso estoy contenta de estar en grupo con el ! ._

_Sora lanza una mirada complice a Tai , que rojo del coraje esta invocando todos los maleficios conocidos en contra de la profesora._

_Matt no reacciona...y se esconde en sus pensamientos._

_Mas tarde en la entrada de la escuela._

_Son las cinco de la tarde y el sol comienza a esconderse . _

_De una puerta de la escuela sale Sora , seguida de Tai._

_Estoy muerto! - dice Tai - Eres una negrera Sora! Teniamos que quedarnos haciendo la investigacion hoy mismo ?? _

_Por favor Tai no te lamentes! Ahora ya tenemos todo el material que necesitamos ...solo tenemos que elaborarla ! Y ademas teniamos la tarde libre ?_

_Sabes que...no tengo ganas ni de contradecirte , estoy cansado!_

_Y asi espero a Matt! - dice Sora_

_Ah! Ecco el verdadero motivo!!Ningun amor por la cultura verdad???!!!_

_Beh...tenemos horarios diversos gracias a los laboratorios y los entrenamientos... - responde Sora con las mejillas rojas - ...por una vez que terminamos a la misma hora!!_

_Vino con la moto? - pregunta Tai mirando al cielo_

_- Si! - le responde Sora sonriendo._

_Pero no eras tula que decias que no querias subirte?? - la molesta Tai - No decias que es peligroso?? Me equivoco o ahora crees que es divertido?!_

_Beh...Matt es prudente! - se defiende Sora_

_Matt en la moto es todo ...menos prudente! - continua Tai _

_Eres mas peligroso tu en bicicleta!- continua Sora - Matt sabe MANEJAR! Yo confio en èl!!_

_Me avisas cuando tenga que recogerte a ti y al senor "prudente" con una cucharita!_

_TAI!!! - le grita Sora_

_Era una broma!!!! - se defiende Tai - ... __CUIDADO!!!!!_

_Un balon a la rapidez de la luz llega de repente , Tai de instinto la respinge con un puño para evitar que golpee la cara de Sora, mandandola el balon arriba de un arbol. Davis corre para recuperarlo._

_Hola! - saluda Davis - Todo esta bien , algun herido?_

_Tu has tirado ese balon? - pregunta Tai_

_Modestamente!!!_

_Estas loco!! Si pasaba alguien lo matabas!!! - lo regana Tai_

_No es culpa mia si soy fuerte!! - se defiende Davis_

_Si y eres tambien un desastre!! - le hala una oreja - El campo de futbol termina en la puerta si no te has dado cuenta!_

_Escucha campeòn ... anda a darle lecciones a otro!!_

_Los dos se miran con coraje, listos a una pelea, pero por suerte interviene Ken._

_Hola chicos! Davis ..el entrenador quiere que vayas enseguiga!_

_Ya estuviera allà ...ni no fuera porque este SER ha mandado la pelota encima del arbol!_

_No es culpa mia ...si TU no la hubieras tirado a mil Km al hora contra la cara de Sora! Verdad Sora?! ...ehi...donde estas??? - pregunta Tai_

_La chica que hace un momento estaba al lado de èl ha desaparecido : alrededor no hay nadie , Sora no se ve ni a la distancia._

_Ehi!!!!! Estoy aqui! - los llama Sora - Atentos!_

_Pero donde...? - pregunta Davis_

_La pelota cae del arbol. Los tres chicos se acercan mas y de las ramas de los arboles ven a Sora._

_Sora!!!! - dice Ken sorprendido - Que haces ahi?_

_Alguien tenia que recuperar la pelota... ya que los dos hombres estaban discutiendo!!_

_Baja de ahi , es peligroso! - dice Tai_

_Si!, espera un momento._

_Y con un agil salto se baja del arbol, seguida de una lluvia de hojas._

_Hace tanto que no me subia a un arbol! -dice sonrientemente - Te acuerdas Tai cuando jugabamos en la primaria!_

_Tai responde con otra sonrisa como olvidar aquellos momentos felices cuando no sabia que era sentirsi tan triste ...incapaz de reaccionar? Cuando Sora era suya solo suya , y el no sabia la importancia que ella iba a tener en su vida..._

_Como sea...nosotros nos vamos o nos dejan fuera del equipo! Nos vemos mañana._

_Mientras los chicos se saludan una moto pasa rapidamente fuera de la escuela. Sora reconoce apenas a Matt_

_Matt!!! - Grita Sora inultamente - Que le sucede?? Sabia que lo esperaba!_

_Se habra olvidado! - le dice Tai_

_Imposible! Se lo repeti un monton de veces!_

_Tal vez no te vio...estabas en el arbol!_

_Si tal vez! - se entristese un poco - Uffa!! Queria pedirle que se quede a cenar! Y encima ahora tengo que caminar!!_

_Si confias en mi yo te llevo yo a casa! - le propone Tai_

_Gracias._

_Esperame voy a ver la moto!_

_El chico desaparece detras de un edificio de la escuela, Sora recoge sus cosas y lo espera mirando preocupada al cielo. El chico aparece nuevamente con una mirada que Sora no puede interpretar._

_Ehm ...Sora... - comienza Tai_

_Que pasa? - pregunta preocupada Sora_

_Ehm...esta bien si??? - Y avanza con una bicicleta - Estaba seguro que habia venido en moto pero me olvide que hoy esta donde el mecanico!_

_No crees que eres un distraido? - le dice Sora con una gotita en la frente_

_Es solo la costumbre ...sabes como son las cosas!!_

_Puede que sea asi!!! Pero no me sorprenderia si un dia de estos vienes a la escuela en ropa de dormir!. Beh ...llegados a este punto nos vemos mañana!!_

_Sora levanta la mano para saludarlo, alejandose_

_Ehi!!!!Espera!! - la llama Tai_

_Sora se da vuelta sorprendida._

_Dime!!!_

_Prometi que te llevaba a tu casa y a tu casa te llevo! _

_Tai no te preocupes...no es nada , no te preocupes...si era en moto aceptaba, pero..._

_Nada de PEROS! - dice Tai necio - Taichi cumple siempre sus promesas! Vamos subete!_

_Subirme DONDE?? - pregunta con incredulidad Soea - Es una mountain bike no hay puesto para otra persona!!!_

_Eso no lo habia calculado! _

_Seguro que tu eras nuestro lider en el digimundo ...no se como le hacias para guiarnos ! No te preocupes! Me voy caminando!_

_No,no, no!! Idea! Sientate en el timon(no me recuerdo como se llama la parte delantera de una bicicleta) _

_Tai... no soy tan ligera!! Terminaremos cayendonos!_

_Confia en mi, vamos!_

_Le ofrece una mano ; Sora comienza a cogerle gusto a la idea. Regresar a casa a pies no le gusta para nada y Tai parece seguro de si mismo._

_Vamos! No te hagas rogar!! Cuando eramos pequeños siempre ibamos en dos en la bici._

_No lo se...he crecido...- tadavia con algo de dudas._

_Si , pero de todas formas eres delgada! Como vas a pesar tanto! Flaca como eres... Vamos, hazme feliz!_

_Esta bien! Vamos con esta locura! - acepta al final Sora - Pero si ves que no puedes me dejas bajar al instante entendido?!_

_Si señor! Ven , tengo la bici en equilibrio mientras te subes..._

_La chica se acerca, se apoya a Tai y se sienta en el timon de la bici .._

_Tai...estoy cambiando de idea... - dice Sora asustada_

_Demasiado tarde!!! - dice Tai_

_El chico se puso inmediatamente la mochila y esta ya sentado en la bici._

_Listos?'_

_Tai , deja..._

_Nos VAMOS!!!!!!!!_

_Sora pega un grito en forma de protesta, pero el chico esta ya manejando la bicicleta, despues de unos segundos necesarios para adquirir equilibrio y en unos pocos minutos esta afuera de la escuela._

_Entonces?? Visto que si se puede? - pregunta Tai con un tono de victoria._

_Tai, estas seguro de..._

_Tranquila! __Todo esta bajo control! Pero tu estas comoda??Comodisima! - lo dice de forma sarcastica - Cuando llegue a casa voy a tener el trasero dividido a rayas!!!_

_Querida Sora! - la reta Tai imitando la voz de la profesora Mizunami - Un poco de delicadeza por favor!!_

_Los dos amigos rien felices y se dirigen a la casa de Sora. La chica en realidad sabe que es peligroso y que Tai esta haciendo lo posible y lo imposible para no perder el equilibrio, pero se esta divirtiendo! _

_A tener vivo Tai aparte la concentracion de no perder equilibrio es el hecho de que Sora esta junto a èl . No puede verla pero sabe que esta sonriendo . Los dos chicos estan juntos y los cabellos rojisos de Sora se confunden con los cabellos oscuros del chico, acariciandole las mejillas. Sus brazos rodean la espadad sutil de Sora y las manos de vez en cuando se rozan._

_A lo lejos se ve la casa de Sora acercarse a una velocidad impesionante ._

_Ahora suelto los frenos!! - informa Tai_

_Tai!! NOOO!! - grita Sora desesperada._

_Si se vuelAAA!!_

_AHHH!!!!_

_La bicicleta coge velocidad , pero Tai mantiene el equilibrio , contento del miedo de Sora. Despues Tai frena lentamente , hasta que se detiene delante de la casa de Sora._

_Esta calle pone como locos a todos los chicos - Sonrie Sora recordando aquella vez en la que Matt la habia llevado en brazos y habian corrido por toda la calle_

_Como? - pregunta Tai ya que no entiende el comentario de la amiga_

_Nada no es nada!! Criminal ,eres un loco!_

_Uhm...deberias agradecerme! - dice Tai ofendido - Ademas no corriste ningun peligro!_

_Lo se!_

_Le sonrie sincera: sabe que Tai no haria nada que la pondria en peligro. Tai responde a la sonrisa de la amiga._

_Beh...yo me voy! Nos vemos mañana en el escuela y no te olvides que en la noche se come en mi casa y despues al local de siempre!_

_OK! Gracias por traerme a casa!_

_Chao!_

_Tai se sube nuevamente a la bicicleta y desaparece a la velocidad de la luz. Sora abre la puerta de su casa._

_"Ah! finalmente a casa ! Ha sido un dia dificil! Solo me da pena de no haber visto a Matt...paciencia...lo vere mañana"_

_"Mañana"_

_Al dia siguiente ya habia pasado la mayor parte del dia. Son las 8.30 de una noche tranquila y Tai alista la mesa. Sus amigos dentro de poco comenzaran a llegar. El chico canta alegremente una cancion que le gusta tanto mientras mete unas cervezas en la refri._

_" Es la primera vez que tengo la casa para mi solo!! Me gusta!! Creo que me ire a vivir solo..." - piensa Tai _

_Sus pensamientos son interumpidos del timbre de su casa._

_Adelante!!!! La puerta esta abierta!!_

_Permisoooo!! - dice Davis mientras entra a la casa_

_Hola Davis! Increible eres el primero!- dice Tai sorprendido_

_No creeras que sea merito suyo !! - dice Yolei entrando despues de Davis - Fui a verlo a su casa 15 minutos antes !!_

_Pero quien se cree!! - protesta Davis - Que antipatica!! De todas formas hubiese sido el primero!!_

_Si , como no! Brava Yolei, buena idea! - la felicita Tai._

_Tze!! Ahora resulta que vas de amor y acuerdos con ESA??? - pregunta Davis enojado_

_Ehi!? Quien es ESA?? - protesta Yolei - Que quieres decir , eh? Dimelo en la cara si eres tan valiente!!_

_Segun tu quien es ESA?!!! - continua Davis de forma sarcastica - Ademas es inutil que te lo explique porque no entenderias nada!_

_Ah si eh? Es mejor que estes atento porque yo..._

_Comienza a amenazar Yolei pero es interrumpida por Ken_

_Ehi! Hola chicos! Hola Yolei!_

_Yolei se detiene al instanteamente al ver a Ken, cambia totalmente de expresion y le sonrie angelicalmente._

_Hola Ken! Me alegro que hayas llegado!_

_Pero mirala!!!!! - dicen al mismo tiempo Tai y Davis._

_Por que? Que hizo? - pregunta con curiosidad Ken_

_Yolei se da la vuelta y les lanza una mirada de advertimiento a todos dos ; los cuales prefieren cambiar de conversacion y no decir nada del repentino cambio de humor de Yole._

_Nada Ken... - le responde Tai_

_hola a todos!!!!! - saluda Sora_

_Hola Sora! - responde Tai_

_Buenas noches! - saluda todo seco Matt - Trajimos las cervezas...donde las pongo , Tai?_

_Las cervezas!?! - pregunta confundido Tai_

_Si...me pediste que las comprara!_

_Ops!!!!! Disculpa Matt me olvide por completo! Yo tambien las he comprado! _

_No cambias Tai! - lo reprende Sora_

_Genial!!!!!! - exclama Davis - Ahora tenemos la casa llena de alcohol! Si viene la policia nos llevan presos!_

_Davis...no digas tonterias! - continua la pelea Yolei - De vez en cuando conecta el cerebro a la boca cuando hablas!_

_- Beh...no importa, no? Nos tomamos todas no? - dice Ken ingenuamente._

_Todos se sorprenden a las palabras de Ken, el chico mas tranquilo y controlado que conocen , y que como todos ya saben toma solo y unicamente un vaso de cerveza._

_KEN!!- dice Yolei alzando la voz escandalozamente_

_Ehi, amigo, no tendras intenciones de emboracharte! - lo molesta Davis_

_Ken se ha puesto todo rojo como un camaron._

_No, no , yo no quise decir eso... - trata de defenderse el pobre de Ken - No quiero tomarla todas yo, pero como somos tantos,,_

_Beh...si quisieras emboracharte te entenderia - continua con sus comentarios fuera de lugar Davis - Con una como Yolei que siempre esta atras tuyo como abeja!_

_Davis!!!! - grita Yolei primero blanca como una hoja y despues roja como un tomate. Y de puro coraje le lanza un almohadazo en la cabeza._

_Yolei? Que tiene que ver Yolei? - pregunta confundido Ken_

_A veces Ken esta en las nubes! - comenta Sora con Tai y Matt_

_Los dos chicos sonrien._

_No tiene nada que ver...no estes escuchando a Davis! - detiene la discusion Tai - Cuando tiene hambre no piensa! Vamos comienzen a sentarse...y tal vez a tomar algo!_

_Ehi, inician sin nosotros? - pregunta Izzi_

_Ehm...disculpen! Permiso, Tai! - entra un poco avergonzado Joe - La puerta estaba abierta asi que entramos sin sonar..._

_No te preocupes Joe! Esta casa es como un puerto de mar!! - ironiza Matt_

_Muy amable Matt!! Como sea , no te preocupes Joe , deje la puerta abierta para ustedes!_

_Hola chicos! - saluda TK_

_Hola! - saluda Ann timidamente._

_Todos la miran sorprendidos , casi nadie sabe quien es ; ni tampoco que se iba a unir al grupo pero sobretodo el hecho que llegue en compañia de TK causa extraño efecto ya que siempreèl y Kari llegaban siempre juntos_

_Hola Ann! - la saluda Davis_

_Chicos , ella es Ann... - la presenta TK - Tal vez la conocieron en la fiesta de Kari...pero de todas formas es una compañera de clase mia y de Davis y esta noche esta con nosotros!_

_Hola! - y esta vez la saludan todos_

_Tai y TK me invitaron...espero que no se molesten!_

_Bromeas? Finalmente otra a chica en el grupo!! - Yolei la separa de TK - Sabes...estaba cansada de todos estos hombres!! Bienvenida!_

_Gracias! Tu debes ser Yolei, verdad?_

_Exacto ! Dime una cosa...tu me puedes explicar como le haces para soportar a Davis? Si estuviera en clase conmigo me volveria loca en unos segundos!!!_

_Beh...se necesita un poco de paciencia , pero en el fondo es simpatico!_

_SOY SIMPATICO!! - repite Davis con mucho orgullo - Escuchaste Yolei!_

_No, Davis, ella dijo que EN EL FONDO eres simpatico... - le aclara Yolei - Pero para descubrirlo es necesario escabar un hoyo enorme!_

_No los tomes en cuenta Ann, esos dos son como perro y gato! - le dice TK - Ah , por cierto chicos Codi no puede venir! Esta enfermo!_

_Pobrecito!- exclama Sora con mucha ternura - Tai puedo usar tu telefono? Lo llamo para saludarlo!_

_Claro que si! Usa el que esta en mi cuarto, el otro hay que repararlo! Ah ,por cierto ... esta un poco desordenado el cuarto..._

_Te acompaño Sora!- le dice Joe._

_Yo tambien! - se une Izzi_

_Demasiados hombres contigo - dice Matt - Es mejor que yo te acompañe querida!_

_Los cuatros chicos se dirijen al cuarto de Tai mientras los otros se sientan en la mesa. Yolei y Davis siguen peleando, mienras Tai, Ken, TK , Ann conversan de varias cosas._

_Te gusta la cerveza, Ann?- le pregunta Tai - Espero que si! Tenemos una montaña de cervezas esta noche!_

_Si puedo ayudar... - le responde Ann_

_Tu tambien las comprastes Tai!??? - pregunta TK_

_Si! Pero de todas formas Ken se ofrecio a tomarse todas!!_

_Tai! - reclama Ken rojo - Tu sabes bien que no quize decir eso!!_

_Tai se rie con ganas y TK y Ann que no estaban presente se miran sonprendidos sin entender de lo que estan hablando._

_Mientras en el cuarto de Tai..._

_Esto Tai lo llama un poco de desorden!?! - pregunta sorprendido Izzi_

_Dios mio! Que paso aqui...paso un huracan o que!!! - comenta asustado Joe_

_Se ve que ustedes no vienen aqui de seguido!! - dice Matt_

_Si! Hoy el cuarto esta casi ordenado!! - se une Sora_

_Pobre de su mama!! - continua Izzi ._

_Si! Juralo! - cometa Matt de forma àcida_

_Matt!!! - le llama la atencion Sora_

_Bromeaba!!!!!_

_Sora suspira: desde hace tiempo Matt esta cambiado. Es extraño, y no sabe el porque ya que Matt dice continuamente que todo esta bien!_

_Matt llama tu - le pide Sora - Mientras que yo arreglo algo ; si no Tai no llega al lunes! Sin su mama esta muerto...no puede sobrevivir solo!_

_Si! Y en eso tienes toda la razon... no crees que es hora que aprenda? Deja que arregle èl?_

_Llama a Codi - ordena esta vez Sora - Y pon el viva-voz ... no te preocupes por mi ..que no me canso!_

_Matt la mira todo enojado, despues coje la corneta marca el numero de Codi._

_Ado! - responde Codi con la nariz tapada_

_Codi! eres tu? Soy Matt!_

_Hoda! Si soy yo...se que no padesco yo...tengo un desfiado temendo! Como estan?_

_Todos bien, queriamos saludarte! Y..._

_Mientras los chicos hablan con Codi, y le dan animos para hacerlo sentir mejor , Sora con maniobras agiles y rapidas coloca todo en su lugar arreglando el desorden de Tai. Coje las camisetas las doblas y las colocas en llos diverso lugares que tiene el armadio de Tai. Izzi que la mira se sorprende._

_Ehi , Sora conoces esta casa como el palmo de tu mano eh? Pareces un perfecta esposina!_

_Izzi! - dice Sora sonrojada_

_Matt se levanta rapidamente de la cama y sale del cuarto sin decir una palabra._

_Pero que le sucede? - pregunta Joe que apenas ha terminado de hablar_

_No lo se! - le responde Sora sorprendida - Tal vez escucho el timbre de la casa._

_No creo... - dice Izzi_

_Ehi , gente llegaron las pizzas - los informa tai entrando a su cuarto - Veng...Sora!! - la mira agradecido - Tu arreglaste?_

_Quien mas te habria arreglado ese desorden? - le sonrie tiernamente._

_Nadie mas! Gracias!! - dice un poco sonrojado_

_De nada! - y termina de poner los libros en su lugar - Vamos a comer??_

_Y el grupo se traslada todo contento a la cocina; solo Izzi se queda atras pensando._

_" No creo que se haya ido porque escucho timbre...creo que fue por culpa mia...por lo que dije! Bo...tal vez me estoy equivocando!"_

_La imagen sucesiva nos muestra la cocina de Tai; las luces apagadas y en la mesa los cartones vacios de las pizzas. En el lavadero estan apoyadas las botellas vacias de cerveza...al final sin la ayuda de Ken los chicos terminaron todas las cervezas._

_Todo se hace negro._

_La nueva escena se abre en un local; las luces de diversos colores se mueven de un lugar a otro , la musica fuerte se mezcla en el aire lleno del humo de los cigarrillos. Los chicos estan sentados , en un sofa en una esquina del local._

_Ah, chicos, tengo noticias de Kari! - inizia una conversacion TK - Su correo electronico esta bloqueado, asi que no puede responder ni escribir nada! Pero dice que esta bien!_

_Te ha llamado?? - pregunta Davis con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_No, me escribio una carta. - le responde TK_

_Una carta!? (habla entre si) Yo tambien quiero una carta de Kari! TK es un antipatico! Porque al si y a mi no?? Mmmm.._

_Que te sucede Davis? Celoso? - le pregunta Yolei sin compasiòn_

_Que dices??? Celoso yo? - pregunta Davis sonrojado - De quien?_

_De TK, no? Kari prefiere a èl y no a ti!_

_No estoy para nada celoso, porque se que mi Kari piensa siempre en mi!! oh!_

_Si, como no! Tarde o temprano tendras que darte cuenta!_

_Como sea es mejor conservar las esperanzas - le dice enojadisimo - Que ser siempre rechazada por Ken!_

_Que estas diciendo? No me gusta Ken!!! - grita Yolei_

_Alguien me ha llamado?? - pregunta confundido_

_No, no es que... - trata Yolei de inventarse algo_

_Yolei ,me estaba diciendo que quiere bailar contigo! - da la ultima punalada Davis_

_Yolei se queda paralizada siente que la sangre se le esta subiendo a la cabeza: que horror!! Ken tambien se sonroja, pero como Tai ha escuchado toda la conversacion empuja al chico que se detiene a un centimetro del rostro de Yolei, despues de unos minutos la lleva a la pista de baile; Yolei lo sigue obediente. Ken esta avergonzado no sabe que hacer estan parados en medio de la pista sin mover un pie viendose el uno al otro...hasta que Tai para terminar la obra empuja a Yolei hacia los brazos de Ken._

_Voy a comprar algo de tomar! - dice TK._

_No te parece que por hoy basta? - le pregunta Matt_

_A mi me parece que debes ser tu quien se deba dar una calmada...cuantas botellas de tomaste en la casa?? _

_Que tiene que ver???? - le responde Matt , que esta un poco ebrio - Yo se tomar , no como otros... ademas la pizza me hizo dar sed!_

_Si, como no?! Yo voy!_

_Te acompaño TK! Tengo una sed! - dice Ann_

_Si me dices que quieres te la traigo yo! - se ofrece gentilmente TK._

_Si , y como me la traes ???? - le pregunta riendose Ann - En la frente?_

_TK se recuerda del brazo enyesado y se sonroja._

_Ehm...tal vez es mejor que vengas tu tambien!!_

_Ann se alza de su puesto y los dos se van al bar. En el camino la chica se detiene y se pone nerviosa; TK se da cuenta._

_Que pasa?! - pregunta el chico_

_Nada, nada , muevete... - le responde Ann agitada_

_Empuja al chico por la manga de la camiseta hacia la parte opuesta del local_

_Ehi , que sucede...Ann!_

_Te lo explico mas tarde, regresemos a la mesa por favor...hay una persona que quiero evitar!_

_Ah!!!!!Con que esas tenemos...no me quieres ver! - dice un chico . _

_Un muchacho...un muchacho con una mirada extraña se pone adelante de Ann que se asusta._

_"Rayos" - piensa Ann._

_TK no entiende nada, no le queda nada mas que ver la escena. Ann se siente incomoda ; el chico en cambio tiene una sonrisa en los labios...que a TK no le gusta para nada._

_Entonces , tesoro no me saludas ? - le pregunta el chico._

_Levanta una mano para acariciar el rostro de Ann , pero la chica lo esquiva con un movimiento brusco; la sonrisa se le apaga al al momento._

_Dejame tranquila, tengo que ir donde mis amigos!!!! -_

_Pero este no la deja mover._

_Yo tambien soy tu amigo o ya no te recuerdas de mi...me has olvidado...tesoro..._

_Intenta acariciar nuevamente a Ann pero esta vez es TK quien los interumpe. No sabe con claridad que esta pasando pero tiene claro que Ann eno esta bien y que el chico ha tomado bastante y que esta molestando a Ann._

_Ehi... - se pone entre los dos - ...disculpanos pero tenemos que irnos!_

_Coge a Ann de la mano y se la lleva del lugar, pero el chico lo detiene empujandolo._

_Y este quien es?? - el chico le pregunta a Ann - Tu nuevo chico??_

_Es solo un amigo! - le responde de forma tajante Ann._

_Si , como no!! Tu esperas que yo me lo crea??? - mira a TK con la mirada perdida senal de quien ha tomado bastante - Caiste bien bajo! Como te puede gustar este...esqueleto?... Vamonos pequeña..lo se que me quieres todavia...dame un beso..._

_Se acerca a Ann y de nuevo TK mas irritado se pone entre los dos._

_Escuchame bien, yo no quiero meterme en sus problemas, pero Ann no quiere hablar contigo...asi que quitate y dejanos pasar por favor!_

_Escuchame tu...rubiesito...dejame en paz...porque me estoy enojando! Y si me enojo tu la vas a pasar mal ! Y esto es solo un advertimiento y yo estuviera en tu situaciòn ...lo escucharia!_

_TK...dejalo...yo me encargo de todo...regresa con los otros... - le dice Ann_

_"UFFI , esta tan borracho que es mejor tratarlo con calma" - piensa TK sin escuchar las palabras de Ann._

_OK!! De acuerdo , que te parece si hablamos???? Conversamos un poco y..._

_SBAM!_

_Antes de que TK pueda terminar su discurso , el chico le da un golpe en la cara tan rapidamente que TK ni siquiera pudo defenderse. Despues borracho como estaba y por el esfuerzo que habia hecho en pegarle a TK se desmaya cayendose al piso._

_Ann grita y va ayudar a TK que se ha caido en un sillon que hay en el local y se soba la mejilla, un poco de sangre le cae del labio._

_TK! Estas bien!?? Estas sangrando... - pregunta desesperada Ann_

_Saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y le seca la herida a TK que se esta reprendiendo poco a poco._

_Estoy bien...de verdad... - la tranquiliza TK -Era mejor si le deciamos la verdad desde un principio..._

_Lo siento...es culpa mia! - dice Ann llorando_

_No te preocupes ! Son asi todos tus amigos???? - pregunta TK_

_Ese - se sonroja - ese es...mi ex novio..._

_Felicidades!!!!!_

_Es un poco grocero..._

_Me di cuenta!_

_Pero no es malo!! Es solo que yo lo deje y èl no lo tomo bien! - trata de defenderlo Ann_

_Entiendo!_

_Penso que to y yo saliamos...y se enojo!- dice Ann con un ligero color en sus mejillas _

_Mpf! Entiendo porque no querias encontrarlo!_

_Lo siento!_

_No es nada!_

_No, TK , de verdad! es toda culpa mia!_

_Ehi! Fue una suerte que no lo encontaras tu sola, no? Tanto yo un daño en mas un daño en menos!_

_TK trata de sonreir; pero el dolor al labio se lo impide, mientras que la seguridad esta sacando al ex- enamorado de Ann del , el resto de los chicos llegan donde TK _

_Pero que diablos...?? - pregunta Matt_

_TK! Que sucedio! - dice Sora_

_En medio de la confusion Ann trata explicar todo con la ayuda de TK... cuando todo esta claro se comienzan hacer los comentarios. Joe le ha dado un hielo a TK para que se ponga en el labio ._

_Muy bien hermanito! Tu primera pelea! Un momento para recordar! - comenta Matt_

_En realidad yo no hice nada! Solamente me deje dar un puño en la cara...no creo que sea para recordar!!_

_Tonterias!!!! Ademas...lo tumbastes...de una forma u otra...a tu salud!_

_Y alza el vaso que tenia en la mano._

_Ehi! - coge el vaso que Matt esta dispuesto a tomarse - No crees que por esta noche es suficiente?_

_Y tu sabes que eres hermosa cuando te enojas? - dice Matt_

_Matt! Me escuhaste! Basta de estar tomando!! - lo reprende Sora que esta comenzado a perder la paciencia._

_Si...creo que tu tienes razon! Vamos a sentarnos!_

_Matt se va abrazado a Sora y se sientan en uno de los sillones; se siente la cabeza pesada. Sabe que ha exagerado, pero tambien sabe que no ha pasado el limite. Despues de tantas y no siempre felices experiencias el chico sabe hasta donde puede llegar._

_" Tengo que llevar a Sora a su casa...asi que por esta noche basta!"_

_Mientras Davis esta ayudando a TK a alzarse ._

_Podias llamarme , en vez de querer hacer el papel del heroe!_

_Davis, no es que yo me lo busque! Queria hacerlo razonar ._

_Te fue bien estaba tan borracho que se cayo al piso enseguida!- interviene Ken - Que idiota! LLegar a ese estado!_

_Si ! - dice Davis - Ehi... Ken, si hubieses estado tu al puesto de TK te habria mandado a la puerta de un solo golpe ...flaco como eres! Pero una cosa es cierta ...con todos esos locos que existen uno no se aburre nunca!_

_Menos mal que no golpeo a Ann! - dice TK_

_El chico se da la vuelta para ver la reaccion de la amiga y se da cuenta que tiene lo ojos llenos de lagrimas y los puños cerrados._

_Ehi...Ann ! Que ...que sucede? - pregunta preocupado TK_

_Todos los chicos se dan la vuelta para verla_

_Era ...estaba solo un poco tomado...no deben...decir nada acerca de èl...no lo concocen! - responde nerviosa Ann_

_Dos lagrimas le caen en las mejillas rojas de la rabia. TK abre los ojos sorprendidos._

_- Be! Le tiro un puño a TK solo porque trato de hablarle! - dice Davis - No creo que estaba solo "un poco " tomado! No creo que ni siquiera que sea justo que tu lo defiendas no adelante de TK al menos , ya que el po..._

_No, detente Dav...no sigas...ella tiene razon... - dice TK_

_Es duro para TK darle razon a Ann, tratar de justificar el comportamiento de aquel muchacho cuando todavia le duele la mejilla, pero entiende los sentimientos de Ann._

_TK , que estas diciendo? - pregunta Davis_

_Disculpa, Ann! Lo siento...lo sentimos! - dice Tk ignorando el comentario de Davis._

_TK...èl...sabe que se ha equivocado ! Esta solo mal, esta sufriendo! No quiero justificar su manera de comportarse y lo siento por tu mejilla, pero no lo ofendan, por favor! Al final es solo culpa mia! - concluye Ann._

_Olvidemos todo y...vamos a sentarnos...si? - propone TK._

_Ann dice de si con la cabeza. Davis no entiende nada para el comportamiento de TK... debe de estar loco._

_" Aquel sujeto debe de estar solo y unicamente enamorado de Ann...en su misma situacion tal vez yo haria lo mismo" - piensa TK_

_" TK...es un angel..." - piensa Ann_

_Con los corazones en paz los chicos se reunen con el resto del grupo._

_Vaya, que noche! Te duele TK? - pregunta Yolei_

_No...no mucho! - le responde el chico_

_Eres todo un cavallero, lo sabes! - continua Yolei._

_Yolei, que dices? - rojo como un tomate_

_Porque...que dije de malo? - dice Yolei sorprendida de que TK se averguenze - Fue un gesto dulce!_

_Yolei...por favor... - suplica TK mas rojo que la misma camiseta dde Yolei_

_Ehi, TK...como asi tan rojo? - pregunta Tai._

_Debe ser por el golpe que recibi! - le responde TK_

_Nunca te he visto de ese color ni siquiera cuando los pesque a ti y a mi hermana en tu cuarto!! - dice Tai con voz picara._

_TAI!!! - grita TK_

_A Yolei y a Ann se le paran las antenitas, todos prestan mas atencion interesados a la increible revelacion que acaba de hacer Tai...solo Davis esta palido._

_QUE SIGNIFICA QUE LOS ENCONTRASTE EN SU CUARTO???????? - grita desesperado Davis._

_Nada, nada!! - se burla Tai_

_No , no , ahora quiero saber! Que hacian, eh, que hacian? - presiona Davis para saber la respuesta._

_Si , dinos! - se une Yolei._

_Nada ... dijo que nada, no? - dice TK que esta comenzando a ver mal las cosas - Porque no sucedio nada!!_

_Beh...en realidad... - continua Tai._

_Tai... - lo llama Sora_

_QUE COSA ????????DIEMLO!!!!! - grita Davis cogiendole la camiseta_

_Beh...ecco ...se acuerdan cuando TK descubrio que Kari se tenia que ir? - comienza a contar Tai - Bien , despues que aclararon la situacion..._

_Tai...no lo digas! - suplica TK dandose cuenta a que se refiere Tai._

_Ah...entonces aceptas que fue verdad?! - lo desafia Tai._

_Tai...dejalo tranquilo, por favor! - dice Sora._

_Pero Tai esta ya emocionado ; su comentario que fue casual y solo lo hizo para desviar la atencion del lo que acababa de suceder ha causado el interes de todos y es mas fuerte que el mismo ...tiene que decir todo, en otro momento se habria callado pero el efecto del alcohol hace que olvide que es la pudrencia._

_Pero..si es la verdad no veo porque tenga que estarme callado - se justifica Tai - ...cuando entre a su cuarto los encontre..._

_Basta Tai! - dice Matt en tono autoritario._

_Oh, por favor! Todos quieren saber que paso! Ademas no vale la pena, estaba diciendo..._

_Tai! Quizas no entendiste! Dije que basta! No son problemas tuyos...deja en paz a mi hermano!_

_Pero porque te enojas tanto eh?!_

_Porque no me gusta que te burles a costillas de mi hermano ! TK ya ha tenido suficiente por esta noche, no te parece?_

_Solo queria calmar la situacion! - dice Tai resentido_

_Burlandote de mi hermano! - dice mas resentido Matt_

_Mi hermana estaba ahi tambien, por si no lo recordabas! - dice ahora enojado._

_Asi , gran justificacion...que hombre! - dice en forma sarcastica , pero sus palabras ofenden a Tai._

_Ahora basta! - lo coje por el cuello de la camisa - Si estas buscando un motivo para pelear? Te lo doy yo enseguida!_

_Todos estan en silencio siguiendo la conversacion siempre mas aspera entre los dos amigos...parece que la noche todavia tiene mas sorpresas._

_Vamos, Matt...no es nada! - trata de calmar los humos TK_

_Si, TK tiene razon...ya no me interesa para nada lo que estavan haciendo! - se une Davis al intento de TK._

_Sora se acerca a los dos._

_Dejen de comportarse como dos niños pequeños! Todos los estan mirando! demas no hay nada por que pelear! Basta! Son amigos! Terminen de dar espectaculo!_

_Tai suelta a Matt. Pero ninguno deja de ver mal al otro a pesar de la palabras de Sora._

_" Pero que les sucede! Puede que esten tomados, pero nunca los habia visto asi de agresivos el uno con el otro! Mejor si los alejo!"_

_Matt...ven a bailar conmigo! Vamos! - se inventa Sora_

_Coge al chico por la mano y hace por llevarselo, pero Matt no se mueve un centimetro; sus ojos glaciales siguen viendo a Tai._

_No, no quiero! - responde seco Matt._

_Si quieres bailo yo contigo Sora. - dice mas tranquilo Tai._

_Esta bien! " Con tal que esten tranquilos!"_

_Pero Matt se pone adelante de ellos blocandoles el paso._

_Tu no vas a ninguna parte! - le ordena Matt_

_Matt...que te sucede? - pregunta Sora_

_No quiero que baile contigo!_

_Matt ...pero...pero...que tienes? - dice sorprendida la chica - Se puede saber?? Que te sucede esta noche?_

_Nada!!! Solo dije que no quiero que bailes con Tai._

_Come siempre! Te enojas conmigo y te desquitas con los otros? - dice Tai - Dime que tienes! Ya que podemos continuar la conversacion si quieres!_

_Porque no..._

_Sora se pone en medio de los dos : la situacion se le esta escapando de las manos y tiene que recuperar el control porque a este punto es la unica que puede hacerlo._

_No, nada de seguir discutiendo!1 Ahora se dan la mano y..._

_Quitate , Sora! - la empuja de forma tosca._

_La chica se queda muda , esta comenzando a perder la calma. La situacion se le esta escapando de la mano y no encuentra un modo para salir de ella. Por lo general es facil hacer razonar ; basta solo que ella hable y los dos la escuchan; ha sido siempre asi! Claro esta que esto no ha impedido que los dos pelearan de vez en cuando pero nunca en su presencia: la amistad entre los dos es asi. Pero en estos momentos no la estan escuchando . Cualquier cosa que ella diga les resbala y no puede hacerlos cambiar de opinion. Sobretodo Matt, siempre dulce y amable con ella, parece que le ha cancelado de este mundo._

_" Okay...un ultimo tentativo Sora...con todo tu esfuerzo..." - Matt...por favor, vamonos a la casa, si? Tai, dejen la pelea aqui...mañana es otro dia._

_Tai la mira por un momento; en sus ojos pasa un rato de calma , esta por cambiar de idea...en realidad no tiene ganas de pelear! mejor dicho no se acuerda por que peleaban !_

_Matt en cambio parece que no escucha a Sora y sigue viendo a Tai en silencio...tener la mirada de Matt encima tuyo hace perder la paciencia a cualquiera._

_Sora...dejanos en paz! - le dice Matt_

_Incredulidad, sorpresa, enojo , rabia._

_Ahora , basta Matt!! - dice Sora alzando la voz - Si estas enojado porque tienes tus problemas no tienes que por desquitarte ni conmigo ni con tu mejor amigo!!_

_Ninguno de los tres chicos dice nada, Sora no alza la voz nunca. Despues Matt habla nuevamente._

_Mi mejor amigo?! Interesante! No me habia dado cuenta que Tai era mi mejor amigo!_

_Todos estan boca-bierta; "que diablos esta diciendo Matt?" piensa cada uno de ellos._

_Ma...Matt...yo...siempre hemos sido amigos a pesar de que peleamos... - dice Tai sorprendido y confundido._

_Matt, no digas estupideces; Tai es tu mejor amigo!!! - le repite Sora con un extraño presentimiento._

_Si? De verdad? - continua Matt cada vez mas enojado - Todos la piensan igual._

_El chico se gira alrededor de todos los amigos , los cuales lo miran sin hablar ni comentar nada._

_Entonces? Todos ustedes creen que Taichi se mi mejor amigo?_

_Nadie respira, no entienden donde quiere llegar Matt con su conversacion, lo unico que es seguro es que no sse trata de nada bueno ya que Matt nunca llama a Tai por su nombre completo. Matt esta teniendo un ataque de rabia y nadie puede controlarlo._

_Beh, yo tambien lo creia! - dice Matt - Pero lo que no entiendo y si alguien es capaz de explicarme porque(pausa) porque diablos mi MEJOR AMIGO esta perdidamente y toltamente enamorado de MI enamorada?_

_Hielo glacial entre todos; cada uno baja la mirada y se miran alrededor avergonzados. Matt ha tocado un tema doloroso...la respuesta a esa pregunta no existe..._

_Sora se queda viendo a Matt : era este el motivo entonces! Era esta la razon por la cual el chico se comportava tan raro! Que absurdo pensamiento!_

_Matt, que estas...diciendo? Tai! - en tono de suplica - Dile que no es verdad, que las cosas no son como cree èl!_

_Se da la vuelta hacia Tai toda confiada de la respuesta del amigo, pero Tai baja la mirada: el color de sus mejillas se apaga dejando un color palido. Sabe que Matt tiene razon, sabe que èl no deberia amar a Sora y no quiere defraudarla, pero que puede hacer?_

_Es demasiado tarde para tratar de corregir el error y continuar con la mentira, ya esta cansado de esconderse siempre detras de una mascara!_

_Tai... - dice Sora con un hilo de voz que casi nadie lo escucha - " Me lo habias jurado!"_

_Sora reacciona : no puede ser! Tai le habia asegurado que todo habia terminado , que todo era como al principio. Porque...porque...de nuevo?! Por la segunda vez en su vida siente la desesperacion transformarse en rabia ciega._

_Matt! No es verdad, nada es verdad! A pesar de que Tai no te dice nada! Es mentira! Soy solo una amiga para èl - cada vez mas desesperada - ,... me lo ha jurado!_

_Pero no entiendes...no entiendes que no es verdad? - le dice Matt sin ningun control - Dios Santo! Eres la elegida del amor como no puedes entender... Tai esta enamorado tuyo! ENAMORADO TUYO!_

_NOOOO! - grita Sora con lagrimas en sus ojos - No sigas hablando! No es verdad!_

_Sora, es asi! Debes...debes...admitirlo!_

_No, no quiero...no puedo...no QUIERO que sea verdad!!_

_Si no quieres que sea verdad... es porque a ti tambien te gusta! porque QUIERES QUE SEA ASI! - termina gritando Matt ._

_Silencio._

_Duro y largo silencio .Sora mira a Matt : no puede estarla acusando de amar a Tai...despues de todo lo que habia sucedido entre los dos! No habia entendido nada...estupido..._

_Una cachetada de Sora golpea a Matt en la mejilla derecha._

_Un solo sonido: SCIAK!_

_El chico no mueve ni una pestaña. Sora tiene la mirada llena de odio y los ojos llenos de lagrimas ...todos tratienen el respiro._

_Te odio!!!! - susurra al inicio Sora , despues ya pierden el control - TE ODIO! NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS!_

_Y se va corriendo; Joe piensa un momento y despues la sigue._

_" No puede ir a su casa en estas condiciones!!"_

_Izzi y los demas chicos no saben que hacer. TK esta maravillado: nunca ha visto hacer tantos desastres en una sola noche al hermano! Pero que le ha pasado por la cabeza! Pero su comportamiento indica que el hermano tiene dentro esa confunsion y esos sentimientos desde hace tiempo... y sabe que ahora tiene que estar solo. Se levanta, coge la chompa del hermano y se la da con naturaleza._

_Toma...ve a casa... - le dice al hermano._

_Matt coge la chompe si decir nada y sin cambiar de expresion; despues se da la vuelta y sale del local._

_" Lastima que haya recuperado su control tarde!"_

_Vamos Ann , te acompaño a casa. _

_La chica afirma: no ve la hora de irse a su casa y escapar de la situacion que se ha formado. Coge su abrigo , se despide y sale acompañada de TK._

_Yolei , Davis y Ken hacen lo mismo. Izzi se queda un momento con Tai sin saber que hacer o decirle ._

_Tai se deja caer en el sillon._

_Puedes irte Izzi si quieres...aprecio que ta hayas quedado...pero no es necesario. - dice despacio y tranquilo._

_Tai ...estas seguro...es decir..._

_No te preocupes por mi ...todo esta bien..._

_Izzi lo mira preocupado, todavia indecidido; quiere decir algo para hacerlo sentir mejor pero despues renuncia. Quizas Tai tiene razon...solo necesita estar solo._

_Entonces yo me voy - le apoya una mano en la espalda ._

_Tai en agradecimiento le hace una sonrisa, Izzi le responde igual, despues sale del local._

_Cuando todos se han ido se coge la cabeza con las manos . La musica sigue sonando en el local , la gente sigue bailando alrededor de èl como si nada hubiese sucedido , lo hacen sentir mas solo. Una herida duele por dentro ,mas que nunca: no solo ha traicionado la confianza de su mejor amigo, no solo lo ha hecho sufrir...no solo ha desilucionado a Sora y destruido su amistad...sino que daño la felicidad que hubiese querido para el...un legame destruido en mil pedazos, un sentimiento inocente habia sido envenedado ...y era solo culpa suya!_

_----------------------FIN PARTE OCTAVA------__-------------------_


	9. Dudas

**En año que vendra. (Novena Parte)**

**Fanfic escrito por Imi**

**Inspirada a Digimon**

**"Dudas"**

_La imagen que se abre, se pierde en el trafico de Paris; recorremos las calles , callejones y llegamos adelante de un edificio que no conocemos. Mirandolo bien nos damos cuenta que es una escuela. Los corredores son silenciozos, pocos estudiantes se giran apresurados por ellos._

_Dando la vuelta en una esquina vemos una pareja que camina lentamente conversando y riendo felices: son Robert y Kari._

_Me da penamolestarte mientras estas en una leccion - dice Kari - Pero la directora necesitaba saber algunos datos de tus padres y yo..._

_Bromeas?? Me salvastes!! Esa bruja de la profesora de matematica me iba a llamar al pizarron para atormentarme nuevamente y esta es la tercera vez en la semana.!! - s queja Robert - Nunca habia estado tan feliz de verte!!_

_Te molesta bastante , no es verdad? - rie Kari._

_Eh , si! Tal vez porque yo tengo la suerte de ver bien mientras ella es mas ciega que un topo!!!!_

_Kari rie nuevamente y mira institivamente los ojos de Robert; tienen un color increible! Son profundos y tienen un magnetisismo; calmos y gentiles...es dificil de admitirlo, pero Kari adora esos ojos. Y esos rizos negros, brillantes algo rebeldes que caen en el rostro del chico. Un rayo de sol entra de la ventana ; Robert cierra los ojos instintivamente por la luz que es intensa._

_Ah! Que luz ! - nuevamente se queja Robert - Ecco que el poder superior me quiere castigar!!_

_Te dije que me dieron una A en ginnasia artistica en los ejercicios de la barra?? - comenta Kari._

_De verdad?? Excelente - la mira con admiracion - yo no puedo dar ni un paso! Pierdo siempre el equilibrio!_

_No es dificil, basta que no pensar que estas en una barra! - dice algo presumida._

_Facil para ti! Ligera como eres!! No haces ni rumores cuando camina...Sabes, ahora que lo pienso bien ...Claire me dijo que la prof de ustedes es estricta...lo se porque ella queria una A en el mismo ejercicio...pero no pudo hacerlo...asi que tu debes ser una buena alumna!_

_No...no creo! Es que siempre he practicado gimnasia artistica en particular esos ejercicios...Claire tuvo una B si no me equivoco ...pero no me dio la impresion que le importara tanto! De todas formas hizo bien el ejercicio! La admiro mucho, sabes? Ademas es simpatica! Pero para ser mas sincera con el giro completo que hize creo de haberme ganado la admiraciòn de la prof!! Le brillavan los ojos!_

_Hiciste ...un giro en la barra??? - pregunta sorprendido Robert - Podias quebrarte el cuello!!!!!_

_Exagerado!! Basta saber hacerlo, no? Estoy acostumbrada no te preocupes . Cambiando de tema cuanto tiempo se demora en llegar una carta de mi casa a Paris?_

_Beh... en menos de una semana puede llegar! Porque esperas una carta?_

_Kari - No, es que mande una hace unos dias y quisiera saber cuanto tengo que esperar para la respuesta! No tengo noticias desde hace siglos!!_

_Depende...cuanto se demoran en responderte!_

_Si...pero ...creo - sonrie entre ella - que me respondera enseguida!_

_Beh ...le haras falta a tu hermano!_

_En realidad ... - se sonroja - La carta no era para mi...hermano ...era para TK..._

_Robert se queda atras , se da cuenta del color rojo del rostro de Kari y una extraña sensacion le recorre el cuerpo._

_AHH...entiendo...no queria ser indiscreto!_

_Que dices... - se pone mas roja - Es solo un amigo...asi que no..._

_Si, amigo! - repite de instinto - El mismo de la felpa?_

_Kari se queda pensando, esta mas roja que un tomate; Robert esta arrepentido de haber abierto boca._

_Discupalme...de verdad...disculpame... , no son cosas que me riguardan!_

_No es nada...y como sea...si es de èl,...Me refiero a la felpa..._

_Los dos chicos siguen caminando, pero un silencio incomodo ha invadido a los dos. El salon de Kari esta cerca, pero antes que ellos puedan entrar, escuchan la voz de Claire._

_La imagen nos muestra la escena: de una parte Claire con un par de compañeras apoyadas a una ventana esperando a la profesora de geografia; de la otra parte Robert y Kari que estan por entrar._

_A causa de que van iban caminando en silencio logran escuchar la conversacion de las chicas._

_Ummmmmm no de verdad! Yo no la soporto! Se cree tan importante solo por lo que hizo en la clase de gimnasia?? - dice Claire._

_Kari se detiene al instante sabe que estan hablando de ella. Robert tambien se detiene. Los dos escuchan la conversacion._

_Beh...en realidad lo hizo bien! No es que estas un poco envidiosa porque tu nunca has podido hacerlo?_

_Envidiosa ? Yo? - pregunta Claire - Tze! Y de ESA todavia? Pero no has visto como se viste?? En su pais sera normal, pero alguien deberia expliacarle que aqui estamos en PARIS! De verdad es ridicula! Y esa vincha en el cabello, ademas, me pone los nervios de punta? Patetica!_

_En realidad un poco fuera de moda esta...pero... - dice Marlene_

_Pero que? - pregunta con mas energia Claire - No me vas a decir que a ti te esta simpatica?!_

_Beh...si...yo no creo que sea antipatica! - le responde Marlene - La conosco poco...pero..._

_Bien dicho!!! La conoces poco! Yo he salido un par de veces con ella solo por que me lo ha pedido mi hermano y sobretodo porque nos acompañan èl y Robert...una pesada! Nunca en mi vida me habia aburrida tanto! Se cree el centro del mundo!_

_Kari esta pietrificada y roja; de repente se siente estupida e insignificante; Robert tambien esta rojo, pero de rabia, casi tiembla. Comienza a caminar para callarle la boca a Claire, pero Kari lo detiene sin mirarlo a la cara._

_Beh, tal vez no es el maximo de la simpatia, pero no crees que exageras?? - pregunta Charllotte _

_!!!! No la soporto! Porque no se regresa a su pais???? Y esos aliniamentos orientales, me ponen nerviosa!_

_Esto es demasiado! hasta las amigas de Claire miran asombradas a la amiga._

_La forma del rostro de Kari no tiene que nada ver con el hecho que te cae mal! - dice Charlotte_

_Si! - afirma Marlene - Yo creo que estas ocultando algo y ..._

_Pero no puede seguir, porque Robert enojadisimo entra como una bestia, empujando sin querer a Kari y haciendo entrar a ella tambien al salon, y dejando ver a todos que ellos habian segudido la conversacion ._

_Claire se sonroja violentamente y mira nerviosa Robert: los ojos de èl estan llenos de resentimiento y de colera. En cambio Kari tiene la mirada baja; las lagrimas quieren salir pero ella las tratiene para que nadie la vea llorar._

_La situacion esta blocada, nadie se mueve, nadie respira pero los nervios son altos!_

_Kari comienza hablar, con voz calma y triste._

_Disculapame si te he dado problemas, Claire, o si te he dado fastidio. No eran mis intenciones. No sucedera mas. Ahora disculpame._

_Se da la vuelta y sale corriendo , las lagrimas comienzan a caer rapidamente de sus ojos._

_Claire no puede pronunciar una palabra. _

_Eres...eres... - comienza Robert pero se tratiene ; si Kari no dijo nada de malo, el no tiene derecho a hacerlo - No , te voy a decir nada, ni una sola palabra...no lo mereces, debes saber solo - sus ojos se llenan de tristeza - que me has desilucionado._

_Los ojos de Claire se habren a mas no poder y las lagrimas comienzan a salir._

_Robert se da la vuelta con los puños cerrados y comienza a seguir a Kari por los corredores._

_La nueva imagen se abre nublada, como si fuera una foto que no se pudo tomar bien: entendemos que estamos viendo a travez de los ojos de Kari. Despues los ojos se cierran dejando todo oscuro por un momento y cambiando de lugar ._

_Kari esta sentada en un atico polvoso, entre cajas y viejos escritorios, sillas y un poco de cosas que una escuela puede conservar. La chica esta sentada abrazada a sus rodillas; grandes lagrimas caen de los ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar._

_"Como pude ser tan estupida, como pude creer que podia integrarme aqui? De poder ser amiga de Claire?...pero porque...que hize? Que hize mal! Justo ahora que creia que todo iba bien...quisiera no estar aqui...de no haber dejado Japon nunca...quisiera estar con mis amigos...quisiera desaparecer de aqui, convertirme en una de estas cosas olvidadas...quisiera no existir...tal vez dejare de existir, porque nadie me encontrara...me quedare aqui sola para siempre! Solo ...solo TK me podria encontrar, pero esta tan lejos..."_

_Sus tristes pensamientos viene interumpidos de un rumor; alguien esta subiendo las escaleras. Kari se esconde lo mas que puede detras de una caja grande cierra los ojos no quiere que la vea nadie._

_Robert abre lentamente la puerta, ha buscado a Kari por todas partes sin ningun resultado. El ultimo lugar que le queda es el atico, pero esta prohibido entrar y no quiere que lo descubran si la chica no esta ahi._

_La mirada inspecciona todos los lugares , Kari no esta ahi. El chico suspira rumorosamente, desiucionado se dirije a la salida cuando algo brilloso llama su atencion. El chico se acerca y la recoje es una vincha rosada a forma de mariposa._

_Es la vincha de Kari. Asi que ella esta ahi. Robert sonrie . Despues cierra la puerta y camina para buscar a la amiga._

_Kari abre los ojos de un solo golpe; los paso se van acercando. Despues el rostro de Robert aparece detras de la caja._

_Kari! Finalmente! Te busque por todas partes!_

_La chica esta sorprendida porque Robert la encontro..._

_Como ...como me encontraste? - pregunta Kari_

_Robert sin hablar abre la mano y le muestra el pequeño objeto que encontro en el suelo._

_Esta es tuya...creo que la perdiste!_

_No la perdi... - responde Kari evitando la mirada de Robert - La bote que es distinto!!!!_

_Porque? - le pregunta el chico._

_Porque ellas tienen razon! Paresco un bebe de jardin con estos cabellos! Soy ridicula!_

_No es verdad! A mi me gusta como te queda en el cabello!_

_El chico se sienta a lado de ella sin mirarla; por unos minutos los dos estan en silencio. Kari sigue llorando._

_Sabes...lo siento...por lo que sucedio ._

_Silencio, Kari quisiera decirle que el no tiene ninguna culpa , pero no puede hablar._

_Yo confiaba en Claire...somos amigos desde hace tiempo! Pensaba que podia ser tu amiga...es siempre gentil conmigo...con todos...! No se como pudo hacer eso! Creeme lo siento!...se que te duele...pero si te consuela...a mi me duele tambien!_

_No...tu, no tienes nada que ver! Soy yo...yo que no me di cuenta de nada! Que no pude hacerme ningun amigo! Quisiera...quisiera estar en casa, en Japon!_

_No es culpa tuya Kari! - la mira dulcemente - Claire se comporto mal! Y ademas no es verdad que no tienes amigos! Tus compañeros de clases te adoran , las otras chicas no piensan igual que Claire...y me...tienes...a mi!_

_Kari deja de llorar, sin saber que decir o que hacer; una sensacion de calor le comienza a recorrer en el cuerpo mientras se pierde en la mirada de Robert._

_Al improviso un nudo en la gartanta comienza a salir, todo lo que se ha tenido dentro explota en un rio de lagrimas desesperadas comienza a verse._

_Yo...yo soy un desastre! Pero que cosa, que diablos hago aqui...este no es mi lugar!! Mi lugar es en mi casa junto a mi familia , a mis amigos, junto a las personas que me quieren! Pero porque decidi dejar mi pais? Yo ...no sere nunca como ustedes...yo soy diversa, no soy como ustedes! Y Claire tiene razon...si...si...yo no entiendo, porque? Que le hize!? Yo...justo ahora que creia...que creia de haberme integrado y que Ella era mi amiga...justo ahora que todo iba bien y que no sentia nostalgia de casa! Que hize para meritarme esto? No aguanto mas! Me siento estupida por no darme cuenta de nada...me siento sola , ofendida y enojada ...no se que hacer!_

_La chica se voltea hacia Robert con una mirada de suplicacion y de desesperacion . Quisiera pedirle que le de consejos, pero las palabras mueren el la garganta._

_Un filo , sutil de luz se ve en las mejillas de Robert...lagrimas._

_Pero tu estas... - exclama lentamente Kari_

_Robert se pasa una mano rapidamente en las mejillas para cancelar las lagrimas que en silencio y sin avisar han caido. Robert esta confundido._

_Es que ...Kari...lo siento !_

_No es culpa tuya!!!! - insiste Kari_

_Lo se...no es solo esto...es que...no lo se ni yo mismo...pero no llores..._

_Mueve una mano y acaricia el rostro de Kari cancelando una lagrima._

_No debes llorar!!! Y...no tienes porque darte por vencida solo por la estupida de Claire! Kari...es verdad, tu eres diversa a nosotros porque vienes de otro lugar, porque tienes costumbres diversas a las nuestras y gustos distintos...pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia? Son solo tonterias. Yo te conozco y como tus amigos que te esperan en Japon te quiero y te aprecio porque eres especial...y tal vez porque llevas esa vincha en el cabello!_

_El chico coge la vincha y se la coloca en el cabello de Kari en el lugar de siempre. Despues le sonrie._

_Kari ha dejado de llorar, las lagrimas se han detenido; mira a Robert ._

_" El estava...lloraba por mi!" - piensa Kari_

_Escuchame... - con voz suave y dulce - Yo creo que tus amigos no quisieran verte llorar! No estas derrotada, has encontrado solo una piedra en tu camino, pero la superaremos, veras! Lo se que ahora te duele, se que confiabas en Claire , pero...no es una tragedia! Hay tantas personas que te quieren...si lloras...solo les daras la razon!_

_Coge la mano de Kari y la acaricia._

_Juntos...juntos lo podemos hacer! Tu te apoyas en mi y yo me apoyo en ti!_

_Kari lo mira: una mirada abierta y sincera que si no fuera porque esta desesperada la haria sonrojar. Los lineamentos de Robert son bellos, la piel oscura que le hace resaltar los ojos!Kari quisiera abrazarlo, mejor dicho...hacerse abrazar...dejarse llevar por èl como aquella vez...sabe que se sentiria al seguro..._

_Entonces...estas deacuerdo? - pregunta Robert._

_Si... - reponde con un susurro_

_Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro_

_Y ahora se regresa a casa! - informa Robert_

_Pero...todavia tenemos clases! Hemos saltado esta hora ...pero con las otras como hacemos..._

_No te preocupes, no es grave! Voy yo y hablo con la profesora le dijo que no sientes bien y asi me dan el permiso de que regreses a casa!_

_Y ...tu??? - pregunta con curiosidad Kari._

_Soy un estudiante modelo ...un permiso de vez en cuando me lo conceden! Vamos!_

_Robert se levanta y le tiende la mano . Kari la mira; en su mente un recuerdo lejano aparece ... TK que hace lo mismo en aquel dia lluvioso, para llevarla al seguro._

_"TK!" - piensa Kari._

_Pero la imagen desaparece asi como llego._

_" No , Kari ahora basta! TK no esta aqui...debes aceptarlo...aprender a vivir en la realidad, abandonar los sueños... Robert no es TK!...y tienes que aprender a ser fuerte!"_

_Coge la mano de Robert, sonriendole y cancela de las mejillas lo que quedan de las lagrimas._

_Al dia siguiente Kari y Robert caminan por los corredores de la escuela para ir a sus clases: son las ocho de la mañana y las clases estan por empezar. Y en los cabellos de Kari la vincha de siempre._

_Estas segura que quieres ir? - pregunta Robert - Si no te sientes pronta puedes regresar a casa...! Todavia estas a tiempo !_

_No, no quiero estar en casa! Mis problemas estan aqui y es aqui que los tengo que afrontar! No quiero que piensen que tengo miedo o que soy una cobarde! " Sobretodo despues de lo que pase en el digimundo!"_

_Te has levantado hecha toda una guerrera !! - dice Robert sonriendo._

_Si! - responde Kari seria - He pasado toda la noche pensando en mis errores y que habre hecho hoy !_

_De repente adelante de ellos se ven las dos chicas que estaban conversando con Claire el otro dia.Los dos chicos se detienen al instante . Las chicas estan apoydas en una de las paredes del corredor conversando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Kari ._

_Si quieres nos damos otra vuelta y no pasamos adelante de ellas. - le propone Robert en voz baja._

_Kari se queda pensando un minuto: a veces huir le parece la cosa mas razonable que se puede hacer ; pero no siempre es la soluciòn._

_NO! Esperame aqui! - Y comienza a caminar hacia ellas - Tengo que hablarles!_

_Robert la detiene cogiendola de una mano _

_Kari...espera te acompaño!_

_No, - dice Kari con decisiòn - Esta vez no!_

_Pero... quedamos que te iba a ayudar!_

_Si , pero no puedo contar siempre con tu ayuda! No me mal interpretes...para mi es importantisima tu amistad...desde que estoy aqui me has ayudado en todas las ocasiones y yo te estoy profundamente agradecida, pero tengo que aprender a hacer las cosas sola! Y este me parece un inicio, porque se que me estaras esperando..._

_Entiendo...tienes razon...yo te espero aqui..._

_Gracias!_

_Robert se queda viendola mientras se aleja: que caracter que tiene esa chica! Dulce y amable pero al mismo tiempo calma y decidida! Una mezcla perfecta de calidad! No podia negarlo: desde que ella entro en su vida esta habia cambiado; su vida se habia hecho mas rica y siempre llena de novedades. Kari lo sorprendia cada dia. Y ya no dudaba que desde que ella esta en su casa todas las mañanas se levanta lleno de energia y de buen humor!_

_Mientras tanto las dos chicas se dan cuenta que Kari esta caminando hacia ellas. Una de las dos, la que tiene el cabello largo y rubio le da un codazo a la otra y le dice algo a voz baja._

_El corazon de Kari late fuerte y rapido; ha decidido de afrontar la situacion, pero no sabe si su desicion es correcta ._

_La chica camina hacia ellas decidida._

_La distancia entre ellas disminuye, hasta que Kari esta frente a ellas._

_Las dos no saben como comportarse; saben que ayer se portaron mal: querian llamar a Kari para decir que lo sentian, pero ninguna de las dos tuvo el valor para hacerlo._

_A Kari el corazon le late a mil; las mira por un momento a los ojos, despues hace un respiro largo y profundo, esta lista._

_Buenos dias Marlene! - las saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Hola Charlotte! Como estan?_

_Las dos chicas se miran entre ellas, sorprendidas: se esperaban un ataque de rabia, algopor el estilo. Kari en cambio las habia destrozada igual que el dia anterior._

_La sorpresa impide pronunciar palabra, asi despues de unos minutos, que a Kari parecen un siglo. Charlotte es capaz de responderle._

_Bi...bien, gracias y tu?_

_Yo ...bien... - contesta sin mirarla a los ojos - Estudieron para la prueba?_

_Si...si...almenos..espero de haber estudiado lo suficiente! - contesta Charlotte - Sabes como es la profesora, hace unas pruebas imposibles de responder!!!_

_Le sonrie, algo dudosa, y Kari responde con otro sonrisa. La armonia parece que se ha estabilizado, pero Marlene no le gusta para nada la situacion: se siente culpable!_

_Kari... - la llama con voz seria - ...no podemos comportarnos como si no hubiese sucedido nada! Nos comportamos mal contigo y no entiendo porque nos dirije la palabra! Lo siento! Lo siento tanto! No teniamos derecho de criticarte sin conocerte!_

_Mira directo a los ojos de Kari, mientras los de ella se llenan de lagrima._

_Ustedes no dijeron nada de malo!_

_No es verdad! - continua Marlene - Te podiamos defender, porque no la pensamos igual que Claire ...en cambio aceptamos lo que ella decia solo porque es nuestra amiga! Debiamos decirle lo que pensamos realmente...y pedirte disculpa por lo que dijimos!_

_Marlene tiene razon ! - se une Charlotte - Y ademas - se sonroja y baja la mirada - ...yo me burle de ti por la forma en la que te vistes...estoy mortificada!_

_Kari se sorprende de la reaccion de las compañeras: no se lo esperaba!_

_Pero...pero no te pongas asi! de verdad! - la tranquiliza Kari - No..no importa!_

_No, en cambio importa! Nos comportamos mal! - dice Charlotte ._

_Sin perdon alguno! - dice Marlene - Te hicimos llorar...que podemos hacer para que nos perdornes...si nos llegas a perdonar?_

_Beh...y si...si - el corazon de Kari se sube a la garganta - ... Si ahora les pidio de ...ser amigas?_

_De verdad? - pregunta sorprendida Charlotte - Lo quieres de verdad?_

_Mas que cualquier cosa! - responde Kari de forma sincera._

_Le tiende la mano abierta; Charlotte y Marlene la miran sorprendidas, despues sonrien juntas , cogen la mano y dan un abrazo._

_Amigas! - dice Marlene_

_Kari se seca una lagrima, que salio por la emocion: ha ganado su batalla! Supo dominarse, y pudo perdonar, supo transformar el dolor en un momento de alegria. A veces hablar es la mejor solucion._

_Beh ...ahora..que somos amigas - sonrie feliz Kari - Puedo pedirles un favor?_

_Todo lo que quieras! - dice Charlotte ._

_Beh...usteden dijeron que mi ropa esta un poco pasada de moda y..._

_Oh Kari, disculpanos...nosotras no lo creemos! - dice avergonzada Marlene_

_Si...es decir...cada quien se viste como quiere...eso no es importante!_

_No debes cambiar tu modo de vestir...es tu estilo!_

_Y ademas es normal...tu eres de un pais diverso asi qu..._

_Sin contar que..._

_STOOOOOP! - dice Kari - Calmadas! Dejenmen hablar ! Por favor! En ese momento me dolio...y me senti tonta ...pero tienen razon! Mi modo de vestir es diverso ..un poco infantil quizas...es sencillo...de todas formas...pertenece a la Kari que vivia en Japon, no a la que vive aqui ahora! Me pase pensando toda la noche...yo...yo quiero que me ayuden a convertirme en una verdadera francesa! Me pueden ayudar?_

_Quieres decir, si te podemos ayudar a desvaligar almacenes de ropa?? - pregunta emocionada Charlotte - Claro que si!!!_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Bromeas! - dice Marlene - Sera un placer! Te llevaremos a nuestro negocios preferidos y ...si quieres vamos al salon de belleza!_

_Oh, si seria genial! Saben! He decidido...quiero cambiar!_

_Y nosotras te daremos una mano!!_

_Y asi podremos comprar algo para el baile de la escuela! - dice feliz Marlene._

_El que cosa?? - pregunta Kari_

_El baile de la escuela! - le responde Marlene_

_Creia que era a fin de año! - continua Kari_

_Beh...hay uno tambien antes de las vacaciones de navidad! - le aclara Charlotte - Veras te divertiras! Y despues..._

_DRIIIINNNNNN!_

_El sonido brusco de la campana las hace asustar; el pensamiento de la prueba las hace sentir nerviosa._

_Rayos! Es tarde! Vamonos! regresemos al salon!- dice Charlotte._

_Si! - afirma Marlene - Kari...apurate o llegamos tarde y la arpia no nos deja entrar!!_

_Vayan ...las alcanzo enseguida!_

_Esta bien, pero no te tardes tanto!! - dice Charlotte_

_Tranquila!!! - dice Kari_

_Las dos chicas corren rapido y suben las escaleras. Kari se da la vuelta en la direccion opuesta. Cierra un momento los ojos y da una largo respiro. Perfecto! Perfecto!_

_Los ojos se abren y buscan a Robert. El chico de la otra parte del corredor ha visto toda la escena y le sonrie a la chica._

_Kari llena de alegria responde con otra sonrisa, y le muestra un puño cerrado con el pulgar en alto. Robert hace lo mismo, y despues la saluda con un gesto afectuoso y se confunde con la masa de estudiantes que se apresuran para ir a sus clases._

_El corredor es un desierto Kari no puede aguantar mas._

_YES!!!!! - grita Kari feliz_

_Despues corre a su clase._

_El sabado siguiente encontramos a las chicas caminando por las calles de Paris...mejor dicho en los negocios! Aparecen muchas imagenes una detras de la otra: Kari con unos jeans nuevos, Charlotte que se prueba un gorro, Marlene que busca en una montaña de vestidos, y Kari que sonrie, Charlotte que se pone un perfume, Marlene que se prueba unos zapatos con un taco inmeso..._

_Y al final, todas esas imagenes que se detienen, estamos en una pequeña cafeteria : el humo que sale de las tazas de chocolata que las chicas estan tomando. Alrededor de ellas fundas y paquetes de todos los tipos._

_No creia que hacer compras fuese asi de divertido! - comenta Kari - Por lo general me aburro tanto!_

_Beh...pero hay que aceptar que es cansado! - dice Charlotte - Yo estoy molida!_

_Como siempre exagerada! - dice Marlene - Como sea Kari...cuando quieras yo estoy disponible!!_

_Le sonrie gentilmente._

_Vaya ...chicas mil gracias!_

_Y de que! - dice Charlotte - Te dimos solo algunos consejos !!_

_No, no es verdad! - protesta Kari - Me aceptaron con ustedes ...no se como darles las gracias! Y ademas...se que que pelearon con Claire...por culpa mia!_

_No lo digas ni en broma! - le aclara Charlotte - No es culpa tuya! Se comporto mal...solo tratamos de explicarle como es la situaciòn y ella comenzo a ofendernos! No estamos enojadas con ella ...solo que nunca se ha comportado de esa manera , no la podemos entender!_

_De todas formas es ella que nos evita! - dice marlene - Y no es culpa tuya! Recuerdalo!! Cambiando de tema...alguien ya te invito al baile de la proxima semana?_

_Invito???? - pregunta Kari sin entender a que se refiere la amiga._

_Si...quiero decir de un chico! - continua Marlene - Se que hay algunos chicos de nuestro salon que quieren invitarte!!! El fascino oriental hace latir el corazon!!!_

_- Pero que dices! - protesta Kari roja - No te burles de mi!_

_No bromea para nada! - se une Charlotte - Tiene razon! Y es mejor asi no? A un baile no se va nunca sola!_

_De verdad? - continua Kari mas sorprendida - Yo ...no lo sabia y OH RAYOS!_

_Que sucede!? - pregunta preocupada Charlotte ._

_Creo que hize un desastre!!!! - confieza Kari_

_La chica se sonroja violentamente y las dos amiga se miran llenas de curiosidad._

_Habla !- dice Charlotte_

_Si cuentanos todo!_

_Beh...beh...yo rayos! No lo sabia que al baile se iba en compañia de un chico! - dice Kari - Pensaba que se iba en grupos, el otro dia estava hablando con Robert del baile porque èl no se recordaba la fecha y yo le dije si podiamos ir juntos, pero no me referia de esa forma!!!_

_Si..como no!! - la molesta Charlotte - No te hagas la tonta! Es extraño que una chica invite a un chico, pero se acepta de todas formas!!_

_No, Charlotte, no entiendes! Yo no lo dije en ese sentido! Ahora entiendo porque puso esa cara cuando se lo pedi! Que estupida que soY!!_

_Beh...y acepto? - pregunta Marlene_

_Si, pero...uf! Robert es gentil conmigo! Esta noche hablo con èl y le digo que nos necesario que vaya conmigo!! Habra acptado solo por no ofenderme!!_

_Beh...si yo estuviera en tu lugar aprovecharia! - dice Charlotte - Robert es guapisimo! Y te apuesto...que en el fondo te gusta!! Confiesa! _

_No! Que dices!_

_Okay...pero no puedes negar que es guapo!- le dice Marlene_

_Si...es ..simpatico, pero no me gusta! Okay! - dice Kari algo avergonzada._

_Simpatico? - repite Charlotte - Un poco simpatico?? __Eres dificil en los gustos eh? Noy nada de malo ! Si no quieres decirlo no es un problema ...pero nos damos cuenta como se miran???_

_Que quieres decir con eso??? - pregunta toda roja Kari_

_Sabes que entendemos!! - dice Marlene en tono picaro_

_No! - sigue sin entender Kari_

_Es inutil Marlene...no se le saca nada a esta cabeza dura!!! - dice en modo de derrota Charlotte - De todas formas, Kari...si vas al baile con Robert, Claire se muere de coraje y de la envidia! Son siglos que esta detras de èl!!_

_De verdad?? - pregunta Kari sorprendida._

_Si ... pero nunca hubo nada de serio! - dice Marlene - Al menos creo...al baile del año pasado fueron juntos...y tal vez sucedio algo, porque despues de eso las cosas entre los dos se enfriaron, pero Claire siempre ha dicho que no sucedio nada!_

_Y ustedes que creen que sucedio? - pregunta Kari con un mal presentimiento_

_Ah ...veo que te interesa!!! - dice Charlotte - Nada de especial...no te preocupes! Robert no esta enamorado de Claire...eso te lo juro Robert es todo para ti!_

_Charlotte!!!!! - protesta Kari - Marlene defiendeme!!_

_Esta bien! - dice Marlene - Hablemos de Pierre? Eh Charlotte??? Quieres??_

_La chica se pone rojisima._

_Te gusta Pierre!!!! - dice Kari con gran sorpresa - Te gusta Pierre!!! Te gusta Pierre!!!!_

_NO es VERDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - grita Charlotte_

_Dejamos a las tres amigas discutir alegremente de sus cosas amorosas; sus rostros sonrientes se ven a traves de la ventana del local; mientras afuera comienzan a caer los primero copos de nuevo...faltan tres semanas para la Navidad._

_La noche comienza a caer ; la nieve ha comenzado a cubrir todo el suelo de Paris. Dos ojos miran caer la nieve detras de la ventana. Son dos ojos azules, profundos..._

_Robert se aleja de la ventana ; la nieve lo hace sentir feliz, pero tambien lo hace pensar seriamente sobre muchas cosas._

_Robert se dirije al cuarto de Kari._

_Que estas haciendo?? - pregunta Robert_

_Estoy arreglando las compras! - le responde Kari - Y botando las cosas que ya no voy a usar!_

_Ehi! Pero desvalijaron un negocio?? Hay muchas fundas en este lugar!!_

_Kari sonrie toda contenta._

_Bhe...unos cuantos negocios si!!!! Pero me diverti bastante!! Sabes...estoy contenta con Charlotte y Marlene! Hace tiempo que no me sentia bien !! _

_Estoy contento por ti Kari! Fuiste valiente a afrontarlas!_

_Otra hubiese escapado!_

_Kari se sonroja y se da la vuelta para seguir ordenando sus vestidos._

_Beh...dijamos que sin la ayuda de alguien no lo hubiese logrado!_

_Pero yo no hice nada!!_

_No es verdad y lo sabes!!! Eres como...como..mi angel de la guardia!_

_Apenas Kari pronuncio estas palabras , un sentimiento de culpa le sale por todo el cuerpo: su angel de la guardia! Era asi que le gustaba llamar a TK! Le gustaba pensar que èl siempre estava junto a ella , que siempre la protegia...como siempre habia hecho. Y ahora? Que le estaba sucediendo??_

_Ya decidiste que vestido te pones para el baile? pregunat Robert_

_Kari regresa a la realidad, sin entender la pregunta de Robert._

_Baile??_

_Si...el baile - continua Robert avergonzado._

_Ah, el baile!! - reacciona Kari - Hay una cosa que te quiero decir!!_

_Robert la mira sorprendido. que le esta pasando por la cabeza?_

_Hoy hable con Charlotte y Marlene y ellas me explicaron que al baile se va en pareja, y yo no sabia que... - se sonroja y habla rapidamente - ... es decir, yo..te dije para ir al baile juntos pero no era en ESE sentido! En pocas palabras: no te debes sentir obligado a ir conmigo al baile...eres libre, ok? Si hay otra chica a la que quieras llevar lo puedes hacer...no te preocupes por mi!_

_De verdad no lo sabias? - pregunta Robert riendose._

_No! - le responde roja de la verguenza - Y no te burles de mi por favor!_

_Robert no puede esconder una sonrisa._

_Por favor...no te rias! Nadie me lo dijo!! Asi que ere libre..._

_Entiendo...hare lo que dices tu! Se lo pedire a la chica que quiero llevar..._

_Se alza de la cama en la cual estaba acostado y se acerca a Kari , mirandola intensamente._

_Kari, quieres venir al baile conmigo? - pregunta dulcemente_

_Kari se bloca al improviso, la pregunta la deja sorprendida : la mano que tenia un vestido lo deja caer al instante. Los ojos que se abren enormemente que miran fijamente a los de Robert, los labios rojos y sotiles se abren ._

_Era con ella que queria ir..con ella..._

_Un calor se le sube a las mejillas , pitandolas de rojo._

_Si...si...yo...si! - responde Kari._

_Sus labios pronuncian estas palabras sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Robert le sonrie dulce. Despues se acerca a ella y le besa despacio en una mejilla._

_Kari ni siquiera se mueve; ni se da cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo. Esta paralizada. El contacto con los labios humedos de Robert le hace sentir un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo._

_Gracias! Buenas noches - se despide Robert - Kari...duerme bien. _

_La chica no responde, el chico sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas._

_Kari se deja caer en la cama, confundida; la mano derecha en la mejilla donde Robert la habia apenas besado, un beso inocente y a la vez dulce._

_El espejo que esta al interno del armario de Kari nos deja ver una Kari feliz, que sonrie._

_" Yo...yo...estoy...estoy sonriendo...estoy bien...feliz...porque? Que...que me sucede? Yo...no lo se! Que...mis amigas tengan razon...si...yo...NO! Imposible! Pero...es la unica explicacion! Yo...no puedo! NO puedo! No puede suceder! Pero...el...el me invito al baile...y me dio un beso y...yo...yo ...quizas estoy...ena...ena...enamorada de...Robert!!! Pero...no puede ser...en mi corazon hay solo espacio para ...TK! Que me esta pasando, que me pasa?!!!_

_Kari se coje la cabeza con las manos; la mirada perdida; el corazon que late fuerte. Esta sin hacer nada, perdida en el tiempo. De repente se alza , prende la computadora y comienza a escribir._

_A la mañana siguiente regresamos al cuarto de Kari. La chica esta acostada , envuelta en una coperta. vestida igual que el dia anterior. El rostro se ve mas relajado, pero una lagrima brilla al filo del ojo todavia._

_Para suerte de Kari es viernes y puede estar todavia en la cama. La dejamos en su descanso y nos dirijimos a la computadora, junto una impresora apoyados varias hojas, unas copias de los correos apenas enviados, y uno de ellos es para Sora._

_Nos acercamos mas y leemos:_

_"Querida Sora,_

_Te escribo esta email en un momento de total confusion , segura de que tu me podras escuchar y entenderme en este momento te escribo mis sentimientos y mis mas tormentados secretos. No puedo hablar con Yolei porque ella no entenderia..._

_Se trata de Robert...yo creo que me he enamorado de èl! No estoy seguro y espero que no sea asi, pero he razonado un poco sobre mis comportamientos hacia èl y no creo que haya otra explicacion.. El hecho es que èl me ha ayudado tanto y yo me he unido tanto a èl, pero no creia que llegaria a esto! No queria! Es solo que busco siempre su compañia, me siento segura cuando estoy con èl y ademas Robert es hermoso Sora! Es bellisimo! Dulce y amable ! Yo...he deseado abrazarlo y he aceptado de ir al baile con èl, ...a veces cuando estoy con èl me sonrojo y cuando lo miro...me ha besado en la mejilla...y yo he estoy...feliz!_

_Sora! No es terrible!?_

_Estoy con unos nervios! Yo...en mi corazon siempre ha estado TK a pesar que nunca lo confese! El y yo hemos crecido juntos...èl no tiene secretos para mi, y yo no tengo secretos para èl! Ha siempre sido asi! Y esto me ha hecho sentir siempre segura, siempre pense que fue el destino que nos hizo encontrar y que el legame que nos une era unico! Yo estba segura de lo que probaba por TK y cuando me fui de Japon al inizio pense que me volveria loca, pero ahora no? Yo me he olvidado de TK! Poco a poco! Me siento culpable, a pesar que no hay ninguna promesa que nos une, y ademas èl esta lejos!_

_En cambio Ribert esta aqui, con sus ojos azules...que ojos Sora! Yo siempre pense que los de TK fueran lo mas lindos de este mundo! Que nadie tendria otros ojos asi de bellos, pero ahora ...oh , Sora! TK y Robert son como el dia y la noche!_

_TK rubio, transparente, los ojos claros; Robert con esos rizos negros, los ojos azul profundo, llenos de misterio..._

_No se que me sucede! Me siento mal! Yo me siento culpable por TK pero Robert me atrae tanto! Robert es tan tierno conmigo!_

_Si solo TK estuviera aqui conmigo!_

_Ves...no ha sucedido nada en realidad, pero se que sucedera y yo...tendre que decidir que hacer !_

_Se que nadie me puede ayudar, yo estoy tan mal! Robert me atrae tanto, pero TK es como la luz en mi corazon y no me deja nunca! Sora yo no te estoy pidiendo consejos, se que debo elegir sola; pero es necesario que yo sepa una cosa y tu eres la unica que me puede responder sinceramente. Tu que provaste el sufrimiento de tener que elegir, tu que tuviste el corazon dividido ...entre Matt y mi hermano...dime , Sora, sinceramente, de mujer a mujer: es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera?_

_Gracias por escucharme! Respondeme lo mas rapido que puedes, por favor! Te quiero mucho!_

_Kari._

_**-------------------Fin de la novena parte-------------------**_

* * *

**_Que les parecio esta parte, se perfectamente que me van a odiar pero como dice el summary tienen que sufrir un poco ( y como van a sufrir), _****_me espero que no se enojen mucho y aclaro acepto todo tipo de comentario._**

**_A LordPata disculpa si no te respondi antes , lo de la cosa importante, me referia a lo de la "posible" pareja que se va a formar, creo que este cap es mas que una respuesta. _**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo el fic, sigan dejando reviews positivos o negativos._**

**_Ah por cierto como ya pudieron leer este cap se trata solo de Kari y sus aventuras, para saber que cosa va a pasar con los chicos de japon hay que esperar al proximo episodio._**

**_Bueno ahora si me despido. Chaito!!!!_**

****


	10. Fragmentos de Vida

**En año que vendra. **

**Fanfic escrito por Imi**

**Inspirada a Digimon**

" **Fragmentos de vida"**

_El display de color rojo del reloj despertador nos da la hora 9.29 despues las 9.30 y el fastidioso sonido invade el cuarto._

_Dos ojos se abren . Una mano busca una cosa en el mueble , despues el sonido del despertador que se detiene. Yolei se estira peresozamente , sin ninguna intencion de levantarse. Esta bien en su cama afuera hace tanto frio!_

_" Gracias al cielo hoy es domingo y no debo ir a la escuela!!... Que estara haciendo Ken...quizas esta todavia durmiendo como un angel!"_

_La chica sonrie para ella . Sus dulces pensamientos vienen interumpidos por la puerta que se abre; la madre de Yolei entra al cuarto y prende las luces._

_Mama!!!! - protesta Yolei_

_De pie! Son las 9.30 y debes estudiar , si quieres salir en la tarde!!_

_Si , mama no es necesario que me lo repitas!!_

_No lo repetire cunado te vea en el escritorio con los libros en las manos! _

_Adios momento relajante sin hacer nada, hay que estudiar!_

_La chica se levanta mecanicamentele de la cama y busca los anteojos en el comodino mientras se ordena el cabello todo desordenado._

_El desayuno esta listo! Baja cuando estes lista._

_Yolei afirma._

_La madre ya segura al verla levantada regresa a la cocina cantando._

_" Pero donde encuentra toda esa energia en la mañana! Pero tiene razon...tengo que estudiar! Porque si no esta tarde no podre salir...y no vere a Ken!"_

_La chica suspira acariciendo un libro de matematicas, apoyado en el escritorio._

_Para esa tarde tenian programado ir a patinar y ella no queria faltar! No que supiera patinar tan bien, pero solo ver a Ken le hace superar todos los miedos que pueda tener..._

_" Espero no caerme y hacer la figura del payaso!!" _

_Beh...Joe era mas tonto que ella...asi que podia estar tranquila! __Quien sabe si los otros saben patinar._

_" Quien sabe Sora...y Tai...y Matt..."_

_Vamos, porque no vienes? - pregunta Matt_

_No y no! No se discute! - responde decidido TK_

_No te romperas la mano! Vamos! Nos divertiremos! No puedes estar siempre encerrado en la casa solo porque tienes miedo de hacerte daño!_

_Escucha, Matt...dejame tranquilo, esta bien? No puedes entender! Apenas he iniciado la terapia y no quiero problemas!_

_Pero si tu patinas bien! Sabes que no corres ningun peligro! _

_Entonces eres sordo? NOOO!!!!! No voy a patinar! Es peligroso y tengo que estudiar!_

_Que aburrido! Haz lo que quieras! Si cambias de idea llamame! Ah... - cambia el tono de voz - ...dime una cosa...tu sabes..si...ella..._

_Sora no va a ir Matt...lo siento...le dijo a Yolei que no podia..._

_Ah...ok...gracias - dice tristemente - Si cambias de idea llamame?_

_Esta bien hermano! Chao!_

_TK cuelga el telefono; le gustaria ir con ellos, pero todavia tiene miedo. El medico le ha dicho que debe estar atento y no debe hacer mucha fuerza._

_Pero lo sentia por su hermano. Sora y Matt tenian que hablar , pero ella se habia encerrado detras de una barrera de silencio y lo evitaba a todo costo. Yolei la habia invitada a patinar y para convencerla le habia dicho que Matt no iba con ellos, pero Sora inteligente como era se habia dado cuenta de todo. Habia llamado por telefono a TK para saber si era verdad todo y el no habia podido mentir , despues de todo Sora lo habia siempre ayudado...a pesar que el hermano pagaba las consecuencias . Pero dentro de èl no creia que era justo seguir el plan de Yolei._

_"Yolei! Si la atrapo juro que la destrozo!! Quien se cree!! Ahora la llamo y le dijo cuatro palabras!Que tipo de amiga es " _

_Sora estira el brazo para coger el telefono,pero el movimiento le hace perder el equilibrio. La chica apenas en tiempo se sostiene del escritorio y de esta manera evita la caida. Se alza suspirando por haber evitado la caida._

_" Uff! Por un pelo!"_

_Algunas hojas han caido por el piso, empujados por la mano de Sora; la chica los recoje ordenando el escritorio._

_" Un dia de estos debo ordenar este chiquero po..." _

_Sus pensamientos son interumpidos por algo que ha visto, el corazon deja de latir por unos segundos. Sora tiene en la mano una foto. Se pone la mano en la boca tratando de sofocar un grito. Cierra lentamente sus ojos, se siente triste y se deja caer en la cama. La foto le escapa de la mano y cae en la alfombra. Del vidrio del cuadro vemos el rostro de tres niños sonriendo despreocupados..._

_" Matt...Tai..." - piensa Sora_

_Tai coge rapidamente su bolso que esta apoyado al ingreso, se mete un par de guantes de colores y sale de su casa._

_Chao mama...regreso mas tarde! - se despide Tai_

_Esta bien, no llegues muy tarde y no te descuides..._

_El chico no puede escucharla: esta ya bajando las escaleras corriendo hacia la puerta de ingreso. Alguien lo esta esperando del otro lado de la puerta._

_Disculpame por el retraso! No recordaba donde habia puesto las llaves!_

_No te preocupes...ya estoy acostumbrado! - le responde Matt_

_Ehi, yo siempre soy puntual!_

_Si...como no!_

_Estoy hablando en serio!!_

_Tai ...desde que te conozco que tienes un retraso cronico! Asi que vamonos!_

_Los dos amigos se van juntos al parque donde los esperan los otros._

_De repente el rostro sereno de Tai se hace serio y el chico comienza a mirarse a su alrededor nervioso._

_Eh...ella...ella no viene? - pregunta Tai_

_No..no podia venir...por pura casualidad tenia algo que hacer! -- respond triste Matt_

_Silencio. Silencio pensante._

_Tu has podido...hablar con ella? - pregunta esta vez Matt._

_No...no quiere saber nada de mi..._

_Lo siento Tai...es solo culpa mia!_

_NO...es culpa mia...tenia que estar lejos de ella...tenia que terminar con esa situacion...que clase de amigo soy!? - dice Tai - Es decir...nunca hubiese hecho algo...pero es que solo quererla..me hacia sentir culpable, no podia detenerme..._

_Tai, tu sabes que no es verdad... - dice Matt - fui yo quien hizo todo este lio! Siempre supe que te gustaba todavia, pero aquella noche no se que me paso...no tuve que decir todo lo que dije...yo tenia que entenderte mas que otra persona..._

_Matt , basta...no nos torturemos mas...no comenzemos nuevamente con el discurso, esta bien? Hemos ya aclarado la situacion, hemos hecho las paces! Tu tienes tus culpas y yo las mias...somos dos idiotas! Pero tenemos que encontrar el modo de solucionar las cosas!_

_Lo se! Pero es tan dificil! Y ademas la cosa que mas me hace sentir mal es que Sora ... la unica que no tiene ninguna culpa, es la que esta sufriendo mas que todos..._

_Matt baja la mirada, los cabellos dorados le cubren la frente cubriendo los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_No agunato mas esta situacion... - _

_No aguanto mas esta situaciòn...Davis !!! - grita la mama de Davis - O arreglas este puesto que tu llamas cuarto o no sales mas de esta casa!_

_Mama!! Por favor hoy no! - ruega Davis - Estoy ya atrasado!_

_No me interesa! Te habia dicho que lo arregles esta mañana! Me has desobedecido y ahora te quedas en la casa!_

_La mama se pone adelante de la puerta con los brazos en la cintura._

_" Rayos que hago ahora??" - piensa Davis._

_Te vas inmediatamente a arreglar ese lugar!!!_

_" Piensa Davis piensa..."_

_Entonces! te mueves? Se puede saber que estas viendo con esa cara de tonto?_

_Tlink! Se le prende el foco_

_Miraba a la araña que esta por subirse en tus cabellos ._

_Silencio todo se queda paralizado. El rostro de la mama de Davis se pone mas palido con el pasar de los segundos. Despues un grito._

_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Una araña que asco que asco!!!!_

_Y comienza a correr por toda la sala como una loca._

_Davis que no esperaba otra cosa, sale corriendo de la casa._

_"Bendito miedo a las arañas que tiene mi madre!!! Eres un genio Daavis! Que ideota tuve!! Ahora muevete: debes alcanzar a los demas chicos!!"_

_Y los demas chicos? No llega nadie todavia?_

_Una voz familiar hace que Joe se de la vuelta. Ken lo saluda con una sonrisa._

_Hola Ken! No, no llega todavia nadie! Seria una suerte si uno de ellos es puntual!!_

_A mi no me hace ya ningun efecto! - confiesa Ken - Trato de llegar cinco minutos mas tarde !!_

_Yo no puedo! - dice Joe - ! Estoy acostumbrado a ser puntual!_

_Si ! Siempre preciso tu eh? - pregunta Izzi_

_Hola Izzi! - lo saluda Ken._

_No me trates como si fuera una especie de moustro Izzi!! - protesta Joe_

_Solo estoy diciendo que cada uno tiene sus manias! - aclara Izzi._

_Hola chicoooooooooosssss!!!!!!!!!!! - saluda con energia Yolei - Todo bien?_

_Si , gracias Yolei! - dice Izzi._

_Donde dejaste a tu alma gemela? - pregunta burlon Joe._

_Yolei lo mira sorprendida no entiende la pregunta._

_Me referia a Davis! - le aclara Joe_

_PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES!!!! - protesta Yolei poniendose morada - Quien segun tu es mi alma gemela?? Esa cosa fastidiosa e insoportable??? JOE!! Pero que te pasa se te quemo el cerebro!!! Podria acabar contigo por ese tipo de insinuacion !! Yo podria...grrrr..._

_Esta bien, esta bien, perdoname!! Estaba solo bromeando!! - se defiende Joe._

_Tienes que estar MUY atento cuando bromeas conmigo!! Izzi, Ken...ustedes que tienen un poco de inteligencia expliquenle a este tonto que su teoria sobre ese molestoso y yo es completamente fuera de lugar!!!!_

_Yolei mira a Izzi con una mirada de sulicacion para que la ayude, pero el chico esta riendo tan fuerte : cuando Yolei se enoja es un espectaculo._

_Be...tu sabes..las teorias de Joe... - trata de expilcar Izzi , pero las ganas de reirse no lo dejan_

_Yolei enojada mira a Ken en busca de ayuda, pero el chico se da la vuelta no apenas sus miradas se cruzan._

_Estan llegando Tai y Matt y...Davis... - dice fingiendo alegria._

_Hola chicos!! - saluda Davis - Todo bien? Disculpen el retardo, pero tuve unos problemas con mama!!_

_Buena como excusa, Dav... - comienza la pelea Yolei - Pero ya la usaste dos dias atras!_

_Que estas insinuando??? pregunta Davis - Es la verdad!!_

_Estoy insinuando que es una excusa...y muy mala por cierto!!!_

_Ecco que comienzan!! - dice Izzi con la mano en la frente ._

_Gia... - comenta Ken ._

_Chicos...por que en lugar de discutir no comenzamos a caminar? - propone Matt_

_Pero no estamos todos! - die Joe_

_Si , en cambio! - dice Tai - Codi apenas estuvo enfermo y prefirio quedarse en su casa..._

_Mi hermano tiene que estudiar...y con la historia de la mano...! - continua Matt_

_Y Kari no esta...(sigh)... - dice triste Davis_

_Y Sora?? - pregunta Joe._

_El codazo de Izzi llega tarde..la pregunta ya fue hecha. Matt se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar al edificio en donde se ecuentra la pista de patinaje; no tienes ganas de responder! Tai se toca las manos nerviosamente. Por suerte Ken entiende rapidamente y responde lo que todos excepto Joe como siempre sabian._

_Tenia algo que hacer, Joe!_

_Que mala suerte!_

_Suspira rumorosamente._

_" A veces este chico es un poco tonto!" - piensa Yolei_

_Tai mira a Matt ; el cual sigue caminando._

_Entonces, se mueven o que? - pregunta Matt sin dejar de caminar - Son las tres!_

_Las tres; eran ya las tres y ella no se habia movido ni un centimentro por una hora. Se habia quedado ahi a mirar la pared, perdida en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando una lagrima caia en las mejillas , pero ella ya ni las tomaba en cuenta . Las dejaba caer lentamente una detras de otra hasta que llegaban a la camiseta, formado un circulo oscuro._

_Todavia se preguntaba porque habia sucedido todo. Si todo tuviera una explicacion, si todo la llevava a algo, PORQUE habia sucedido todo?_

_En el tiempo que se demora en pasar un segundo ella habia perdido su mejor amigo a su enamorado. Habia perdido la serenidad, habia perdido la fuerza y la confianza en ella misma. Se habia equivocado en tanto?_

_Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que no hablaba con Tai y con Matt? Semanas? Meses? Minutos? Horas? No lo sabia. Todo era oscuro, todo se mezclava, en esos dias oscuros y tristes. Faltaba poco para Navidad y su corazon era lleno de tristeza. Porque Tai le habia mentido? Como fue capaz de decirle una mentira sobre una cosa tan importante?_

_Despues de la desicion que ella habia tomado, habia pasado tanto tiempo antes de que ella y Tai comenzaran a hablarse nuevamente. Tai la evitaba y ella se sentia en culpa asi que preferia no verlo. Despues habia entendido que no podia seguir asi! Y habia decidido hablar con èl . con el corazon , le habia hablado con el corazon en la mano. Le habia dicho que amaba a Matt, pero que èl le hacia falta. Le habia preguntado cuales eran sus sentimientos. El la habia mirado a los ojos y le habia dicho que queria ser solo su amigo , que la habia olvidado. Ella entonces le pregunto si estaba seguro, seguro al cien por ciento. El habia respondido que si. Porque lo habia hecho entonces, si no era asi? Porque?_

_Ella le habia creido, creido de verdad! Se habia confiado ciegamente, como siempre hacia. Fue dificil descubrir que Tai habia traicionado su amistad y su confianza._

_Y Matt en cambio no habia entendido nada, nada de ella! Sora ariesgo su amistad con Tai por él , por estar con èl : habia corrido a casa de Matt sin esperanza, con el riesgo de perderlo a èl tambien, porque no podia esconder ni un minuto mas sus sentimientos. Y èl...èl ..tenia el coraje de insinuar que ella estaba enamorada de Tai! Despues de todo lo que habian pasado juntos, despues de todo lo que habian enfrentado el uno junto al otro! _

_Algo se habia roto y tal vez ya no era posible repararlo._

_Repararlo. Tenia que repararlo ese maldito artefacto! Ann le habia prestado un cd a TK y no veia la hora de escucharlo , pero su estupido, estupida grabadora se habia dañado._

_Que suerte!! No era su dia este! Se habia levantado con el pie izquierdo y la cosas parecian que no iban a mejorar._

_Mientras busca de todas las formas hacer funcionar ese aparato, empuja muy fuerte los libros apoyados en el escritorio. Que caen enterrandola._

_DRIINNN!_

_Faltaba solo el telefono! La chica sale rapidamente de la montaña de libros que la habia enterrado: en la casa no habia nadie, asi que nadie mas aparte de ella podia responder. _

_SI! - contesta enojada Ann._

_Ahm...disculpa Ann - dice asustado TK - Soy TK...llame en un mal momento?_

_No, no como crees...es solo que... -_

_Si quieres te llamo mas tarde! _

_No, no - buscando una excusa - Es..que...hay alguien que molesta a cada rato!_

_Ah , entiendo! estas segura..que todo esta bien? - pregunta con algo de dudas._

_Si, si...todo bien!- lo asegura Ann - Dime! _

_Ehm...si quieres...porque no vamos a tomar una taza de chocolate en alguna cafeteria? - propone TK - Si tienes algo que hacer no importa! Se que no te adverti primero, pero es..._

_No tengo que hacer! - se apresura a aclarar Ann ._

_Es que me siento culpable! - confienza TK._

_Porque????? - pregunta Ann._

_Los otros chicos se fueron a patinar, y yo no me quiero arriesgar todavia..._

_Por lo de la mano! - agrega Ann_

_Si...pero me habian encargado de invitarte...y yo me olvide de decirtelo y ...disculpame!_

_No importa! - dic Ann - No habria ido de todas formas tengo un resfriado!! Pero que tiene que ver con la taza de chocolate?_

_Era...para disculparme! Ya que me habia olvidado y asi...sabes..._

_Ah..entiendo! No tenias nada mas que hacer!_

_Ann! No es verdad! - dice algo ofendido TK._

_No es ningun problema para mi TK!_

_No es verdad, no te invite por eso...yo..._

_De verdad TK no me molesto, acepto con gusto..._

_NO! TE DIGO QUE NO HAS ENTENDIDO NADA! - alza la voz TK - A pesar que no te ofendes...no quiero que tu pienses asi...no te llame porque no tenia nada que hacer! Solo pense que era bonito si saliamos a tomar algo, asi hablamos un poco...de la escuela, del equipo...de..._

_Ann esta sorprendida un ligero color rosa se adueña de sus mejillas._

_Beh...yo... - no sabe que decir Ann_

_Te paso a ver dentro de una media hora?_

_Si, si...muy bien! - contesta Ann en otro mundo - Te espero a las cuatro y media entonces!_

_Esta bien! Chao!_

_Ann cuelga la corneta._

_Tengo una...una ...cita con TK! - murmura Ann_

_Cierra los ojos lentamente , los abre y se mira al espejo, se pellizca el brazo._

_TENGO UNA CITA CON TK! TENGO UNA CITA CON TK! UNA CITA, UNA CITA!!!!_

_Una cita imperdible para todos sus fans! Encontraran las entradas para el concierto en todos los negocios de musica! _

_Que aburrida esta radio! - dice Sora - Nada de interesante!_

_la chica, siempre acostada en la cama ; mueve nerviosamente la rueda de la radio portatil que tiene en el comodino._

_Muchos sonidos confusos salen del artefacto hasta que Sora encuentra una cancion que le gusta y deja que el cuarto se llene de sus melodias._

_La musica se detiene de repente._

_" Pero que diablos"_

_Interumpimos la trasmision para dar una noticia de cronica que apenas llega a la redaccion. Parece que hubo un derumbe en la pista de patinaje que hay en la provincia de Odaiba. La pista se encontraba llena de gente al momento del derumbe y parece que algunos adolecentes estan atrapados . El techo cayo y el..._

_La voz de la radio se pierde a lo lejos; Sora ya no la puede escuchar._

_Se ha puesto los zapatos corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su casa sin ponerse ni siquiera el abrigo._

_" La pista de patinaje...ellos estan ahi...ahi...oh Dios te ruego que no le halla sucedido nada!!"_

_El corazon le late fuerte mientras corre las calles llenas de personas . La gente se gira para mirarla, pero ella no hace caso ni se da cuenta de nada. No se da cuenta ni del frio._

_Entre los arboles, al final del parque se ve la estructura del edificio, llena de policias, ambulacias y carros de los bomberos._

_Sora llega sin aire al lugar y se lanza a todas las personas._

_Agente! Por favor, me puede decir que sucedio? - pregunta Sora_

_Se calme señorita! Se calme! Fue solo un pequeño derumbe..._

_Hay algun herido? - continua Sora_

_No lo sabemos todavia, pero..._

_Le suplico! - dice Sora desesperada - Me diga si hay algun herido! Mis amigos estan ahi!! Necesito saberlo!_

_Si...si hay un muchacho... - dice el agente evitando la mirada de Sor - ...esta atrapado , no sabemos en que condiciones este...pero parece que es grave._

_Un muchacho? Un muchacho como? Quien es ...como se llama por favor!_

_Señorita , le he dicho lo que podia, por favor se calme! La informare si..._

_Sora se agrapa a la camiseta del agente._

_Necesito saber quien es el que esta atrapado !_

_No lo se, lo siento! No podemos identificarlo! Esta atrapado boca abajo y solo podemos ver los cabellos rubios y ...SEñORITA! que esta haciendo!!!?????_

_Sora de un salto pasa la cinta puesta por los policias y se mete en el grupo de heridos y de las personas que los estan ayudando._

_"Un muchacho. Rubio. No era Tai esto era un hecho. No era Izzi, ni Joe, no era Davis ni Ken. Codi era un niño todavia, no un muchacho. TK o Matt? Quien de los dos."_

_" Un momento! TK ...èl...èl no fue ! èl no estaba ahi! Se lo dijo antes al telefono., pero entonces...entonces...no puede ser...no puede..."_

_Sus pensamientos corren veloz en su cabeza, pero a Sora la detiene un segundo bloco. Detras de una cinta de seguridad esta el edificio derumbado con adentro aquel chico herido o quizas casi muerto._

_Un bombero la detiene._

_Lo siento pero no puede continuar! Es peligroso!_

_Sora no lo escucha, busca hacerce lo mas adelante que puede, quiere ver quien es el chico herido._

_Me has escuchado!No puedes pasar! Pero...estas bien...estas herida?_

_Estoy...estoy bien, pero debo pasar...debo estar con èl...yo debo..._

_Sora mira al bombero, con una expresion de desesperacion. Sus ojos se dilatan a dismisura. Llora, pero no sabe que lo hace. Solo sabe que tiene que ir donde Matt...debe estar con èl._

_El bombero se da cuenta que la chica esta en estado de shock._

_Ehi...tranquila esta bien...esta tranquila, tranquila. Ahora llamo a alguien para que te pueda ayudar...esta bien, asi.._

_Pero Sora que no ha entendido las palabras del bombero, se lanza contro el bombero._

_DEJAME PASAR!! DEBO PASAR! TENGO QUE IR ALLA! MALDICION LO QUIERES ENTENDER QUE TENGO QUE IR CON EL? - grita Sora - TENGO QUE IR! NO LO ENTIENDES QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR AQUI! TENGO QUE IR CON EL! TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE LO AMO PORQUE SI MUERE Y NO LO SABE, SI EL MUERE YO..._

_Las lagrimas le impiden de continuar. Se arrodilla sin mas fuerzas, desesperada._

_Despues alguien pronuncia su nombre con la voz temblorosa._

_Sora..._

_La chica abre los ojos a dismisura. Ha escuchado esa voz?_

_Esa voz profunda y dulce, esa voz que la habria reconocido enter un millon de personas?_

_Un latido de corazon. Un movimiento al improviso. Una mirada. Dos ojos. Dos ojos azules. Lagrimas._

_MATT!_

_El chico esta adelante de ella, asustado, lleno de polvo ,pero vivo, VIVO. Sora corre y lo abraza. Lo abraza fuerte, para verificar que no sea un sueño , que este ahi con ella, mientras llora . Esta ahi...esta vivo...su vida tiene nuevamente un sentido, sus pulmones pueden respirar nuevamente sin sentirse mal , el tiempo comienza a correr nuevamente._

_Como pasa el tiempo cuando se esta en compañia! Ann suspira un poco triste mirando el reloj. Son dos horas que ella y TK estan sentados en el bar de siempre. Adelante de ellos dos las tazas vacias de chocolate._

_TK le esta contando una anecdota de la escuela primaria. Ann lo escucha con atencion mientras lo observa. El chico gira la taza vacia. Tiene la mirada que refleja alegria._

_" Es bellisimo..." - piensa Ann._

_Y asi me castigaron! - termina de contar su historia TK - Aunque si en realidad lo merecia!_

_Le sonrie._

_Si! No pensaba que tu fueras un travieso en la escuela! _

_Pero si soy un angel! - dice TK de forma inocente_

_Si...como mo! Me informare mejor con alguien que te conoce bien!_

_Hazlo no mas! - la desafia TK_

_Le pregunatare a Kari! Ella te conoce bien!_

_Sonrie a TK , pero una sombra de tristeza se dibuja en los ojos de TK. Aquel nombre lo ha tomado de sorpresa: por casi toda una tarde no habia pensado en ella, pero ahora solo fue suficiente nombrarla y las heridas se habren._

_Si...preguntale...preguntale a ella. - dice triste TK_

_Le sonrie por fuerza , buscando de reprenderse. Pero Ann ya se ha dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien.._

_Toque un tema delicado eh?! - Baja la mirada: como pudo haber pensado que TK podia olvidar a Kari?_

_No ningun tema delicado... - aclara TK - Estaba pensando ...que estara haciendo ahora ...nada mas !_

_Ann sigue mirando al piso . TK no entiende el comportamiento de la amiga._

_Ann..que sucede..._

_Te gusta verdad?_

_No, no que dices..._

_No me mientas...te sonrojaste..._

_Ann lo mira a los ojos._

_Por favor dime la verdad! A pesar de que ella ...esta lejos...esta siempre en tu corazon, verdad?_

_TK comienza a entender._

_Ann...tu..._

_No es necesario que ninguno de los dos diga nada. TK a entendido los sentimientos de Ann._

_Lo...lo siento... - dice TK evitando la mirada de Ann_

_No...no digas nada...yo lo sabia...es solo que...que tonta que soy...yo_

_Una lagrima se escapa, anulando el tentativo de aparentar que no sucede nada._

_TK se levanta rapidamente dandole una mano a Ann._

_Ann...no te pongas asi,yo...por favor..._

_Pero la chica no lo escucha. Coge su abrigo y sale corriendo del bar._

_Ann... - dice TK_

_Con un suspiro TK se deja caer en la silla. Que problema!_

_Que enorme problema! Esto no tenia que suceder!_

_" No lo puedo creer...yo pensaba que solo era un amigo...en cambio...tal vez tenia que entenderlo...una sospecha... que estupido que eres Takero! Tienes que hablar! Absolutamente! Tienes que hablar con ella!"_

_Tenemos que hablar Sora... - dice Matt_

_La chica afirma sin mirarlo._

_Pero antes termina tu te...necesitas calentarte un poco..._

_La chica afirma nuevamente, apoyando los labios a la taza de te que tiene en la mano. Esta sentada en la cama de Matt, las piernas cruzadas, la espalda apoyada a la pared._

_Matt esta adelante, de pie apoyado al armario. La mira con un poco de ansia. Sus ojos azules dejan ver lagrimas que han caido._

_Los policias los habian acompañado a casa de Matt y èl le habia pedido a Sora de quedarse con èl. Le habia preparado el te, para calentarla, ya que debia tener frio y para calmarle los nervios. Temblaba todavia cuando ...pero desde que habian entrado a casa Ishida no habia dicho ni una palabra._

_Sora apoya tranquila la taza vacia en el comodino junto a ella. Ahora esta tranquila ._

_Quieres mas? - pregunta Matt_

_No, gracias. - dice despacio Sora_

_Tienes...tienes frio...quieres..quieres un abrigo o algo..._

_No._

_Sora...Sora...estas enojada conmigo? - pregunta con la voz temblorosa_

_Sora levanta la mirada viendo el rostro de Matt. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. LLora._

_Sora..._

_Sora mueve la cabeza, despacio, despacio, despues mas fuerte. Despues se levanta._

_No! no estoy enojada contigo...Si...yo..yo ESTABA enojada contingo...ENOJADISIMA! Aquella noche tu...me lastimastes tanto!_

_Las lagrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos, pero ya comenzo y tenia que decirle todo!_

_Porque..mira...para mi fue tan dificil elegir...yo sufrir - continua Sora - tanto...para comprender mis sentimientos ...para saber que probaba por ti...corri el riesgo de perder a Tai...con tal de estar contigo...y cuando tu me acusaste de amar a Tai y de haberte traicionado o engañado o no se que tu tenias en la cabeza...yo me senti como apuñalada a la espalda...y despues...decidi que no te queria ver y...la primera vez que nos vimos fue dificil , pero cada dia evitarte se hacia mas facil, pero yo estaba cada vez mal...habia perdido a Tai y a ti...no queria pensar...pero era dificil..._

_Sora alza la mirada y ve a los ojos a Matt; el chico esta inmobil adelante de ella._

_Lagrimas caen de sus ojos, lleno de culpa. Sora baja la mirada: no puede verlo de esa manera._

_Pero...despues...despues yo estaba pensando en ti y ...la radio dio la noticia. Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. No habia nada mas, no sabia que hacer, sabia solo que tu estabas ahi en peligro...y yo...tenia que ir a salvarte... Sabes...de repente a la posibilidad..de perderte ..de no verte mas...toda esa rabia que me parecia...enorme...todo aquel dolor...ese rencor...me parecieron pequeños...inutiles...mezchinos. Yo solo tenia tu nombre en la cabeza, solo tu imagen en los ojos...tenia tanto miedo ..de perderte...no verte mas...que cuando..me llamastes...me parecio..un milagro...yo..._

_Sora comienza a llorar nuevamente. Se acerca a Matt. El chico la mira por un momento, incapaz de moverse , despues la abraza, la abraza con fuerza, con desesperacion._

_Sora se coge de su camiseta y esconde la mirada en su pecho._

_Disculpame - dice Sora_

_Sora...que dices...lo sabes...que es solo mi culpa! Soy yo quien te debe pedir disculpa..._

_Matt...si tu hubieras...muerto..no se que hubiese hecho..._

_MSora estoy aqui...estoy bien...tranquila...no te dejare nunca...estare siempre contigo...siempre pequeña mia, siempre...no llores..._

_Le acaricia el cabello dulcemente._

_El cabello de Joe estaban llenos de polvo. Como todos los otros. El derrumbe del techo del edificio por un momento habia levanatdo una nube de polvo y nadie veia nada._

_Para suerte de los chicos los empleados del lugar se dieron cuenta a tiempo del probema y dieron la alarma. Los chicos se habian salvado por un pelo, pero gracios a Dios estaban bien._

_Todos estan bien, chicos?- pregunta Tai - Nada de roto?_

_No! - responde Izzi - Pero donde esta Matt?_

_Se fue a casa... - responde Tai mirando al suelo._

_Es mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo... - propone Ken - No tenemos nada mas que hacer en este lugar... se podrian presentar nuevos derrumbes._

_No creo...la situacion esta bajo control...pero es mejor regresar a casa. - continua Tai._

_No seria mejor si vamos al hospital? - pregunta Joe._

_Ni hablar! - dice Davis - Yo estoy bien y me voy a mi casa!_

_Esta bien, esta bien...yo solo decia..porque es lo que siempre se hace! - se defiende Joe_

_Bien! Entonces nos vamos! - ordena Tai_

_Tai camina y los chicos lo siguen._

_Es increible la autoridad que tiene y ejerce Tai! Es un verdadero lider!" - piensa Ken._

_Davis se levanta sobandose la espalda. __Mira a Yolei todavia sentada._

_Ehi tu ... - la tentacion de provocarla es grande - ... el derrumbe te dejo sorda por si acaso? El divino Tai ha dicho que nos vamos a la casa! Muevete tortuga!_

_Pero Yolei no se mueve. Sobretodo no responde. Extraño, muy extraño: esa achica no pierde ocasion para pelear con Davis._

_Mira que estoy hablando contigo! - sigue Davis - Ehi...pero ...que cosa.._

_Un lloro ha hecho mover a Yolei. Davis se da cuenta que hay algo que no esta bien y comienza a preocuparse. Se acerca a ella y se arrodilla adelante de ella._

_Yolei ? - la llama despacio Yolei - Estas bien? Te...sucede algo? Ehi?_

_El chico le coge una espalda, moviendola un poco._

_Yolei!_

_La chica esta llorando, despacio, para no molestar a nadie._

_Ehi...que te sucede Yolei!?? - prgunta Davis preocupado - No ...te pongas asi...te duele algo...necesitas ayuda...por favor dime algo...que tienes..._

_Yolei lo mira detras deun velo de lagrimas, pero no puede hablar._

_Yolei...por favor...no me tengas en ansia...dime almenos si estas bien! Si es por culpa mia lo siento...no quise ofenderte...pero sabes que tu y yo...es decir...nos molestamos..pero tal vez hoy no era el dia...lo siento tanto.._

_La voz de Davis parece tierna. La chica no lo habia escuchado hablarle nunca de esa manera._

_Vamos...dame una cachetada! - dice Davis._

_Yolei lo mira sorprendida._

_Vamos! - insiste Davis_

_Pone la mejilla y cierra los ojos esperando el golpe._

_Asi estamos pares...vamos te hara sentir mejor..._

_Yolei lo mira sorprendida. El chico esta adelante de ella con los ojos cerrados._

_Yolei cierra los ojos y abraza a Davis._

_Davis no entiende. Abre los ojos inmediatamente, confundido. Yolei llora y habla al mismo tiempo. Davis comienza a entender las palabras de Yolei solo despues de un momento._

_Entiendes..? Si tu no estabas ahi!... - dice Yolei - ...Davis! Lo siento..si yo siempre..siempre te he tratado mal...yo...no se..como...como...agradecerte...me has salvado la vida...no debes...siempre he sido mala contingo..._

_Oh...vamos...tu hubieses hecho lo mismo!_

_Davis...tu estabas al seguro...si no te lanzabas para salvarme...yo estaria ahi bajo los escombros!_

_Solo hize lo que era justo de hacer!_

_Me has salvado la vida!_

_Si...creo que si..._

_Era verdad: Yolei se salvo por un pelo! Estaba viendo a "su Ken" y no se habia dado cuenta de la alarma. Davis la habia visto, y habia entendido que estaba en peligro y se lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces. Asi era el! Se habia lanzado apenas en tiempo y ahora le dolia una espalda...la misma en la que ahora llora Yolei._

_Ya no llores, Yolei! Por que si no la proxima vez te dejo donde estabas, entendistes? - bromea inocentemente Davis_

_Un pequeña risa se forma en el rostro de Yolei. Se seca las lagrimas y se aleja de Davis, sin mirarlo al rostro, roja como un tomate._

_Disculpame...disculpame...Davis...soy solo una histerica, verdad? - dice Yolei mas tranquila._

_No...solo te has asustado y yo no me di cuenta de nada! Que clase de amigo soy?_

_Yolei esta cada vez mas sorprendida: donde habia escondido Davis, ese lado sensible por tantos años? Y ademas habia dicho "amigo" : entonces al final la estimaba un poco!_

_Vamos...te ayudo a levantarte! - le ofrece la mano Davis._

_Yolei coge la mano de Davis; el chico la ayuda ._

_Vamos...los otros estaran..._

_Las palabras de Davis se quedan a mitad: mientras se estaba dando la vuelta ha visto a Ken. Sus ojos profundos han visto toda la escena y no pueden disimularlo._

_Davis alza una mano para deternerlo, pero Ken ha ya desaparecido en medio de los arboles._

_Que pasa? - pregunta Yolei que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ken._

_Na...nada...solo...nada! Vamonos!_

_No era el caso de informar a Yolei...era emejor dejarla tranquila._

_"Parece que esta mas tranquila, menos mal!"_

_Matt observa a Sora, mientras se peina el cabello con un cepillo prestado por Matt._

_Sora...puedo..._

_El chico le coge el cepillo de la mano, le da la vuelta e inicia a peinarle el cabello delicadamente. Sora sonrie dulcemente, agachandose para facilitar la tarea a Matt._

_No sabia que eras un buen peluquero!_

_Sora...disculpa...no quiero bromear..._

_La chica se da la vuelta y lo mira._

_Que pasa? - pregunta Sora._

_Se que tu...no me lo preguntaras nunca pero...pero yo tengo que decirtelo...tengo que explicarte todo! - dice Matt._

_Sora lo mira sin entender._

_Me refiero a la otra noche... - aclara Matt - ...cuando...cuando..lo sabes no? Mira...no fue solo un momento de rabia...es decir si, fue tambien eso...uf! Rayos! No soy muy bueno a explicar las cosas complicadas verdad?_

_Prueba...yo te escucho. - dice Sora_

_Matt mira a lo lejos . Siente un peso inmenso en el alma...debe hablar._

_Beh...la verdad es que yo dije todas esas cosas en un ataque de rabia, pero la verdad es que desde hace tiempo..que...como decirlo...que me tenia dentro todo...no que yo pensaba que tu...es decir...que a ti te gustara Tai, pero es que yo...rayos...yo...siempre he estado..o que diablos! Es dificil! Es decir, lo que te quiero decir es que Tai es mi amigo, antes que nada y primero que todo y yo lo estimo tanto, pero a veces quisiera que desaparesca! Tu y èl, tienen una relacion tan especial Sora! Cuando los conoci parecian vivir en completa armonia! Tu lo cuidabas a èl y èl te cuidaba a ti...yo siempre he sido segundo a èl entiendes? Estoy envidioso de la relacion que tienes con èl porque se que tu lo adoras, pero yo no sere nunca como èl, no podre nunca sustituirlo! Lo se que parece estupido, pero ...ves Sora ...yo..lo sabes que no soy elocuente ni abierto con las personas, pero contigo...contigo Sora...yo estoy completamente absorvido de ti, tu eres...tan importante, eres todo para mi! Pero yo no podre ser todo para ti, entiendes? Y entonces a veces los espio cuando estan juntos y los veo reir y la cosa me hace enloquecer...me siento paranoico, pero no puedo hacer diversamente, Sora...no se si me puedes entender!_

_Sora se acerca a Matt. Alza la mano y con dulzura cancela una lagrima de la mejilla de Matt._

_Yamato...escuchame. Tai es siempre parte de mi..una parte de mi vida. Yo no seria lo que soy si no lo hubiera encontrado , pero no debes estar celoso de èl. Seria como si yo tuviera celos de TK...èl para mi es como un hermano...o al menos...lo era...De todas formas, no debes desear de ser como èl o di sustituirlo...el puesto que èl tiene en mi corazon es diverso del tuyo...y ademas...no es èl a quien yo quiero...yo te necesito ...solo a ti._

_Sora le quita una mecha del cabello que tenia en la frente, mirandolo lleno de dulzura._

_Soy un idiota...un idiota...lo se...yo soy..._

_No eres un idiota, Matt! Eres solo un chico maravilloso, solo que no te lo dicho antes..._

_Matt sonrie; esta rojo; nunca habia sentido a Sora tan cerca como ahora. Sus labios son tan invitantes que Matt no puede resistir la tentacion de besarla. Despues le sonrie y Sora le sonrie._

_Matt la observa: Dios mio, cuanto es bella! Los ojos todavias mojados por las lagrimas, el cabello suave y los ojos dulces..era la persona mas bella que el podia imaginar! Y aquella sonrisa...aquella sonrisa tan sincera, tan limpia...èl haria cualquier cosa por ella y solo por verla sonreir! Cualquier cosa por ella , lo que sea! Sentia en aquel momento de quererla tanto: el corazon le latia tan fuerte de tanta alegria, no podia contener...nunca habia sentido un sentimiento tan profundo...nunca..._

_Sora ..te amo..._

_Yo tambien...te amo - responde FELIZ y sorprndia al mismo tiempo_

_Nunca, nadie le habia dicho algo asi antes._

_--------------------Fin de la decima parte---------_

* * *

_Agradezco a las personas que han dejado sus reviews a luly, lord pata, stefi, sumono, de verdad gracias por el apoyo._

_Con respecto a este capitulo trata bastante la historia de Matt y Sora que al final a tenido un final bonito, de ahora en adelante se tratara solo de TK y Kari los cuales tienen bastantes cosas que aclarar, pero eso en el otro cap._

_Queria preguntar una cosa a Stef, que quiere decir escribir en "bilis" es la unica parte que no entiendo por el resto gracias por tu comentario, y estoy sorprendida ya que eres la unica en haber declarado de estar enojada con Kari._

**_Aunque si creo que a partir del siguiente cap se van a enojar todos._**


	11. Cuando llega Navidad

Ah!!!!

No se lo esperaban verdad dos cap de seguidos , pero si me dije : un solo golpe, para que hacerlos sufirir , tantos.

Bueno espero lo lean y me digan que piensan.

* * *

**En año que vendra. **

**Fanfic escrito por Imi**

**Inspirada a Digimon**

_**"Cuando llega Navidad!"**_

DRIIN!

Un telefono suena en un lugar. Una mano coge el telefono y responde.

Si? - responde Kari

Hola Kari! Soy yo! - dice Charlotte

Hola! Como asi a estas horas? Pensaba que te estabas preparando para esta noche.

Por eso! Es este mi problema!! Estoy en el panico total! Te suplico ayudame!! Es una emergencia...estoy desesperada...no se que hacer!! Sombra negra-gris o rosada????

Charlotte! Que problema enorme!! - dice Kari con una gotita en la frente.

Bromeas? - pregunta Charlotte enojada - Es fundamental!! Tu sabes con quien voy al baile? Con Pierre. PIERRE no se si has entendido! El chico mas maravilloso de este mundo!!!

En este caso...rosa..! - le responde con una gotota ahora - Asi no opaca los ojos...porque despues pareces un zombie!

TIENES RAZON!!! - grita - Como no lo pense primero!? Eres un genio! Nos vemos despues.

TU -TU- TU

Pero...! esta chica esta loca! - concluye Kari

Despues sonrie y se dirije a su cuarto. En la cama estan apoyado la ropa que se va a poner para el baile. Una falda negra, una blusa descotada de color rosado .

Junto a la cama pero en el piso un par de botas recien compradas.

Kari se acerca a la pantalla de la computadora Sora no le ha enviado una respuesta todavia.

Suspira . Es hora de prepararse. Se siente agitada : de una parte no ve la hora de ir a ese bendito baile con Robert, y de la otra tiene miedo de hacer algo de equivocado... Quiere bailar con èl, pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo.

Beh...es inutil seguir pensando...es mejor si me preparo!"

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo...

Esta bien chicas! Por hoy terminamos! - dice TK - No coman demasiado en las vacaciones...!

Una chica a la otra en voz baja .

Lo que sea por usted mister!!!

Dejandonos de bromas ...pasen una linda navidad! Y recuerden que al regreso de las vacaciones comienza el torneo! Estoy seguro que podemos hacer grandes cosas! Bien! Buenas vacaciones entonces! Pueden ir!

Gracias! - responden al mismo tiempo las chicas - Y Feliz Navidad

Ah...Ann...por...por favor...necesito hablar contigo...quedate un minuto despues que te cambias...te espero aqui. - dice TK

Ann baja la mirada y acepta,

Despues se dirije a los vestidores .

TK la mira alejarse. Sabe que no debe hablar con ella en estos momentos , pero no han aclarado su situacion y no quiere que las cosas se queden asi, no quiere verla triste y que lo evite continuamente.

Chicos! - exclama Charlotte - Ahi vienen Kari y Robert!

Vaya! Esa es Kari?! - pregunta sorprendido Pierre

Beh...despues de que Charlotte le dio una mano!! - dice Marlene

Pierre se da la vuelta para ver a Charlotte con cara de admiracion y ella se sonroja, mientras agradece mentalmente a Marlene. Mientras tanto Kari y Robert saludan a sus amigos.

Chicas! Finalmente! Con toda la gente que hay no podia encontrarlas!! - dice Kari - Charlotte! Estas lindisima! Marlene...como te queda bien ese vestido!

Gracias ! - dice Charlotte - Tu tambien estas bien!

Verdad que si? - se une a la conversacion Robert - Pero no se lo digan...va a negar todo...como cuando se lo dije yo!

Kari se sonroja y las dos amigas rien complices.

Tomamos algo? - pregunta Kari cambiando el tema de la conversacion.

Buena idea! - dice Robert - Esperen aqui chicas, traemos todo nosotros!

Pierre, Ange y Robert se van a buscar algo de tomar dejando a las chicas sentadas en una mesa viendo como bailan los otros.

No es lindisimo?? - pregunta Charlotte.

Si! Ange es un dios! - responde Marlene.

Yo hablaba de Pierre! - aclara Charlotte

Puif! Pierre! -protesta Marlene - Ange es mejor! Que piensas tu Kari?

Que Robert es el mejor! - responde Kari sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Las dos amigas se viran sorprendidisimas: Kari no ha sido nunca asi de directa!

Ah , mirenla...y no que no estabas interesada!!! - dice Charlotte

Has cambiado de idea, eh?? - pregunta Marlne.

Pero no...que dicen! - protesta Kari - Era solo una opinion!!

Si, si... - dice Marlene sin creerle una palabra a la amiga

Como sea estoy contenta! - dice Charlotte seria - Se ven bien juntos!

No estamos juntos!! - insite Kari

No te enojes! No te quiero molestar! - se defiende Charlotte - Solo digo que Robert es un tesoro y segun mi humilde opinion hacen una linda pareja! Pero la desicion es tuya , porque creo que èl ya decidio!

Kari se sonroja violentamente y mira a lo lejos al chico que esta regresando a la mesa con las bebidas. Esta...tan confundida!

Queria hablarme mister? - pregunta seria Ann

La chica se pone delante de èl.

Beh...lo sabes que no es del equipo de que te quiero hablar...pero no encontraba otra manera de llamarte. - dice avergonzado TK .

Que me quieres decir? - pregunta sin mirarlo.

Que lo siento! - confiensa TK.

Porque cosa? No has hecho nada? Y ademas ya aclaramos las cosas...no hay nada de que hablar.

Si hay mucho de hablar! Escucha...yo soy un estupido porque nunca me di cuenta de nada, pero...no entinedo...porque me evitas tanto ahora?

Que clase de preguntas , TK era un chico ingenuo!

Porque me comporte como una tonta y ahora me da pena todas las veces que te veo... - se sonroja - No es tan dificil de entender TK!!

Pensaba que estabas enojada conmigo...

No...no estoy enojada..porque deberia de estarlo?

Porque - baja la mirada - solo un idiota no aceptaria de estar contigo ya que eres una chica linda y dulce...

Ann se sonroja mas.

Porque...porque me lo dices? - pregunta Ann

Porque no es culpa tuya si yo soy asi! Mira - le tiembla un poco la voz - Yo te estimo tanto...eres especial...y eres estupenda y tienes un caracter maravilloso y contigo me siento bien y tal vez eres mejor que Kari, pero como yo soy un idiota no puedo dejar de pensar solo en ella...

Es porque estas enamorado TK ... - le aclara Ann.

Beh...tal vez si... - responde rojo TK - ...quisiera que no fuera asi...seria todo mas sencillo!

Pero...las cosas no son como tu quieres... - un momento de silencio - ...pero tal vez necesitas de una amiga...

La necesito mas de lo que tu crees...sobretodo si eres tu...

Ella le sonrie. El le sonrie.

Ven aca...

TK la abraza afectuosamente.

Gracias... - dice al final TK.

Ann no responde tiene los ojos cerrados. Se encuentra entre los brazos del chico del cual esta enamorada, sabe perfectamente que èl la ve siempre como su amiga. Deberia estar triste...en cambio algo dentro de ella esta cambiando y la hace sonreir. No le importa que sucedera en el futuro...solo sabe que estara bien.

Regresamos a Paris: la fiesta esta en todo su esplendor. Varias parejas bailan al ritmo de la musica . Tanto Charlotte como Marlene estan con sus respectivos caballeros. Tambien Kari y Robert estan bailando , pero de repente el chico coge la mano de Kari.

Ven conmigo - dice Robert.

A donde vamos? - pregunta Kari

Shh... solo sigueme!

La chica no protesta, lo sigue sin decir nada. Entra en la parte donde estas las aulas abren una puerta y despues otra.

Robert...pero que quieres hacer? - pregunta mas curiosa Kari - No se puede venir en esta parte!!

Vamos! Al final a la escuela venimos todos los dias no te gustaria verla de noche, cuando hay calma y no hay ni una sola alma? - preunta Robert.

Tal vez si - responde con algo de dudas - Pero hay un cartel que dice "prohibido entrar"!

Lo se! Pero sin prohibiciones donde esta la diversion! - continua con su teoria Robert - Vamos...no tendras miedo?

Yo? No tengo miedo! - aclara Kari

Entonces vamos!

Los dos chicos dan vueltas en la escuela toda oscura. Es tan rara la escuela de noche tanto silencio sin nadie que corra por los pasillos.

Sorprendente verdad? - pregunta Robert

Si, y ademas raro! - dice algo asustada Kari.

Lo sabes que hay un jardin al interno de la escuela?

Ne verdad? no lo sabia!

Ven ..te lo muestro! Estoy seguro que te va a gustar! Ecco ...es aqui. Cuidado con las escaleras!

Los dos chicos entran y cierran la puera:el ambiente es caluroso y humedo, y las ventanas dejan ver la luna y el ciello estrellado.

Uao! - exclama Kari sorprendida - Es ...lindisimo!

Sabia que te gustaria! - dice Robert.

Que es este perfume? - pregunta Kari

Gelsomino!- le responde el chico - Te gusta? Son estas flores blancas!

Si...

Robert alza la mano y coge una flor para que Kari sienta el perfume.

Delicioso! - insiste Kari

Igual a ti...

Kari se queda sorprendida de las palabras de Robert. Robert le coloca la flor en el cabello, al hacer aquel movimiento le acaricia una mejilla. Despues le sonrie un poco nervioso. Kari tambien sonrie y baja la mirada. Los dos chicos se encuentran uno de frente al otro, demasiados juntos. Una sutil luz envuelve a los dos chicos creando una atmosfera romantica.

Por que no me miras? - pregunta Robert despacio.

Kari alza la mirada automaticamente y sus ojos se pierden en los ojos de èl.

Porque...porque...me puedo perder...

Robert no entiende el significado de las palabras que dice Kari.

Kari baja la mirada nuevamente.

En tus...en tu mirada ... - se sonroja - ... es profunda..."no. Kari! Que estas diciendo...?? Porque se lo has dicho??::"

Esta vez es Robert el sorprendido: Kari habia dicho eso...èl habia escuchado esas palabras? Entonces tenias esperanzas! Quizas ella pensaba en èl mas de lo que èl creia.

Yo...quisiera que te pierdas...

Kari alza la mirada lentamente... es lindisimo.

Robert se acerca mas a ella, le pone las manos en la espalda.

Un frio le corre por todo el cuerpo a Kari, el corazon comienza a latir mas fuerte: las estrellas en el cielo, se ven en los ojos de Rober

Kari...puedo...puedo... - dice dulcemente - ...puedo besarte?

Kari se queda sin respiracion. Toda la sangre se dirije al cerebro el cual se le llena de mil pensamientos mientras el cuerpo se queda sin vida. La chica se aleja.

Yo...no creo...que debe...

Porque...? - pregunta Robert desilucionado

Kari no tiene una respuesta.

Kari...tu no pruebas nada por mi? - pregunta Robert tratando de entender el silencio de Kari

Si...yo...es decir ... - trata de reaccionar Kari - Tu lo sabes...que me gustas..."porque se lo dijiste!"

Y entonces por que? Kari? Te suplico...dime el porque? Acaso hay alguien que te espera?

No...yo..no..pero

Tienes miedo? - pregunta Robert

Kari afirma esperando que la respuesta sea suficiente para Robert...le parece de estar caminando sobre una cuerda y abajo de esta se encuentra solo el vacio.

Escuchame...yo...santo cielo! Estoy aqui adelante tuyo que eres el ser mas maravilloso que yo he conocido y me estoy muriendo de miedo ...tengo el corazòn que late a mil por hora y creo que no podre continuar , pero tambien se que tu tienes miedo y se que tu quisieras...Kari...si tu sientes algo por mi...porque debes esconderlo? Yo no quiero esconderlo! No es justo! - dice desesperado.

Kari no lo mira: es el momento de la decision; lo sabe!

Quiere besarlo...lo quiere mas que nada ! Pero despues que sucederia? Quien era ella en ese momento? La Kari de casa, unida a sus amigos, protagonista de tantas aventuras increibles y a veces hasta dificil de creer? O es la nueva Kari? La Kari de Paris, con otros pensamientos y nuevas aventuras mas reales?

Beh...yo...yo ahora me doy la vuelta y cuento hasta tres - continua Robert - Asi que si te quieres ir es este el momento , pero si cuando me giro nuevamente tu estas aqui...tu sabes que va a suceder no es necesario que te diga...

El chico se da la vuelta . Los ojos cerrados, la voz que le tiembla mientras cuenta los numeros.

UNO.

" O Dios mio! Sora porque no contestaste mi correo? En estos momento sabria que hacer! Robert! Como hago a tomar una decision? Es verdad que lo quiero besar! Ha sido una noche estupenda! TK nunca se ha comportado asi conmigo...nadie se ha fijado nunca en mi! Nadie me ha interesado como Robert ahora , con tantas palabras dulces para mi, tantas atenciones...y ademas yo no he prometido nada, nada me une a TK, quizas yo ni siquiera le gusto! Por lo que se...nunca me ha dicho nada...nada..."

DOS.

" Entonces te has olvidado de la noche de la fiesta de despedida, Kari? TK...es verdad no te dijo nada..con palabras, pero su mirada dijo todo...como puedo herirlo de esta manera...como puedo...èl ha sido siempre todo para mi...todo lo que deseaba...te ha ayudado tanto siempre...no..yo no...

TRES.

El numero pronunciado a voz alta suena como una sentencia en la serra. Robert abre lentamente los ojos. Si Kari decidio irse ya no esta alli, pero si se ha quedado su respiro se ha perdido en el silencio.

Despacio, lentamente, como si tuviera un enorme peso en el cuerpo Robert se da la vuelta, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas...

Despues una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios: pone sus manos en el rostro de Kari y lentamente apoya sus labios a los de ella.

Entonces chicos estamos de acuerdo! - pregunta Joe

Si Joe! - dice Davis - Nos vemos a las diez bajo el arbol de navidad que hay en la plaza central porque como hoy es nochebuena...!

Asi nos damos los regalos !!! - dice contenta Yolei

Perfecto! - se une Tai - Ann vienes tu tambien verdad?

Que pregunats haces Tai... - lo regana Yolei - Claro que viene! Es parte del grupo!

Beh ...claro que si! - sonrie Ann - Gracias!

Te voy a ver a tu casa a las 9.30, esta bien? -pregunta TK.

De acuerdo!...Pero ni creas que me enganas ya me di cuenta que lo haces solo para comerte las galletas que hace mi mama !!

Me has descubierto! - sonrie contento TK

Bien. Yo me voy...chao. - dice acidamente Ken.

El chico se alontana algo enojado; las manos en los bolsillos, la gorra que le cubren los ojos. Yolei lo mira preocupada.

Que le sucede hoy a Ken ? - pregunta Izzi.

No se...pero me parecia de mal humor!- dice Matt.

Si...ni me saludo esta manana... - dice tristemente Yolei - Davis sabes algo?

El chico al cual la pregunta le cayo de sorpresa no sabe que decir: a pesar que el sabe porque Ken se comporta de esa manera.

Porque deberia saberlo, disculpa?

Porque eres su mejor amigo! - dice sorprendida de la reaccion de Davis.

Beh...yo..yo no se nada ! - dice Davis - Adios ..nos vemos esta noche.

Y Davis se aleja. Nosotros lo seguimos.

" Es verdad...soy su mejor amigo, deberia hablarle, pero todas las veces que quiero acercarme... escapa! Lo siento tanto...pero que puedo hacer? No es culpa mia si Yolei se asusto! Mejor dicho me deberia agradecer...ya que la salve! Y ademas...no hize nada de malo! Que diablos...necesitaba ayuda...una espalda en cual llorar y yo estaba ahi...no es culpa mia si èl no estaba! Y que se declare ..no? Cuanto mas quiere esperar? ...Todos razonamientos bueno Davis...entonces porque siento esta sensacion de culpa??"

El chico se despeina los cabellos con algo de enojo, como para sacarse del cerebro esos sentimientos que lo oprimen.

" Esta bien, bien..yo no puedo pasar una Navidad asi, Ken preparate "

Lo vemos correr rapidamente siguiendo al amigo.

Kari se estira peresozamente deabajo de edredon caliente de su cama estilo frances. Se frega los ojos y mira la hora en el reloj son las 10.25.

Suspira. Se les habia hecho tarde la noche anterior..muy tarde. Para suerte de los chicos la mama y el papa de Robert dormian profunadmente y no se habian levantado cuando regresaron.

Despues de aquel beso Kari se sentia libre. Todas las imagenes de TK que la atormentaban , todas las sensaciondes de culpa habian desaperecido. Aquella tristeza habia abandonado su mente para dar paso a una nueva felicidad .

Fue su primer beso.

Y fue hermosso . Como en una pelicula. Perfecto. Robert fue dulce e...increible. Kari habia luchado con sus sentimientos para saber que cosa hacer, para poder irse de ese lugar, pero sus piernas se habian negado de caminar. Tenia un miedo increible, el corazon que se le salia del pecho, habia cerrados los ojos.

Despues habia sentido los labios suaves de èl juntarse con los suyos, su cuerpo mas cerca.

No habia pensado a nada. Una electricidad le habia corrido por todo el cuerpo . Se habian quedado en la serra por mucho tiempo...cuando al final salieron la fiesta ya habia terminado y estaban por cerrar la escuela . Los conserjes del lugar se los quedaron viendo pero al final no les dijeron nada . Pero a ellos no les importaba nada. Se encontraban perdidos envueltos en una nube de fantasias hermosas.

Antes de regresar a casa habian decidido de pasear a lo largo del Senna , tambien habian tomado la decision de no decir nada a la familia de Robert solo para que nos le quitaran la libertad que tenian.

Buenos dias! - dice Robert entrando al cuarto de Kari.

El chico entra al cuarto de Kari y le sonrie todo contento recordando la noche anterior.

KENNNNNNNNNN! - grita Davis - Espera ! Esperame!

El chico se da la vuelta. Davis esta cansado por haber corrido.

Que quieres? - pregunta friamente.

Tengo que hablarte. - dice Davis tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

No puedes esperar? Tengo cosas que hacer! - dice bruscamente

No busques escusas.

No es una escusa. - aclara Ken - Estoy esperando a alguien...ecccola! Hola Grace!

Una chica lindisima con cabellos largos y rubios le sonrie.

Hola ! - responde Grace - Estoy contenta de verte! Te hize esperar?

No te preocupes! Estas linda como siempre ?

Grace sonrie. Davis en cambio, que ha observado todo en silencio esta sorprendido del comportamiento del amigo.

" Es verdad que las chicas lo siguen continuamente y que mas de una haria lo posible y lo imposible con tal de salir con èl...pero hacerle esto a Yolei...es demasiado!"

Su cara se pone de colo rojo... pero de coraje. Los puños se cierran.

Davis...te presento Grace , ella es...

ERES UNA BASURA !!!! - grita Davis

Fram! Se le salio , como siempre Davis no penso antes de hablar!

Disculpa???? - dice Ken incredulo a las palabras del amigo

Dije que eres una BASURA! - repite nuevamente Davis.

Davis lo coje por el cuello de la camisa.

Ken ! Que sucede? - pregunta Grace asustada - Quien es este loco?

No te preocupes...esta todo bien. - dice tranquilo Ken - Ahora este SER INMUNDO me va a dejar tranquilo!

Su mirada llena de ira y se centra en los ojos de Davis.

Te dejare tranquilo despues que me termines de escuchar!!! Eres un estupido! Antes de hacerle esto a Yolei huubieses pedido una explicacion porque entre ella y yo no existe nada! Se que la otra noche nos vistes , pero ella solo necesitaba una espalda en donde llorar, estaba asustada...si tu tuvieras un poquito de coraje te le habrias confesado tus sentimientos desde hace tiempo y tu serias su espalda en donde llorar . Como pudiste pensar que entre Yolei y yo...

Pero... - trata de hablar Ken sorprendidos por las palabras del amigo.

DEJAME TERMINAR! - grita nuevamente Davis - Y asi que decidiste salir con otra, solo porque estas enojado con ella... me parece una aptitud de cobarde! Y sin saber nada ademas! La quieres ver sufrir? EH? Que pensabas, de hacerla poner celosa para que page por lo que te hizo? Eres un estupido! No te voy a permitir de hacerle daño ! Estupido insensible!

Davis mira con rabia al amigo. Despues lo deja y mira de la otra parte . Ken se arregla la camisa. no puede esconder una enorme sonrisa. Un peso enorme se le habia salido del pecho, su alma se sentia mas tranquila...

Davis...te presento Grace, MI PRIMA!

Sdeng! Davis se cae al piso; bella figura que habia hecho! Como siempre comienza a hablar sin infomarse primero .

T...Tuu ...pri...pri...pri...ma!! - tartamueda Davis buscando una salida.

Si! - sonrie Ken - Estabamos buscando los regalos para nuestros abuelos ...

Ah -...ehm... - continua Davis sin palabras y rojo como un tomate.

Escucha ...nosotros...debemos irnos ..pero ..Davis? ...disculpame..si dude de ti... - dice mirando al suelo - Solo que yo...los vi juntos y...beh disculapame...y... - lo mira a los ojos sincero - Gracias por habermelo dicho...

Despues se da la vuelta y sale corriendo. Davis sonrie. Entonces Ken estaba celoso! Que tonto! Si era verdad habia quedado mal...pero valio la pena...finalmente se sentia tranquilo.

Entonces Kari...mañana es nochebuena! Estas feliz? - pregunta Robert

Si ! A casa mia se estan preparando para la cena! Y mis amigos se van a reunir para cambiarse los regalos...tengo un poco de nostalgia!

No estas contenta de estar aqui conmigo? - pregunta enojado Robert

Claro que estoy contenta !

Le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso. De repente un telefono suena.

No es el telefono de la casa! - dice Robert

No! es mi celular! Pero donde lo deje??

Busca en el bolso.

Si? - responde Kari

Ehm...K...Kari? - pregunta TK.

Un golpe en el corazon . Estado confusional.

TK! ...Si...si...soy yo? como estas?

Bien ! Tu? - pregunta dulcemente TK - Oh Dios santo... desde hace tiempo que no te ecuchaba...me siento extraño, pero...es bello...

G...gia! - dice Kari triste.

Estoy un poco emocionado... - continua TK

Kari no pronuncia palabra.

Que tienes Kari? - pregunta preocupado - Te...te molesto? Me pareces...

No , no esta todo bien. - finge Kari.

Sabes...es que me decidi de llamarte hoy...ya que mas tarde me encuentro con los otros a la plaza...los puedo saludar a todos de tu parte! Ah..por cierto te mande tu regalo de navidad ! Te llego ya?

N...no...

Estoy seguro que te va a gustar! - dice entusiasmado - Me tomo un poco de tiempo encontrarlo, pero la idea que tenia era demasiado hermosa como para desistir! Valio la pena...veras! - sonrie para èl mismo - ...tal vez te llame despuès de navidad para saber si te gusto el regalo...que piensas?

S...si... - responde Kari mientras mira a Robert el cual comienza a perder la paciencia.

Kari...disculpa si te lo pregunto nuevamente, pero tienes una voz extraña...hay...hay algo que no esta bien? Te sientes mal?

No...no...no...no es nada

Vamos...dime todo! te conozco bien, se que hay algo que te preocupa...

Dile... - dice Robert en voz baja

Kari lo mira con desesperacion . No puede hacerlo ..le duele demasiado.

Kari? - pregunta TK al no tener repuesta

Dile! Kari! - insiste Robert

Ella baja la mirada, Robert le quita el telefono de la mao.

Entonces se lo dijo yo!

Kari! Que sucede? Alo? Estas ahi?

Tengo que hacerlo yo! - dice Kari

Robert le devuelve el telefono y la abraza por la cintura.

Kari?! - continua TK.

TK-...yo... - dice Kari con voz temblorosa.

Oh finalmente...pense que te habia pasado algo! Pero que tienes? No me hagas preocupar...

Estoy bien TK...ya te lo dije..solo que hay algo que...

Pero estas llorando! - dice mas preocupado TK - No me puedes decir que estas bien y despues...

DEJAME HABLAR! - grita desesperada Kari.

TK -...

Ecco ...ecco ... yo ESTOY SALIENDO CON ROBERT...èl si...el es..MI ENAMORADO!

TK se queda en silencio.

T...TK!!! - Kari llora - Lo...lo ...sient

Feliz navidad a ti tambien Kari. - dice TK con voz fria, glacial

No TK , esper...!

Tu,tu,tu

Kari se arrodilla y llora. Robert la abraza fuerte.

Lo siento, pequeña mia ! Tenia el derecho de saberlo..

Dlin dlon.

Ann corre a abrir la puerta .

Quien es? - pregunta antes de abrir.

Takero...

Hola! - abre la puerta - Que hace aqui! Pero TK...que?

El chico que esta adelante de ella es solo la sombra del TK que ella conoce. Ann lo mira preocupada.

La llame. Esta con otro chico.

Pocas palabras, no sirve nada mas: Ann entiende todo enseguida.

Oh ..TK ..lo siento. De verdad..como estas?

TK la mira a los ojos. Esta tranquilo, pero vacio por dentro.

Estoy mal. Malisimo. Me siento...vacio. No ...tengo ni la fuerza para llorar...

Ann lo abraza fuerte . El se abandona a aquellos brazos amigos.

Señor santo...porque a ti? No mereces todo eso!

La chica esta por llorar. TK se aparte de ella y le coge el rostro entre las manos, preocupado.

Ehi...que haces? No te vas a poner a llorar !

Yo...

Mira que si te pones a llorar me sentire mal...

Com...como...puedes ser asi? Lo ves? Te preocupas por mi cuando eres tu quien esta mal...porque a ti...?

Le pasa las manos en el rostro . Cuanto estaba sufriendo ese chico?

Ni siquira ella podia imaginarlo . TK no era de esos que ver su sufrimiento. Nunca. No habia ni la esperanza que el dolor lo abandonara rapidamente: Kari estaba unida a èl con raices demasiados profundas.

Escuchame...An...puedo hablar contigo un momento? Tenia que hablar con alguien y asi...

Vamos a mi cuarto...

Sora esta acostada en su cama, el mp3 apoyado en la cama, los ojos cerrados perdidas en el mundo de la musica. La voz de su madre la llama.

Sora! Quitate ese aparato de las orejas! Hay alguien que te esta buscando!

La chica apoya el mp3 y mira el reloj: extraño! Por lo general a esa hora Matt ensaya con su grupo...quizas alguien se habia sentido mal y habian terminado antes.

Tai esta en la puerta.

Ehm...puedo puedo entrar? - pregunta avergonzado Tai.

Sora pone una cara rara como desaprobando que Tai estuviera ahi en esos momentos. Pero despues baja la mirada y se da la vuelta.

Tai suspira. Entra cierra la puerta.

Lo se que no quieres hablar conmigo...pero no me importa...te entiendo, pero ...te suplico escuchame...solo un minuto.

Sora no dice nada. El corazon le late fuerte.

Tai se siente incomodo. Se frega las manos continuamente.

Escuchame, ya te ..lo he dicho de todas formas y en todos los idiomas que lo siento, pero no ha cambiado nada. Lo se que estas enojada conmigo...se que te defraude y que traicione tu confianza , pero yo...yo no se que mas hacer! He llorado tanto en estas semanas. Tantisimo. Mas de lo que hubiera llorado en mi vida , incluso mas que cuando tu elegistes a Matt...ves... porque en ese momento yo sabia que tu ibas a estar ahi conmigo aunque si no eras mia...tu estabas presente...siempre...pero ahora..ahora es como ...como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del alma...porque te he perdido...yo te necesito, eres...demasiado importante para mi...y lo se que tuve que haber pensado antes de hacer las cosas, pero lo sabes ..yo nunca pienso antes de hacer algo...te dije que ya no estaba mas enamorado de ti porque tenia miedo de perderte...comprendeme un poco...

Silencio. Lagrimas caen de los ojos de Sora .

Me haces falta, Sora. Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y ...sin ti... me siento vacio, apagado es...es como si no tuviera mas confianza en mi...yo ..necesito..ser...ser perdonado - Tai se arrodilla adelante de ella - Te lo ruego.

Sora se pona a llorar desesperadamente. Tai se alza asustado de la reaccion de la amiga .

S...Sora ...

La chica lo mira en medio de las lagrimas. Despues se acerca . Tambien los ojos de Tai se llenan de lagrimas mientras ella se acerca.

" OH Dios ...no dejes que me bote...haz que me perdone...yo no puedo estar sin ella..."

Sora se seca las lagrimas. Despues dulcemente , lo abraza.

Me has hecho falta tu tambien...

Tai la abraza con todas las fuerzas que tiene...

Finalmente...finalmete...

No la dejara nunca mas...seran amigos...solo amigos..pero para siempre.

Ann se acomoda al lado de TK

Dime todo...

Ecoo ..yo ..yo he pensado. Despues de haber colgado el telefono quiero decir. A decir la verdad al inicio me quede paralizado y no se cuanto tiempo me quede viendo a mi alrededor para poder asimilar que lo que Kari me habia dicho era verdad..

TK mira a lo lejos , la mirada vacia.

Quiero decir...yo siempre pense que era mi destino, entiendes? Que las cosas sucedian por una razon. Kari y yo siempre hemos estado unidos al destino con el mismo hilo. Crecimos juntos, compartiamos el aire que respirabamos ...yo...ella..era parte de mi. Y yo sabia ..sabia que estabamos unidos y que un dia ella se convertiria en mi enamorada y tal vez mi esposa porque...porque estaba escrito en las estrellas ...porque existia una magia especial que nos unia, una sintonia, un..no se yo. Y yo me lo crei. Cuando ella se fue..yo me sentia mal, sentia un dolor enorme que soportba a malapena porque a pesar que ella estaba lejos ...esta conmigo en el alma...dentro de mi. Ahora...ahora en cambio..yo la perdi! Y va ser asi por siempre ya que no podre ...beh...las cosas cambiaran no sera como antes...me siento como si me hubiera traicionado ...tal vez es estupido , pero yo siempre la he sentido. No se como explicartelo: sabia cuando estaba mal o cuando era feliz o cuando sufria o cuando estaba en peligro y ahora en cambio...ahora..ella esta con otro...y yo..seguia pensando en ella..sin sentir que algo habia cambiado...y yo no puedo soportar todo esto! Debo cortar ..cortar el hilo que nos une , que me tiene unido a ella...debo dejarla salir de mi vida..de mi mente..olvidarla, cortar los puentes ,convertirme en una persona nueva ...porque no tengo mas fè ...no tengo mas esperanza...no tengo en que creer.

Hay otra cosa que tengo que hacer...tengo que recuperar el control de mi vida, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Puedo contar contigo?

Ann lo mira a los ojos; una nueva luz brilla en esos ojos azules: es sensible pero no se rinde.

Le sonrie . No lo dejara solo nunca.

Entonces no somos los ultimos! - dice contenta Sora - Menos mal! Hola chicos! Feliz navidad a todos!

Viste que no te hize llegar tarde?? - dice Tai.

Beh, si esperabamos otro minuto... - lo molesta Matt

Chicos hoy es nochebuena! - dice Ken - Hoy no se pelea!

Te regreso el buen humor, Ken? - pregunta Izzi - El otro dia parecias triste!

- Be..ahora estoy mejor! - mira a Davis - Digamos que alguien me ayudo! Oh! Hola Yolei! Feliz navidad!

G..gracias Ken! - sonrie Yolei sorprendida - Este regalo es para ti

Y para mi nada?? - pregunta triste Davis

Tambien hay uno para ti...no te preocupes?

D...de verdad?

Claro que si! Pero se abre manana, ok?

Ehi Matt ..tu hermano? - pregunta Codi

Fue donde Ann - mira a Sora - sabes como son las mujeres!

Antipatico! - despues le sonrie - Ecco tu regalo!

Disculpa si insisto, pero va a venir verdad? Es que queremos verlo!

Ver a quien? -pregunta TK

Todos se dan la vuelta hacia èl. El chico sonrie. Los ojos son los de siempre y tambien la expresion.

Entonces? Nadie dice nada? Como estoy?

La imagen se hace mas larga hasta que se ve la cara completa . Vemos hay una cosa que no esta bien. Donde estan los cabellos que escondian los ojos y la frente?

Pareces un bola de boliche ! - dice riendose Davis.

AHHHHHHH!!!!! - grita Yolei - TK...no estan tu lindos cabellos rubios!

Pero que has hecho! - exclama Codi

Espera que mi mami te vea... - se burla Matt

Se puede saber porque decidiste cortarte el cabello asi? - pregunta Izzi - Y con este frio?

TK sonrie complice de Ann.

Sabes, Izzi a veces es necesario..cambiar!

* * *

**_Que les parecio lo que hizo Kari y el pobre de TK._**

**_A quien apoyan???_**

**_Me lo dicen._**

**_Chao._**


	12. La Primavera

_Bueno aqui estoy de regreso , se que me he demorado y pido disculpa por eso, pero como dice el dicho , mas vale tarde que nunca; se que muchos han quedado sorprendidos por lo que paso en el cap anterior, y lo unico que puedo decirles es que las cosas no van ha ir tan bien, pero la ultima que se pierde es la esperanza. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leido y a las que dejaron sus reviews, han sido de animo, sigan leyendo y apoyando. Bueno sin mas que decirles los dejo con el cap._

* * *

**En año que vendra. **

**Fanfic escrito por Imi**

**Inspirada a Digimon**

_**" La Primavera"**_

_El sol esplende sobre la ciudad que duerme todavia. En los parques se comienza a ver el verde de las hojas que estan naciendo en los ramos de los arboles señal de que la primavera se esta acercando. Corre una brisa fresca, el cielo sereno y azul promete una dia especial._

_Vemos un autobus rojo que se aleja rumorosamente de la ciudad y se dirije al bosque. Y algunos de sus pasajeros nos resultan conocidos..._

_Izzi estas seguro que estes es el camino? - pregunta Joe - Sabes en que parada debemos bajarno?_

_Si, Joe, no seas tan nervioso! - dice el amigo - Este viaje lo he hecho miles de veces y aparte , Tai esta con nosotros y tambien sabe el camino! No es verdad Tai?_

_El chico se gira confiado de la respuesta de Tai, el cual duerme placidamente en el asiento detras de ellos._

_Esta durmiendo! - exclama sorprendido Joe._

_Increible ! - se une Izzi - Y con todo este ruido!_

_Y no es el unico! - dice Yolei._

_Justo a lado de Tai, se encuentra Daviss igual que Tai duerme sin preocuparse de nada._

_Meto las manos al fuego, pero juro que esos dos se parecen en un modo que da miedo! - dice Ken._

_A mi no me parece! - replica Codi._

_Me referia a las manias que tienen, al modo de comportarse! Miralos ahora por ejemplo!_

_Y en realidad Ken no se equivoca mucho, Tai y Davis estan en la misma identica posiciòn y como si eso fuera poco respiran al mismo tiempo._

_Los dos impulsivos, espontaneos , necios y cabezadura! - continua Ken._

_Beh...tal vez...si... - trata de autoconvenserse Codi._

_Si las cosas estan asi entonces para Davis existe hay todavia esperanzas! - dice Yolei._

_E no! - dice con seguridad Sora - Yo me opongo a este tipo de comparaciones ! Davis no se parece en nada a Tai!_

_Sora tiene razòn! - se une Matt - Son muy diversos !_

_Era una sorpresa si no le dabas la razon...! - molesta TK al hermano._

_Matt empuja a TK que cae en su asiento , y continua con su explicaciòn._

_Tai no tiene esas manias de protagonista que tiene Davis! Y además es más democratico!_

_Si... - le da la razòn TK a Matt - estoy de acuerdo contigo! Tienen varias cosas en comùn pero no se puede decir que son identicos!_

_Yo en cambio estoy deacuerdo con Ken! - dice Joe - Dos gotas de agua!_

_Por favor Joe! - dice Izzi._

_Beh..tal vez nosotros los conocemos ya tanto tiempo que hemos aprendido a conocer sus diferencias que ni nos damos cuenta de ellas. - dice Sora - Sin contar que estamos unidos a ellos en modo diverso._

_En realidad... yo nunca podria considerar a Davis como lo hago con Tai que es mi mejor amigo! - dice Matt._

_Ann, tu que los conoces poco, que piensas? - pregunta TK._

_Ann que esta sentada al lado de Yolei se hace viva._

_Yo? - pregunta sorprendida._

_Vamos, dinos tu opiniòn! - la anima Yolei._

_Beh..no se! - esta un poco avergonzada - Para mi son muy diversos! Tai es mas altruista que Davis , mas sensible y...beh...mas lind..._

_Ann deja de hablar al ver que Tai gracias a una curva que habia en el camino se ha levantado._

_Ehi! Me siento observado! De que estaban hablando?_

_Ann se sonroja y se hace chiquita en el asiento._

_De nada! - busca una excusa Sora - Deciamos...deciamos...que.._

_Que tu ya has estado aqui y que conoces el camino! - interviene Izzi ayudando a Sora._

_Exacto! - dice Matt._

_Tai los mira sin creerles. Todos afirman tratando de esconder una sonrisa._

_MMMMM...debo creerles - murmura Tai - ...o...EHI! AQUI ES DONDE NOS TENEMOS QUE BAJAR!_

_Todos se miran por un momento confundidos, y despues lo mas ràpido que pueden cada uno coge su mochila y corren para bajarse del bus._

_Por un pelo! - exclama Yolei pasando una mano sobre la frente._

_Chicos por un poco nos vamos de largo! - se une Ken._

_Si! - dice Izzi - Tuvimos mucha suerte...porque la proxima parada es a kilometros de aqui!_

_DAVIS! - grita Yolei._

_Oh santo cielo! - dice Ann - lo dejamos en el bus!_

_No, tranquilos! - dice TK - Lo baje yo! Esta aquì!_

_Davis continua a dormir tranquilamente al borde de la calle utilizando su mochila como almohada.Todos lo miran. Gotitas varias en cada uno de ellos._

_Tantos ojos que lo miran lo hacen despertar._

_Uh..? Ya llegamos? - pregunta sobandose los ojos._

_Bosteza. Y despuès se pone de pie lleno de energia._

_Entonces vamos mis discipulos! El caminoque nos espera es largo! Vamos! El que se detiene se pierde!_

_Hielo total entre los chicos, que Davis no entiende._

_Pero...porque me miran asì?_

_Por nada Davis, nada! - dice Ken rompiendo el hielo , lo coge del brazo - Vamos!_

_Un par de horas mas tarde nuestros amigos han llegado a destinaciòn:un grande y hermoso prato verde donde hacer un pick-nick y divertirse._

_Despué__s que haber comido todos descansan bajo la sombra fresca de un àrbol._

_Davis, Ken, Yolei y Joe estan ocupados jugando a cartas; Codi y TK conversan de varias cosas; Matt y Tai comienzan a quedarse dormidos escuchando un cd; Izzi que conoce el lugar ha ido a visitar a pastor que vive por esos lugares; en cambio Sora y Ann estan alejadas del grupo, construyendo cadenas de margaritas._

_Hemos elegido un dia hermoso para hacer el pick-nick! - dice Ann._

_Si! - dice Sora - Por suerte! Era el ùnico dìa que teniamos libre y dejarla para otro dìa hubiese sido un desastre!_

_Sabes Sora, estoy contenta de haberlos conocidos!_

_Sora sonrie._

_No tenia un grupo verdadero de amigo antes...solo una amiga aqui y por allà...no era la misma cosa! Y ahora...me encuentro feliz, bien con ustedes! Ustedes son simpaticos y buenos!_

_Vamos no exageres! Y nosotros estamos contentos de que te hayas unido al grupo! Ya que teniamos carencias de presencias femeninas en el grupo despuès de que Kari se fue!_

_Ese nombre , solo pronunciarlo provocaba un inmediato silencio._

_Gia! - dice Ann fria._

_TK esta sufriendo todavia, verdad? - pregunta Sora._

_Si...yo creo que si! Sabes, no es facil entender sus sentimientos Sora! Sabe disimular perfectamente! Dà la impresiòn de estar contento, incluso feliz en momentos en que no deberia serlo!_

_Beh...te has preguntado alguna vez porque Matt y TK son hermanos? - pregunta Sora - El caracter de los dos parecen tan distintos, que a la larga dejas de buscar las diferencias y al final te acostumbras, pero en esconder sus problemas son dos expertos , unos genios! Matt no habla, se entristece , no dice nada y se encierra en si mismo , en cambio TK, te da la impresiòn de que esta feliz, que no lo afecta nada, pero al final el resultado es el mismo de Matt ...no habla!_

_Si ...creo que tienes razòn! - dice Ann - Pero de todas formas TK ha cambiado tanto! Quiero decir, cabellos aparte, que gracias al cielo estan creciendo, no es el mismo de antes! Tiene una mirada superficial, puede dar la apriencia de ser el mismo, pero no es asì! A veces lo veo que mira a lo lejos y sus ojos son tan tristes..._

_Si...yo tambièn me he dado cuenta de eso - dice Sora - y Matt tambièn me ha dicho que no es el mismo...ya no es feliz, ni seguro como antes..._

_Si! - dice Ann - Y es este el punto: yo creo que Kari lo ha lastimado tanto que se ha encerrado en si mismo! Tal vez no al extremo de no querer tener contacto con el resto de mundo, pero si en el sentido de que no quiere que nadie entre en su vida nuevamente. Tambièn conmigo no conversa como lo hacia antes...es como si haya construido una barrera alrededor de èl y no deja que nadie se acerque..._

_Tiene que defenderse! - dice Sora - Tiene heridas muy profundas y dificiles de curar!_

_Yo tengo miedo que no se curen nunca! - dice Ann triste - Kari ha sido realmente cruel con èl! Si solo pudiera tenerla entre las manos...no se que cosa le haria...! Pruebo tanto odio hacia ella!_

_No digas asì Ann! - comenta Sora._

_Tienes razòn...pero yo no puedo cambiar mis sentiemntos!_

_Sabes...yo creo que no puedo condenarla asi no mas!_

_Como? - pregunta Ann sorprendida - Despuès de todo lo que le hizo a TK !_

_Si...yo creo que para ella tambièn fue una desiciòn dificil..."perdoname Ann pero no te puedo decir de su e-mail...jure que mantendria el secreto.." creo que ha sufrido...claro, no como TK...pero de todas formas...beh... estaba solo en lugar nuevo...yo creo que puedo entenderla!_

_YO NO ! - dice firmemente Ann - Le ha destrozado su corazòn!_

_Si ha buscado cariño en otra persona significa que ella tambièn era infeliz y que lo necesitaba... – trata de calmarla Sora._

_No tiene ninguna justificaciòn por cuanto mi riguarda! – rectifica su posicion Ann._

_No estoy diciendo que hizo bien, pero solo que si tomo la desiciòn que tomo un motivo tiene que haber, te lo firmo donde tu quieras, conozco bien a Kari y de todas formas...la unica que va a pagar las consecuencias sera solo y unicamente ella!_

_Pero TK tambiè las esta pagando! Y miralo! No es el mismo! Y no se si algun dìa lo serà!_

_Sabes, Ann, yo creo que las heridas se pueden curar... cuando regresara Kari, sus cabellos habran crecidos totalmente, y al final.._

_El dice que no la va perdonar nunca ..._

_Todavia es muy __sensible...no puede asegurar eso ahora ...pero si sufre es porque no ha cancelado su nombre totalmente de su corazon..._

_Si! - dice Ann - Y no merece estar en el corazòn de TK esa..._

_Sora rie contenta por la forma en la que Ann defiende a TK , tan natural , espontanea ,leal._

_Lo quieres mucho verdad ? - pregunta Sora_

_Beh...es solo un buen amigo...no pienses que me gusta..- se defiende Ann roja._

_Sora la mira riendose._

_Beh...èl...èl...èl me gustaba tantisimo! Sabes es extraño...ántes nunca lo hubiese confesado! Solo que ahora ..._

_Si, lo se hay otra persona que esta ocupando tu corazòn..._

_Sora...__ - dice Ann palida - pero que dices...no es verdad..yo ..no.._

_Sora apoya una mano en la espalda y le sonrie._

_Es un chico maravilloso...no tienes porque avergonzarte...sere feliz si los veo juntos y...sabes...creo...creo que tu tambièn le gustas!_

_Le guiña un ojo en señal de aprovaciòn; Ann baja la mirada sonriendo._

_Gracias Sora ...a pesar de que no se como lo entendistes!_

_Izzi aparece detras de un àrbol._

_Chicos...que les parece si nos movemos y vamos mas adelante? Hay un lindo rio...ya pase por ahi y la corriente hoy no es tan fuerte y podemos nadar un poco ántes de que se vaya el sol! Vamos?_

_SIIIIIII! - grita contento Davis._

_Bien! Entonces ordenemos las mochilas... - dice Ken._

_Vamos, vamos - dice Yolei - en marcha!_

_Bien! - dice TK - Codi me pasas la gorra por favor...gracias!_

_TK se pone su gorra , mientras los otros se preparan rapidamente._

_Sora y Ann se acercan a sus mochilas, y junto a ellos se encuentran Tai y Matt. Los dos se han quedado dormidos como bebes._

_Pero miralos que tiernos! - comenta Sora._

_Ann tambien sonrie._

_Ann, tu despierta a Tai...yo me encargo del rubio!_

_Pero... - protesta Ann._

_Entones se mueven? - pregunta Davis._

_Un poco de paciencia! - protesta Sora - Porque no se adelantan ustedes Tai conoce el camino!_

_Ok...nosotros vamos! - dice Izzi._

_Sora se sienta al lado de Matt, que esta todavia dormido y le pone en su lugar algunos mechones del cabello que se mueven gracias al viento. Sonrie feliz...cuanto es bello...le duele tanto despertarlo!_

_Mientras tanto Ann se arrodilla al lado de Tai. Apoya la mano en la espalda de Tai y lo mueve despacio._

_Tai...tai...despierta..._

_El chico, en m__edio de una pesadilla, se despierta asustado y se sienta abrazandose al brazo de Ann. Cuando abre finalmente los ojos , la primera cosa que ve es el rostro de Ann a medio centimetro del suyo , rojo como un tomate. La chica se aleja inmediatamente._

_Oh...rayos...disculpa...es que me desperte derepente y... - se justifica Tai._

_No... no es nada...creeme! – dice Ann._

_Pero donde estan los otros?_

_Se fueron al rio...es por eso que te desperte ...Sora esta despertando a Matt..._

_Ann indica a la chica que esta todavia al lado del chico que lo llama dulcemente acariciendole el rostro._

_Como siempre hechos los tortolitos..._

_No, - rie Ann -no digas eso! Por lo general son muy reservados!_

_Como para hacerla quedar mal, Matt apenas se despierta hala a Sora para darle un beso no tanto inocente._

_Ann se sonroja y mira para el otro lado. Tai se pone de pie._

_Decias Ann? - pregunta sarcastico Tai - No tengo la minima intencion de quedarme aqui viendo sus manifestaciones de amor...no se tu...pero yo los dejaria aqui...Matt conoce el camino, porque ya hemos venido en otra ocasiòn!_

_Si es mejor si nos vamos! - concuerda Ann, mientras se pone de pie._

_Beh...no se si me pueden escuchar...pero nosotros nos adelantammos...no se apresuren! - dice Tai - Vamos Ann, es por aquì..._

_Tai se pone la mochila y le enseña el camino a Ann._

_El camino es largo y en medio se encuentran bastantes arboles grandes. Reina la paz y el silencio, que a tratos se rompe con el cantar de algunos pajaros que se alza en vuelo. Los dos chicos caminan sin pronunciar palabra, cuando al improviso una pigna cae de un àrbol y aterriza en la cabeza de Tai. _

_AHIAHIAHIAHIAHIAHIAH! QUE DOLOR!_

_El chico se coge la cabeza y salta por todos los lados. Se ve tan graciosa que a Ann resulta imposible no reir!_

_No se puede reir por las desgracias de los otros! - protesta Tai._

_Disculpa Tai... - tratando de contener las risas - .. es que...te vez tan gracioso...!_

_Pero que mala suerte...porque a mi..en mi cabeza con todo el espacio que hay? Que dolor!_

_Dejame ver si te cortaste..._

_No, no te preocupes con todos estos cabellos que tengo...es imposible.._

_Tal vez si! Pero tuviste una suerte!_

_Ehi...un poco de respeto al menos por la edad... no te burles de mi... – todo desconsolado - tu tambièn no por favor!_

_Esta bien... ...me comportare como niña buena!_

_Gracias! - dice conmovido - Entonces Dios es bueno y existe! - Finalmente una persona que me trata de manera seria..._

_Beh...yo hare el posible, pero si sigues asì..._

_Porque...que hize? - pregunta ingenuamente Tai._

_Nada...es esto lo gracios__o...cualquier cosa que hagas inspira simpatia..._

_De verdad? - pregunta seriamente._

_Si...yo creo que si...al menos a mi me das esa sensaciòn..._

_Tai cruza sus manos detràs de la cabeza y sigue caminando. Sus mejillas han tomado un ligero color rojo._

_Es...un lindo elogio...gracias..._

_Ann que esta un poco màs atras de Tai se detiene y se sonroja ella tambièn._

_Entonces? - pregunta Tai dando la vuelta - No te quedes atras o corres el riesgo de perderete! Es necesario ser expertos para poder orientarse en este bosque ; asì que no te aconsejo de ...AHIA!_

_Imposible de creer: una segunda pigna cae en la cabeza de Tai._

_QUE DOLORRRR!_

_Ann no puede contener las risa; a Tai tambièn sonrie ...sonrie su corazòn._

_Mientras tanto al rio , los chicos se han puesto sus trajes de baño y estan en el agua._

_Vaya cuanto es fria! - comenta TK._

_Como siempre eres una niña chiquita! Nosotros verdaderos hombres nos burlamos del frio y..._

_Un pie apoyado mal hace que Davis se resbale ; cuando sale lo hace enojado._

_Beh...ustedes verdaderos hombres... - comienza a molestarlo Izzi._

_Solo me resbale! - se defiende Davis - Umpf! Nadie me toma en serio!_

_Beh...con esa cosa en la cabeza es un poco dificil! - dice Yolei._

_Gracias al resbalòn que dio Davis una flor lila se le ha infiltrado en medio de los cabellos...verlo asi recuerda a las bailarinas hawaianas..._

_Umpff...ah ah ah! - rie rumorosamente TK._

_Y no es el unico , todos lo acompañan en las risas; incluso el mismo Davis._

_Mientras tanto llegan Tai y Ann._

_Los dos enamorados vienen mas tarde...tenias algunas cosas urgentes de arreglar! - informa Tai - Como es el agua?_

_Divina! - respone Davis - Te da la sensaciòn de renacer!_

_Si...desde aqui se ve fria... - dice Yolei - ...me imagino que estar dentro es mas o menos como estar en un congelador._

_La chica que esta al borde del rìo mira el agua con dudas si entrar o no!. Despuès se sienta y mete un pie para probar el agua. Lo quita enseguida._

_AHHHHHH es un hielo! - grita la chica._

_Mejor! El agua fria tonifica los musculos! - dice Ann._

_Dije hielo...no fria! - aclara Yolei._

_Behh...como sea yo entro! _

_Ann se quita la falda y la camiseta y entra en el rìo._

_Ten cuidado Ann... - dice Tk - ...tienes que estar atenta porque hay algunas piedras resbalosas en el fondo...si quieres te ayudo?_

_No, no te preocupes...ecco..bien...AH! Esta fresquisima! Vamos Yolei entra...se esta bien!_

_Yolei no se decide todavia._

_"Porque tengo que entrar? El agua esta fria y el fondo debe estar lleno de piedras resbalozas y tanto lo apuesto deben estar cubiertas de esa cosa verde...horrible cosa verde, pegasosa...bleaaaa...que alguien me dè una sola razòn para entrar...una sola..." - piensa nuestra amiga._

_Ken se acerca hasta la orilla nadando._

_Entonces? Entras? - pregunta Ken._

_Yolei se queda confundida por un par de segundos. De verdad Ken esta ahi, adelante de ella o tal vez esta soñando? Ken...con los cabellos mojados que le cubren en parte los ojos, aquellos ojos pronfundos que la miran con esa dulce sonrisa...con la mano en direcciòn de ella._

_Vamos ...ven... - insiste Ken._

_Ken la mira tratando de no parecer ansioso; desde que la vio dudosa , se le vino a la mente ese plan, no fue facil decidirse...es decir, demostrar tanta atenciòn a Yolei, delante de todos aparte...le parecio una misiòn demasiado grande para èl...èl que es tan timido ...y tal vez su corazòn no resistiria. Sin contar que nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente de Yolei._

_Vamos...yo te ayudo... - continua Ken._

_Un rayo de sol ilumina todas las gotas de agua que tiene en el cuerpo Ken._

_Ya no se trataba de una cuestion de juego sino de principios...ahora que habia decidido entrar en acciòn(y eso para èl significaba hacer un esfurzo inmenso) no aceptaria un no como respuesta!_

_La mira y le sonrie timidamente._

_Yolei regresa en si, y se sonroja ._

_Esta...esta bien...pero..tengo miedo de caerme..._

_Yo te ayudo...no te preocupes..._

_El corazòn de Yolei late a mil por hora: coge la mano de Ken, que se sonroja un poco; su mano esta helada debido al agua pero dentro su corazon esta ardiendo._

_Yolei entra despacio al rìo apoyandose a Ken._

_Ok...muy bien...cuidado...perfecto! - dice Ken - De aqui en adelante las cosas son mejores!_

_Gracias! - dice Yolei._

_Entonces? Como esta el agua?_

_El agua? - repite Yolei sin entender._

_Si...quiero decir..esta tan fria como creias?_

_Yolei entiende la pregunta de ken; esta tan emocionada que ni siquiera habia hecho caso a la temperatura del agua!_

_Beh...un poco fria...pero puedo soportarla! - responde Yolei_

_Ken le sonrie. Yolei se sonroja._

_Davis que ha visto toda la escena, sonrie esta contento de como se se esta comportando Ken._

_"Muy bien Ken! Es asi que se hace! " - piensa Davis._

_Ehi tu! - lo llama TK - Porque sonries en ese modo?_

_Davis cae de las nubes._

_Yo...te refieres a mi? Propio yo? - dice Davis confundido._

_No...no me referia a ti...hablaba con el otro tu...ese que se comporta como una persona normal...!_

_Estaba solo pensando...ehm...que tal vez podriamos hacer una exploraciòn._

_Exploraciòn? - repite TK, que no le cree al amigo._

_Beh...si, caminamos y recorremos el rio. Quieres?_

_La idea de la exploraciòn llego al momento justo para salvarlo._

_Be...no se si... - dice TK_

_Miedo? - lo desafia Davis._

_Tsk! Haste a un lado hombre de verdad...yo te guio!_

_TK y Davis, con el agua al altura del pecho caminan lentamente en el rio._

_El fondo del rio esta lleno de piedras y algunas de ellas son puntudas lo que provocan algunos gritos de dolor de nuestros amigos._

_El rìo da la vuelta hacia la izquierda y la vegetacion se va haciendo mas densa. Avanzar se hace cada vez màs dificil, a pesar de que el nivel del agua ha disminuido, el fondo se hace mas resbalozo y se tiene que evitar rocas grandes que no dejan pasar._

_Y ecco que nuestros heroes han entrado en medio de esta jungla salvaje - dice Davis - Se trata de un misiòn desesperada...podran salir vivos y salvar a sus companeros que han sido capturados?_

_Claro que podremos... - se une TK - ...nosotros digielegidos podemos hacer todo, no?_

_Si...creo que si! - sonrie Davis - A estas alturas no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme..._

_Gia! La verdad es que hemos visto tantas cosas extrañas! - comenta TK._

_Extrañ__as y espantosas...y con esto no quiero decir que yo he tenido miedo por algo!_

_Oh c__laro claro! - comenta sarcastico TK - Tu eres nuestro valiente heroe!_

_No te burles de mi! - protesta Davis._

_No me burlo! Solo digo que es imposible que tu no hayas tenido nunca miedo!_

_Davis no responde._

_Rayos...algunas veces nos vimos envueltos en unas situaciones...a veces me daba un miedo terrible...no te has preguntado porque propio a nosotros? - dice TK._

_Porque somos los mejores! - dice orgulloso Davis - Un grupo practicamente perfecto! Como sea...beh...prometeme que no vas a decir nada..._

_Lo prometo! - dice con la mano en el pecho._

_Yo tambièn tuve miedo un par de veces! - confiesa Davis._

_TK se comienza a reir. Davis se sonroja y hace pucheros._

_Oh que bien...yo te confieso un secreto y tu te burlas de mi!_

_Pero Davis...no es un secreto...quiero decir..._

_Quien te lo dijo? - pregunta Davis furioso._

_Nadie...es que era normal tener miedo! - responde TK_

_Si...tal vez si...pero yo...era el digielegido del coraje y..._

_Y tambien eras un niño ... - dice TK - ...que se encontraba en otro mundo desconocido para èl, obligado a pelear con fuerzas que no conocia! Dime...como no se podia tener miedo en ciertas ocasiones?_

_Si...tienes razòn...pero sabes...yo siempre te he... - dice Davis._

_De que hablas? - pregunta curioso TK._

_No..nada...nada! - trata de cambiar de tema Davis._

_Vamos...estas sentimental..confienza... - insiste TK._

_Beh...tal vez es algo estupido...pero... - Davis da la espalda a TK - beh..yo siempre te he admirado y algunas veces envidiado...es decir...tu parecias tan tranquilo..dueño de tus emociones! En mi poder estaba el digivice mas poderoso y asi a veces me daba tanto miedo...y a ti en cambio...nada..._

_Pero que dices? - pregunta TK._

_Es verdad! La primera vez que fuimos al digimundo...yo..tenia un miedo que ni te imaginas! Tu no!_

_Por fuerza Davis , yo ya habia estado ahi! Me quede atrapado con los demas cuendo era pequeñito...para mi era como regresar a casa!_

_Y es esta la cuestiòn! Tu yas has afrontado peligros mas grandes que los mio...para ser mas claro mas grandes que los de todos nosotros juntos...has partecipado a las dos misiones desde el inicio...y en esas ocaciones en las que ha mi me daba miedo para ti era una cosa normal, simple!_

_Las cosas no son asi Davis! Uno no se acostumbra nunca..._

_No creo que en algun momento te haya dado miedo realmente... - continua con su teoria Davis._

_Pero que dices? Tuve miedo igual o peor al tuyo!_

_Si como no! - dice Davis sarcastico - Como esa vez que fuiste todo solo donde el emperador de los digimon y hasta te peleaste con èl!_

_Te lo dijo Codi... - dice TK sonrojado._

_Si...y cuando me lo dijo me senti un cobarde...tuve que haber ido yo..._

_No, que dices Davis...en realidad el el mio fue un gesto imprudente... - dice TK - no sabia que me podia suceder, la rabia no me dejaba ver bien las cosas...tu no sabes que significo para mi ver a angemon desaparecer frente a mis ojos cuando era niño...pensar que habia alguien que queria despertar nuevamente las fuerzas oscuras...pensar que podia suceder de nuevo..._

_TK mira a lo lejos, a veces en la noche, tenia todavia pesadillas._

_Disculpa...no queria hacerte recordar cosas tristes... - dice triste._

_No importa! - lo tranquiliza TK y sonrie forsozamente - Que te parece si caminamos un poco màs...parece que allà termina todo esta vegetaciòn!_

_Y dicho y hecho, el rìo se alarga y su forma se hace redonda rodeado de una corona de rocas iluminadas por el sol._

_Vaya...es hermoso! - exclama Davis._

_Si! Que dices si salimos del agua y tomamos un poco de sol ? No se tu pero yo estoy congelado._

_Buena idea! - concorda Davis._

_Los dos chicos salen del agua y se acuestan encima de las rocas._

_Que pedacito de paraiso...lastima que los otros no esten aqui! - dice TK._

_Beh...los traeremos..pero en otra ocasiòn...no creo tener tantas furza para hacer nuevamente el camino! - dice Davis._

_TK se relaja cerrando los ojos. Hay una tranquilidad increible; el unico sonido que se escucha es el correr fluido y relajante del agua en el rìo. Se siente bien...relajado...como nunca...una sensacion que no tenia desde hace tanto tiempo..._

_Davis mira al amigo y una pregunta se le cruza por la mente._

_TK? - lo llama Davis._

_Mmmm? - dice TK._

_Cuàndo es que has tenido màs miedo? - pregunta Davis - Desde que yo estoy en el grupo._

_TK se sienta inmediatamente, y en su mente como respuesta a la pregunta del amigo aparecen varias imagenes. Imagenes que no hubiese recordado en toda su vida. Nunca. Su rostro se llena de dolor._

_Que tienes? - pregunta Davis - Dije algo malo?_

_No..no Davis...pensaba a tu pregunta..._

_Entonces? - continua Davis._

_TK baja la mirada,la cual sigue la trayectoria del agua y se pierde a lo lejos._

_Fue cuando...cuando...se la llevaron...al mar oscuro... -responde TK._

_Davis se muerde el labio inferior: sabe que ha cometido otro error. Nuevamente gracias a èl TK se ha puesto triste. Tal vez deberia pedir disculpas, pero si empeora la situaciòn. Hablar de Kari ; despuès de lo que sucedio en navidad, cosa de la cual todos tarde o temprano se enteraròn era un tabù , especialmente si TK estaba por ahi._

_Pero el silencio de Davis tal vez es peor que mil palabras equivocadas._

_Que pasa...no hablas màs? - pregunta TK - No quieres saber el porque u otra cosa?_

_No...yo... - Davis busca una respuesta._

_Dime no mas...no...no creo tendre alguna dificultad en responderte...pero quien sabe...tal vez te podrias enojar ya que siempre te ha gustado..._

_No ..como crees! - se justifica Davis._

_Oh__ por favor...estoy cansado de escucharte decir que es mentira...no que tu eras un verdadero hombre?_

_Davis no sabe como responder al amigo._

_Sabes Davis...creo que te debo unas disculpas - dice TK._

_Davis no entiende al amigo._

_Beh...cuando se enteraròn de que tenia un...un enamorado allà en Paris...es decir...supongo que no fue facil para ti no?_

_" TK que estas diciendo" - piensa Davis sorprendido._

_Nunca te pregunte como estabas ...- continua TK -... yo sabia que ella te gustaba._

_" Tiene que estar loco " - continua pensando Davis._

_No dices nada? - pregunta TK._

_Davis lo mira: esta confundido. Ante sus ojos TK esta màs confundido que nunca y èl no esta dispuesto a aceptar todo eso...TK esta diciendo un monton de estupideces!_

_Estas diciendo un montòn de estupideces TK! - se le sale a Davis, como siempre su cebrero no funciono bien... - Queria decir..._

_TK lo mira directo a los ojos . Davis pierde la paciencia; sabe lo que tiene que decir...solo que no conoce el modo justo para decirlo._

_Escucha...aclaremos esta situaciòn de una vez por todas. Tal vez a mi me gustaba Kari y tal vez en màs de una ocasiòn te he envidiado porque ella tenia ojos solo para ti; y tal vez muy dentro de mi esperaba...que las cosas cambiaran. Pero se que soy cabeza dura...pero no soy estupido! Cuando me cuenta que no servia a nada, la deje tranquila. _

_Admito ..que cuando me entere que estaba saliendo con otra persona en Paris, no es que me puse a saltar de alegria...Kari siempre ha estado en mi corazòn, pero creo que no he probado ni la milesima parte de lo que has probado tu...y_

_Tonterias! - lo interumpe TK con voz fria - Solo me sorprendi._

_Oh...si claro! - dice Davis sarcastico - Es por eso que no le dijiste nada a nadie...y es por esa misma razòn que desde ese momento en tu presencia no se habla nunca de ella..._

_Estamos o no hablando de ella? - dice TK._

_Oh si claro! - sin ningun gramo de paciencia - Tu dices cosas falsas y sin ningun sentido, fingiendo de estar tranquilo y yo tengo que creerte...que bella discusiòn!_

_TK no tiene palabras._

_TK... no has pronunciado su nombre... - dice Davis tristemente - No te he escuchado decirlo...en otros tiempo hubiese sido feliz...porque tal vez para mi esa era una posibilidad con Kari, porque si tu y ella se separaban...pero no se escapa al destino TK...me cuesta un esfuerzo tremendo admitirlo...pero hay algo especial entre ustedes dos...ecco lo dije..._

_Sabes...lo creia yo tambièn...tanto tiempo atràs... - sonrie amargamente TK._

_Dentro de poco regresara...lo sabes verdad? - pregunta Davis._

_Si! - responde TK._

_Beh...tal vez deberias... - continua Davis._

_Es mejor si regresamos...el sol esta por esconderse... - cambia de tema TK._

_Pero...estamos hablando... - dice Davis._

_Vamos! - dice severo TK._

_Esta bien... - se resigna Davis._

_Los dos se meten nuevamente al agua y siguen su camino..pero esta vez màs silenciosa. Cada uno esta perdido en sus pensamientos._

_" Me esperaba que hablara conmigo...Yolei me dijo que Ann le dijo que esta cambiado, cada vez màs extrano. Beh...la decir la verdad yo tambièn lo he notado. No es que este triste...pero ha cambiado...esta tan tenso. Con el pasar de los dias se lo ve bajo presiòn ...no quiero ni imaginar que va a pasr cuando Kari regrese . Todavia no entiendo...que diablos hizo Kari..."_

_" Tengo que agradecerte Davis , por haber tratado de entenderme ...pero tu no puedes hacerlo..nadie puede! Y se perfectamente que esta por regresar ...y tambien se que no puedo pronunciar su nombre , ni siquiera puedo pensarlo...pero todavia tengo tiempo...tal vez cuando llegue ese dìa yo estare listo..."_

_TK se detiene un momento: en lo alto del cielo el sol esta por esconderse. Rayos dorados se cruzan en una nube._

_" Si...su regreso..." - piensa TK_

* * *


	13. Welcome back home

Primero que nada queria pedir disculpas por no actualizar rapidamente, pero es que hay tantas cosas que hacer que a veces no me queda para hacer nada, prometo actualizar el otro cap lo mas rapido posible. Tambien queria agradecer a todas las personas por sus reviews, ya que dan mucho animo y alegria leernos. Como ven el momento ya llego. Kari regresa y que sera de TK. Adelanto que en este cap no habra un confronto directo de TK con Kari, para eso hay que esperar unos dos cap por lo menos. Bueno los dejo a la lectura y espero que la disfruten.

* * *

El año que vendra. 

Inspirada a Digimon

"Welcome back home"

_En entrada de la escuela se ve un ir y venir de estudiantes con sus uniformes. El cielo es sereno, pero hace tanto calor: estamos en el mes de junio, mes que da tanta energia, alegria y regala sueños de las vacaciones tanto anoradas. Sentados en una banca bajo dos altos y grandes arboles estan Tai, Matt y Sora que esperan a los demàs chicos._

_Que calor que hace! - se queja Tai._

_Si! - afirma Sora, mientras se sopla con un cuaderno que tiene en la mano._

_De què es ese cuaderno?? - le pregunta Tai._

_Historia...tengo una prueba la proxima hora! - responde Sora._

_No te parece que exageras?? - la molesta Matt - Ya has estudiado bastante...a que te sirve llevartelo por todos los lados??_

_Me da una sensaciòn de seguridad ok? - se defiende Sora._

_Tal vez el conocimiento se te pega con solo tocarlo!! - la molesta ahora Tai._

_Los dos chicos se comienzan a reir...Sora apreta màs fuerte su cuaderno._

_Son dos ton..._

_Hola chicos!! - saluda Yolei - Como asì ya estan aqui?? Todo bien?? Han visto a Ken??_

_Ken todavia no llega - responde Tai - Y nosotros estamos aqui porque la prof nos dejo ir antes de que termine la clase...tanto ya nadie la escuchaba!_

_Ahi estan Davis, TK y Ann... - dice Yolei - ...ehi!! Estamos aqui!!_

_Y en que otro puesto deberian estar... - comenta Davis con un tono acido - son años que nos encontramos en el mismo lugar!!_

_Disculpa si te lo recorde...! Yo no soy acida como lo eres tu!!_

_No...eres solo insoportable!_

_Davis se sienta en la banca como si tuviera un gran peso._

_Deben disculparlo... - trata de defenderlo Ann - ...tuvo una pequeña discusiòn con la prof...y.._

_No creo que sea un problema tuyo! - dice bruscamente Davis - Asi que cierra la boca!_

_Ann se queda sorprendida del tono de Davis._

_DAVIS! - gritan TK y Tai._

_Que pasa!? - dice Davis con el mismo tono._

_Los buenos modales los dejastes en la casa eh?? - pregunta Tai sarcastico - Te parece que es el modo de hablar!_

_Voy a caminar - dice mientras se levanta - Visto que aqui no soy bien recibido!!_

_No...Davis...disculpa .. -intenta detenerlo Ann._

_TK la detiene._

_Dejalo ir Ann...cuando esta de mal humor como hoy es mejor que este solo._

_Pero donde esta Ken!? - pregunta mas desesperada Yolei._

_Ah, disculpame Yolei...me olvide de decirte. Tiene una prueba que dura mas o menos dos horas incluyendo el intervalo._

_Yolei se sienta en la banca, desconsolada._

_Hola chicos! -saluda Codi._

_Hola Codi... - lo saluda TK - ... ya me estaba preocupando...no llegabas!_

_Me quede conversando con una companera de clases. - se justifica Codi._

_Una companera muyyyyyyy bonita...verdad Codi!? - comenta Izzi que apenas llega._

_Codi se sonroja. Izzi le rodea la espalda con los brazos._

_Entonces no dices nada... - lo molesta Izzi._

_Que tengo que decir?? - pregunta algo brusco Codi._

_Oh no se...como se llama, de que estaban hablando...desde cuando..._

_TK esta por intervenir , tiene que ayudar a Codi, pero para su sorpresa esta vez Codi sabe como afrontar la situaciòn._

_De acurdo Izzi...visto que te interesa tanto se llama Tea...puedo darte su numero asi puedes llamarla e invitarla a salir...ya que te gusta tanto!_

_Todos rien: Izzi se quedo atrapado en su propia trampa . Codi rie orgulloso._

_Ah ...y ahora que me doy cuenta...allà esta...voy a llamarla..._

_Codi!! - lo llama Izzi._

_El chico sigue su camino sin hacer caso a Izzi._

_Codi!! -continua a llamarlo Izzi mas desesperado - Por favor...estaba bromeano...tu lo sabes..._

_Mira que no hay que avergonzarse!! Si te gusta!! – dice Codi_

_Izzi no sabe a que santo inclinarse para que lo salven del problema en que se metio. Todos rien divertidos._

_Estan bien Codi...lo siento...no lo vot hacer nunca màs._

_Codi sonrie complacido._

_OK!!_

_Izzi se seca el sudor de la frente: si solo Codi hacia lo que se proponia que figura hubiese hecho._

_TK sonrie: Codi en estos ultomos meses ha cambiado. Es verdad continuaba a ser timido y muy reservado, pero ahora sabia como defenderse ...ya no necesitaba de la protecciòn de èl y TK se sentia orgulloso del amigo ...como si se tratase de otro hermano._

_Ann ...es mejor si nos vamos - dice TK - tenemos gimnasia despuès...y si no llegamos a tiempo, nos ponen hacer abdominales por una hora!!_

_Si tienes razòn...nos vemos despues chicos...al comedor!_

_Los dos chicos se alejan juntos. Ya se habia transformado en una costumbre verlos siempre juntos. Ella con sus cabellos negros y largos, y èl con sus rizoz rubios y rebeldes. Y a pesar de eso no habia una vez que por lo menos uno de ellos, viendolos juntos , no pensara a Kari._

_Hoy en particular todos la piensan, pero es Matt que inizia la conversaciòn._

_Tai...cuando es que regresa tu hermana?_

_Dentro de dos semannas ...para ser màs exactos sabado en la tarde..._

_Silencio. Se trata de un tema delicado_

_Yo...yo estoy contenta de que regresa . - dice Yolei._

_Es sincera. Se trata de su mejor amiga. No entiende porque Kari hizo lo que hizo, per la quiere mucho._

_Debemos organizar algo...no se...podemos dar una fiesta de bienvenida...o tal vez ir a verla al aereopuerto apenas llega... -continua Yolei._

_Estoy seguro que la haria feliz - dice Tai._

_Yo tambieèn lo creo! . se une Sora - Tanto el sabado sl el ùltimo dìa de clases...si no tenemos otros empeños...podemos ir todos._

_Entonces preguntare la hora exacta. - dice Tai._

_Muy bien! - comenta Yolei - Todos estamos de acuerdo!_

_Yo no creo que sea asi. - comenta frio Matt._

_No hay que dar explicaciones . Todos saben a que y a quien se refiere ...TK._

_Tienes razòn Matt ... - dice Tai - ...creo que las cosas seran mas complicadas de lo que creiamos y habra una fuerte tensiòn...pero no es una cosa que podemos evitar ...JKari regresa y eso no podemos cambiarlo._

_No se si podre ir al aereopuerto... - dice seco Matt._

_No te preocupes Matt ...te entiendo...pero tu trata de entenderme...es mi hermana y estoy feliz de su regreso!!_

_Para mi es lo mismo -... - se une Yolei - ...no ha cambiado nada...ella es mi mejor amiga._

_Beh...nadie die debe sentirse obligado a ir. - dice Sora - Yo voy a ir._

_Codi? - pregunta Tai._

_Yo no...lo siento Tai._

_Tai mueve la cabeza, como diciendo que no le importa y que lo entiende; sabe que la amistad que lo une a TK es muy profunda._

_Yo creo que ire... - dice Izzi._

_El sonido de la campana interumpe la conversaciòn._

_Muy bien chicos...me tengo que ir...chao! - dice Yolei corriendo._

_Izzi y Codi tambien se van a sus aulas. Mientras los tres amigos caminan lentamente por el pasillo._

_Saben una cosa ... - inicia un dirsurso Sora - ...segun yo... estamos haciendo que esta situacion se hinfle mas de lo que debe..._

_Beh...yo no estoy de acuerdo... - interviene Matt._

_Me refiero a que tienen que preocuparse solo TK y Kari! Son ellos los protagonistas de esta historia...y se trata de algo privado...nosotros deberiamos estar afuera de todo esto!_

_En teoria te doy razòn Sora, pero en practica ...TK es mi hermano...tu no estabas la nocha en la que lloraba en sueños (lo dice con un tono triste ) ...no puedes entender...!_

_Y para mi es lo mismo! Lo siento por TK ya que siempre lo he querido y lo he estimado mucho, pero Kari es mi hermanita y yo estare siempre junto a ella. A veces pienso que se trata solo de un mal entendido...tal vez TK creyo que Kari le prometia algo , cuando en realidad no era asi..._

_TK no es un estupido Tai! - defiende Matt al hermano._

_Y Kari no es una que divierte __haciendo estar mal a la gente! Tal vez se pelearon y nosotros no lo sabemos._

_No han peleado. - recalca Matt._

_Escucha Matt...no quiero enojarme contigo...pero Kari y TK no estaban juntos...asi que si TK tuvo una desiluciòn tenia que esperarla...es decir tenia que pensar que tal vez podia pasar!_

_Pensaba que Kari correspondia a sus sentimientos! Evitentemente ella lo dio a entender!!_

_Y porque no se lo pregunto?? Se hubiesen evitados todos estos discursos! Al fin y al cabo era solo necesario hablar!_

_Beh ...si es por eso tampoco tu hermana tampoco dijo nada..._

_Que quieres decir??_

_No se si te lo recuerdas, pero cuando estaba por irse creo un desastre igual o peor que este, solo porque no habia hablado con TK!_

_Creo que eso ya lo hemos aclarado, no creo sea el caso de..._

_STOOP!! - dice firmemente Sora - Basta ¡! Los dos tiene razòn y al mismo tiempo ninguno de los dos la tiene! Es inutil trata de entender ...no es tan facil!Cuando se trata de sentimientos es dificil encontar una soluciòn...es dificil hablar, entender! Y como sea es un hecho que Kari regresa y que TK la va a ver...lo que pasara despuès depende solo de ellos y ...AHHHHHH LA PRUEBA DE HISTORIA!!_

_Sora sale corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, dejando a los dos chicos desorientados._

_Pancia mia...fatti capanna!! - dice Tai cogiendo el tenedor y comiendo del plato que esta delante de èl._

_Esta en el comedor de la escuela junto a Sora , Matt, Ken, Izzi y Codi._

_Pero como puedes tener __siempre tanta hambre ?? - pregunta Sora con una gota en la frente._

_De que te sorprendes...nuestro Tai quema energia a millòn!! - comenta Matt._

_Nosotros chicos en crecimientos debemos estar siempre listos y llenos de enegia... - todo esto lo dice con la boca llena._

_Sobrecarcados diria yo... - dice Sora._

_Yolei llega a la mesa._

_Hola chicos!! - saluda la chica, ve un puesto a lado de Ken._

_Ehm...ehm..esta..esta libre ese puesto??_

_Si claro..sientate Yolei ! - dice Ken._

_Yolei mane__ja peligrosamente el plato de comida:Ken ya se ve con todo el estofado encima de èl, pero un inesperado milagro lo salva._

_Entonces...como estuvo..la prueba que tenias hoy?? - pregunta Yolei._

_No se...no estaba seguro en algunas preguntas._

_Por favor Ken... - dice Izzi - nadie te cree...todos sabemos que eres un genio..._

_No...de verdad... - trata de convencer Ken al grupo con las mejillas encendidas - ...en algunas cosas...no estaba tan preparado..._

_Beh...tu "tan preparado" creo que equivale a una sesion seria de estudios de Tai... - comenta Sora._

_Tai hace pucheros, mientras Matt se burla de èl._

_Chicos...alguno de ustedes tiene en su plato pure de papa?? - preguna Codi - Si es asi dejenlo ahi...acabo de probarlo y no les conviene repetir la experiencia!!_

_Ken mira su plato con disgusto._

_Gracias por el advertimiento Codi!!_

_Ken...tienes algo que hacer el proximo sabado?? - pregunta Yolei - " Oh rayos , si se lo pregunto asi, parece que le estoy pidiendo una cita" Me refiero a Kari!! Sabes el aereopuerto...cuando llega...es decir si la esperamos...si tienes tiempo, pero no es que..._

_Ken la mira tratando de darle un sentido a sus palabras._

_Un concepto a la vez Yolei! - le sugiere Sora._

_Si...si... - dice sonrojada - ..decia..que visto que el sabado llega Kari, nosotros pensabamos de i..._

_La chica levantando la mirada ve a TK que esta llegando a la mesa junto con Ann y Davis. Automaticamente baja la mirada y se queda callada._

_Pero Ken no entiende que esta sucediendo._

_Disculpa Yolei , pero no entiendo lo que estas diciendo...me lo explicas nuevamente..._

_No...no ...es mejor - Yolei mira de reojo a TK, que se da cuenta - si hablamos mas tarde..._

_Pero porque!! Me quieres explicar que esta sucediendo..._

_Ya todos han visto a TK que se esta sentando a lado de Codi, y lo miran peocupados:habra escuchado?_

_Entonces ...Yolei?? - continua a insistir Ken._

_Ken...te dije que hablamos mas tarde...ahora no! - habla con firmeza Yolei._

_La desiciòn con la que habla Yolei deja sin palabras Ken, y al mismo tiempo llama la atenciòn de TK . Matt juega su ultima carta._

_Entonces TK? Todo bien..?_

_T__odas esas miradas que lo observan y ahora en tentativo de Matt para distraerlo:que cosa estan complotando?? TK siente de haber interumpido algo secretisimo, como si hubiera llegado al momento en que se daba una conspiracion a la cual èl no era bienvenido. Y es una sensaciòn que no le gusta._

_Que pasa?? - pregunta TK - Porque me miran asi?? De que estaban hablando?_

_Al final de la pregunta de TK tres voces responden._

_El almuerzo! - se inventa Tai._

_Viajes! - responde Yolei._

_Papas! - dice Codi._

_Las cosas no podian ir peor, si antes era solo una duda, que su llegada haya interumpido algo, ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro que era asi...dar tres versiones distintas de lo que esta sucediendo era una señal clara de culpa._

_Inte...interumpi algo?? - dice TK comenzando a sentirsi incomodo - Si quieren continuar...me puedo ir..._

_Pero que dices TK!! - le dice Sora._

_Entonces me dicen de que estaban hablando? - continua TK._

_Silencio. Nadie osa decir una palabra, tienen miedo de decir algo y que otro tambièn hable al mismo tiempo diciendo una cosa diversa._

_Pero cuanto eres estupido TK! - dice finalmente Davis - De que quieres que esten hablando?? De Kari no! Y como siempre tu llegas al momento menos adecuado y entonces todos se callan...para no herir tu pobre corazoncito y no hacerte llorar!_

_El mal humor de Davis se habia explotado en un mal momento._

_DAVIS!! - grita indignada Yolei._

_Que pasa?? - pregunta con desprecio Davis - Quieres negar?? Vamos...di que no estaban hablando de eso..de Kari!!_

_Yolei se muerde el labio. TK baja la mirada: siente las mejillas que se encienden. Verguenza, rabia, dolor..._

_Pueden...pueden continuar..ha hablar de ella...no es un problema para mi..._

_TK... es solo que nosotros estamos...algo preocupados... - dice Matt._

_TK da un puno lleno de rabia a la mesa._

_Dije...dije...que pueden continuar..._

_TK...no queremos esconderte nada... - trata de tranquilizarlo Sora - ... es solo que se trata de un argumento delicado y ..._

_Y no es un problema de ustedes!! - sentencia TK - Esta bien claro eso? NO ES UN PROBLEMA DE USTEDES! Y si no hay nada que esconder pueden hablar aqui, conmigo presente...entonces...pero tal vez es mejor si los dejo con sus secretos y sus juegos sucios..._

_TK se levanta de la mesa y se va corriendo dejando el plato de comida intacto._

_TK!! - lo llama Ann._

_Pero el chico ya esta afuera en el jardin y no la escucha. En la mesa reina un silencio._

_Disculpenme...es todo culpa mia... - dice apenado Ken._

_No Ken... no te preocupes... - dice Tai mirando mal a Davis._

_No van a enojarse conmigo!! - protesta Davis - Dije solo la verdad!_

_Es el MODO! - recalca Yolei - Cabeza hueca!_

_Tanto le va a pasar! - dice Davis con la boca llena - Y tu no te atrevas a llamarme cabeza hueca nuevamente._

_Q__ue me vas hacer?? - pregunta Yolei._

_Porque..._

_BASTA!! - grita Matt._

_Davis se calla al instante, sin dejar de ver mal a Yolei._

_Si puedo dar mi opiniòn... - dice Ann- ... no es una cosa bonita hablar a espaldas de TK??_

_Pero que dices Ann?? - pregunta Tai - Segun tu hablabamos mal de èl??_

_Disculpa Tai..., pero esa es la sensaciòn que dan! Y ademàs cual era la necesidad de hablar de Kari, cuando sabian que estaba por llegar!!_

_Lo se...pero solo queriamos saber si Ken venia al aereopuerto...queremos darle la bienvenida y...nos descuidamos...crees que se haya enojado?_

_Beh...le va a pasar , si te refieres a eso...tu sabes como es! Pero ...insisto no fue algo bonito...si creo que se ofendio!! Es mejor si voy a hablar con èl._

_No, voy yo. - se ofrece Tai._

_Yo te acompano! - se une Matt._

_Dejenlo tranquilo por un momento... - dice Codi - ...en estos momentos esta enojado._

_Pero... - dice Matt._

_Es mejor asi Matt...creeme! - continua Codi._

_Lo se pero yo..._

_Matt... - lo llama Sora y le apoya afectuosamente una mano en la espalda - No te preocupes...no ha pasado nada de malo...es solo que todos estamos nerviosos por la llegada de Kari y porque la escuela esta por terminar...y tu hermano es el àas estresado de todos!!_

_Y le sonrie, èl la mira a los ojos y suspira. Le acarecia los cabellos. Era una suerte tenerla a ella...una gran suerte._

_Ehi rubio!!_

_TK esta sentado en el cesped responde al hermano sin mirarlo._

_Que pasa??_

_Matt esta de pie al lado de èl, las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada que ve a los lejos._

_Nada, solo queria saber como estabas._

_Silencio. Los dos hermanos estan ahi sin moverse en medio del calor del verano. TK sabe que el hermano esta para disculparse, pero no tiene ninguna intenciòn de hacerle las cosas faciles: esta enojado, muy enojado. Le da un fastidio infernal que todos sus amigos hablen y discutan de èl en su ausencia, sobretodo si se trata de un tema que no conocen. Ninguno de ellos sabe realmente que siente èl, nadie lo puede entender...ni siquiera Ann, que ha estado junto a èl todo el tiempo._

_Y a pesar de eso hablaban, como si se trataba de cualquier cosa...beh, no era "cualquier cosa"! era su visa, eran sus sentimientos, era su corazon herido, sus sueños rotos, sus ilusiones destruidas, su fè traicionada...sin esperanzas. Como podian hablar de eso sin entender nada!? No podia entenderlo...no podia._

_Lo sentimos! - dice Matt directo, precico y sincero, conoce a su hermano sabe que no sirve a nada dar tantas vueltas al asunto - Entiendo que s un problema tuyo, pero..._

_No hay ningun pero! - responde seco TK - Si hablan de mi, dejen que este yo presente y pueda defenderme o al menos eviten que los escuche..._

_Matt sonrie mortificado._

_Tienes razòn, somos unos tontos...es solo que hay mucha tensiòn por el regreso de Kari. Y tu mejor que nadie la sientes._

_No es verdad...no sabes que pienso..._

_Pense que era asi, pero si prefieres te digo de que estabamos hablando...si quieres escucharlo..._

_Te dije que no hay ningun problema..._

_TK ha decidido de adoptar la tactico del duro, del que no le importa nada, escondiendose detràs de una mascara de indiferencia._

_Matt suspira: esperaba que se desahogara un poco._

_Kar__i regresa dentro de dos semanas. __Llega al aereopuerto el sabado en la tarde. Asi que Yolei propuso de ir a recogerla todos juntos, pero creo que algunos no..._

_Perfecto. No tengo nada que hacer el sabado en la tarde._

_Matt esta sorprendido._

_De verdad tu quieres ir??_

_Porque?? -prengunta TK frio - Hay algun problema? Tu no vas?_

_En realidad yo habia pensado de quedarme en la casa haciendote compañia, pero si tu quieres ir..._

_Claro que quiero...todavia formo parte del grupo, no? - dice TK mientras se levanta - Es mejor si voy al aula._

_Matt lo detiene cogiendolo del brazo._

_Estas seguro que puedes hacerlo, hermano?_

_Lo mira fijo a los ojos tratando de romper esa muralla creada por TK: sus ojos azules son como un espejo que refleja el mundo externo escondiendo el interno._

_Te dije que no hay ningun problema._

_El chico se suelta y camina hacia el el edificio donde estan las aulas. Matt se queda viendolo, su mirada es triste._

_Porque no entendia que podia confiar en èl? Porque no entendia que era el momento de hablar con alguien? No podia tenerse todo dentro, porque tarde o temprano iba ha explotar e diria algo que no pensaba y arruinria todo...asi como habia hecho èl con Tai y Sora.Si por lo menos hubieses aceptado con èl mismo de que estaba preocupado por el regreso de Kari! En cambio no hablaba nunca. Ni siquiera con Ann...Matt le habia preguntado. Que situaciòn! Querer ayudar a una perona que rechaza cualquier clase de ayuda, es algo dificil de hacer._

_"Beh, si no puedo hacer nada mas, por lo menos estare cerca del èl"_

_Al dia siguiente Davis , esta con un grave problema de conciensa. Sabe que hizo un desastre el dia anterior...exactamente como sucedia cuando estaba de mal humor. Eran dias raros en los que perdia su buen humor y se convertia en una persona insoportable. Ni siquiera èl se reconocia en esa persona mal educada y cinica que en esos momentos se sustituia a èl. Era una persona que odiaba y que hacia el posible para que los otros tambièn la odiaran. Davis lo sabia , pero no podia hacer nada para controlarla._

_" Entonces...respondi mal a Yolei, hize callar a Ann y...cree una gran pena en el grupo por TK...! Grandioso! No va ha hacer suficiente el dia entero para pedir disculpas a todos!"_

_Davis camina lentamentte a la escula extranamente esta en horario. Arastra los pies a la entrada de la escuela , en la banca reconoce a varias personas. El chico suspira mortificado. Tiene que hacerse fuerzas e ir...a pesar que la idea de entrar sin hacerse ver, lo hace dudar. A la sola idea de dar un paso lo asusta, si solo pudiera ganar tiempo...aunque sea un poquito..._

_Buenos dias Davis!!_

_Una palmada en la espalda lo hace temblar._

_Ho...hola Tai!_

_Pasado el mal humor??_

_Davis se sonroja por la verguenza._

_Yo...beh...si...hize un desastre ayer eh?!_

_Beh, si...mas de lo que piensas._

_Davis cae cada vez mas._

_Pero te conocemos...no te preocupes..._

_De verdad... - dice Davis mas tranquilo - ...crees que sera suficiente pedir disculpas??_

_Si, y ademas la expresion mortificada que tienes es mas que suficiente! Vamos, donde los otros..._

_Si..._

_Davis lo sigue obedientemente como no habia hecho nunca._

_De la banca los demàs chicos lo ven llegar estan todos menos los hermanos Ishida._

_Davis camina arrastrando los pies. Sora no puede tratener una sonrisa._

_Chicos...por piedad, digamos a Davis que lo perdonamos...y que no paso nada, no creo de poder verlo asi por mucho!_

_Davis alza la mirada sorprendido...no habia dicho una palabra y ya los otros saben lo que piensa y lo que esta por decir._

_De acuerdo ... - dice Yolei - ...estoy contigo Sora! Quien vota por perdonar a Davis??_

_Todos alzan la mano sonriendo. Davis mira a todos rojo como un tomate._

_Beh...por lo menos dejen que lo diga...lo siento. - dice arrepentido Davis._

_Ken le da unas palmadas en la espalda._

_Todos tenemos un mal dia en nuestras vidas!_

_Davis no puede que agradecer mentalmente el cielo por haberle dado un grupo de amigos extraordinarios!_

_Es mejor si vamos a clases... -dice Codi - las lecciones estan por comenzar!_

_Ann le sonrie a Davis y se va junto con èl al salòn. El chico siente que se la ha quitado un peso del corazòn. A pesar de que sabe que no ha pedido disculpas a TK, pero sabe que cuenta con el apoyo de los demàs y esto lo conforta._

_Pero su alegria dura poco. Justo a la entrada del salòn se tropieza con TK que esta saliendo en ese momento._

_TK no reconociendo al amigo se disculpa y se aleja. Pero Davis lo detiene cogiendole una manga del uniforme._

_Un momento! - dice Davis._

_TK se da la vuelta y lo reconoce. El corazon de Davis bate a un millon, mientras la mirada de Tk cambia en una expresiòn de amistad._

_Ah, eres tu Davis! - dice contento TK - Disculpa si no me di cuenta! Dime!_

_Davis esta nervioso y se soba las manos._

_Ehm...por...por lo que paso ayer...ecco...yo...queria..._

_TK lo mira un poco preocupado , ya que no entiende el discurso del amigo; mirada que Davis interpreta mal,pensando que se tratede un momento de rabia, lo que hace que se arrodille con las manos juntas._

_LOSIENTO!! LO SIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO! - grita Davis._

_TK esta sorprendido._

_Que estas haciendo?? Levantate! No te tienes que disculpar...al final... - (mira a lo lejos adolorado - ...fuiste el unico que me dijo la verdad...es verdad...un poco brusco...pero siempre la verdad..._

_Davis se levanta y mira a TK confundido._

_De verdad...no estas enojado??_

_Claro..esta tranquilo...y ademas ayer...yo tambien estaba de mal humor y tambien perdi la pacienia...y ahora disculpame pero tengo que ir en secretaria..._

_TK se aleja rapidamente. Davis lo mira: de seguro hoy TK parecia estar mas tranquilo, pero su voz tenia ese sonido de inmensa tristeza._

_Tal vez ya no estaba enojado con èl ni con los otros, pero se habia entristecido màs. Al final podia entenderlo...Kari esta por regresar._

_TK esta acostado en el piso de su cuarto. Los ojos rojos , el cabello despeinado...se siente cansado, como si hubiese corrido por todo el dìa._

_El chico mira a lo lejos...esa mañana se habia levantado mas temprano . La noche anterior no habia podido dormir bien y a pesar de eso apenas salio el sol sus ojos se habian revelado y se abrieron solitos._

_Estaba agitado e inquieto. Habia salido al bacon de su cuarto, y el brisa fresca de la primavera lo habia hecho temblar. Solo unos meses atras hubiese esperado ese dia con una alegria tan grande de no poder entrar en un solo corazòn...y hubiese contado los minutos que lo separaban de aquel encuentro..._

_Pero las cosas habian ido diversamente y TK se encontraba con un corazòn roto y fragil gracias al miedo , al miedo de solo pensar de de verla a ella , a ella que siempre habia sido su mejor amiga y quizas algo mas. y ahora su nombre no podia ni pensarlo..._

_Habia tratado de dormir un poco mas, pero todo fui inutil. Para su suerte una vez que el reloj habia dado las siete su vida regreso a ser la misma de todos los dias, hacer la rutina de siempre a pesar que el tiempo corria mas lentamente Habia ido a la escuela y habia afrontado el ultimo dia de clases sin ninguna emocion , quedandose sentado y tranquilo sin hacer caso a las bromas de lo compañeros ni a las miradas de preocupacion de Ann._

_A la hora del almuerzo no habia comido nada, tenia el estomago cerrado; se sentia mal fisicamente y moralmente. Matt le habia propuesto de no ir al aereopuerto. Nadia le iba a reclamar si habia decididdo al final de no ir. Pero TK se habia negado. Tenia un miedo terrible de verla, pero tarde o temprano tenia que suceder y queria que fuera enseguida, para terminar con sus miedos y ansias. Sin contar que no queria que ella pensara que lo habia lastimando tanto como en cambio era. Era un estupido, TK lo sabia muy bien, pero su orgullo se rebelava. Ella no habia pensado en èl y ahora èl le demostraria que ella no era tan importante como se creia...que èl estaba bien solo. En realidad era una mentira...una gran mentira porque TK sufria terriblemente, cada dia y cada noche que se acercaba su regreso...peroe sto no tenia importancia._

_No se recordaba del viaje al areopuerto. Era solo conciente de estar vivo y de no estar solo. Despues se sentia confundido y extraño en ese lugar frio con las paredes blancas y los altoparlantes que anunciaban distintos vuelos, que llamaban personas. Y en medio de todas esas personas, distinta entre ellos, èl se sentia solo y pesado como una estatua de marmol._

_Y al final sucedio. El vuelo de ella habia aterrizado. TK casi se desmaya, pero habia resistido valientemente. El corazon latia a mil, pero su rostro era blanco, palido; como si que toda la sangre que tenia se hubiese ido del cuerpo, dejandolo vacio sin una alma. Tenia mareos y se habia apoyado a Ann que no lo habia dejado ni un segundo. Como era dulce y tierna esa chica...Ann se meritaba todas las atenciones del mundo pero èl la habia rechazada por ella. Tan solo pensar eso lo hacia sentir peor._

_Y de repente habia sucedido algo. TK no lo podia explicar, pero èl habia sentido que ella estaba ahì. Todavia no se veia, detras de todas las personas, pero èl lo sabia, ella estaba ahi..._

_Y a pesar de todo eso, el momento en el que aparecio no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada. Tai habia corrido hacia ella, despues Yolei. La prima cosa que vio fue sus manos , abrazadas al cuerpo del hermano, despues vio un mechon de sus cabellos castaños. Todos se habian acercado a saludarla...solo èl y Ann no se habian movido. Fue ella a acercarse a èl. Lo habia visto de lejos, en lo profundo de sus ojos. Despues habia bajado la mirada, dando unos pasos y lo habia saludado con un "hola" tan sutil, tan dulce...su voz..._

_TK habia respondido, pero friamente. No sabia como se habia podido controlar. Ella se habia dado vuelta hacia los otros y desde ese momento Tai no la habia dejado ni un segundo. TK se mantenia alejado de ella y no le habia hablado màs . Ella tampoco. Ni siquiera se habian atrevido a verse y asi TK se encontraba ahora en el piso de su cuarto llorando como un niño._

_Porque?_

_No lo sabia. No le puedes preguntar a las lagrimas porque deciden de caer...a veces solo ellas lo saben..._

_Pero TK no podia dejar de pensar en esa mirada. No a lo que ella dijo, sino en sus ojos. Con esa mirada se habia dicho todo. Ella habia mirado dentro de èl y todas sus barreras se habian ido volando. Habia entendido su sufrimiento y TK habia leido los mismos sentimientos en ella. Y habia mas. En el segundo en que sus miradas se habian cruzado ambos habian sentido que aquel legame unico que los tenia juntos se habia reconstruido. A pesar que habia tratado de destruirlo...de los tentativos de ignorarlo...estaba siempre ahi._

_TK habia tratado de no pensar a eso, pero era imposible._

_Era como si el destino hubiese tomado voz y les habia recordado que no podian dividirse._

_No servia a nada llorar, gritar, taparse las orejas...TK sabia que era imposible rebelarse y sabia que esa misma voz habia murmurado las mismas palabras al oido de ella..._


	14. Cambiamentos

OK! Aqui estoy de nuevo con la continuacion del fic, se que ha pasado tanto tiempo y por eso pido disculpas, pero distintas cosas me han tenido ocupada, pero no me he olvidado y prometo que lo voy a terminar, solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, de verdad son muy bonitos y animan bastante, sigan leyendo y comentando si es de su gusto y tambien si nos le gusta.

Continuando con la historia Kari ya regreso de Paris, por fin en este capitulo descubriremos que paso con Robert, y en que quedaron esos dos.Tambien descubriremos como se siente realmente TK , cuales son sus pensamientos y si va a perdonar a Kari.

Espero sea de su agrado y me despido a la proxima. Chaooooo!!

* * *

**El año que vendra. **

**Inspirada a Digimon**

**"Cambiamentos"**

En esta mañana Yolei se encuentra màs ocupada de lo normal. Se ha levantado temprano para limpiar su cuarto y para prepararse mentalmente a lo que le espera. Kari llegarà dentro de unos minutos y Yolei se siente feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Desde hace tiempo que espera la llegada de la amiga , y esta apunto de desmayarse al solo pensar que dentro de poco estara ahi con ella.

"Todo va a ser como antes! Kari tocara el timbre, yo le abrire sin preguntar quien es y la esperare con la puerta abierta . Despues iremos al cuarto nos sentaremos, ella en ese sofa y yo sentada en la cama comenzaremos a hablar , a reirnos , ella tratara de convencerme que hable con Ken y va ha escuchar como siempre todos mis problemas y dudas ..."

Pero un pensamiento la hace regresar a la realidad: no, no va a ser como antes. Kari no la va a escuchar ya que esta vez es ella que tiene que contar tantas cosas . Y tiene que desahogarse.

" Y yo...que tengo que decirle de TK...?? quien sabe si..."

DDRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINN!

Como Kari suena el timbre no lo hace nadie mas...se la reconoce siempre! Yolei abre la puerta y escucha los pasos de la amiga que sube las escaleras. Despues la ve: una sonrisa angelical...la misma de siempre!

KARI! - grita Yolei.

Las dos amigas se abrazan fuerte.

Cuando se separan Yolei se seca unas lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir.

Oh! Yolei! - dice Kari tiernamente - Cuanto tiempo ha pasado!!

Entra al cuarto de la amiga mirando todo a su alrededor, sonrie contenta. Es todo como se lo recordaba...los mismos muebles, los mismos cuadros, y el mismo desorden, la misma atmosfera que inspira felicidad.

Si...todo un año...vamos al cuarto? Tendras tantas cosas que contarme!! - propone Yolei.

Beh...en realidad... - sonrie Kari

Las dos amigas se dirijen al cuarto y se sientan como es la costumbre. Kari esta tan emocionada.

Entonces! De donde quieres que comienze?? - pregunta Kari.

Del primer dia! - responde contenta Yolei.

Veamos...cuando llegue al aereopuerto era un caos total ! Tenia un miedo terrible! Pero la persona que me acompaño se porto bien y se quedo conmigo hasta que no llegara la familia con la cual tenia que quedarme! Imaginate...llegaron tarde porque a napoleone se le habia quedadio atrapada la colo bajo la puerta!! Ah...napoleone es el gato!! Beh como de estaba diciendo...

Kari cuenta a Yolei todo lo que le paso durante su estadia en Francia.

Yolei la escucha atenta tratando de imaginar la vida de la amiga en una ciudad tan hermosa como Paris.

Kari termina de contar su historia.

Y eso es todo!- dice Kari.

Pero como...ya terminaste?? - pregunta Yolei

Beh...si no puedo contarte TODO lo que me paso!!

Beh...si tienes razon... - sonrie Yolei - ...pero...

Pero?? - pregunta Kari.

Yolei baja la mirada algo avergonzada.

Beh...yo...no se si quieres hablar...

Si...te entiendo... - dice Kari.

La voz de la chica se pone triste. Yolei la mira preocupada.

No tienes que decirme nada...es decir...si no quieres... - dice Yoeli.

NO! Para ser sincera...sincera esperaba tanto que tu me lo preguntaras...

Kari se sonroja y baja la mirada.

Sabes ...la cosa mas extrana es que a pesar de que alla consegui dos amigas fantasticas como Marlene y Charlotte...yo...yo no podia hablar de todo con ellas...sabes...ellas no podian entenderme porque no sabian lo que habia entre ...

TK y tu - termina la frase Yolei.

Kari sonrie amargamente.

Beh ..para ser mas claro lo que habia...

Silencio total. Yolei hubiese querido darle otra respuesta a la amiga , algo que la hiciera sentir màs tranquila , màs segura.

Al aereopuerto...no... - comienza la frase Kari.

No?? - pregunta curiosa Yolei.

Kari suspira y mira a lo lejos

Apenas me saludo! - dice Kari - Esta todavia enojado verdad?

Lo quieres hacer pasar como un capricho!! - dice Yolei mientras la mira algo enojada - No esta enojado Kari . Esta herido: ha cambiado tanto! Tienes la minima idea de cuanto esta sufriendo realmente??

Al pronunciar estas palabras la mira directa a los ojos. Kari por un segundo se asusta.

YO... - Kari no sabe como justificarse.

Disculpa ...no debia... – dice Yolei.

NO...has hecho bien ...en decirmelo...lo sabia , sabes...beh...es decir, lo entendi cuando lo vi. Es todo culpa mia...

Si! - es la unica respuesta que da Yolei - Pero yo te conosco bien...nunca le hubieses lastimado a TK...me explicas que diablos te sucedio??

Kari la mira y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Yo no lo se...como...como pude...

Yolei se acerca a la amiga y la consuela. De repente ve a Kari muy triste.

Quieres contarmelo?? - le pregunta dulcemente - Quizas juntas podemos encontrar una soluciòn!

No creo...pero..si...puedo contarte todo??

Yolei esta sorprendida por lo general Kari es muy reservada: debe sentirsi realmente desesperada!! Pobre Kari...quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo se tiene todo dentro!!

Ehi! Soy tu amiga y estoy aqui para eso! Vamos cuenta...

Kari se siente extrana: tiene una necesidasd enorme de decir todo lo que se tiene dentro, pero no sabe por que parte comenzar!

Yo...no se cuando comenzo todo... - inizia su historia Kari - ...èl...me refiero a Robert...me gusto desde el primer momento que lo vi...por lo menos eso creo. Y ademàs estaba siempre conmigo, me ayudaba a mejorar la pronuncia y me presento a sus amigos y a sus amigas y siempre era amable conmigo, siempre disponible. Y un dia decidi hacerle un regalo, pero termine en un puesto de lo ultimo y cuando regrese a casa llorando , èl estaba ahi y me abrazo...fuerte...y tambien estaba cuando Claire me trato mal y yo queria rendirme y regresar a casa...fue siempre dulce y amable conmigo! Y ademas èl es tan...oh Yolei, tendrias que verlo! Es bellisimo! Tiene un par de ojos tan profundos y magneticios que te llegan directo en el alma! Y yo sabia que podia contar simpre con èl ...me hacia sentir tan protecta tan segura ...y al mismo tiempo me sentia hermosa y ...deseada. Lo se que parece estupido, pero todas esas pequeñas atenciones que tenia conmigo...y que no trataba de esconder , su simpatia...ni siquiera con sus amigos del alma se comportaba asi...me hacia sentir tan importante!! Ecco ahora lo entiendes...èl me gustaba...hubiese sido algo imposible el contrario y cuando estabamos juntos nos divertiamos tanto...pero...

Pero?? - pregunta Yolei.

Pero yo pensabba siempre en TK. Es decir lo sentia muy cerca y algunas veces me parecia verlo a èl al puesto de Robert...a pesar de que son tan diversos! Y desde ahi comenze a darme cuenta que mis sentimientos no era tan claros como creia...comenze a tener dudas...que estupida!! Yo no entendi nada! Pero a pesar de eso todo estaba en equilibrio, pero despues sucedio que...

QUE?? - pregunta curiosa Yolei.

Kari suspira y cierra sus ojos.

Que Robert me invito al baile de la escuela y en aquel momento tuve la certeza que estaba con el agua hasta el cuello! Pero de todas formas fui y èl me llevo...a una pequeña serra. Me pregunto si podia besarme. Oh era todo tan romantico! Yo estaba tan agitada y no sabia que hacer y como no me fui...el me ...nos besamos...fue hermosisimo, Yolei!

Silencio. Des puès de unos egundos Kari sigue con su relato.

En los dias siguientes no podia pensar a nada mas que a èl...era como si estuviese viviendo un cuento de hadas! Y despues a nochebuena...TK me llamo.

TK esta sentado en una banca que hay en el parque que esta al lado de la escuela. Mira algo triste las ventanas cerradas de su salòn. El año escolastico ya termino...habia esperado tanto esas vacaciones para sentirse de nuevo libre y ahora que el verano ya llego su corazon en cambio se siente tan oprimido tanto de hacerle desear la vida monotona, pero con la seguridad que ofrece el invierno.

Detras de un àrbol aparece Codi.

Hola! - saluda Codi - Ya llegaste antes del tiempo?

Si - responde TK - No tenia ganas de estar en casa...

Codi lo mira preocupado.

Beh? - dice TK - Vamos o no vamos a tomar el helado?

Claro...si quieres...

Vinimos para eso no?

Claro! - responde Codi bajando la mirada - El puesto de siempre?

Si! No hay ningun motivo para cambiar las tradiciones.

OK! - dice Codi - Desde hace tiempo que no vamos...la ultima vez fue para Navidad...

Si... - dice TK pensando a esa palabra "Navidad" - creo que tienes razon! Pero estoy aqui para remediar a los daños, no?

Exacto, es por eso que tu pagas...no se si te lo dije...

A TK se le escapa una sonisa.

Eres una peste Codi, ...pero como hacen los otros a creer que todavia eres un niño obediente y tranquilo??

Codi tambien sonrie.

Sabes ... no es tan dificil mostrarse por lo que no se es... - dice Codi tratando de ver una reacciòn del amigo - Pero es inutil que yo te lo diga, verdad?

TK se queda sin palabras. Se sonroja involuntariamente y quiere defenderse, pero Codi ya esta corriendo.

Paga el que llega ultimo!! - dice Codi alejandose.

TK sonrie mas tranquilo: es verdad, Codi a crecido mucho en estos meses e incluso ha madurado, pero todavia es un nino.

No te conviene... - dice TK mientras sigue al amigo. Porque no. Tenia ganas de correr y dejar atras todos esos pensamientos oscuros y tristes...quizas si corria rapidamente, los dejaria atras para siempre...

Kari no puede continuar la historia. Siente un nudo en la garganta. Yolei la mira sin decir nada. No quiere insistir...y Kari tiene que encontrar las fuerzas para explicar las cosas.

Decia...decia... - pronuncia Kari.

Su voz suena como un disco roto. Es tan dificil de explicar..se ha tenido todo dentro por tanto tiempo...

TK me llamo - continua Kari - Y yo no podia decircelo, pero Robert insistia y entonces yo lo hize , le dije todo.

Silencio. Kari se cubre el rostro con las manos.

Oh Yolei!! COMO se lo dije! Precticamente se lo grite por telefono, como si todo fuese culpa suya...yo me sentia tan mal con solo pensar qu tenia que decirselo...y...las palabras no querian salir de mi boca ...y...cuando las forze...salieron con tanta violencia! Cuanto me he odiado por eso, cuantas veces me repeti, que soy una idiota, tonta e insensible... y mientras de la otra parte se oia solo su silencio hacerse màs y màs negro, me senti...me senti morir por dentro. Quize arreglar las cosas, pero èl colgo el telefono. Yo me puse a llorar. Robert me abrazaba pero yo no hacia mas que llorar. Me quede encerrada en mi cuarto por dos horas y despues me dio fiebre, creo que la fierbre fue por los nervios.Pase dos semanas en cama...pero creo que fue mejor asi...no hubiese podido festejar la navidad asistiendo a la alegria de los demas. Lo unico que lamento es haber dado tantas preocupaciones a la familia donde estaba...

Kari suspira y toma mas aire, se seca una lagrimas que estan al borde de sus ojos.

Despues que sucedio?? - pregunta Yolei.

Kari continua con su historia.

Robert estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo hasta que me recupere. Despues èl y yo hablamos. Me dijo que no podiamos estar juntos, porque los dos estabamos enamorados de otras personas a pesar que habiamos tratado de esconderlo. Me dijo que mis lagrimas lo habian hecho pensar tanto y finalmente se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Claire y que habia sido siempre asi.. Tambièn habia tenido el coraje de admitir que lo que probaba por mi era "solo" un profundo afecto unido a una especie de atraccion fisica y que no habia podido resistir y yo..tampoco pude controlarme. . Es decir...èl y yo nos habiamos atraido mutuamente porque en realidad somos iguales. Todos dos teniamos el corazòn lleno de un amor profundo, encerrado por mucho tiempo...tanto que habiamos tratado de olvidarlo...porque a veces se sufre mucho y es tan difcil llevar el peso de la pasion que quema , que arde por dentro de ti...asi que nos equivocamos...todos dos...queriamos probar el verdadero sabor de los besos y de todas las caricias que una historia de amor te dà...todas esas sensaciones nos ofuscaron la vista y nos llevo a algo que no queriamos...

Kari suspira.

Varias veces trate de comunicarme con TK para aclarar las cosas, pero nunca lo encontraba o al menos eso era lo que me decian, asi decidi de esperar hasta cuando no regresar y tratar de acomodar todo. Mientras tanto, tambien decidi que como primera cosa tenia que ayudar a Robert. Asi que hable con Claire y finalmente los vi nuevamente juntos... primero como amigos, como siempre lo fueron, y despuès como novios...al verlos juntos...no se...me dio una pequeña esperanza que entre TK y yo las cosas podian ir asi. Te juro, Yolei, no ha pasado un diaa, despues de esa maldita navidad, que yo no haya pensado a TK. Me preguntaba siempre como estaba, que pensaba, si me perdonaria a mi regreso...pense de llamar a uno de ustedes para saber por lo menos como estaba, pero no me parecia una cosa justa. Sabes Yolei te puede parecer extraño, pero cuando lo vi, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo...entendi..todo...todo lo que por mi culpa habia pasando...todo por culpa mia...y senti tan mal.

No te pongas asi amiga - dice Yolei - tu ya regresaste...y veras que se areglara todo!!

No lo se Yolei... - comenta Kari.

Tu lo quieres verdad?? - pregunta Yolei - Estas segura de eso??

Si!! - responde Kari mirandola directo a los ojos.

Muy bien...estoy segura que èl siente lo mismo...asi que se arreglara todo! Confia en Yolei!!

A Kari se le escapa una sonrisa. Despuès una extraña idea le pasa por la mente.

Yolei...no...nada... - dice Kari.

Dime! Tanto ya me has dicho todo!!

Kari se sonroja.

Beh?? Estoy esperando!!

Es que me di cuenta que èl y Ann son muy buenos amigos...

Si... - dice Yolei - ... y deberias agradecerla a estado siempre junto a èl! Siempre a su lado!

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Kari y Yolei lo entiende al solo ver la cara de Kari.

AHHHHHH! - grita Yolei - Te referias en ese sentido! No te preocupes, no estan juntos...te lo hubiese dicho, no??

Si claro...pero eres tu la que dices que han estado juntos...

Beh, si , en realidad es asi, pero a TK no le interesa, creeme!

Tal vez...

OH! Y basta con esta historia!! Lo que paso , paso! Vas a ver , tu hablaras con TK y se arreglara todo!

Y si no quiere escucharme??

Entonces lo obligaras! Y cuando te habra escuchado sera tuyo nuevamente , con Ann o sin Ann!

Que quieres decir con que sera mio nuevamente?? - pregunta roja Kari

Que eres la niña mas bonita que conozco...no tendra ningun problema! TK tiene solo ojos para ti

Yolei!!

Nada de peros!! Confia en mi! Ahora tenemos que pensar en un modo para que hables con el!

TK y Codi estan sentando en la mesa de siempre ; uno de frente al otro , toman su helado en silencio.

No puede creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estabamos los dos solos! - inicia la conversacion TK .

Beh...en realidad nos veiamos todos los dias en la escuela! - dice Codi.

Si lo se, pero habiamos decidido que por lo menos una vez al mes ibamos a salir solo tu y yo para poder hablar en paz ...y lo siento se que es culpa mia si no ha sido asi!! - dice TK.

No te preocupes! Si hubiese pasado alguna emergencia te llamaba!!

Si, pero igual me da pena! - recalca TK.

Te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte! - dice sonriente Codi.

Es que me deje ...llevar por el entrenamiento de las chicas ...pero valio la pena tenian un buen potencial y lo demostraron conquistando el segundo lugar en el campionato...valia la pena entrenarlas , no? Sobretodo Ann ...se ha vuelto un genial...

Oh!! Si claro...lo puedo imaginar... - dice sarcastico Codi - ... un grupo de chicas que nada mas esperan que les de ordenes para seguirlas al pie de la letra ...como no dejarse llevar por un empeño del tipo!!

TK lo mira sorprendido desde cuando su pequeño amigo se habia convertido en una persona tan descarada!!

Quien eres?? - pregunta TK - Y que le has hecho a mi amigo Codi??

Codi se rie.

Tu amigo Codi esta aqui , adelante de ti...pero un año con mi clase me ha degenerado!!

Degenerado?! TK ni siquiera imaginaba que Codi , conociera esa palabra!!

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa: el nuevo Codi le gusta tanto! Seguro de si mismo, relajado...sin esa rigida educacion y con todas esas reglas que habian governado su vida desde que nacio.

Si...yo tambien creo que te han degenarado!! Beh...de todos modos no te ha hecho mal...te veo mas tranquilo y relajado! Estoy contento por ti!

Codi se pone serio.

Si...todo va bien...muy bien, pero hay una cosa que me preocupa...

Beh...si quieres la verdad estoy mas tranquilo... - dice TK - ...no te ofendas, pero no me parecias tu!

Codi sonrie.

Quisiera hablar de eso, si quieres...

Dime...

Ecco... se trata de ...ehm...un amigo mio - comienza Codi- lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y lo aprecio tanto...porque èl me ha ayudado tanto ...es decir: es una persona importante para mi.

Entiendo... - dice TK - ...dime que ha pasado.

El... - Codi lo mira a los ojos - ... èl esta mal en este periodo. Y yo quisiera hacer algo por èl, pero si intento preguntarle que tiene , èl dice que todo esta bien.

Y tu estas seguro que esta de verdad mal? - pregunta TK - Estas seguro que tenga algun problema?

Si. - responde Codi - Estoy segurisimo.Pero èl no quiere hablar de nada...ni con nadie. Yo lo quiero ayudar, me entiendes?

Si, te entiendo. - dice TK.

Que tengo que hacer segun tu? - pregunta Codi - Tengo que dejar que sea èl que busque ayuda o visto que desde hace tiempo esta asi, debo insistir??

Si de verdad el te importa tanto debes buscar todos los modos para hablar con èl - dice TK con toda la tranquilidad del mundo - Si le hablas como has hablado conmigo estoy seguro que entendera y se dara cuenta que puede confiar en ti y te dira todo. Asi lo puedes ayudar...

El dice que nadie lo puede ayudar...

Beh...sabes a veces solo hablar ayuda!

Y...entonces... Codi apreta su cuchara en modo de coger valor - porque nunca me dices nada ! Porque siempre finges que todo esta bien? Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estas sufriendo??

TK casi se muere. Que estupido! Como no se dio cuenta de que Codi estaba hablando de el! Se sinte un idiota! Que puede decir ahora?? No puede decirle que no esta sufriendo, porque Codi se dio cuenta de todo; no puede decirle que no puede entender , porque apenas le dijo que apoyo de un confidente es precioso; no puede decirle de dejarlo tranquilo, porque apenas le dijo que si realmente era importante tenia que insistir. TK esta en un callejòn sis salida

Escucha...lo siento de haber usado este juego contigo - dice Codi - pero...no sabia que hacer...no puedo fingir que no pasa nada! Tal vez puedes convencer a los otros, pero no a mi! Lo siento...no estas obligado a decirme algo...pero creo que te haria bien hablar con alguien...aunque si no soy yo. Puedes decirlo a Ann...visto que ultimamete prefieres mas a ella...

Codi se muerde el labio. Quisiera no haber dicho nunca la ultima frase...no ahora y de esa forma! Pero era la verdad; habia sufrido tanto por el abandono de TK. Era por eso que habia cambiado, que habia aprendido a hacer las cosas solo , sin pedir ayuda...esperaba que de esa forma TK lo tomara en consideracion nuevamente ...que lo tomara en cuenta! Era una cosa estupida de pensar pero Codi estaba celoso de Ann. Antes TK no se confesaba con nadie...solo con èl. Es verdad existia Kari, pero eso era diverso, porque Codi entendia que para TK , ella era màs que una amiga.Pero èl y TK tenian una amistad especial...y gracias a Ann , èl habia pasado a un segundo lugar. Maldita!!Queria hablar con TK , pero no ahora! Y con ese tono que le habia salido, lleno de rabia, es verdad era el mejor tono que se adapta a sus sentimientos, pero no queria que TK se diera cuenta de lo que habia probado cuando èl lo habia abandonado. Se avergonzaba solo de probar esos sentimientos...no queria dar entender eso a su mejor amigo. Y a pesar de todo TK lo habia entendido.

Codi lo sabe. Se da cuenta solo con la mirada TK , esa mirada perdida , sin saber que decir . Solo en ese momento TK se da cuenta de cuanto ha lastimado al amigo. Cuantas veces. Por cuantos meses. Lo habia olvidado , tan concentrado como estaba d no dejar escapar ninguna emociòn que pudiera dejar ver su sufrimiento Y ahora no sabe que decir. No sabe que hacer.

Codi no habla. Aunque si tiene la mirada baja TK sabe que Codi esta llorando. A èl tambien le dan ganas de llorar . Era extraño hace tiempo habia decidio que llorar no servia a nada y desde ese momento sus ojos se habian negado a derramar mas lagrimas.

Quieres ir al parque? - pregunta TK.

Codi dice si con la cabeza; salir y tomar un poco de aire es lo mejor.

Los dos salen y pasean por un poco, en silencio. Cada uno esta perdido en sus pensamientos. Despues TK lo toma por un brazo y lo hace sentar en una de las bancas.

OK...hablemos... - dice TK.

Kari baja corriendo las escaleras . Apenas se ha despedido de Yolei. Hablar con ella le ha hecho bien. Ha retomado fuerzas.

La chica camina mas tranqula. Caminar por su ciudad la hace sentir un poco extraña. Estan distinta de Paris!

Volver a ver todos los puestos que le habian hecho tanta falta o aquellos de los que se habia olvidado completamente es lindo.

Kari mira el reloj: las 11.10, todavia es temprano para almorzar. Le queeda un poco tiempo pra ir a saludar la escuela.

" Oh...mi escuela! o se que esta cerrada pero tengo tantas ganas de verla ! Veamos para llegar se pasa por aqui...ehm..oh, si este es el camino! Solo es necesario cruzar el parque! Bien! De esa forma vere los puestos que todavia me faltan..."

Dicho y hecho, Kari cruza el parque y va por el camino.El sol esta alto y sus rayos se cruzan con las ramas de los arboles; creando una sombra refrescante. Que estara haciendo TK en esos momentos...

De repente a lo lejos Kari ve una persona. Alguien familiar. Un chico al final del camino la ve y la saluda.Pero Kari no reconoce a la personaq ya que los rayos de sol se lo impiden . Su corazon palpita a mil. La magia que habia entre ella y TK siempre la habian sorprendido: a veces era solo necesario pensar en èl y TK aparecia de la nada... y ella estaba pensando en TK...

Hola hermosa!!

Kari suspira.

Davis! - saluda al final Kari.

En carne y huesos para servirla! - dice el muchacho.

Kari sonrie. Es verdad hubiese preferido ver a TK , pero desde hace tiempo que no veia a Davis...!

Que gusto verte!!

De verdad?? - pregunta sonrojado.

SI! - contesta sonriente Kari.

El corazon de Davis esta paralizado: a pesar que abia entendido que con ella no habia ninguna esperanza y que habia decisido dejarla tranquila, Kari le sigue dando una cierta emocion.

Como asi por aqui? - pregunta Davis cambiando de tema.

Regreso de casa de Yolei y queria pasar a "saludar" la escuela...

Davis tuerce la boca.

Vamos ...no hagas eso ! Se que parece una cosa estupida...pero he estado tanto tiempo lejos y la escuela me hizo mas falta de lo que creia!

Beh... yo en cambio he visto demasiado ese puesto...

No has cambiado nada eh?! - pregunata Kari mientras sonrie.

NO! - responde Davis con la mano en pecho lleno de orgullo - Siempre unico!

Menos mal! - dice Kari contenta.

Tu si que has cambiado... - dice mientras la mira confundido - ...desde cuando te gusta mi caracter??

No he dicho que me gusta ! - le guiña un ojo - pero es algo bonito descubrir que no todo ha cambiado! Y ademas.. sabes... yo he descubierto el veradadero valor de la amistad solo cuando ya no tuve junto a mi!

Davis sonrie. Es una cosa hermosa ver a Kari de buen humor.

Si quieres hago un esfurzo y te acompaño a la escuela ... - propone Davis.

De verdad?? Porque si no quieres voy yo solo...y ...

Alguna vez supe decirte no?? - dice Davis.

Kari sonrie avergonzada: siempre ha sabido los sentimientos de Davis.

Asi hablamos un poco...quires? Quisiera saber tantas cosas de Paris!

De acuera ...pregunta todo!

Son dos los puntos que me atormentan. El primero:halla hay tanta gente que juega futbol verdad?? Y segundo: es verdad que las clases duan menos que acà?

Kari trata de esconder una risa: si, Davis seguia siendo el mismo . Solo piensa al futbol y a un modo d no cansarse tanto en la escuela! Pero es una sensacion hermosa estar de nuevo junto a èl ...la pone de buen humor! En su corazon Kari esta tan agradecida que quisiera abrazarlo...

" Pero mejor no...podria confudir las cosas"!

TK toma aire antes de comenzar. Ha ordenado sus pensamientos y es el momento justo para hablar con Codi.

Lo siento - comienza TK - Y es toda la VERDAD. Y lo dijo por dos razones: la primera porque yo no merezo un amigo como ti y la segunda es que tenia ninguna intenciòn de hacerte sufrir. Y por eso me siento un estupido ,idiota siempre por dos razones. La primera es que no queria alejarte de mi vida y no se como pudo suceder. La segunda es que me doy cuento solo ahorita y , te juro, que por esto me siento la peor porqueria del mundo.

No es nada...

No, Codi, no es verdad! Es algo importante! Me he comportado mal contigo y aunque si no me di cuenta ...lo siento. No queria hacerte a un lado...pero tu...porque no me dijiste nada? Yo...hubiese tratado de corregir el error y...

No te lo dije antes por que pensaba - su voz comienza a temblar - porque pensaba que si no te hacia falta era porque no...soy tan importante para ti .

Codi mira adelante suyo. TK se ha sentado a l lado de èl: una mirada de dolor se dibuja en su rostro, mientras escucha las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Codi...no es como dices tu...yo...no puedes entender...

Basta con esa historia que no puedo entender! - dice Codi alzando la voz - Explicamelo! Almenos prueba!

TK se coge la cabeza con las manoa. Sabe que tiene que abrir esa herida dolorosa que nunca ha parado de sangrar. Sabe que le hara dano nuevamente, pero tiene que hacerlo por Codi.

De acuerdo...voy a probar...vez...fue aquella notizia que me destruyo... - dice TK.

Noy hay necesidad de explicar a que notizia se refeiere: Codi sabe muy bien que se trata de aquella revelacion que tuvo la noche de navidad, que su querida Kari tenia un enamorado en Paris .

Y yo no reaccione como queria - continua su historia TK - Fue muy egoista de mi parte, y solo ahora me doy cuenta, pero estaba tan concentrado en no sufrir que todo lo que sucedia a mi alrededor lo veia distante...era como si las otras personas y sus vidas me pasaban a un lado pero ninguna de ellas me rozaba . Entiendes? Despues..beh...despues de la sorpresa yo...es decir...tuve que adoptar una estrategia..yo...yo...tenia que defenderme en algun modo...

Podias hablar conmigo y desahogarte y no era necesari que llevaras todo el peso solo! - dice Codi.

Quizas...quizas podia hacerlo, pero...yo no soy asi. Y ...cuando me senti en peligro me escondi y me encerre en un celda con muros solidos y altos ...donde...donde los pensamientos tristes y las cosas malas no pudieran alcanzar...casi nunca. Pero en las noches, cada noche me perseguian y tenia pesadillas y... tenia cada vez mas miedo y por eso cada dia los muros se hacian mas y mas altos...

Lo siento - dice Codi - siento de no haberte ayudado en algun modo!!

Pero que dices?? Cada dia verlos y estar con ustedes era la unica cosa que me hacia sentir bien... aunque si a veces era por poco...

Porque decias que no iba a entender?? - pregunta Codi - No es algo tan extraño lo que te paso... es una reacciòn casi normal.

TK suspira y mira a TK.

Lo que no puedes entender Codi, y que ...nadie puede hacerlo es cuanto esta historia me haya lastimado. en ...entre nosotros...habia algo de especial...beh...almenos eso creia...

Lo era - asegura Codi.

Como puedes decirlo?? - pregunta curioso TK.

Oh...por favor! Bastava solo verlos para entenderlo! Cuando los conoci yo era pequeno y de seguro inexperto en muchas cosas e incluso inmaduro, y aunque si no podia entender ciertas cosas , sabia que habia algo de especial entre ustedes. Cualquier persona lo hubiese visto.

Era...era tan evidente?? - pregunta TK sonrojado.

Que preguntas son esas?? - le sonrie Codi - Claro que si! O porque pensabas que Davis era tan celoso!!

TK esta sin palabras.

Oh por favor!! No pongas esa cara. - dice Codi - Como sea, regresando a nuestro discurso...quizas no hubiese entendido cuanto estabas mal, pero hubiese sido mejor para ti hablar con alguien! Tengo razon??

Si...si..tienes ..razon! - dice TK despacio.

Bien! Entonces dime como estas ahora despues que la vistes!

TK que no se esperaba esa pregunta comienza a tartamudear.

Como...como...como..tendria que estar...disculpa??

Dimelo tu!! - dice Codi.

Estoy..estoy bien. Ya me paso, no? - dice TK - Estuve mal taaannntos meses...ahora todo esta bien...no hay ningun problema.

TK! - lo reta Codi - Estas mintiendo nuevamente...te estas escondiendo!!

No, que dices, yo...

Vamos...dimeno...ten la fuerza de confesarte. Cuanto mas dano te puede hacer?? Crees que mo voy a reir de ti??

No, Codi , claro que no - se pone serio - solo que es..es dificil...

Almenos prueba.

Beh...yo...fue dificil verla nuevamente, me impacto mucho, no se decirte como estoy. - dice TK - Es solo que cuano la vi...ella me recordo tantas cosas, con una sola mirada. Cosas hermosas y cosas tristes juntas...

Todavia la quieres TK?? - pregunta Codi.

TK se queda pensando por unos segundos. Es una pregunta dificil.

Yo...siempre hemos sido amigos...nunca podre odiarla...aaunque si lo he deseado. Me entiendes?? Yo quisiera olvidarla o por lo menos poder ignorarla pero...pero no puedo...mi corazon, solo por irrespetuoso me dice que siempre la voy a querer...y...mi mente...me dice que nunca voy a perdonarla...

Una lagrima se le escapa a TK. Cae en las manos cruzadas entre ellas, resbala por la piel y moja los jeans del chico.

Codi lo mira: se siente tan impotente al ver el sufrimiento del amigo. Le apoya una mano en la espalda y se queda en silencio...quizas TK quiere hablar todavia...pero èl no sabe que decirle...

TK se seca rapidamente los ojos. No puede dejar que Codi lo vea asi! - Es decir, la chica que me saludo una noche antes de marcharse era la que yo conocia...pero...despues...algo...cambio en ella..y a mi no me entra en la cabeza que ella haya... - los punos de TK se cierran y en su rostro se dibuja una mirada de dolor y de rabia - ... haya estado con un chico...

TK se da la vuelta. De repente se siente algo estupido: como puede hablar de esas cosas... tan intimas...

Beh... son solo tonterias... - dice TK - ...disculpame...yo ya no razono...

Yo no veo nada de tonto en sufrir porque Kari ha estado con otro - trata de mejorar las cosas Codi - A mi me parece algo natural en cambio...

Tal vez... pero me parece una de esas cosas...de libros de amor de tercera categoria ... - dice TK.

Los dos chicos se quedan un momento en silencio.

TK? - lo llama Codi.

Si? - responde el amigo.

Has hablado con ella?

No!

Piensas hacerlo?

Yo ...no, creo que no...no tengo ningunas ganas de hacerlo... - deja en claro TK.

Quizas deberias hacerlo. Almenos dale la oportunidad de explicar las cosas...tal vez no ha cambiado tanto como crees tu!! - lo aconseja TK

Ha estado con un chico , es obvio que ha cambiado!! - dice TK.

Pero tal vez...OH-OH!

Que pasa? - pregunta preocupado TK.

No te des la vuelta...esta llegando... - dice Codi.

QUE COSA?? - pregunta TK.

No grites...ahi llega Kari...me parece que esta con Tai...no...no es Tai es...Davis.

Con...con Davis?? - pregunta sorprendido TK

Si... - responde Codi

No han visto?? - vuelve a preguntar TK.

No...creo que no.

TK se levanta rapidamente y coge a Codi por un brazo y lo obliga a levantarse.

Que haces?? - pregunta preocupado Codi.

Callado y escondente!! - sentencia TK.

Codi se esconde detras de la misma banca y TK en cambio en un arbusto.

Kari y Davis caminan juntos. Se estan riendo, pero los chicos estas muy lejos para escuchar la conversaciòn.

Nosotros nos acercamos y escuchamos.

De verdad tienen la costumbre de saludarse con tres besos en la mejilla?? - pregunta Davis.

Si! - le responde Kari.

Davis se sonroja.

Rayos...no es...vergonzoso?? - pregunta Davis.

No! - sonrie Kari - Lo hacen con mucha naturalidad! Existe una mente mas abierta entre los chicos y las chicas!!

De verdad??

El chica esta cada vez mas rojo, y Kari cada vez se divierte mas.

Si es verdad! Es una cosa bonita ,no crees?? - pregunta Kari.

Beh...si...es decir - no sabe que responder Davis.

Por favor...no te hagas el antiguo!! Por ejemplo es algo frequente que dos chicos caminen abrazados por la calle, si la necesidad de que sean enamorados! - continua contandole Kari.

De verdad?? Abrazados como?? - pregunta Davis.

Asi!! - la chica toma el brazo de Davis y lo pasa alrededor de la espalda - Pero es mejor si no lo hacemos...despues de todo aqui estamos en Japon, no?!

Eh! Si...si...como..no... - Davis no reacciona.

Como Davis es incapaz de mover un musculo. Kari sonrie y de nuevo coge el brazo de Davis y lo pone en su lugar. Mientras de la vuelta ve algo que le hace morir la en sorinsa en los labios.

Un chico corre cabizbajo. No puede verlo pero sabe que es TK.

Por instinto alza el brazo para llamarlo y detenerlo, pero la voz no sale de su garganta. Una sensacion de verguenza la invade por todo el cuerpo.

" Habra visto todo? Quizas...quizas que ha pensado...TK..."

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	15. Razon y Sentimientos

El año que vendra. 

Inspirada a Digimon

**" Razon y sentimientos"**

Ha pasado un dia. Grandes nubes negras cubren el cielo. En el viento se siente una ligera tencion.

Kari y Yolei caminan una juntas. Despuès se detienen en una esquina.

Muy bien! Es tiempo de separarnos, verdad? - pregunta Yolei.

Si creo que si..... - responde dudosa Kari-

Vamos un poco de coraje! - la insita Yolei - Hicimos un plan y prometimos de seguirlo al pie de la letra, te lo recuerdas???

Claro que me lo recuerdo!! - le confirma Kari –Es solo que lo he pensado por toda la noche!! Tu estas segura.....al cien por ciento???

Claro!! - responde segura Yolei - He esperado demasiado tiempo!!

Como te envidio!! - dice Kari - Tan segura de ti!!

Claro!! - sonrie Yolei triunfante - Segurisima! Voy a ir donde Ken y le voy a decir todo! Y tu haras lo mismo con TK!

Pero.... - suspira Kari - ......no tienes miedo de blocarte!!

NO! - le responde Yolei - Ya esta decidido!!

Puede ser....pero te recuerdo que por lo general no puedes verlo por mas de dos segundos a Ken y te blocas!!

Ehi!! No es verdad!! Y que estas haciendo?? Estas tratando de hacerme cambiar de opiniòn??? Que clase de amiga eres????

No estoy tratando de hacerte cambiar de opiniòn ...es solo que estoy analizando la situaciòn.....

Menos analizis y mas practica!! - la interumpe Yolei.

Empuja a Kari e inizia a correr hacia la casa de Ken , alzando una mano en señal de victoria.

Animos Kari!! - dice Yolei mientras corre - Va a ir todo bien! Despuès nos encontraremos aqui para festejar!!

Kari la mira alejarse. Suspira de nuevo. Yolei es tan optimista en todo!! Quisiera ser como ella en estos momentos verdad , Kari sabe que tiene que hablar con TK , pero cada vez que lo piensa siente una extraña sensaciòn de malestar. El estomago se le cierra y la cabeza se le llena de malos pensamientos y se niega a cualquier forma de colaboracion. Pero a pesar de eso tiene que hacerlo. Ella lo sabe.

" Vamos Kari! Tu creaste el desastre, y tu lo arreglas! Va a ir todo bien como dice Yolei....TK..."

La chica camina dandose fuerzas ella misma, pero la sensaciòn de malestar e incomodidad se hace mas fuerte cada vez que se acerca mas a su destino. Las escaleras que llevan a casa de Tk le parecen un enorme muro imposible de superar. Su corazòn comienza a latir cada vez mas fuerte.

" Vamos...hazlo....!

Una mano temblorosa se alza ,Kari cierra los ojo smientras sus dedos apretan el timbre de casa Ishida.

Yolei se detiene frente a una puerta cafe. detras de esa puerta se encuentra el mundo de su hermosisimo Ken!

El solo imaginarlo la manda en delirio. Yolei suspira fuerte. Su fuerza y seguridad han desaparecido a medidas que se ha acercado a casa de Ken. Yolei levanta una mano para tocar el timbre, pero despuès la baja.

" Pero que cosa me pasa por la cabeza!!!!?? Que estupides estoy por hacer?? No puedo entrar y decirle: Hola Ken caminaba por estos lados y pense que era el momento ideal para entrar y decirte que estoy enamorada de ti....."

Yolei suspira de nuevo y baja la cabeza. Esta por irse cuando una voz la llama. Yolei se voltea.

Es Ken que se ha asomado a la ventana para hecharle agua a una planta.

Hei! - saluda Ken- Yolei! Hola! Que haces por aqui??

Ehm...Ken!! Hola! - saluda a su vez Yolei - Que sorpresa!!! Yo....yo..pasa...estaba por aqui y pense que era el momento ideal para decirte que....es decir..que tal vez estabas en casa y podia saludarte...si no te molesto...

No, no me molestas! - le sonrie Ken, ,pero èl estaba seguro que las intenciones de Yolei eran irse sin decirle nada - Has tenido una buena idea en pasar! Entra te invito algo de tomar!

Oh, pero yo...no quiero molestarte ...sabes.... - dice Yolei.

Ninguna molestia!! Y ademas asi me haces compañia...estoy solo en la casa!!Espera un momento que te abro!

Ken desaparece detras de la cortinas. Yolei lo espera: no podria hacer de otra forma , ya que esta tan emocionada que sus piernas se niegan a caminar.

" Ohhhhhh....Ken me ha invitado a entrar...a su casa...y....y...y.. no hay nadie!!!"

Solo el improviso rumor de la serradura que se abre , impide a Yolei de desmayarse al instante. Ken aparece detras de la puerta.

Entra! Esta abierto! - la invita Ken.

Yolei toma valor y entra . Sigue a Ken.

Acomodate! Disculpame un momento....voy a cerrar las ventanas....sabes... - su voz se pierde y se escucha el rumor de las ventanas cerradas y despues Ken regresa a la sala - ...decia..que estaba regando las flores ya que mi mama no esta en casa...pero no se si es el caso..ya que creo que va a llover!

Tu crees? - pregunta Yolei-

Si...creo que si....tienes el paraguas??

No, no lo traje! - dice Yolei.

Si llueve te presto el mio....no te preocupes!

Ken le sonrie de nuevo. Vaya cuanto es bello! En cada gesto,en cada posiciòn, en cada situaciòn.....siempre hermoso! Magnetico!

Yolei lo mira mejor....hoy tiene una mirada distinta.

Que pasa?? Tengo algo en la cara?? - pregunta Ken, y se pasa una mano en las mejillas.

No, no, es solo que... - Yolei se sonroja - ... me pareces distinto hoy..es todo...tus ojos tiene una luz propia....

Beh..en realidad ....no se como te diste cuenta...pero estoy contentisimo....tengo una buena noticia que darte! Me corrijo de darles!!!!

Que noticia???? - pregunta Yoeli.

Lo mira con curiosidad. El le sonrie.

Eres la primera en saberlo: hace un rato hable con mi abuelita, porque mis papas me llamaron a decir que habian llegado sanos y salvos . Y.....

Y???????????????? - repite Yolei ya casi sin paciencia.

Y me dijo que como regalo por haber pasado el año me va a prestar su casa en la playa por dos semanas! Y te aseguro que es lo suficientemente grande para entrar todos....todos!!! - Ken hace una pausa de felicidad, mira los ojos de Yolei que brillan de felicidad - Que te parece??

Yolei esta tan sorprendida, que se ha quedado sin palabras. Esta buscando de componer una respuesta, pero la noticia es tan linda de poder ser comentada con palabras humanas!

Ehi...estas aqui??? - pregunta Ken.

Yolei se despierta al improviso su alegria se manifiesta en un grito de felicidad.

ES SIMPLEMENTE LO MEJOR QUE PODIA PASAR!!!!!!!

Ken se comienza a reir.

Ohh que creatura angelical tu abuelita!!!! Dos semanas?? Y tienes intencion de invitarnos a todos?? - pregunta Yolei.

Claro ! A todos!!!

Yolei explota en una lluvia de agradecimientos y exclamaciones de alegria, y Ken esta feliz ya que no deseaba otra cosa que hacerla contenta.

Quien es?? - pregunta Matt.

Kari abre los ojos. Para su suerte TK no vino a responder al timbre!

Matt?! Soy Kari!

Hola! saluda Matt - Sube! Te abro!

Con un movimiento automatico Matt abre la puerta de abajo y esta por avisar a TK de la llegada de Kari, cuando algo lo detiene.

Claro, tiempo atras era una cosa que sucedia normalmente: Kari tocaba el timbre y despues subia a la casa. Ni si quiera se preguntaba el motivo de la visita o si tenia ella que subir o Tk bajar. Se le abria y basta.

Pero ahora, con todo lo que habia pasado, la unica cosa cierta es que no se la podia considerar como algo normal la visita de Kari.

Matt se queda un momento pensando y decide.

" Que se las arreglen ellos! Estoy cansado de verlos ignorse!!"

TK! Es para ti! A la puerta! - indica Matt a TK que esta saliendo justo de su cuarto.

Quien es? - pregunta TK.

Matt no responde y se encierra en la cocina.

TK camina curioso. Se dirije a la puerta y la abre justo en el moemnto en Kari esta por tocarla.

Los dos se encuentran uno frente al otro. El tiempo se detiene por unos minutos , sus miradas se cruzan. Despues TK baja la mirada y una capa de hielo baja para separarlos .

H...hola ! - saluda Kari .

Hola! - responde friamente TK.

Kari tiene la mirada baja. Se siente tan mal que podria desmayarse de un momento al otro. Pero no es el momento. Hay que por lo menos intentarlo. Que importa si todo va a ser inutil y si en su corazòn esta por abrise una nueva herida?

Puedo...puedo entrar un momento? - pregunta Kari.

TK duda por un momento. No quiere hacerla entrar. Ella....ella no tiene el derecho de pedirselo..ella

Heila Kari!! - la saluda Matt - Todo bien?? Vamos entra! No te vas a quedar ahi afuera??

Kari sonrie contenta a Matt , que asi como aparecio, desaparece. Le debe un enorme , enorme favor.

TK se mueve y la deja entrar. Tiene la mirada baja.

Necesito...necesito hablar contigo..si tiene un poco de tiempo - dice Kari .

Porque todo tenia que sertan dificil? Porque tenia que fingir que estaba tranquila, cuando en cambio quisiera abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir mas??

TK camina adelante de ella.

Esta bien, pero que sea algo breve. Tengo algo que hacer....estoy esperando a Ann estara aqui de un momento al otro....

TK espera que la excusa que ha inventado no lo traicione. A pesar de que èl trata de parecer frio y desinteresado su corazon esta descontrolado por miles sensaciones que esta sintiendo. Un fuego hierve en su pecho, y una fiebre le atormenta el cerebro. Sabe que no puede resistir tanto tiempo con esa mascara ....sabe que Kari es capaz de entender todo...y tiene un miedo terrible que eso suceda.

Pero lo que no sospecha TK , es cuanto sus palabras hayan desaminado a Kari. Ann..una vez màs Ann. Por cuanto Kari haya intentando pensar a otra cosa , no ha podido mas que hacer en pensar en la compañera de clases. Es mas habia tratado de imaginarse el tipo de relacion que habia entre Ann y TK, conversando con el hermano. Habia dicho que estaba contenta que al grupo haya entrado otra chica, esperando que el hermano viendo la iniziativa de ella le diera mas informacion . Y asi habia sido, Tai le habia dado una magnifica explicaciòn de como la chica habia entrado al grupo. Un dia hiendo a casa Ishida habian encontrado a TK y a ella tratando de estudiar. Y en un momento de euforia la habian invitado a bailar. TK habia insistido para que aceptara. Despues Tai le habia expresado toda su admiraciòn por ella, el cual pensaba que era una persona fantastica! Dentro de ella Kari se habia maldecido por haber hecho esas preguntas: hubiera preferido no saber nada y coninuar a ignorar cuanto Ann era simpatica a todo el grupo y en particular a TK.

" Y ahora èl la esta esperando!"

Kari suspira. En sus ojos se mezcla una expresiòn de dolor y resignaciòn por suerte TK esta de espalda y no puede verla.

El chica entra a su cuarto y Kari lo sigue mientras comienza a llover.

Estoy contento, que estes feliz por la noticia! - dice Ken.

Contenta?? Contentisima!!! No veo la hora de decirselo a los demàs! - dice Yolei - Ah...y tengo que pensar que llevar en la maleta! No tengo ni un traje de baño decente....tengo que comprar por lo menos dos...y el protector ...tengo que comprar mas cosas,,,

No te parece algo apresurado pensar en hacer maletas?? -dice Ken riendose.

Yolei se sonroja: se ha dejado llevar por el entusiamo como siempre!

Beh...si quizas ...es solo que no veo la hora!!

Ken la mira a los ojos: si se la imagina contenta entrar al agua mientras juegan. Sonrie perdido en su sueño .

Yolei tambien se pierde en su mirada. Se sonroja nuevamente, pero por razones disintas.... Ken tiene una voz tran profunda y una mirada tan...tan...

Ken regresa a la realidad. Se asusta.

"Oh no...me he dejado llevar....que idiota que soy..."

Se alza inmediatamente del sofa con las intnciones de no dejar ver su rostro rojo.

Mira! Tenia razon: esta lloviendo!

Oh! Rayos! - dice Yolei!

Se levanta y va a la ventana junto a Ken, pero teniendo las debidas

distancias. Los dos miran afuera.

Creo que se aproxima una tormenta....escuchaste...era un trueno....

El chico mira intensamente la ventana. Yolei, que esta a su lado no le puede quitar la mirada de encima. Es tan bello...tan interesante...tiene que decirselo! Ahora! Es este el momento justo Yolei...la ocasiòn que esperabas hace años. Los dos solos , un lugar tranquilo, tan juntos... La chica siente sus piernas temblar. El corazòn late tan fuerte que se pregunta si Ken lo puede escuchar. Siente las mejillas calientes la mente confundida.

Yolei abre la boca...tiene que hacerlo...fue ahi con ese objetivo ...tiene...

Los labios se mueven, pero de la garganta no sale ningun sonido, es como si sus cuerdas vocales han decidido traicionarla. Yolei baja la mirada derrotada.

Justo en tiempo: Ken la mira. Le sonrie y se da cuenta que algo no va bien.

Que pasa?? - pregunta Ken.

Yolei no responde.

Ken la mira de nuevo y cree saber porque esta triste.

Si es por lluvia no te preocupes! - dice Ken - Puedes quedarte aqui hasta que no pare...o si quieres te presto mi paraguas!

Yolei aprovecha de esta solucion , para salir de esa situacion que se creo.

Gracias Ken!

Y el le sonrie.

Afuera la lluvia se hace cada vez mas fuerte.

Que extraña sensacion regresar alli, en ese cuarto . Kari lo conoce bien...muy bien.

El cuarto de TK. Siempre tan familiar con esos muebles de madera clara y ese tipico desorden de TK: fotos en las paredes, libros apoyados en cualquier lugar, la pelota de basquet que no puede faltar, el stereo, y algun vestido apoyado a la silla del escritorio.

Solo un año atras TK la habia abrazado en aquel lugar, a la luz dl tramonto. Kari lo recuerda perfectamente que le parece sentir el calor del cuerpo de TK, su perfume, sus brazos fuertes abrazandola con dulzura.

La chica suspira. El sueño ha desaparecido , TK esta frente a ella: tiene una mirada oscura y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Esta de pie apoyado al armario. No le dice que se siente como es de costumbre; ni siquiera la mira.

Entonces? - pregunta TK.

Ha sido brusco. Lo sabe , pero no tiene ninguga intenciòn de hacerle las cosas faciles , y en los ultimos meses ha adquirido un cierto tono de voz que es capaz de hacerle perder la paciencia a la persona mas calma del mundo.

TK mira la ventana. Se siente debil y vulnerable. Esta enojado y herido y no quiere darlo a ver. Se da cuenta perfectamente que Kari se daria cuenta de todo a la primera mirada. Y la cosa peor es que una parte de èl quiere que sea asi...lo quiere con toda su fuerza. Quisiera poder desahogarse con ella, decirle de todo el sufrimiento nocturnos y de los dias vacios para despuès poder confiar en ella nuevamente, para poder tenerla nuevamente cerca como antes....como antes...no nada seria como antes.... se lo decia la otra parte de èl, aquella que no tiene ninguna intenciòn de mostrar sus debilidades, aquella que no quiere caer mas en la trampa de la amistad de Kari, aquella que habla tan friamente a la persona que TK mas ama y odia en este mundo.

Este yo.... - comienza Kari con un tono de voz mas debil, que parece un susurro.

No te escucho. Puedes hablar mas fuerte - dice TK.

Como una cachetada. TK sabe que Kari esta haciebdo un esfuerzo sobre humano, pero no esta dispuesto a ayudarla. Al contratio...

Si, disculpa... - continua Kari – queria hablar contigo para explicarte...es decir... creo que hay cosa que aclarar, que no han sido bien interpretadas....existen de las incomprensiones entre nosotros y yo...quisiera explicartelas y....

Incomprensiones?? NO, no me parece! - corta tajante TK - Todo es claro como el agua.

Kari se muerde un labio. Las palabras de TK son puñales de hielo que la traspasan lentamente. Trata de mostrar indeferencia, pero su voz la traciona.

No, te equivocas. - trata de explicar en vano Kari - Tu sabes solo lo que sucedio, pero no conoces los detalles, las situaciones.....

Ah....quieres contarme los detalles?? - dice en modo frio y sarcastico.

TK....por favor, escuchame!! Es importante! Se perfectamente que lo que sucedio , no se puede cambiar, pero si me dejas explicar.....

No creo que cambiaria la situaciòn.... - la interumpe nuevamente TK.

Frio. Hielo total. El ultimo tentativo para desaminar a Kari, quiere taparse los oidos para no escuchar lo que esta por decir......sabe que la rabia y la desesperaciòn estan por desatarse.....sabe que si ella no se va rapido se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos....

Pero Kari no tiene ninguna intenciòn de irse. Esta triste y desaminada porque TK ha construido un muro entre ella y èl . Nunca lo habia hecho con ella....ella que era la unica capaz de leer dentro de èl como un libro abierto. Pero que se puede hacer? Sera posible encontrar un ingreso escondido y fragil para poder tumbar sus defensas? Estupido! Si tan solo la escuchara.....entenderia todo......

Si solo me escucharas.... - intenta nuevamente Kari.

NO CAMBIARIA NADA! NO LO ENTIENDES?? - grita TK mirandola con ojos llenos de ira , dejandose llevar por la rabia - NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME IMPORTA DE SABER COMO , CUANDO O PORQUE DECIDISTE HECHARTE EN LOS BRAZOS DEL PRIMERO QUE SE TE CRUZO POR EL CAMINO???? NO ME INTERESA NADA! NADA!! SOLO SE LO QUE HICISTE Y ESO ME BASTA Y ME SOBRA!!!

NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA!!!! - grita tambièn Kari.

AH NO? Y SE PUEDE SABER CON QUE DERECHO ME LO VAS A IMPEDIR?? ES O NO ES LO QUE HICISTES???? - reclama mas alterado TK - ACASO NO ES VERDAD QUE TE ECHASTE EN LO BRAZOS DEL PRIMERO QUE VISTES.....DESPUES DE HABERTE DESPEDIDO DE MI CON LOS OJOS LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS????

Kari esta sorprendida a mas no poder. No puede creer que TK la este acusando de haberse comportado en modo ligero. No lo puede aceptar. Su orgullo de mujer lo rechaza. La rabia crece, y las palabras salen ya sin ningun control..

PARA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, ROBERT NO FUE EL PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRE??? - dice Kari.

OH DISCULPA! TIENES RAZON SE LLAMA "ROBERT".... - dice sarcasticamente TK - ......YA ME LO HABIAS DICHO.......AH SI....AHORA LO RECUERDO....ME LO DIJISTE LA NOCHE DE NAVIDAD!

NO ES CULPA MIA SI DECISDISTE LLAMAR JUSTO ESE DIA!! - se defiende Kari.

QUERIA SABER COMO ESTABAS YA QUE TU NUNCA TE HACIAS VIVA!

Y PORQUE TENDRIA QUE HABER LLAMADO?? - pregunta Kari.

EXACTO, NO TENIAS LA NECESIDAD DE HACERLO , YA QUE ESTABAS DISFRUTANDO Y DIVIRTIENDOTE CON "ROBERT"?!

AHORA BASTA!!! NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A RECLAMARME POR MI COMPORTAMIENTO ! - mete en claro la situaciòn Kari.

NO TE HUBIESE RECLAMADO NADA SI.......

NO HABIA NADA ENTRE TU Y YO! NADA! - lo interumpe Kari - YO NO ERA TU ENAMORADA!!!!

Como un golpe directo al corazon. Como una patada en pleno estomago. TK la mira directo a los ojos llenos de ira. Se sienta en la cama. Se coge la cabeza con las manos.

Kari esta paralizada. No puede creer a sus palabras. No queria decirlo. No queria......pero lo ha hecho. Con tal de defenderse de los ataques de TK habia dicho la cosa mas falsa y mesquina que le pudo venir en mente.. Como habia sucedido? Kari habia ido ha casa de TK para pedir perdòn. Decidida a admitir sus errores, decidida a humillarse si era necesario con tal de regresar con su TK. Porque sin èl.....ella...no podia......

"Como...como...pudo suceder...cosa....que ...dije...yo...." - trata de aclarar sus ideas Kari.

TK se comienza a reir, una risa falsa que se difunde en ese silencio irreal, que sigue despues de una pelea. Aquel silencio lleno de tencion, pesado come el cemento, dificil de destruir.

"Entonces asi es como estaban las cosas! Yo estaba aqui sufriendo por su ausencia y ella en cambio...nunca ha pensado en mi ....nunca..ni siquiera cuando estaba aqui...al final..tiene razòn. No era mi enamorada." - piensa TK.

TK..... - lo llama Kari.

No. Tienes razòn. No eras mi enamorada..... - dice TK - ...eras libre de hacer lo que querias y a mi no me tenia que importar??

Tanto vale mentir a todo costo. Si Kari ha cambiado tanto ....si Kari nunca hubiese sido como èl la habia visto.

No....TK yo no quize decir lo que dije.... - trata de justificarse Kari.

No, no , tienes razòn! Tu eras mi enamorada? NO! - dice TK.

Lo se, pero eso no quita , que entre nosotros habia...habia.. - Kari se sonroja un poco.

Alguna vez nos besamos? Te dije que te amaba? - dice TK mientras la mira inespresivo.

Kari se asusta.....porque dijo algo que no pensaba? Porque TK en cambio de enojarse le esta dando razòn? En realidad ,los dos saben que no es asì.

Solo somos dos personas que se conocian. - concluye TK.

"Dos que se conocian" Esas palabras dichas asi sin pensar como las otras traspasan y lastiman el corazon de los dos.

TK....... - suplica Kari, con la voz que le tiembla.

Pero que esta haciendo?? Porque no le pides disculpa??Porque no lo abrazas? Es tan dificil no darle razon al propio orgullo........porque es tan dificl admitir que se es vulnerable y enamorados.......

Yolei se aleja de la ventana y se camina torpemente hacia la salida. De repente siente una enorme necesidad de irse, de estar en cualquier otro puesto , pero no ahi.

Por años ha esperado una ocasiòn para poder confesar a Ken todos sus sentimientos, siempre se habia lamentado el hecho de no tener nunca un momento de privacidad con èl para poder decirle todo.

Se habia prometido que ha la prima ocasiòn , le habria dicho todo sinpensarlo dos veces : Ken era un chico tan intrigante y era claro que no le faltaban pretendientes! Yolei habia concentrado todas las energias de ese año en ese momento: poder confesar todo a Ken su amor.

Cada dia , desde hace tanto tiempo, se despertaba todas las mañanas preguntandose si el destino iba a seguir sus planes, si le iba a dar una oportunidad, una ocasiòn.

Hoy la ocasiòn tan esperada habia llegado y ella miserablemente habia fallado.

Yolei se sentia morir dentro, enojada con ella misma, triste , desilusionada y resignada: quizas, quizas...no era su destino....

Creo...creo que me tengo que ir.... - dice Yolei

Ahora???? - pregunta Ken sorprendido e indica con la mano afuera de la ventana: en pocos minutos la lluvia liguera se habia transformado en un "diluvio".

Si....yo.... - se siente incomoda y sabe que Ken se ha dado cuenta de todo - Yo....prometi que regresaba a una hora y .... - trata de justificarse.

Porque al improviso tantas ganas de escapar??? Ken no lo entiende: es verdad Yolei siempre ha sido un poco lunatica, pero para decidir de irse ne medio de un torrencial.....

"Quizas...quizas no tiene ganas de quedarse a conversar conmigo ....tiene...debe...debe ser asi....yo siempre pense que le era simpatico, pero tal vez.....ella es siempre amable con todos y tal vez...quizas en realidad no me soporta...beh...tengo que ser aburrido para ella...ella que siempre esta llena de energia, de vitalidad ...y yo tan reservado..." - se tormenta Ken.

Disculpa...tengo que irme... - dice mientras comienza a caminar.

Ken se despierta.

Claro...claro...ven te acompaño ....por aqui....

Pero porque Yolei se ve tan triste.

"Quizas que tiene..." -sigue pensando Ken.

Esta...esta todo bien Yolei???? - pregunta preocupado.

Si, si claro... - afirma Yolei y le sonrie forzadamente.

Ken aprueba mentalemete y suspira: esta claro como el agua que Yolei no esta bien, pero èl no es una de esas personas que se pone a investigar. Y si Yolei quiere hablar, lo hara ella

Toma si no te vas a mojar... - y le da un paraguas

Yolei mira el paraguas y no responde. Alza el brazo para cogerlo.

" Si coges ese paraguas tendras que irte Yolei...estupida todavia puedes arreglar las cosas...quizas..."

La chica alzamente la mirada y encuntra la mirada de Ken. Por un segundo infinito los dos se miran. Pero al impproviso un rayo cae cerca de la casa de Ken.

Un sonido mostruosamente fuerte, de hacer quedar sin aire al que lo escuche. Potente, fuerte , maestoso.

Despues regresa la tranquilidad y se comienza a escuchar el rumor de la lluvia que cae en las ventanas.

Yolei habre los ojos: esta todo oscuro. La luz se ha ido y a su alrededor reina la oscuridad absoluta. La chica comienza a respirar solo despuès del susto; pero se da cuenta de algo. Es un sonido. Un sonido familiar, ritmico, afectuoso: es el sonido de un corazòn que late. Pero no es el suyo.

Con una gran sorpresa Yolei se da cuenta de haberse abrazado a Ken instintivamente. La mente vacia, el corazon chiquitito, por un momento la chica no puede moverse. Para su suerte: Ken reaccionado a la sorpresa, necesita solo de unos minutos para tomar fuerzas y abrazarla lentamente.

" El...me esta....." - piensa Yolei , mientras se siente abrazar mas fuerte.

Ken repira el aroma del cabello de Yolei. Fue tan sencillo abrazarla, es tan fragil y sutil el cuerpo de Yolei....

No tengas miedo...... - susurra lentamente Ken, sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras - ...ya paso....

La oscuridad los envuelve y mientras su corazòn comienza a latir regularmente, Ken siente crecer dentro de si un valor y una fuerza infinita. La oscuridad le da seguridad, lo hace sentir protegido y seguro de si, el silencio lo empuja a abrir su corazòn, abriendo con facilidad el baul donde habia guardado sus sentimientos mas importantes y fragiles.

Yolei.... - pronucia dulcemente Ken - ...quisiera que este momento no terminara nunca...

Yolei tiembla sorprendida. Rie. Es imposible...entonces...Ken..entonces ...èl..

Para mi tambièn...... - son las unicas palabras que puede pronunciar Yolei.

En el cuarto de TK reina el silencio. Cada uno esta en una esquina del cuarto y no se miran. Sus ojos vagan sin un destino en el sienten tristes, desconsolados.

No hay una soluciòn. Todo ha terminado, todo esta dañado. De verdad puede terminar todo asi? Solo por una palabra de mas? Solo por un momento de rabia, por un momento de locura, por un momento de desesperaciòn?

TK suspira . Que se esperaba en realidad de esa visita? Él ni siquiera la hubiese hecho entrar, pero estaba tan confundido por su presencia , que no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir la idea del hermano . Nunca lo hubiese hecho!

" Estupido...eres un estupido TK...no habias sufrido bastante...tenias por fuerza hacerte explicar al pie de la letra como estaban las cosas...?? Bien, ya lo hicistes, ya tocaste el fondo. Y ahora basta....se termino para siempre."

Si no te molesta estoy esperando a alguien - dice seco TK.

Kari se asusta al aescuchar nuevamente la voz de TK.

Yo..... - intenta hablar Kari.

TK no responde. Se dirije a la puerta y abre esperando que ella salga. Kari baja la mirad y sale.

Conoces el camino - agrega TK dandose la vuelta y dejando sola a Kari en el pasillo.

Kari da pequeños pasos . Abre la puerta de casa Ishida y cruza ese confine...y su gesto tiene muchos significados. Kari lo sabe. Cierra los ojos y corre rapidamente por las escaleras.

Matt entra despacio al cuarto de TK. Ha escuchado los gritos, ha escuchado el silencio. Y ahora advierte una gran desesperaciòn. Se acerca al hermano que mira por la ventana.

Es imposible decir lago sensato, imposible decir algo que lo haga sentir mejor.

Esta lloviento torrencial ... - son las unicas palabras que salen de boca de Matt.

De los vidrios marcados por la lluvia los dos ven a Kari correr bajo la lluvia.

Podias prestarle un paraguas...se derretira antes de llegar a casa....

TK no responde enseguida. Mordiendose un labio ve esa figura alegarse vulnerable en medio de una tormenta. Hubiese querido tanto. Todavia quiere, alcanzarla y protegerla bajo un paraguas y pedirle de subir a casa de èl y tal vez prestarle de nuevo su ropa....solo Dios sabe cuanto lo quiere su corazòn destruido.

No podia. – dice TK - De ahora en adelante no podra contar conmigo....para nada.

Una frase pesada, un significado importante, definitivo, de un sabor amrgo.

Te dejo solo - pronuncia al final Matt.

Y se va cerrando la puerta.

Dos chicas corren bajo la lluvia fuerte: los cabellos mojados, el corazon en sobresalto, los pensamientos confundidos. Dos amigas, dos almas tan cercanas y similares.

Yolei que sin coger el paraguas salio corriendo de la casa de Ken a toda velocidad, gritando por la alegria con su corazòn lleno de felicidad de una felicidad tan grande de no poder sr descrita.

Su enamorada...Ken le habia pedido que sea su enamorada..ella ahora es su enamorada...

Y Kari, su corazon vacio lo habia dejado en casa Ishida sus esperanzas, sus sueños, su felicidad, su amor. Esta llorando, pero sus lagrimas se confunen con las gotas de lluvia que caen en su cara.


	16. Vacaciones al mar

**_A_qui los dejo con otro capitulo del fic, estoy contenta de que les guste. En este capitulo veremos un acercamiento entre Tai y Ann; mientras que TK nos contara una parte de èl que aun no conociamos. Si mas que decirle los dejo a una buena lectura. Chao**

* * *

El año que vendra. 

Inspirada a Digimon

"Vacaciones al mar"

Nos encontramos en una habitaciòn en donde los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a entrar dos ojos se abren lentamente dando los buenos dias al mundo.

Davis se estira peresozamente. En la cama de al lado esta Ken , que duerme todavia, perfectamente arropado . Una cosa es cierta, es extraño que los dos sean amigos: son tan distintos!

El tocar de la puerta llama la atenciòn de Davis.

Adelante - dice tratando de no despertar a Ken.

Codi entra despacio y lo sigue TK.

Oh....disculpa! Todavia dormian???

No..ñ.no te preocupes - dice Davis - yo ya estaba despierto.....Ken todavia no se despierta....

Apenas pronunciadas estas palabras una sonrisa diabolica se le dibuja en el rostro.

Esto me hace venir una idea...... - piensa a alta voz Davis.

A mi tambièn - se le une TK.

TK coge un florero que estaba en una mesa del cuarto , se dirije al baño y abre la llave llenando el florero con agua helada.

Pero....no creen que se va a enojar? - pregunta preocupado Codi.

Claro que se va a enojar!!! - responde contento Davis – Es eso lo divertido!

Lo hago yo! - dice TK colocandose a pocos centimetros del rostro de Ken - Apenas se lo tiro, nos vamos corrriendo, ok? Uno....dos...tres...

SCIAFFF!!!

Una onda de agua helada cae sobre el rostro del pobre Ken que dulcemente dormia; el agua helada lo hace despertar asustado. Pero antes que pueda darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los chicos han escapado y estan bajando corriendo las escaleras.

EHIII!!!!!!!!!!! - grita Ken , bajando de la cama - Ahora me las van a pagar!!!

Baja corriendo las escaleras. Pero apenas da la vuelta para entrar en la cocina , TK y Davis lo mojan nuevamente , y a nada sirvieron los advertimientos de Yolei de tener cuidado.

TK y Davis se felicitan mutuamente.

No van a pensar que termina asi, verdad??? - dice Ken, cogiendo una botella llena de agua que habia en la mesa, y se la tira a Davis. TK escapa, pero Ken coge otra botella y comienza a perseguirlo por toda la casa. Davis lo sigue con otra botella en mano.

PERO QUE HACEN, ESTAN LOCOS!!! - grita Sora a los chicos - Santo cielo! Pero miren que desastre....todo el piso mojado...pero juro que esta vez limpian ellos!!!

Oh....vamos...no seas tan estricta ....estan solo jugando! - la calma Matt, mientras la abraza tiernamente .

Sora suspira " Que tierno es Matt! Seguramente lo hace, porque finalmente ve sonreir a TK...lo entiendo...que tesoro..."

Se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al improviso Matt saca una botella que tenia escondida y se la echa completamente.

AHH! - grita Sora - Ahora me la pagas....traidor....

Y de nuevo gente que corre por la sala. De nuevo risas que llenan la casa.

Sucede de seguido desde cuando, unos dias atras, llegaron llenos de maletas y con tantas ganas de divertirse, a la casa de la abuela de Ken. Una casa grande, con una magnifica terraza de la cual se ve el mar y un balcon que da justo a la playa.

Codi suspira. No esta abituado a tanto desorden y a tanto escandalo.....coge dudoso una botella llena de agua. La mira pensativo. Pero sonrie: al final ni el abuelo ni la mamà estan ahi y no lo pueden ver y ademàs....si...es justo que sea asi.

Se une a la "fiesta" mojando a Joe que entra a la cocina. Despues escapa persegudo, y sobretodo feliz como nunca.

Del balcòn del primer piso, Kari mira a los amigos que se estan divirtiendo un mundo y ella quisiera unirse a ellos, pero prefiere estar ahi. Su mirada se posa sobre TK: el rubio esta todo mojado y algo cansado, pero esta sonriendo, esta feliz. Sus ojos son serenos y sin preocupaciòn.

Si ella bajara, èl se alejaria del grupo y ella no quiere verlo triste nuevamente por su culpa.

Despuès de esa horrible pelea que tuvieron no han hablado nuevamente del tema. Kari se habia enterado gracias a Yolei que TK tenia intenciones de renunciar a las vacaciones con tal de no verla, pero al final Matt lo habia hecho entrar en razòn. En su corazòn Kari esperaba que eso fuera una señal de que ya no estaba tan enojado con ella y tan decidido en no perdonarla , pero habia sido una falsa esperaranza. Los dos habian pasado a la fase del silencio. Se decian pocas palabras, solo si era extremamente necesario y trataban de evitarse lo màs que podian. En aquella casa tan grande con tantas personas, con tantos intereses diversos no era tan dificil, pero cada vez que las miradas por error se cruzaban hacian daño.

Que haces? - pregunta Tai detras de ella - No bajas?

Estaba solo viendo el .....mar... - responde tristemente.

Ah..... - es solo la respuesta de Tai , que se siente en una silla a lado de la hermana. Mira abajo y ve a TK y a Codi jugar alegremente. No es necesario otra explicaciòn.

El mar.... - repite Tai, le apoya una mano en la espalda. Sabe que esta sufriendo, quiere ayudarla, pero no puede hacer nada.

La habia visto llegar mojada y en lagrimas de la casa de TK aquella tarde no tan lejana y habia entendido que tratar de acercar a esos dos era una mision imposible y que màs lagrimas tenian que ser derramadas. Pero èl iba a estar siempre a lado de su hermana.

Le sonrie : es inutil preguntarle como esta, es inutil recordarle tanto dolor.

Yo de ti bajaria.....podemos aprovechar que ellos estan ocupados jugando para comernos todas las galletas de chocolate que preparo Sora! Que dices? - le propone Tai.

Que como siempre eres un tragon, Tai! - dice Kari - Un dia de estos te vas a hacer gordisimo y ninguna chica te va a querer. Asi nos quedaremos los dos solos para siempre!! - De manera comica se pone una mano en la frente - Que cruel destino me espera!!!

Ehi!! - protesta Tai - Eso no va suceder nunca!

Y porque no?? - replica Kari - Tragon como eres.....!

No sucedera nunca... - Tai le sonrie - ...porque mi hermanita es tan linda y hermosa que nunca voy a poder tenerla solo para mi...

Kari se sonroja y baja la mirada....Tai sabe que ella nunca va a aceptar a nadie que no sea TK.

Vamos? - dice Tai.

Kari se da la vuelta y le sonrie. EStaba haciendo el posible por ayudarla, es un hermano estupendo!

Vamos!! - dice Kari

El sol hace brillar la superficie del mar. Pequeñas ondas se mueven creando un sonido relajante.

TK esta acostado boca abajo sobre su toalla anaranjada. Al lado de èl , el hermano y Tai discuten sobre una pelicula que apenas ha salido.

Sobre otra toalla estan Sora y Ann que juegan cartas.

Joe se ha dormido y a su lado Codi e Izzi leen un libro tranquilamente. No tan lejano Davis, Ken , Yolei y Kari improvisan un partido de beach volley.

Una mosca se posa sobre la espalda de Tk haciendo que abra los ojos, y ve a Kari jugando. Su mirada observa atentamente a la chica: la piel bronceada, los cabellos largos, la sonrisa serena sobre su sutil boca...

Quisiera sonreir; solo mirarala y sonreir. Pero no corazon esta trsite, encerrado en una prisiòn de hielo.

Observa y desaprueba el traje de baño de dos piezas de la chica : es muy provocatorio. Demasiado provocatorio comienza a pensar. No es de Kari usar cosas asi. Almenos de la Kari que el conocia. Porque se puso un traje de baño asi?? Comienza a pensar. Su Kari que era tan timida! Que odiaba llamar la atenciòn, que se sonrojaba si alguien le decia que era bonita o si solo la miranban continuamente. Kari....clara como una mañana de primavera, dulce como una sonrisa, pura como un rayo de sol.

" Pudo haber cambiado tanto?? ooohhh!.....al diablo...."

Ann...puedo pedirte un favor? - pregunta TK.

Dime!

Me puedes poner un poco de crema en la espalda?? No quiero quemarme!!

Claro!! - responde Ann y le sonrie. TK coge la crema y se la da a la amiga. Y se acuesta boca abaja. La chica deja acer un poco de crema sobre la espalda bronceada de TK. Y comienza a sobar lentamente la crema.

Tienes unas manos de oro.... - dice TK contento.

Ann sonrie sonrojandose un poco. Tai que los estaba viendo se aprovecha de la situaciòn.

Eres capaz de dar masajes?? - pregunta Tai.

Si...beh...mia madre es fisioterapista ...y me ha enseñado algo....

Demasiada modestia - interviene TK.

He terminado - dice Ann sonriendo.

No.....todavia no!!! - protesta TK

Ehi...ahora espera....es mi turno! - dice Tai mirando a Ann.

Ann suspira fingiendose molesta.

Esta bien!!! Pero que no se haga costumbre!! Acuestate Tai...

El chico no se lo hace repetir. Ann pone un poco de crema en la espalda de Tai y comienza a dar los masajes. Ann es una maestra! Tai siente que cada uno de sus musculos se esta relajando completamente.

Fantastico..... - dice Tai.

Termine!! - dice Ann.

Ya? Tan rapido?? - pregunta Tai.

Si.....me duelen las manos...no estoy acostumbrada a dar tantos masajes!!

Tai se levanta. La mira: es perfecta!

Quieres que yo te ponga crema? - pregunta Tai inocentemente.

No..yo... - se sonroja Ann - ya lo hizo Sora....pero....si quieres podemos caminar un poco?

Tai acepta. Ella se levanta y se van juntos caminando lentamente.

Matt los mira con sospecha.

Pero esos dos.....no crees que ultimamente estan como que muy juntitos? - le pregunta a Sora.

Pero que metido que eres!! - dice Sora molesta por el interes que muestra Matt - Porque no me pones un poco de crema?? - y le guina un ojo en modo coqueto.

Como ordena maestad!

Te gusta el mar? - pregunta Ann.

La mirada se pierde a los lejos del horizonte, mientras sus pies se mojan a las orillas de la playa.

Si! - responde Tai - Da la apariencia de tranquilidad, pero cuando quiere tiene tanta fuerza que es capaz de arrasar con todo lo que hay en su camino!

Una onda cubre los pies de Ann.

A mi en cambio me trasmite una increible sensaciòn de calma..... - dice Ann.

Calma? - pregunta confundido Tai - Pero si esta siempre en movimiento?? No esta tranquilo ni un minuto....no descansa nunca!

Lo se...pero donde esta escrito que una cosa que trasmite calma, por fuerza tiene que ser calma... - dice Ann.

No se...si...creo...si ..tienes razòn... - concluye Tai.

Por ejemplo.... - comienza a hablar Ann sin darse cuenta...

Por ejemplo?? - pregunta Tai curioso.

Ann deja de caminar , no sabe que hacer. Tai la mira esperando una respuetsa.

Por ejemplo.... continua Ann, mas decidida - ...por ejemplo...tu.

Se da la vuelta hacia el mar , baja la cabeza para esconder su mirada. Tai no puede esconder una alegria que lo invade desde adentro.

Tu eres...como el mar...siempre agitado - contiua Ann - y lleno de energia pero a pesar de eso... cuando estoy contigo prueba una enorme sensacion de paz....

Ann se siente el rostro en llamas.....asombrada por sus propias palabras....es como si estuviera mariada.

Tai se ha quedado sin palabras en frente da tanta dulcura. Tiene miedo de moverse, hasta de respirar. No quiere dañar el encanto, no quiere arruinar la atmosfera con alguna frase estupida...es todo tan perfecto.

Ann se encierra en el silencio y el instinto de Tai mas fuerte que èl mismo, mas fuerte que todos los miedos, lo guia hacia ella, hacia sus cabellos. Estando detras de ella le pasa un brazo tembloroso alrededor de la cintura apoyando su cabeza a la espalda de Ann. Ella se deja llevar hacia el cuerpo caluroso de èl , cerrando los ojos.

Tu tambien eres como el mar..... - le susurra al oido Tai - Porque eres tan tranquila...y aun asi ...tus palabras han sido tan potentes que se han llevado todo lo que habia en mi corazòn y han dejado solo...el color de tus ojos....

Una pelota roja y blanca cae alzando un poco de arena.

Hemos ganado!!! - celebra Kari saltando.

Somos los mejores!! - grita Davis.

Los dos amigos se dan el cinco sonriendo. Yolei del otro lado de la red los mira enojada: ella odia perder.

Lo siento Yo... - se disculpa Ken - el volley no es mi deporte preferido....no se como pude fallar un pase tan facil - el chico esta desanimado y baja la mirada avergonzado.

Yolei se da la vuelta y lo mira sorprendida.

Pero...no..no es importante.. - dice Yolei

Beh....se que no te gusta perder...! - dice Ken.

Y a quien le gusta ? - dice Yolei sonriendole. Por una vez no le importa para nada el resultado del juego.

Ni siquiera le importa que Davis la moleste con sus frases tontas. No. Esta vez no le importa. Ha jugado con Ken, su Ken y se ha divertido tanto. Que otra cosa tiene importancia.

Ganaremos la proxima vez! - dice Yolei. -Pero ahora yo diria que necesitamos un buen baño....

Los cuatros se miran , dandole la razon a Yolei. Tienen calor y estan sudados a causa de todo con todo el ejercicio que han hecho, y el agua se ve tan fresca ....

Quien llega por ultimo lava los platos esta noche!!!! - dice Davis, quien sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

Yolei lo sigue al instante: donde esta escrito que tiene que perder siempre!!! Y por seguridad coge de la mano a Ken y se lo lleva corriendo. No quiere que sea èl quien tenga que lavar los platos: despuès de la cena el momento mas romantico es cuando toman el cafè juntos, estar en el balcon abrazada a èl, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los amigos.

NO SE VALE!!!! - grita Kari, que se quedado atras. Deja caer la pelota que tenia en las manos y corre a guardar las gafas que tenia puesta, para despues ir al agua.

Yo tenia que guardar las gafas!! - protesta inultimente Kari llegando al agua.

Debiste haberlo pensado antes!! - le dice Davis sonriendole.

La chica le sace la lengua, pero en realidad no esta enojada. Se acerca mas a Davis y comienza a echarle agua.

Chicos hagamos un juego! Ken...trepame a tus espaldas.... Davis , tu has lo mismo con Kari...y veamos quien se cae prmero...

Ken y Davis se agachan y van bajo el agua para qu las chicas pudan subirse mas facilmente, despues se levantan. Kari grita un poco asustada, cogiendose fuerte a las manos de Davis.

Puedes tenerme?? - pregunta Kari preocupada-

Bromeas?? - dice Davis ne respuesta. El chico la acomoda mejor y guia los pies de Kari detras de su espalda para estar mas seguros.

Preparate Kari!! - amenaza Yolei.

Las dos torres humanas se acercan y mientars las chicas tratan de empujarse ; los chcicos hacen lo posible para mantener el equilibrio. La situacion esta en empate , hasta que accidentalmente un pie de Yolei va directo a la cara de Davis.

AHHAAA!!! Rayos...Yolei... ! - grita Davis adolorido.

Davis...te hiciste daño .... - dice preocupada Kari ...es mejor si...OHH!

Yolei, aprovechando la distraccion de la amiga, la empuja con todas sus fuerzas. Davis pierde el equilibrio y cae junto con Kari.

Ganamos..ganamos!!!! - celebra Yolei.

Desde la playa TK observa la escena. Esta leyendo, pero las palabras se transforman en manchas negras, incomprensibles. No puede concentrarse..

" Un año atras...un año atras yo te hubiera llevado en espalda...y juntos hubiesemos jugado , tu y yo y todo seria perfecto..."

TK se da la vuelta para tratar de buscar refugio a sus pensamientos negativos, pero lo que ve no le es de ayuda: su hermano y Sora estan dulcemente abrazados justo adelante de sus ojos.

" Esto es demasiado para mi! Que se vayan todos al diablo!"

Se levanta rapidamente, hecho una ira. Coge su toalla y se aleja grandes pasos.

Dentro de la casa, la luz del sol entran , y se posa tranquila sobres los muebles dela sala. Solo un ligero viento entra de vez en cuando refrescando por unos segundos el ambiente.

TK coge el vaso de tè frio que esta en la mesa y bebe sin dejar de leer.

No deberias leer si te duele la cabeza . - dice Codi apareciendose adelante de TK y quitandole el libro de las manos.

No me duele la cabeza... - replica TK.

Codi cierra el libro bruscamente,, y le sonrie al amigo ironicamnte.

Lo se...no era tan dificil de entender.

Me comporte nuevamente mal, verdad?? - pregunta TK preocupado.

Digamos que fuieste un poco brusco.....pero te entendemos...no te preocupes... - lo consuela Codi - ninguno se ha ofendido.

Pero yo....yo no quiero que nadie me entienda! Solo quiero controlarme..!! Es decir, se que me comporto mal y cada vez que lo hago prometo que es la ultima vez, pero despuès dentro de mi se acciona algo y ya despuès no puedo frenarme. Era mejor si me quedaba en casa..

En cambio fue lo mejor que hiciste. No puedes negar que te estas divirtiendo... - dice Codi

Algunas veces si, pero en otras la tensiòn es tan alta.....no puedo fingir que ella no existe..por lo menos no siempre...que rayos.. - el chico se coge la cabeza con las manos y se sienta - tome una decisiòn , no? Se la dije! Final de la historia! Todo tendria que ser como antes...no lo crees!?

No, si la desiciòn que tomastes es la desiciòn equivocada!! - sentencia Codi.

Todavia con esa historia?? - dice TK - Escucha...no hay nada entre los dos...nada!

Codi levanta una ceja en forma de desaprovaciòn.

Freud diria que tu comportamiento en cambio esconde un profundo tormento interior.... - dice Codi.

Y tu que sabes de Freud?? - pregunta TK curioso.

He...leido algo en la biblioteca.

TK lo mira extraño: el amor por la cultura de su joven amigo lo sorprendia siempre.

Y esta bien, se ñor Freud...escucha este sueño y dime que piensas.

Dime - dice Codi mientras se sienta en el mueble al lado de TK, y lo mira seriamente.

Es ya la segunda vez que lo sueño. - inizia su historia TK - Me encuentro en un lugar que no conozco, pero no tiene nada de particular...solo se que todo esta oscuro y que yo estoy peque - ño. LLoro y grito cosas que al inizio no entiendo y no se porque. Y de repente me doy cuenta que entre los brazos tengo el cuerpo de Kari, pero de cuando ella era niña. Esta acostada y tiene los ojos cerrados. Parece que esta durmiendo. Pero mi ansiedad no se detiene y me doy cuenta que no respira y que de su boca sale un poco de sangre y que su corazòn se ha detenido. Me encuentro en medio de una poza de sangre oscuro y que todos sus vestidos y los mios estan mojados y manchados de sangre. Ella esta muerta, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer , yo lo se perfectamente. Y a pesar de eso sigo gritando su nombre , continuo a pedir ayuda, pero no hay nadie aparte de mi. Nadie. Estoy solo. Y de repente de la nada aparece otra Kari. Es mas grande de la que tengo en brazos y por un momento dejo de llorar , porque espero que ella me ayude. Espero con tanta confianza que ella llegue, pero cuando esta cerca de nosotros, me mira y se comienza a reir. A reir como que si escena que esta viendo fuera lo mas divertido que halla visto en toda su vida . Y yo me quedo paralizado por el terror. Y ella se sigue riendo y su risa se hace cada vez mas fuerte y yo lloro y le grito que me ayude. Pero ella no mescucha y se va. Y yo me quedo ahi, deseperado, con la pequeña Kari en tre mis brazos , muerta....

Reina el silencio en el cuarto. A medida que TK avanzaba con su historia, su voz dejaba de ser salda y se quebraba mas. La verdad es que no era un sueño bonito de contar, y que sobretodo lo tuvo que haber preocupado bastante.

De verdad soñaste eso? - pregunta Codi confundido.

Si......por dos noches deseguido...siempre igual ... - responde TK sin alzar la mirada.

Que crees que significa? - pregunta de nuevo Codi.

Me parece mas que claro...significa que lo que sentia por ella no existe mas, significa que nuestra uniòn se ha quebrado y que lo que nos unio murio junto con su infancia, a pesar de que yo no puedo aceptarlo y por eso lloro. Ella lo ha entendido - dice TK - ....ha entendido como estan las cosas y se ha liberado de mi y de esa uniòn y que puedo verlo con tranquilidad e irse sin ningun problema...

Codi lo mira en silencio por un poco, la mirada seri.

Sabes....los sueños por lo general son el lenguaje de nuestra mente que nos los devuelve en forma de pensamientos que por lo general no podemos aceptar...es como si nuestro cerebro tuviera la necesidad de exprimirlos, pero no puede hacerlo a la luz del sol porque causarian algo de muy dañido y doloroso , entonces se acontenta de disfrazarlos.....Ecco yo...creo que puede haber otra explicaciòn. Quieres escucharla?

TK duda por unos momentos. No habria nada de malo en escuchar la teoria de Codi, pero una voz dentro de èl le sugiere de no aceptar. E chico advierte una extrna sensaciòn detràs de la nuca.....una sensaciòn parecida a la rabia.

Te escucho! - dice Tk sarcastico.

Ecco...yo creo que tu mente quiera sugerirte que existe un miedo enorme dentro de ti.... - dice Codi.

Un miedo?? Oh por favor ...pero que dices? - dice TK

Beh...seria mas facil para tu cerebro hacerte ver un miedo que llegar a analizar el punto de vista de Kari... - analiza Codi - .....para que te des cuenta de aquello que no hay necesidad de esconder, ya que es un pensamiento que ya existe.....

TK comienza a perder la paciencia. En cambio Codi esta concentrado en su explicaciòn.

Mira...yo creo...beh...no soy un psicologo .. - continua en su teoria Codi - .... pero creo que dentro , dentro de ti exista el miedo que Kari haya crecido y que haya cambiado y ....

Por favor! - exclama TK - Es màs que evidente que Kari ha crecido! De donde sacaste esa idea que no lo puedo aceptar? Me parece una teoria estupida...

Dejame terminar! - lo interumpe Codi .

No! - corta seco TK - Dejemos las cosas asi, quieres?

No, dejame terminar! - dice màs convencido Codi. - Yo creo que tu tienes miedo del hecho de que Kari se ha convertido en una mujer, y que tu TK no estes a la altura de la situaciòn.

Estas diciendo tantas tonterias! - se defiende TK y se levanta enojado - Que diablos estas diciendo? Kari...una mujer! Por favor! Y yo no estaria a la altura eh?? Que clases de amigo eres! Freud tuvo que haberte dañado el cerebro!

TK quiere irse de ahi, pero Codi lo sigue y continua a exponer su teoria , mientras que el amigo trata de escucharlo.

Y en cambio es asi! Ya desde hace tiempo que lo estoy pensando ... - dice Codi - .... y tu sueño es la pieza del rompecabezaq que me faltaba! Razona por un momento...

No! - grita TK

Tu eres un niño en el sueño. Porque? - continua Codi - Porque es asi que te vez de frente a ella ....

No ! - grita de nuevo TK.

Tienes miedo que la Kari niña que tu conocias se haya muerto..

No! - dice nuevamente TK.

Que no exista màs y que la nueva Kari, ahora que ha hecho su primera experiencia con un chico se burle de ti!

TE DIJE QUE NO!! - grita con todas sus fuerzas TK, esta furioso, quiere irse, pero Codi lo detiene nuevamente.

Pero no entiendes que tu comportamiento , me da razòn?

El rubio se detiene. Es posible que Codi haya dado en el centro de sus problemas.

Si escapas para no escuchar algo , es solo porque no puedes aceptarlo!- dice Codi.

No estoy escapando... - se defiende TK.

No estoy diciendo que las cosas tienen que ser asi por fuerza.... - dice Codi mientras le apoya una mano en la espalda - ....pero tal vez este puede ser uno de los pensamientos que te tormenta. Lo siento si toque un punto delicado, pero.....

No, lo siento yo....disculpa si me enoje...y no se nisiquiera el porque.... - TK mira a Codi con ojos cansados - .... Ahora, por favor....podemos terminar esta conversaciòn? Desde...que ella llego, cada dia es una pelea continua dentro de mi....contra mis ideas, mis miedos, mi rabia, mi......

El gesto de su mano completa la frase de no puede decir: dolor, frustraciòn, desesperaciòn, celos, rencor, soledad......

Solo por hoy.....te suplico... - dice TK cansado.

Claro que si ... - dice Codi mientras lo mira con atencion - Quieres un helado?

Si...es una buena idea... - le sonrie grato TK.

La campanita que cuelga en la puerta de la cocina suena de nuevo. Una leve brisa envuelve la casa , refrescandola .


	17. Màs allà del dolor

Bueno como estan chicos, espero que todo les haya salido bien.

Aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero que lo difruten.

Buena lectura !!

El año que vendra. 

Inspirada a Digimon

" Màs allà del dolor "

El silvido de una cafetera rompe el silencio de la cucina, el vapor sube rapidamente.

El cafe esta listo!!! - anuncia Sora.

La chica apaga la hornilla mientras Ann entra para darle una mano.

Estan aqui las tazas? - pregunta Ann

Si.....las puse en la mesa!

Bien!!

La chica pone las tazas en la vandeja, mientras canta una canciòn.

Ehi... estas contenta esta noche! - comenta Sora.

Beh...estamos de vacaciones y en las vacaciones quien no esta contenta??

Le guiña un ojo mientras Sora con mucha cautela vierte el cafè en las respectivas tazas.

Dime la verdad.... sucedio algo?? - pregunta Sora mas curiosa.

Sucede siempre algo!! - dice Ann mientras le sonrie enigmisticamente.

Despuès coge la vandeja y se va a la sala contenta, pero mientras sale se cruza con Kari. La sonrisa se le apaga inmediatamente.

Kari se siente incomoda, pero trata de esconderlo hablando con Sora.

Estoy...ehm... quieren que les ayude en algo....

No! - dice secamente Ann - No te preocupes!

Ann sale de la cocina dejando a Kari con la palabra en la boca, y la pobre cansada se deja caer en una silla.

Su situacion con Ann era dificil de explicar. Desde que ella llego la chica habia mostrado una antipatia hacia ella . Kari con el pasar de los dias habia descubierto el porque: durante su ausencia Ann se habia convertido en una persona muy especial ( que tan especial?) para TK y ella no le perdonaba que halla hecho sufrir tanto a TK. Pero en ciertas ocasiones Kari tenia la impresiòn que existia un odio mas profundo...

Quizas tu y Ann deberian hablar... - le sugiere Sora.

No vale la pena....

Yo voy a tomar el cafe con los otros.... - suspira Sora hasta cuando va a durar esa situacion en el grupo?

" Muy bien....me toca a mi lavar los platos......es inutil que siga perdiendo tiempo....". Piensa Kari, mientras se levanta y abre automaticamente la llave del agua caliente, moja la esponja y poniendo el jabon en los platos. Su mirada sigue con atencion los platos que le pasan por las manos, pero su mente y sus pensamientos estan en otro lugar, perdidos en un mundo de colores, lleno de pequeñas bolas de jabon.

Porque no podia aclarar las cosas con TK? Porque no podia hablarle o mirarlo a la cara? A èl que lo conocia de una vida entera, que habia sido su mejor amigo, la persona en la que mas podia confiar ....sin èl no podia ser feliz y esto lo sabia muy bien.....

Kari suspira y coge un plato lleno de jabon. Lo enguaja bajo el agua y despuès se da la vuelta para apoyarlo junto a los otros. El blanco de la ceramica refleja la luz de las lamparas. La mano pequeña de Kari se mueve lentamente, pero algo sucede y hace que se detenga.

Los ojos de Kari regresan a la realidad, y se encuentran con la mirada de TK , que sin quererlo entro a la cocina para dejar las botellas con agua.

Son unos segundos. Segundos que pasan lentamente. La mirada del uno reflejada en la mirada del otro, dos almas desnudas que se confrontan. La respiracion se detiene, y el corazon late mas fuerte.

TK.

Kari.

El rostro de TK.

El rostro de Kari.

Los ojos de TK.

Los ojos de Kari.

Todos los pensamientos se sugestionan en ese segundo, toda la sangre reunida en el corazòn para poder hacer frente a la situaciòn.

La mano de Kari se olvida de que esta sujetando un plato que se resbala. Cae, lentamente al piso. Pero es como si no sucediera nada, hasta que, al improviso con una gran fuerza se rompe en mil pedazos.

Los dos regresan a la realidad, el reloj retoma su tic tac, pero Kari y TK han perdido el ritmo.

Ella se agacha para recojer los pedazos del plato roto y para esconder el rostro sonrojado.

El se da vuelta muy confundido.

Disculpa - dice instintivamente TK.

Pero no habia motivo de pedir disculpa: no la habia nisiquiera tocado. No era culpa suya. Idiota!

De nada..... - dice Kari, dandose cuenta de la situciòn absurda. Quisiera hundirse, desaparecer al instante antes que quedarse ahi otro minuto.

Sus manos recogen lo mas rapido que puedenn los pedazos de vidrio, pero un pedazo de vidrio, pequeño pero cortante, se le entra en la mano hiriendola profundamente.

AHHH!! - grita Kari y se apreta la mano.

TK se da la vuelta apenas escucha el grito de Kari. Ve a Kari arrodidallada,ve la mano llena de sangre.

" Es solo un corte...no vayas donde ella" - le dice una voz dentro de èl.

Se hizo daño TK...tienes que ayudarla..." - repite en cambio una segunda voz.

El chico no sabe que hacer. Que tiene que hacer? Toda esa sangre le recuerda el sueño...aquel sueño. Kari muerta entre sus brazos .

Obedeciendo a un instinto que creia de haber perdido TK se acerca y coge la mano de Kari

Hay que curarla inmediatamente... - lo dice mas a si mismo que a Kari.

Kari por su parte esta sorprendida a mas no poder , lo mira y no puede creer a lo que ven sus ojos, ni siquiera siente tanto dolor.

JOEE!!! - grita TK - Ven rapido!! Trae tu kit medico...!!!

TK ayuda a Kari a levantarse y la tiene con fuerza la mano bajo el agua fria.

Dejenme pasar...que sucede??? - pregunta Joe.

Kari...se...se..corto... - responde Davis.

Voces detras de èl. Son las voces de sus amigos, cuando llegaron? TK solo se da cuenta de ellas cuando la mano de Joe lo obliga a soltar la mano de Kari. TK la suelta instintivamente y se aleja para que el amigo tanga mas espacio.

Su hermano lo coge por un brazo y lo aleja del lugar.

Estas bien...? - pregunta Matt preocupado.

TK puede estar todo menos que bien; tiene la mirada vacia, el aspecto de alguien que ha visto apenas un fantasma.

Si...todo bien... - responde apenas.

Aire. Necesita un poco de aire. Se ahoga , y necesita hacia el balcon de la casa, Matt y Codi lo siguen preocupados.

TK.... - lo lamma Codi- ...estas seguro que estas ....

Ya te dije que estoy bien...necesito estar solo por un momento...

La brisa fresca de la noche lo tranquiliza. El rubio respira profundamente y camina lentamente por la playa.

Joe observa atentamente la mano de Kari: la sangre ha dejado de salir, pero el chico no se confia del todo.

DEbemos controlar mejor y asegurarnos que este todo bien - dice Joe - vamos arriba para controlar mejor.

Esta bien...- responde Kari.

Los dos chicos suben las escaleras , mientras varias miradas los siguen a lo largo de la escalera.

Vieron....vieron todo lo que sucedio??? - pregunta Yolei emocionada.

Mira uno a uno a sus amigos contenta, pero ninguno dice nada.

Oh....por favor! Es..... es un paso importante, no?? - continua Yolei

Yo de ti no me haria tantas ilusiones.... - comenta Ann

Pero no entiendes, Ann.... - continua Yolei - Como nunca estamos tan cerca de la soluciòn!

Para ser mas correcto ...estan cerca...y no estamos - la corrije Codi.

Oh, pero que les pasa...es una cosa bonita...porque tienen esas caras????

Nadie le responde por unos minutos. Todos estan concentrados en sus pensamientos.

Es que quizas estamos sorprendidos... - responde Davis al final

Yo no!! Yo sabia que todo se iba a solucionar!! - replica Yolei.

Mira que no ha sucedido nada! - dice Ann.

Pero porque tienes que ser tan pesimista?? le pregunta Yolei.

Soy realista ! - Le responde Ann

Yolei suspira rumorosamosamente: es posible que ninguno de ellos pueda condividir su entusiamo.

Ken...tu que piensas? - le pregunta al chico.

El chico tomado por sospresa se la queda viendola sin saber que decir. No quiere herirla, pero tampoco puede decir algo que no piensa.

Yolei baja la mirada le apoya una mano en la espalda.

Sabes Yolei....todos queremos que las cosas se solucionen, pero no podemos hacernos demasiadas ilusiones.... - trata de consolarrla Sora.

Yo tambien se eso! - Yolei quitandose la mano de Sora. - Pero si continuamos ha estar asi , con las manos cruzadas no se va a arreglar nada!

Que quieres decir?? - le pregunta Tai.

Que somos sus amigos, no? Y ellos tienen algunos problemas! Asi que podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos!

Te refieres a meternos en medio??? - pregunta enojada Ann

Solo me refiero...a que hay que ponerlos en el "camino correcto"!

Ni se te ocurra Yolei! - dice firme Tai.

Tienen que resolverlos solos! - se le une Matt

Pero que hay de malo si los ayudamos un poquito!? - pregunta Yolei

No te comportes como niña Yolei!! - dice Tai

No me comporto como niña!!! Pero yo soy amiga de Kari y no puedo verla asi!

Sora trata e calmar la situaciòn.

Nosotros tampoco...pero..... - Yolei no se queda ha escucharla: se da la vuelta enojada y sube las escaleras. Despues de unos segundos el rumor de una puerta da fin a la conversacion.

Ken suspira fuerte. Quisiera consolarla, pero no sabe por donde comenzar.

Ya veras que le pasa, no te preocupes... - lo consuela Davis.

Ken le sonrie, pero su pensamiento es fijo hacia Yolei. Quien sabe, otra vez la ha desilucionado. Ken suspira nuevamente.

En su carto Yolei abre las ventanas y se detienen, la sangre deja de hervir en las venas.

" Nadie me entiende...pero no me importa! Yo soy la amiga de Kari y hare todo lo posible para que TK la perdone...no se que cosa...pero de seguro no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados!!"

Una sonrisa segura se le dibula en la boca.

Lo ha decidido: ella va resolver el problema y a devolver las armonia del grupo. Ella va pensar a todo y cada cosa se resolbvera...si ..las cosas van a ser como antes!

Sora ve la figura de Tai, que se acerca a ella: los cabellos del amigo alborotados por el viento, la mirada perdida a lo lejos.

Es...tan dulce

Observa su expresion de concentraciòn pero al mismo tiempo calma, esa mirada le trasmite un profundo sentimiento de ternura infinita. Su tai...

Crees que fui un poco duro con Yolei? - le pregunta Tai.

Un poco....pero es mas que compresible... - le dice Sora.

Yo lo se que Kari y Yolie son muy unidas. Pero no como lo soy yo con Kari. Y si yo no hago nada, es porque no hay nada que hacer.

Sabes que Yolei es muy espontanea... - le sonrie Sora.

Claro que lo se...pero no quisiera que cometiera algun error que los pueda alejar màs!

Estoy segura que no va hacer nada...puedes estar tranquilo!

Tai suspira y mira al oscuridad que esta adelante de è no ha regresado todavia: quien sabe donde estara ese pobre chico. En el fondo de su corazòn , Tai prueba una inmensa solidaridad por el dolor de su joven amigo: ya que el ha experimentado sobre su propia piel el dolor de creer de haber perdido a la persona en la cual uno habia confiado ciegamente. Pero despuès de todo Kari era su hermana y el nunca la habria juzgado. Ya sufria tanto. Se veia claramente que estaba arrepentida, que estaba destrozada, pero quizas para el orgullo de TK no era suficiente...despues de todo es hermano de Matt........

Una sonrisa de amarga ironia se dibuja en el rostro de Tai con tan solo pensar eso, sin que esto pase desapersibido por parte de Sora.

Porque sonries?? - pregunta curiosa

Por nada...solo pensaba... - responde Tai

Y a que pensabas? - insiste Sora

A nada de importante.... - responde despreocupado Tai

Eso quiere decir que me hiciste venir aqui sin ningun motivo?? - continua Sora.

Tai se voltea hacia ella con una mirada dificil de describir.

No...tengo que decirte una cosa....una cosa...ehm...importante...

Sora lo mira por unos minutos. No entiende el significado de esa mirada: nunca lo habia visto asi.

Entonces dimela.... - dice Sora

Ecco... no se por donde comenzar - dice Tai mirando directamente a los ojos de Sora - ... es ..que hoy sucedio una cosa - pronunciando estas palabras Tai baja la mirada,comienza a sentirse incomodo - ecco, yo...yo...Sora.. - el rumor de las ondas de agua llena el silencio, Tai aprovecha y toma fuerza - Yo...cre que estoy enamorado ...de...de...de Ann.

Silencio total. Pero una sonrisa enorme se comienza a dibujar poco a poco en el rostro de Sora, una sonrisa enorme, pura, verdadera, sin poder contener mas su alegria Sora abraza a Tai

TAI!!!!!!!! Que notizia mas hermosa - Sora abraza lo mas fuerte que puede a su Tai - Estoy contentisima por ti! Yo sabia que algo habia pasado entre ustedes dos!!!! Tienes que contarme todo! OH ! Tai....tu no puedes imaginar.....la felicidad que siento!!!!!

El chico le sonrie: la oscuridad de la noche esconde el color rojo de sus mejillas.

Beh...se entiende perfectamente, pero sabes yo tenia algo de miedo.....

Sora lo mira sorprendida.

Tai comienza a rascarse el cuello, como lo hace siempre cuando esta nervioso.

Tenia miedo que te hubieras enojado.....sabes....es que para mi tu has sido siempre la unica.

Yo...estoy feliz por ti, por tanto tiempo me he sentido en culpa que....

Pero de todos modos tu seras siempre la unica para mi.... - le aclara Tai - ..... mi dulce mejor amiga...

Tai la abraza con tanta ternura y Sora apoya su cara en el cuerpo de èl.

Sabes, Tai creo que nadie nunca podra entender nuestra relacion.

No es necesario que la entiendan....nosotros sabemos como funziona ....y eso es suficiente .

Si... - dice Sora ...pero debemos estar atentos....sin quererlo podriamos lastimar a Ann o a Matt...

Querra decir que seremos discretos...

Esta bien.... - dice Sora mientras abraza mas fuerte al amigo.

Ahora los dos entendian porque habia sido tan dificil escuchar al corazon: juntos habian probado sensaciones imposibles de explicar y de definir, estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa el uno por el otro, pero a pesar de eso ..el amor es otra cosa, es algo diverso, aunque si habia dido dificil admitirlo

No ve vas a dejar nunca , verdad Tai?

No, por ninguna razon al mundo...te lo prometo... - responde Tai con una sonrisa luminosa .

Un millon de estrellas brillan en la oscuridad profunda de la noche, una brisa ligera , fresca, hace que el mar se levante y se formen ondas ligeras.

TK deja que su mirada se pierda, y se llene del espacio infinito....deja que los gritos del corazon se callen por un momento y escucha los rumores del mundo.

Los cabellos rubios, de nuevo largos, se mueven gracias al viento que le acaricia el rostro.

Silencio afuera de èl , silencio adentro de èl.

Solo por un minuto, roza la nada de la existencia , desaparece, se pierde dentro del alma del mundo....solo por un instante ....la paz.

Sentado sobre una piedra a las orillas del mar, Tk suspira.

Lo ha evitado por tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo....pero ahora ha llegado el momento, no puede seguir huyendo, no quiere hacerlo mas.... Tiene que hacerlo.

Toma fuerzas, cierras los ojos....

Es la unica cosa que le queda por hacer. La unica cosa justa y honesta de hacer.

Le hara daño. Lo sabe. Pero sera algo breve y despues habra dejado de escapar......para siempre...

Sus ojos estudian la espuma balnca que se forma debajo de èl, sobre las puntas de algunas piedras...despues mira nuevamente el cielo.......es una noche tan hermosa!

"Entonces...no tienes el coraje de hacerlo?" - pregunta una voz dentro de èl.

Claro que tengo el coraje.... - murmura TK - estoy tan cansado de escapar ....es hora de ser hombre ....

Cierra lentamente los ojos. Toma un suspiro.

Ahora esta listo, pero sera dificil....solo es necesario un pequeño paso, pero servirà coraje.

Saltar en aquel mar negro y dejarse quitar la vida por aquellas rocas seria una cosa de niños, pero al mismo tiempo es algo de cobardes ....y èl no quiere serlo,.

Mientras el universo respira tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo, TK se prepara a enfrentar al enemigo mas dificil de toda su vida: aquel que vive dentro de èl.

Kari mira afuera de la ventana. Joe le esta curando la herida diciendola algunas cosas, pero ella no lo escucha.

Las palabras de Joe se transforman en un idioma distinto , dificil de entender.

Asi que es mejor que mañana lo desinfectemos nuevamente y....ehi me estas escuchando?? - pregunta Joe.

Ningun tipo de respueta.

Kari..... - la llama nuevamente Joe.

Eh ....que cosa?? - dice Kari regresando a la realidad - No entendi lo que decias....

No, yo creo que no has escuchado nada!! - suspira Joe.

Que verguenza....lo siento Joe...no se donde tengo la cabeza.....

No importa! - dice Joe, mientras guarda las cosas.

De verdad, lo siento ... -continua Kari - tu has sido tan amable y yo soy una maleducada y .....

Te dije que no importa! - lo dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza tiernamente. - No te tienes que preocupar....me imagino que tienes cosas mas importantes a las cuales pensar....

Beh...yo ... - se sonroja kari.

Disculpa, yo no queria - dice Joe

No, ahora eres tu quien no se tiene que preocupar...

El chico se pone nervioso: porque diablos tiene que siempre meterse en esos problemas!? Justo èl que es la persona menos adapta y mas torpe del mundo!

Porque no bajamos , los demas...deben estar curiosos de saber como va la situcion.. - le propone Joe, tratando de mejorar la atmosfera. Pero mientras camina Kari lo coje de la camiseta haciendo voltear hacia ella.

Disculpa Joe .... - comienza la frase kari, Joe la mira con atencion; Kari esta de nuevo nerviosa, tiene la mirada baja, es como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pueda leer sus mirada - ... yo queria preguntarte algo.....

Joe la escucha con mas atencion.

te va a aprecer una cosa estupida.....pero yo..e...sucedio de verdad?? Es decir....èl de verdad...... - Kari se muerde el labio, se siente una tonta por preguntar esas cosas - ....no, no es nada, no se que me dio...vamos nos estan esperando...

Joe sonrie , mientras Kari se le adelanta.

Si, Kari.... - le responde Joe, haciendo que Kari se detenga en la puerta - ....TK corrio en tu ayuda....cuando yo llegue, te tenia la mano con tanta fuerza que parecia que su vida dependia de eso.....

Kari siente un improviso calor invadirle todo el cuerpo, y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Estoy seguro que significa algo.... existe todavia una esperanza.... - dice Joe apoyandola una mano en la espalda.

Kari se da la vuelta hacia èl.

Lo piensas de verdad ? No lo estas diciendolo solo para consolarme?

Claro que lo pienso de verdad!

Gracias Joe! - exclama Kari con tanta felicidad que no puede controlarse y abraza al amigo. Joe que no esta acostumbrado , se sonroja mientras se acomoda los lentes, pero apesar de todo esta contento: por una vez en sus vida sus comentarios inoportunos, han dado un resultado positivo!

TK respira lentamente, acostado sobre la superficie aspera e incomoda, esta los ojos cerrados. Detras de ellos, dos TK se observan de pies a cabeza. Serian identicos si no fuera que uno de ellos lleva puesto un sombrero, mientras el otro esta pelado.

Se observan lentamente, con desconfianza, saben que tendran que afrontarse, saben que uno de ellos dejara de existir: mente y corazon, uno frente del otro. Despues de tantos meses que habian hecho lo posible y lo imposible para no encontrarse, para no enfrentarse, ahora estan ahi, porque TK no puede continuar ha lastimarse de esa forma, TK necesita una guia, porque TK necesita entender y lo necesita ahora.

El TK sin cabellos se acerca al otro, que no mueve ni un muscolo y espera hasta que alter ego esta a un paso de èl.

Finalmente nos encontramos...... - dice el Tk sin cabellos, que mira al otro TK con desprecio; pero el otro no baja la mirada - ...sabes, es desde hace tanto tiempo que deseo hablar contigo....

Yo tambien.... - se limita a respondr el TK con sombrero.

Los dos continuan a mirarse . La atmosfera es tensa, las miradas cada vez mas duras.

Pero...... pensandolo mejor,lo mas importante es que dentro de poco vas a desaparecer y me vas a dejar el camino libre... - continua su discurso el TK sin cabellos - .... estoy cansado de tus continuas interferencias.... sol.....

Te equivocas.- dice el TK con sombrero - Eres tu el que nos hace daño con tu cabeza dura....no entiendo porque de repente dejaste de escucharme.

Porque tu tomaste el camino equivocado! Eres solo un tonto....por seguir tus consejos es que sufrimos tanto.....pero yo de ahora en adelante voy a tomar las decisiones, y no te voy a escuchar màs.

No pensaba que tu fueras un cobarde!

No te permito que lo digas......tu no sabes lo que yo he probado!

Y que piensas que yo sufri menos que ti? Estupido, idiota! Yo he sufrido màs.....porque crees que por todo este tiempo he desaparecido? Estaba tratando de curar las heridad!

Asi que en practica te escapaste dejandome solo! Quien es el cobarde ahora?

Yo mori cuando supe lo de kari! Que querias que hiciera?

Nosotros siempre confiamos en ella....fue un golpe muy duro....

Para mi tambièn, que piensas? Pero yo no escape....habia la necesidad de que alguien tomara la situaciòn en mano y yo me quede....no tengo miedo, pero no quiero que siga sucediendo, por eso te tienes que ir para siempre.

No, el que se va a ir eres tu....yo me voy a quedar y seguire confiando en ella, porque solo asi podremos vivir.

Pero que quieres,....estas loco!?? Donde crees que nos va a llevar tu confianza?? Como puedes pensar de perdonarla? Como puedes pensar de hacernos arriesgar nuevamente?? Nuevamente nos va a desilucionar y a herir....

No puedo hacer de otra manera....mis heridas se curaron y yo no lo unico que puedo hacer es seguir mis instintos....y mi instinto me lleva hacia ella.

Tu instinto se equivoca.

Tu tienes solo miedo....

Dos miradas duras come el hielo se cruzan levantando chispas de fuego.

No tengo miedo.....

Los dos TK se lanzan el uno contra el otro con violenza. Algunos puños golpean a uno de ellos haciendolo caer, lo que aprovecha el otro para golpearlo continuamente haciendo que el sombrero se le caiga.

Te dije que no tengo miedo....y tu te vas a ir y me vas a dejar en paz! No quiero arriegarme mas! No quiero sentir que cada vez me hundo mas y màs y entrar en un caos total! No quiero! Nosotros confiabamos en Kari: en eso estabamos deacuerdo, pero ella nos traiciono y nos ofendio y humillo...yo no voy a permitir que suceda mas.

El TK sin cabellos golpea en la cara del TK su alter ego.

Tal vez no tenia que haberte escuchado nunca......ella nunca nos ha querido....

Por favor.....lo crees de verdad? Yo no me pude haber equivocado tanto.....pero de todas formas no importa....

Si, no importa porque tu te vas a ir!

Solo tienes que escucharme!!

NO! Y ademas ella ya no es nuestra.....estuvo con otro....yo no lo puedo soportar....

Entonces Codi tiene razon.....es de esto que tienes miedo....

Un momento de lucidez atraviesa dejando un puño en el aire.

No...yo

Admitelo!!!!

NO! No puedo!!!!!!

Cobarde!

No sigas!!!!!!!!!!

Entonces di que es verdad!

Si ....es asi, esta bien....tengo miedo, miedo de esto tambien, miedo de que Kari sea otra, que me crea un nino, que se haya convertido en una mujer.....tengo miedo, miedo de morir.....pero no te tienes que preocupar porque nosotros la olvidaremos para siempre....ella va salir de nuestras vidas!

Lo sabes que no podemos! Porque no dejas a un lado el orgullo, porque no me escuchas? Kari se ha equivocado, nos ha herido, pero no podemos continuar a fingir que no exista,....yo la amo! Nosotros la amamos! Mas allà del dolor, mas allà de cualquier herida, mas allà del sufrimiento....existe solo el amor que sentimos por ella!

Silencio. Un silencio improviso innatural, despues de todos esos gritos.

EL TK que llevava el control de la situacion se alza, y se pone de espaldas.

El compañero se laza del piso.

Lo se que tu sientes los mismos, hermano...

El otro TK se da la vuelta

Tengo tanto miedo...

Yo tambien lo tengo....por eso necesito de ti...juntos...podemos hacerlo...

Y si nos equivocamos nuevamente?

Que importa? Solo con ella podemos ser felices....si ella no existe que importancia tiene el resto??

Por fin calma, tranquilidad. La armonia, la sinceridad. Basta con las mentiras, basta con lo muros protectivos, basta con barras para poder esconderse.

Los dos TK se abrazan haciendose una sola persona.

Lagrimas, brillantes caen como estrellas de los ojos de TK.

El corazon que late fuertisimos a pesar de la calma, la cabeza que se siente explotar por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho.

Dos lineas de lagrimas se forman eln el rostro de TK. TK las borra con el dorso de la mano.

Ahora ha entendido. Ahora sabe. Dentro de èl existe nuevamente la paz.

No es que el dolor sea menos fuerte, no que ya no tenga mas dudas, no es que ve el futuro llenos de flores o que le sea mas facil perdonar, pero almenos ahora todo esta claro dentro de èl.

La esperanza dentro de èl se ha encendido. TK por fin ha recuperado su cualidad de digidestinado que lo habia abandobado desde aquella noche de navidad.

Los miedos, que existian dentro de èl, en lugares impensables han salido a la luz. Todavia no los ha superado, pero por ahora no podran lastimarlo.

El chico se levanta. Ahora parece mas alto, mas fuerte y mas seguro.

TK deja vagar nuevamente su mirada, pero despues se queda viendo una sola estrella, la mas brillante.

Te amo Kari.... - susurra dulcemente a la noche.

* * *


End file.
